The Return of the Starnik
by The FalconWolf
Summary: Scott and Rosie share a great destiny to unite Humanity and Wolf Kind. As part of a great prophecy, they have been granted a set of abilities to help accomplish their future. They know their enemies, The Ditori, who are hell bent on killing every wolf on earth and the Starnik. But now they are on the opposite ends of the earth, without their powers. It's time to reunite the Starnik
1. Chapter 1: New Lives

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 1: New Lives

5000 miles across the ocean, on the edge of London, England, in a crop field, lays a man, Scott. And 5000 miles back across the ocean in Jasper Park, Canada in the middle of a forest lays a wolf, Rosie. Both in a small crater in the ground, scorched grass all around them. They are the Starnik; they are part of a prophecy to bring both man and wolf together to live in peace and harmony. To aid them in fulfilling their destiny, they have been granted special gifts and abilities, they must be reunited and complete the prophecy. But there is a force working against them. They call themselves the Ditori; their ancestors fought the Legendary Dire wolves 3000 years ago, and their sole purpose is the kill every descendent of the legendary creatures, which is every wolf alive! In order for Scott and Rosie to complete their destinies they need to be reunited and put a stop the secret organization.

Scott and Rosie were no longer a secret, the local news crews witnessed and recorded the entire event that arose in the city of Kalispell that was soon broadcasted across the city, then the state, then the country and eventually the whole world soon knew after a few days. The news reports put it down as a major supernatural occurrence, and lives were lost. Scott and Rosie were now amongst the worlds most wanted. Conspiracy groups had come together and were on the hunt for the two as well as government agencies. Speaking of the two, after the incident in the city they had a choice to make, either to die together or spend their lives apart. They chose the second option and vowed to each other that they'll meet again and they wouldn't stop looking. First let's go to the human Starnik, Scott. After the two vanished, Scott was transported across the ocean to the country of the UK, London to be precise. He landed in a field on the edge of London in a crater about 17ft in diameter, the small crater covered in black scorched grass. He lay on his side unconscious and has been for 2 hours now. Eventually he begins to stir and slowly flutters his eyes. It's 3:46am in the morning so it's still dark. His eyes then shoot open and he sits up quickly expecting to see the Ditori with blazing guns, but no nothing.

"Rosie!" He calls out to his friend, but no-one answers. He recalls the nights' events, remembering what happened. He recalled escaping the Ditori's complex, running to the city, saving his friends, going on a rampage, and agreeing with Rosie to live apart. He began to cry when he remembered the last part. He fell back, lying back on the ground covering his eyes as he wept away his pain. After 30 minutes crying, he began to settle and shakily arose to his feet. He observed his surroundings and saw that he was in a large wheat field. The small crater he was in covered in dead burnt crops. The moon was around 80% full meaning he would turn into his wolf form in the next week. He could still do that as it was a gift he received by his spirit guide Sarah, that also made it a curse as he would endure the immense pain of his body changing shape. He put that thought aside for now, he needed to know where he was and how to find Rosie.

He stumbled out of his clearing, he could see bright lights meaning a town or a building. When his eyes saw the source of the light, his jaw dropped to him it felt like it hit the ground. He recognised one of the structures of the city as Big Ben, the huge clock. He couldn't believe it, He was in England! That answered one of his questions. Now he needed to find a way to locate Rosie. He wondered around the city, unsure of what he should be looking for. Nothing was open due to it still being the early hours of the mornings so he decided to sleep rough in an ally and fall asleep until it was lighter.

**Time skip 2 years later**

Two years ago Scott awoke from his disappearance from America and awoke in London, England. The next day he wondered the streets getting to know his surroundings. He passed a TV shop at one point and all the TV's had the news channel on. It was showing a supernatural occurrence that happened back in America the night prior. They had a photo of his face and that he needed to be found. Also there was a story of a crop circle found in the field he landed in last night. Scott didn't stop to watch for long and quickened his pace and moved on. He lived rough on the streets for about a week when his life began to change. He found a newspaper someone had thrown away whilst rummaging through a bin, he had a little look through it and found the job advertisement page. One job caught his eye. **"Psychics wanted. No C.V needed, just prove you can do it."** Scott took this as a way to get off the street. He could do this job as he could still use his telepathy, but not to reach Rosie as he could only sense minds up to a kilometre away and she was 5000 miles away. He went for the interview and discussed with the manager. He wasn't too pleased to see Scott as he was dirty and stank, that's what happens after living on the streets for a week! The manager had low expectations and thought he was an absolute nutter just looking to find a job. The manager took Scott through to his office and asked him to tell him something about his past. Scott looked him in the eyes trying to put on a little act. He looked in his mind rummaging through his memories. It was like looking through a filing cabinet, everything organized into sections of memories. He found one that seemed to be good enough. He recoiled back out and spoke.

"I see you, a woman, and three children. One set of twins, girls, 4 years old and a 13 year old boy. Twins have blonde hair and blue eyes like their mother, the boy has brown hair and blue eyes. You were married once before, this is your second marriage." Scott said. The manager looked at him amazement. He stood up extending his arm smiling.

"You're hired." Scott stood up and shook his hand. He left and lived rough for a few more days until he could afford to buy a small apartment. It was a tiny thing. Living room, kitchen and bedroom were all in one room, toilet was in another. The bed was a fold out one but he left it out, there wasn't really much point in folding it away. The job paid well, £10 a client and in a day he got around 15, so he earned a lot. After a few months he moved out of the small accommodation and moved into a bigger flat, everything in separate rooms, much more spacious. He missed his old den he used to share with Rosie. Sleeping next to his friend every night, waking up to the sound of birds and the wind, not here though, here he woke up every morning to car horns or the grumpy neighbours. He would take the underground across the city to get to work. He was very good friends with the manger who's convinced he's some sort of cold reader. Scott worked as a mind reader and psychic in a spiritual advisement office. He would take phone calls and do one to one readings with clients. He was careful not to draw to much attention to himself as he didn't want the Ditori to find out where he was. As much as Scott wished he could say his secret he couldn't. He had cut his hair shorter, not by much only by about two inches and shaved off all his stubble, this was so if the Ditori came for him they would find it a little harder to recognise him. The incident back in America had died down and nothing had been mentioned about it in 5 months, a year after it happened. It was mentioned a year after it happened as a kind of memorial thing for few the people who died.

Today was the normal routine he would follow. Get up, go to work, read some minds, go home, cook dinner and go to sleep. Tonight though would be a little different for it was a full moon. He had turned multiple times now, the pain much less immense as he begun getting used to the pain. It still hurt a lot but not as much as it did. He would cry out but not as loud. He would go to the woods on the outskirts of town and unwillingly turn as not to be heard. He would undress and put everything in a bag, hide it and the next morning come back to it get changed and go home. Scott hadn't forgotten Rosie but was unsure if she remembers him. He thought she would have moved on. He had no idea how to find her and was thinking of staying permanently in the city.

Let's move on to Rosie now. She awoke a few hours after vanishing from the city. But she did not wake up in a crater, no, she slowly stirred and fluttered her eyes, being blinded by the sun light. Her vision cleared after a few blinks and she looked around, she was in a den. How did she get there? She tried to get up but fell to her stomach too weak to move. There was a scurry of footsteps emitting outside the den, she looked towards the entrance and see a silhouette of a wolf watching her.

"Hey you're awake. You ok?" The dark form asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" Rosie asked groaning feeling a little light headed. The silhouette padded towards her, she could now make out the wolf. It was a male, pure white fur ran down the sides and underside of his body and down his tail. It went up to his face going along his muzzle and under his eyes. Black fur covered his back down to his rear, it reached up to his head covering his ears and going over his blue eyes. His legs were white but his back left paw was black just that paw, nothing else. It looked good on him, it was something unique about him.

"Shadow, the names Shadow. Who might you be?" He asked sitting next to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Rosie." She replied.

"Nice name. What happened to you last night. I saw a flash of light and found you out in the forest in a crater." She recalled the events that transpired last night. When she remembered Scott she broke down crying, covering her eyes with her paws. Shadow walked up to her place a paw on her shoulder. "Hey what's wrong? You can tell me." He asked in a caring tone. Rosie sniffed and said.

"I lost a great friend last night and I don't know if I'll see him again." She wept. Shadow was unable to think of what to say so he tried to change the subject.

"You think you can walk?" She sniffed again and nodded her head as a response. He helped her up and they both walked out into the sun. Rosie was blinded by the radiant light. She looked over at shadow, his pure white fur glistened as the sun reflected of it, he look amazing. The two padded down a gentle incline and towards some thick trees, the two walking side by side in silence.

"So where is this? She asked.

"Jasper Park, Canada. I guess you're not from here?" He responded. She just shook her head. The two came to a thick bush, Shadow courteously moved the bush out the way with his paw and let Rosie walk through first. Rosie thanked him and walked into a clearing followed by Shadow.

"This is where I found you last night." He said. Her jaw dropped when she saw the burnt crater, anyone would think a small meteor landed here. She looked up to see the tips of the trees were burnt as well. "Do you know what happened here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but I can't really tell you." She said looking down.

"That's fine. I won't force you to tell me." He was being really sweet to her. He was the nicest wolf she'd met. The two stepped into the 17ft crater and looked around. "Can I at least guess?" He asked cheekily. Rosie smiled and said.

"Sure. Shoot" He thought for a moment and came up with several things like, She's an alien, a human experiment, all just for a joke. Rosie found it all very amusing. It looked as though he ran out of ideas. Rosie looked at him and saw him shuffling his paws.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I do have one more theory." He said looking down.

"Well do share, if you guess it right I'll tell you." She said smiling and sitting to listen to his latest theory.

"Well, are you a falling star? Stars are beautiful in the sky, when I saw the fire I thought one had landed but instead I found you and you're just as beautiful." He said smiling. Her jaw dropped and her eye's began to water, that was the sweetest thing any wolf had said to her. He was being so sweet to her.

"Nope, not quite. But that was very sweet of you, thank you." She said hugging him. She'd only met the wolf a few hours ago and now they were hugging.

**5 Months Later**

Rosie and Shadow had developed a relationship. They were married, mates in the animal world. They had become real close over the month. They would do everything together, hunt, sleep, play, you name it. Today they lay lying in a field, the grass was short and purple flowers dotted around the field. They were just talking about stuff, kissing, just like a couple does. Rosie had learnt that Shadow was a lone wolf, he had never lived in a pack and his parents were murdered by hunters when he was a few months old. Rosie told him how her father left when her mother became pregnant and that she was shot over two years ago. She hadn't told him about her past or the fact that she's a one of the Starnik. She wanted to and she was going to, today. She brought him to their favourite place, the field. She thought if their relationship was to go any further then he needed to know. They both lay on their backs, watching clouds. Now was the perfect moment. "Shadow, what do you know of the Starnik prophecy?" She blurted out randomly. This caught him by surprise but he'd know her long enough to know she did that.

"Well, I know of it. A human and a wolf will come together to bring the two species together to live in peace, no more hunting us, total harmony."

He said confused.

"Anything else?" Rosie asked.

"Well, they were given powers to protect both species and that's all I really know. Where's this going?" He asked. Rosie rolled over onto her stomach shortly followed by Shadow. The two look each other in the eyes.

"How would you feel if you met one of them?" She said continuing the random topic.

"Well, I don't know. Honoured probably" He said. "Why are you saying this?" He added. She looked to the ground thinking this was a mistake. "Rosie what wrong?" He asked concerned placing a paw under her chin making her look at him again. With a shaky breath she told him.

"I'm one of them." He looked at her in disbelief.

"You, a Starnik? I would know if you were. Your eyes would be different, that's what gives them away supposedly." He said laughing a little.

"Look at me." She said quietly. He did so and looked into her amber eyes. Well they were amber until they changed to a bright, fluorescent, swirling green. He reeled back in freight getting up quickly to his paws. Rosie did as well and continued to look at him. She could see the fear in his eyes so she returned her iris's to their amber colour. The two stood facing each other absolute quiet. Rosie then broke the silence. "Shadow, I understand if you fear me now. I just wanted you to know before we went any further. If you hate me then fine, I can tell you do so I'll just be leaving." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned to leave but she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned and came into a surprise kiss from Shadow. She was a little taken back by this but closed her eyes the savour the moment. Their lips locked for about two minutes, doing nothing but kissing. Rosie then pulled away and Shadow began to talk.

"I love you Rosie, I don't care what you are or what you can do. I love you and I will never hate you." Rosie began to cry again and pulled shadow to her, she buried her head under his and cried into his chest fur.

"Thank you for understanding, I love you so much." She said.

"I can't describe how much I love you." He replied.

They held each other for a moment before pulling away. Shadow felt really awkward but he had to ask.

"So err, what can you do?" He asked sheepishly. Rose let out a little girlish giggle and answered.

"Well I can't at the moment, but before my body heals itself instantly, I could heal any wound, control the wind, create a shockwave to blast anything away and read minds." She said casually as though it was perfectly normal.

"And why can't you?" He asked.

"Well, there are two Starnik isn't there. The other is called Scott, I met him when I was 7 months old and we lived together since." She told him. He listened as she explained everything. Living with Scott, his powers, the Ditori, escaping after being captured and having to leave him and that he is looking for her. She began to cry again and Shadow hugged to comfort her.

"So that's why you were so upset when I met you." She nodded and the two sat in silence for a bit. The rest of the day Shadow asked her questions about it and she gladly answered them. He fully understood why she never spoke much of her past and he accepted it.

**Another 3 Months Later**

Shadow had now gotten used to the fact that his mate was one of the Starnik and the two had never really spoken about it since he found out. Today they were in their favourite field again, lying on their sides, kissing and looking into the others eyes. Rosie was now at the age where most she-wolves had pups or came into heat for the first time. Scott had explained everything about a she-wolf's anatomy, what heat was and the process of pregnancy. That was a really awkward day for the pair of them, they were both glad when that day was over. She was glad they did have that talk as Sarah wasn't around to have that girl to girl talk about that stuff and it was weird that it was coming from a human. She was happy she did as she had no idea what to expect and how anything happened.

Rosie came into heat for the first time just over a week ago and Shadow instantly smelt it in the air. He had a little trouble controlling himself around her sometimes but he would walk away from her a little while to clear his nostrils of the intoxicating scent before returning to her, she fully understood why he had to do it. He would breathe through his mouth usually when being around her as not to get a huge whiff off the mind controlling scent. Rosie herself was suffering just was much. Being in heat was torture, she had an almost uncontrollable urge to mate with Shadow, and she was only just able to hold herself back. She would sometimes find herself flirting with him without her knowing, it was like the heat was controlling her mind, making her do things she now regrets. Both of the couple were suffering just as much as the other. They both agreed not to mate unless they were both ready for the consequences.

They were lying in their favourite field; it was better to be outside then in a confined den as the smell of heat was very strong in there and nearly drove both wolves insane. The fresh air was doing them both some good. Shadow could still smell it coming off her, but he held himself back. They lay looking into each others eyes, kissing, just enjoying the moment. Rosie then started a conversation. She was nervous about what she wanted to ask but she wanted to know Shadow's opinion.

"Shadow honey, can I ask you something?" She said rolling onto her stomach. He did to and looked at her quizzing.

"Sure babe, what's up?" Rosie struggled to find the right words, so in her usual style just blurted it out.

"Well, what would you say to having pups?" His eye's shot open wide at the question; nothing could have prepared him for that! "I feel I'm ready and it's not the heat talking. I want to have pups and I want to have them with you. But not unless you want to." She added looking at him hoping he'd say yes.

"I don't know, I don't think I'd make a good dad?" She crawled closer to him and licked his cheek.

"You'd make an amazing father, look how you've treated me over the months we've known each other. I can see you doing the same with our pups." She said smiling looking deep into his eyes. He thought for a moment and looked at Rosie with a grin.

"Well you're the mind reader. What am I thinking." He said with an even bigger grin. Rosie brushed against his mind and saw he was thinking of a dirty thought of them mating. He on top of her like two wolves do. She reeled back out of his mind and let out an excited squeal tackling him to the ground, her on top of him lying on his back. They rubbed their noses together and then kissed deeply. She stepped to the side letting him up.

"Well, what do you say he head home and make some pups?" She said in a seductive voice and brushed her tail under his chin as she walked past. He gulped and walked with her. He walked slightly behind her so he could watch her, especially her back end and her hips; they swayed side to side and made him very excited. They reached their den and walked inside. **(I won't tell you what happened; I'll leave that to your imagination.)**

Nine weeks had past and sure enough Rosie was pregnant. Now into her eighth week and she was huge. The pups were already kicking desperate for life outside the womb which excited the couple. Rosie would grab Shadows paw and place it on the spot where the kicking came from. She had been though the morning sickness and mood swings. Oh they were the worst parts. Puking every 6 hours for days and also she would lose her temper for no reason or become upset, Shadow would walk out the den to let her calm down and return and few minutes later knowing it was just a mood swing. She would apologise and the two would carry on like nothing happened. She was due to give birth any moment now, could be a few seconds or a few days, they didn't know. She was the type of wolf that liked to sit around all day so she was up and about, much to Shadows disapproval and concern. Eventually it came to the point where her ankles where swollen to the point where she became tired after a 15 minute walk. She was immobile for three days as walking become barely possible at the size of her belly.

The next day the moment came. She gave birth to two beautiful pups, one boy and one girl. Giving birth was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She screamed though the whole ordeal, but it was worth it in the end. The first to come was the girl. She had light tawny brown fur on her back, head and sides and a white underbelly, her legs were white as well. She looked just like her grandmother Sarah. The boy was nearly all black, his face, back, legs and tail was pure black, his chest and belly was pure white like his father but with a little more black. His back left paw was white, just that paw giving him uniqueness like his father. Shadow said his father was all black so his genes were obviously present in him. Both pups were now nursing off their mother's milk, their eyes still shut so their eye colour wouldn't be known until a week later. Shadow sat beside them nearly crying in happiness.

Then it came to names. They never really thought of names before, Rosie looked at her son and a name came to her instantly. "Dakota." She said reaching over and licking him in between the ears. Shadow loved the name. He turned to his daughter and a moment later a name came to him. "Lupa." He said licking her side. The new parent's shared a quick kiss and Rosie pulled back shortly, completely exhausted and fell asleep a moment later. Shadow curled up beside his mate to make a sort of pen so the pups couldn't get out.

**1 year and 3 months later**

Dakota and Lupa and grown to be stunning, fully grown wolves. Their fur colour hadn't changed at all. Dakota's eyes were that of her father and Lupa's were a hazel, the same as his grand mother Sarah. Both pups showed they had a share of both family genes. They may not be pups anymore, but they still acted like it. They played and frolicked around playing games like hide and seek, tag, hunter and hunted but not the version Rosie and Scott played, and other games they could come up with.

As they were growing up they appeared to be normal pups, but like everything that's born, they carry genes from their ancestors. When Rosie was turned into one of the Starnik, she and Scott's genes were altered to be able hold and harness their abilities, Lupa and Dakota both carried those genes. Lupa and Dakota were only around 7 months old at the time. What happened was one day, Rosie and Shadow were bathing in the day's sun as their two pups were out playing, they then heard screams and saw the two running out of the trees an towards their parents crying. Shadow and Rosie being concerned parents ran to them and asked what was wrong. They wailed at them whilst running that they caught some disease and they were going to die. When the parents saw, they reeled back in freight when they saw that their children's eyes were bright fluorescent green. They explained that it happened whilst they were playing and it just happened, they were playing tag and Lupa had her brother pinned down when suddenly their eyes turned bright green. Neither Rosie nor Shadow could believe it; Rosie had passed the Starnik genes to her own children! She calmed them down and watched as their iris's returned to their original colours. It took a while but eventually it did. She sat them down and explained to them what had happened. She told them about the prophecy, who she was, who Scott was, what her powers were and that they were passed down to her children. They all thought she was telling a fairy tale or just joking around. To confirm it all she flashed her eyes at them, the green light starting from her right corner of her eye and quickly moved to the left, they gasped and jumped up in surprise. Rosie had taught them about how her powers were fuelled by the emotions in a memory and that they would have to find out their powers and what triggers them. She spent days with them trying to figure out what it was and how it worked. One day, after weeks of trying it happened and boy was it impressive.

They eventually found out their abilities with the help of their mother. Lupa could generate a force field, it could stop anything. She could create it as a wall, a dome, even wrap it around a figure to make like a protective layer around them. It looked like a layer of thin water as it rippled slightly but it was green, the same colour as their eyes. When she first learnt of it and how to generate one, first it was a small thing, no bigger then a dinner plate, but the more she practiced the better and bigger she could make one. Now she can create one the size of a truck if she wanted to. This she found when a huge branch above their den fell after a stormy night and nearly crushed the family but luckily she blocked it and saved her and her family. It was fuelled by fear and the fear of losing her family provided her with it.

Dakota could teleport. He and everyone else referred it as jumping. He would be in front of you one moment and then be behind you the next; it was freaky, but cool. He would disappear but leave behind what looked like shards of glass levitating mid air and would one by one fade away. When he first found out what it was, he could only jump himself, now he can jump others, and objects. First only small things like a stone, now though he could jump boulders! If he jumped something too big for him, something he wasn't ready for would result in a nose bleed and severe pain all over his body, something similar to having every bone in your body break at once as he said. He found out his ability when he was nearly trampled by a heard of caribou, his family thought the worst but when they saw he wasn't there but 30ft away, they were gob smacked. That's when he realised his jumping gift was fuelled by fear as well. They were the only abilities the two possessed; they couldn't read minds like their mother and Scott that was a Starnik thing. Rosie gave them some rules like no using it near others, and don't let the humans see you. That was the most important one. Life was great for the family. The children were happy playing with their abilities and Rosie and Shadow were happy being powerless mortals watching their children learn their abilities. They still acted like a normal wolf family; they played and hunted together.

Oh, hunting. Rosie had a major hunting accident two months ago. She was skewered by the horns of a caribou. She was left with a scar running down the length of her body from shoulder to hip. The scar showing very clearly as no fur had grown over to cover it. She bled a lot that day and as she couldn't heal it was left immobile for over a week for the wound to heal naturally. Her family were very concerned for her physical state; would she be left with some long term injury from the accident? Thankfully she wasn't. While she was recovering, she had some time to think. It's been a long time since the incident in the city, is Scott even looking for her? She's had time to find a mate and start a family and he still hasn't found her. She was very depressed for a while certain that she wasn't going to see her best friend again and that the Starnik would never be reunited and fulfil the prophecy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Sarah

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 2: The Return of Sarah

**Scott's P.O.V**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I get woken up by the most irritating sound known to man, the alarm clock! I lay on my stomach in bed, my leg hanging of the side of it the quilt practically off as well; I must have moved it off in my sleep. The alarm wasn't going off because I needed to go to work; it was just the time I would get up, 9:30am every morning if I'm not in work which are Fridays and weekends, 7:30 if I am. I was sleeping in long soft pyjamas a bit like jogging bottoms but thinner and wearing no top.

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groan at that annoying sound, I reach across the bed patting the table beside it hoping to make contact with the alarm, I make several attempts in searching for it, and I'm too tired to open my eyes, finally I find the alarm and hit, not push, hit the button to turn that god forsaken sound off. I let my hand flop off the alarm and over the edge of the bed. "5 more minutes." I say turning over onto my back. I really wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Morning sleep head." A feminine voice says.

"Morning." I reply in a sleepy state." Suddenly it hit me. Who was that? "Huh?" I question I shoot my eyes open to come face to face with a huge furry thing with big hazel eyes.

"Aaarrrrgggghhh!" I scream as I roll of the bed and hit the ceramic floor with a thud, I jump to my feet and look at the bed, there was a dog on it! It was light tawny brown on its back, sides and head and with a white belly and chest. Closer inspection of the canine revealed it to be not being a dog, but a wolf, and not just any wolf, but Sarah! This was the first time I've seen Sarah since the incident back home. She was rolling on the bed in absolute hysterics, unable to contain her laughter. I looked past her and into the mirror above my chest of draws to see my eyes green with freight; they hadn't really turned much so it was nice to see again. She did this a lot back in the days; this though came as a complete shock. "Sarah?" She sits up and wipes away her tears of laughter.

"Hey Scott." She replies giggling still.

"Oh my god, Sarah!" I say jumping on the bed so happy and embracing her in the tightest hug ever. She wrapped her forepaws around me still laughing a little returning the hug. "Oh my god Sarah it's so good to see you again." I said so happy, a tear of joy found its way of my eye. It was so good to see and feel her again. I've never seen or touched a wolf since the incident.

"I never left you Scott." She said still in my tight embrace.

"What brings you here?" I say releasing her from my constricting grip.

"I just came to talk. But maybe we can when you put a shirt on." She says pointing to my chest.

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting you." I say chuckling and walking over to my chest of draws.

"It's fine, I'm your spirit guide remember I know everything about you and I've seen everything." She said with girlish giggle. I look up at the wall staring at it wide eyed. I turn to look at her and she gave me a look that said "Everything" I just blushed madly and put a grey T-shirt on. A quick glance in the mirror showed that my iris's had changed back to normal. I sat on the bed looking at her; it was so amazing to see her again.

"How have you been then?" I ask.

"I've been good. Well, I am dead so I can't exactly get any worse." She replied. We both let out a chuckle. "I see you've settled in quite nicely." She added looking around.

"Yeah, it's ok. Want to go into the living room; it's a bit more spacious in there." She nodded and then quickly faded away, vanishing leaving me alone in the bedroom. _"Where did she go?"_ I thought. I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to see Sarah sitting on the couch. "Couldn't you have just used the door?" I asked chuckling and walking across the living room to join.

"Nope, this is more fun." She answered amused.

"I'd offer you a drink or something to eat but I doubt you can."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha" She replied sarcastically. We sat for a moment in silence. I then had a question I wanted to ask her.

"Is Rosie ok?" She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Yes, she's fine. I think you'll be quite surprised if I told you about her."

"Why?" I asked intrigued.

"She's got a family!" Sarah says happily. I looked at her in shock. That was amazing. "She met a wolf called Shadow, she told him about her and you and he accepted it, they have two children, a girl and boy. They girl looks very identical to me and the boy is a lot like his father." She continued. That was amazing! I thought again.

"Does it feel good to be a grand mother?" I asked teasingly.

"It does you know, but it makes me feel old." She said trying to look sad, it didn't work. I did however begin to feel sad.

"It's good to see she's moved on." I said. Sarah looked at me seeing I was upset.

"She has moved on yes. She defiantly hasn't forgotten you Scott; she's still waiting for you, she still believes you will find her." I looked at her with a shocked and surprised look.

"She's still waiting? I asked. I couldn't believe that she was.

"Yes she is, her children remind her of you." She said. I looked at her in confusion. _"Why would her children remind her of me?"_ I thought. "Do you know where she is?" I asked excited I might be able to find her again. Sarah then looked to the ground ever so slightly, like she was waiting or looking for something. Her eyes darted around in her sockets.

"Turn the TV on." She said. I looked at her even more confused but did as she asked. I reached behind her and grabbed the TV remote turning it on. It immediately turned over to a wildlife documentary.

"This is the documentary channel." I informed her. "Nothing good, I just like watching it." I added.

"Just watch." She said calmly. I turned my attention back to the screen. We watched for a few seconds before I realised it was a documentary on wolves.

"I still don't see what you're trying to tell me." I say looking back at her.

"There look." She shouted excited pointing with her paw to the screen. I whizzed my head back to the screen to see a she-wolf similar to Sarah and a black and white male wolf playing in a grassy plain. "Their Rosie's children!" She exclaimed. I couldn't believe it, they looked stunning, Rosie's children! Then two more appeared out of the trees, I nearly fell back and fainted after seeing it. It was Rosie!

"Oh. My. God!" I exclaim in awe. She came out of the trees walking beside a black and white wolf, and joined in playing with the others. They were all the same size more or less. They looked like a perfect family. "She looks amazing!" I say, my jaw hanging limply. Sarah giggled and reached her paw over and closed it for me, I didn't even turn to look at her as my eyes were transfixed to the screen. Rosie looked a little different, her fur had flecks of grey in places she never had before. _"Why was that?"_ I thought.

"She's ageing now. When the Starnik are together, the wolf age's at the same pace as the human, when their apart they return to their normal ageing pace. She's 4 years old now believe it or not." My jaw dropped again amusing Sarah. We watched them playing in the field for a little while when the narrator said the news I've been waiting for.

"This family of wolves resides in the Canadian forests of Jasper Park wildlife reserve." I looked back at Sarah, both of us with a huge grin on our face. I jumped of the couch and grabbed my laptop across the living room and came back to the couch. It loaded up fairly quickly as I never turn it off, I just leave it on stand by.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked confused.

"Getting a plane ticket to Canada, I promised to find her and that's what I'm going to do." I say loading up an airline page. I had enough money for a ticket and I only planned on going one way. It took a few minutes to book the tickets and finally it was done. A one way ticket to Jasper, Canada taking off tonight at 8:30pm. I looked at the screen which had a big red word saying booked across it. "I'm going to find her." I said excited. I closed the laptop shut and looked over to Sarah; I reached over to her and puller her into a hug. I couldn't believe it, I was going to see Rosie again! I let go of her hoping I didn't crush her in my death hug, ok maybe that couldn't happen seeing as she was already dead.

I looked her in the eyes, both of his showed excitement and happiness in them. I then jumped off the couch and ran to my room with Sarah following, her claws tapping and scraping on the floor but I stopped her before she entered the room. "I'm just going to change quickly." I said.

"Ok, I'll wait out here, remember I have seen everything, I am your spirit guide you know." She said giggling." I blushed madly and quickly shut the door.

"_Everything?" _I thought. I hit my head with my hand and groaned in embarrassment. I soon pushed it out of my mind and remembered the task at hand. I grabbed some clothes from my draws, some baggy cargo trousers, short sleeved top and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. After I was changed I went to the door to let Sarah in only to find she wasn't there. I instantly knew she was doing another of her tricks so I shut the door, let out a sigh and turned around to find her lying on my bed. "Have you been there the whole time?" I asked blushing a little.

"Only after you put your trousers on, I promise." She said giggling again. She liked to have a good giggle that girl did. I sighed again and turned towards my wardrobe; I then reached above it and pulled off a small side bag that I used for work. I was a dark green tatty thing. Stitching and string coming undone but it held the bag together. It had two metal belt buckles to close it and only had one pocket which was the main one. I only packed what I needed. Sarah sat on the bed and watched as I frantically looked around my room and darted around the house looking for the things I needed much to her amusement. Finally I was done, I sat on the bed next to Sarah, and now all I could do was wait.

"I think you're missing out one important thing." She said with a smile. I looked across at her tilting my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I ask. Then as if on cue there was a knock at the door. I looked out my bedroom door then back to Sarah who had a large grin on her face. I got up and went to the front door and opened it and was greeted by a postman.

"Morning mate, I've got a package for you." He said in his cockney accent. I always found it funny, that little accent. I hadn't met any other Americans whilst I was here.

"Oh, right, thanks." I said.

"Just sign here please." He said handing over a form of release. I took it out of his hand and using a pen he gave signed it.

"Cheers mate." He said taking the form out of my hands. He then turned around and produced a long parcel, about 4ft long and about 1ft wide.

"Thank you." I said. He then nods and turns around walking back down the corridor.

I close the door and return to the bedroom, Sarah was still sat on the bed with that big grin on her face. I stood in the door way looking at the parcel. "Something tells me you know what this is." I say shaking it a bit. She just giggled. I sat back on the bed and examined it. A label was attached to it. I turned it over and it read.

"_Dear Scott, you're a hard person to find, we went back to the den you shared with Rosie and thought you might need these. Good luck son. Love mom and dad. P.S Don't ask how we found you, we're very clever people, and no one knows we sent this so you're safe. Xxx"_ It couldn't believe it, mom and dad found out where I lived! I went back to the package and opened it. I gasped at what was inside; it was my bow and 10 arrows I left back in the valley! How on earth did they get them?! They were undamaged and in the same condition as I left them, unfortunately my quiver was not amongst them. There was also something else inside the package. Wrapped inside some wrapping paper was another long and thin parcel. This one was much shorter, about 8inches long. I ripped apart the paper to find it was a knife. It had a black handle and a 5inch blade. On the handle was carved, mine and Rosie's name and on one side of the blade was the Starnik's incantation. "Together forever, Never apart, Maybe in distance, But never at heart." It was amazing, the blade was very sharp. Mom and dad must have had it custom made. I still couldn't believe they did this for me and found where I lived.

Suddenly something clicked, if they could find out, that means the rest of the Ditori could, they may have already found out and already be on the way here! Another sudden realization hit me like a brick in the face. The documentary that was on earlier, if the Ditori saw it then they will be heading out to get Rosie and her family! Sarah picked up on this and became just as worried as me. "We've got to get there before they do!" I said frantically. I put the knife and my arrows in my bag with the feathers of the arrows sticking out of the back of it a little. I grabbed a jacket and put the side bag over my shoulder as well as the bow. I'd look a little weird walking across London with it but I couldn't care.

Suddenly there was the screech of a car skidding to a stop outside the window. I was on the 3rd floor of the apartment block so I still heard it. I peered through the curtains and gasped at what I saw. A black SUV in the parking lot outside and three men and a woman stepped out all wearing long black coats. I instantly recognised the woman as mom so that meant dad was with them as well. I turned back to Sarah to find she was no longer on bed; she had vanished leaving me alone. "Great." I said aloud. I ran out of my room across the lounge and out of the apartment. I ran down the long corridor sprinting for the stairs, but came to a skidding stop when I heard fast footsteps coming from them. "Crap!" I said to myself. I then turned tail and ran back to the emergency stairs the opposite way. I then heard the door open behind me and a voice shout.

"There he is!" Followed by gun shots, all missing me either hitting the walls beside me or whizzing passed my head. I leapt round the corner of the corridor and prepared my bow, stringing an arrow. I then took a deep breath and stepped around the corner and released the arrow. I watched it fly 20ft down the corridor and straight into the chest of one of the Ditori. A second man came through the door just moment after. I didn't have time for him so I stepped back behind the corner and ran for the stairs.

I reached them moments later and opened the door. I heard two more sets of footsteps coming up the stairs so I prepared an arrow and aimed it down the steps waiting for them. Just as the sources of those steps came round the corner a voice shouted.

"Scott it's us, don't shoot." I vaguely recognised the voice as dads. They then came round the corner to see me aiming an arrow at them. "Well I see you got our present." He said smiling. I relaxed and took the arrow off placing it back in my bag.

"Yeah, I did thanks." I said running down the stairs and into the arms of my long lost parents.

"We don't have time, take the car outside and run." Mom said handing over the car keys. I took them and looked back at them.

"Have they found Rosie yet?" I ask.

"No they haven't but their closing in on her. I'd say they will have in a few days." Dad replied.

"Do they watch the British documentary channel?" I asked knowing it was an odd question.

"They watch all of them. Why?" Mom asks.

"Crap, Rosie was on it this morning."

"Ok, well go and find her." She said placing her hand on my cheek. "Look out! She screamed I spun around; as I did I fixed another arrow to my bow with lightening speed and shot the Ditori member in the chest, dying instantly. I ran to retrieve my arrow just as dad says.

"You're good with that."

"Well I had two years of practice." I said giving a quick yank pulling it out of his chest.

"You need to go. There will be backup here any moment." Mom said ushering me to go. I nodded and ran to the pair of them hugging them one last time. I was upset leaving them but seeing as I only met them two years ago for a few minutes I can't say I grew close to them.

"Ok, see you around." I said releasing them and making my way down the stairs.

"Bye Son, just remember, we're after you." Dad said with a smile. I laughed and continued down the stairs leaving them with the body.

The gun shots will have been heard by know so not only will the Ditori be on their way, so will the Police. I ran down the three floors with ease, out the fire exit and jumped into the black SUV. I started it and with a wheel spin drove it out of the car park and towards Heathrow airport. I had time to get my breath back now. I sat in the car driving the short distance to the airport. That was the best place to wait now, it was bigger and more crowded so if they found out I headed there the chances of the Ditori finding me were much slimmer.

The drive to the airport took just over 45 minutes against the traffic. I didn't really care about how I parked the car it wasn't mine so I parked it across two spaces in a rush and threw the keys behind me. I walked across the airport and towards the check in. I wasn't surprised to find the check in wasn't open yet as the time was only 11:50am so I was very early. I spent the remainder to the day walking around the airport and taking a quick nap in the waiting area. One thing I did do was change some cash from pounds to US dollars and Canadian dollars. I had saved a lot of money over the years and now was a good chance to use it. I changed around £700 and put it in my bag in an envelope. I used a computer they had to send an email to my boss at the psychic office a letter of resignation. I was sad to leave as I rather enjoyed my job and to be honest I was probably the only one there who could read peoples minds.

Finally after an agonizing wait of 7 hours the check in finally opened. I was the first in line, the check in girl asked about my bow and arrow as to why it was not in a case. I never thought of that, luckily and for some reason she had one behind her desk and she placed it inside along with the arrows. I decided to take it with me instead of putting it in the cargo hold as I wanted to land and get moving. I had to sign some paper work saying that I was legal to bring it through which I did and after 13 minutes of being at the check in, I was finally let through into the airport. I wasted no time and made for the security part.

Suddenly, I remembered the knife I had in my bag, that would be taken off me instantly and I'd be questioned as to why I had it and I'll most likely miss my flight and not be allowed to travel. Luckily I knew a good trick, a sort of Jedi mind trick. I approached the X-ray and placed my bag and coat on the conveyer belt. I watched as my bag went through and back out the other side with no problem. "All good." Said the technician. What to know what happened? Well, when I placed it on the conveyer belt, I reached into the technicians mind and into the visual part of his brain, the part that tells him what his eyes are seeing. I could see what he was seeing and saw the knife on the screen, but he didn't. What I did was block out the shape of the knife from his visual sense so to him there was no knife, just a notepad, a pencil, toothbrush and paste, a book and other stuff, but no knife. It's a good trick isn't it? I sailed through security and into the departures lounge. The gate for the plane opened after a few minuets of waiting. I got onto the plane and stowed my side bag and case with my bow and arrows in the over head booth, the 8hour journey had begun. I was so excited I didn't sleep the whole journey, I couldn't. My mind was racing with positive and negative things. Such as seeing Rosie again, meeting her family, reuniting the Starnik, getting my powers back! But also the bad things like the Ditori getting there before me and what they planned to do if they did.

**Rosie's P.O.V Back to this morning**

The sun fills our den and into my eyes causing me to wake up. I flutter my eyes to clear out the sleep and focus my vision. I woke up to find Shadow lying behind me with his paw over my side keeping me close. The kids were just across the den a few feet away curled up beside one another. I missed the days when they were pups, little bundles of energy wrapped in fur. To be honest they weren't that much different now, they still behaved and played like pups; all that had changed was the size of them, almost fully grown. They were just over a year old now but no matter how old they got they'd still be our little pups. I laid my head back on the ground enjoying the comfort of my family. I must have fallen back asleep as I reopened my eyes what felt like a few seconds later and they were all gone. I rolled onto my stomach and let out a yawn, just then Shadow walked in, his body looking like a silhouette in front of the suns light. "Now where have I seen this picture before?" I said sarcastically and smiling.

"I remember that day well. I think it went something like this. I walked up to you." He said as he walked up to me. He did the actions as he said them. "Asked you if you were ok, then I…" He didn't have time to finish before I grabbed him round the neck pulling him to the ground and into a surprise kiss. We both closed our eyes enjoying the moment. He pulled away but keeping a hold of me. "I don't remember that part." He said with a smile. I giggled and leant into him kissing him again. This was an amazing moment, nothing could ruin it. Until a certain teleporting son of mine decided to appear. A light booming sound followed by...

"Mom, dad are you in… Wow! Sorry guys." We both jumped out of our skins, me screaming a little.

"Dakota! You scared the hell out of us! We were just talking." Shadow said looking embarrassed.

"Yeah right." He said pulling a face that said he wasn't stupid. "I really couldn't care less what you two get up to in your spare time and I most certainly don't want to know." He added. Shadow then playfully sprung at his son in an attempt to tackle him. Dakota was faster and jumped, reappearing next to me and watched as Shadow stumbled to the ground with a thud.

"Hey no fair." He said getting up and laughing. Dakota and I were in hysterics watching him as he brushed out the dirt out of his fur. "Where's your sister?" He added.

"She's outside just laying around." Dakota said calming down.

"Ok, we'll be out in a minute honey." I said and with that he vanished leaving the two of us alone again. "Man that was embarrassing." I said blushing.

"Yeah." Was all he said? I looked at him and motioned for him to come over to me with my tail with a cheeky grin. He padded over to me and stood over me with my front paws around his neck as we started kissing again. After a few moments I broke the kiss.

"You know, the kids remind me of Scott a lot, seeing those amazing, magical things. It reminds me of the things we used to do." I said a little sad.

"Don't worry honey, he said he would look for you and wouldn't stop until he did. I'd quite like to meet him, thought he's a human." He said with a smile.

"I hope so, you guys would like him." His smile grew slightly and he leant in to kiss me, I gladly accepted the kiss and closed my eyes and flattened my ears against my head never wanting the moment to end. A few minutes later I broke the kiss.

"Ok, let's go outside before the kids get suspicious again." I said. I then rolled over as he got off me letting me stretch and walked out beside him into the morning sun. I saw Dakota and Lupa sitting in front of one another talking. As we walked towards them Lupa look at us with a face that said I know what you were doing. "What? You'll be like that one day." I said bopping her on the nose with my tail and sitting down beside her. Shadow sat beside Dakota and we just had family gossip in all morning. Lupa brought up a topic.

"So what are we going to do today?

"Well we could head down to the plains, might be fun." Shadow answered. Dakota and Lupa's tails began to wag a mile a minute in excitement; it was one of their favourite places to go, the open ground, perfect for tag.

"Well you two seem excited I'll take that as a yes." I said getting up. "Just be careful and no using powers, we're out in the open out there."

"Ok" They replied in unison. With that we set off, Shadow and Dakota running about chasing each other whilst Lupa and I walked side by side having some girly gossip.

"Men." I said tutting and rolling my eyes. Lupa copied me, agreeing. It was nice watching Shadow and Dakota playing, father and son bonding. The boys eventually finished their little game of tag and Lupa replaced Shadow as he came up to my side and she ran off in chase of Dakota. The kids ran out into the grass plains tackling and tagging each other. Shadow and I walked out into the grassy plains and decided to give chase to them. Shadow tackled Lupa whilst I went for Dakota, we both succeeded and pinned the two to the ground. We used our tails and began tickling their sides laughing as they rolled and squirmed around underneath our paws.

"Say mercy." Shadow said. Both immediately pleaded for mercy which we allowed letting them up. The two then ran off playing tag again and me and Shadow sat watching. I then noticed a bright flash out the corner of my eye; Shadow must have seen it as well as we both looked in the direction it emitted from. It came from the camera of a group of humans 70ft away recording us. A man was standing in front of it with us in the background. The camera then panned away from us and towards the kids who were oblivious to them. I reached into their minds to see if they were a threat, no they weren't, just a group of people making some TV programme. I told shadow not to worry and we both turned our attention to the kids.

They played for a long time, around 3 hours. The group of humans had left a little while ago. We joined in with the kids every now and then not wanting them to think we didn't want to play with them. Now we sat back lying in the grass just looking into each others eyes. His cerulean blue eyes were magnificent. I leant in to kiss him as did he. Just then Dakota jumped in with his sister interrupting us. "Dakota, Lupa what did we say, no powers." Shadow said a little angry.

"I know and I'm sorry but there's some wolf watching us." He said worried. Shadow and I shot up and looked to where the concerned two were pointing.

"I can't see anything." I said focusing my eyes into the trees. Then a flash of brown appeared jumping from a bush into another. Then again, and again. We all saw it. Then a girly giggle filled my head, everyone looked around at each other, obviously they heard it as well. I knew far to well who it was know. "I'll be back." I said walking off across the plains.

"Where are you going?" Lupa asked concerned.

"Don't worry I know who it is. I'll be home later." I said kissing all of them on the head and shadow on the lips.

"Just be careful." Shadow warned.

"I will." I said. They nodded and left for home as I ran into the trees. I followed the sounds of the girlish giggle and blurs of brown leaping from tree to bush. I was deep in the forest when it stopped. I stood looking around waiting for her to appear. After spinning seven times there she was, Mom. "Mom!" I yelled as I ran into her chest. We wrapped our fore legs around each other with tears of joy slowly coming down our faces. "Mom where have you been all this time?" I said still against her chest like a little pup.

"I never left you honey." She said with her head resting on mine. She pulled away and looked at me. "Oh look at you, older then me." She said giggling wiping away the tears.

"Only in the world of the living." I said giggling as well. "Where have you been?" I continued.

"I haven't been anywhere sweetie, I've been watching over you and Scott from a distance." She said. My smile then turned up side down hearing his name.

"Have you seen him yet?" I ask a little upset.

"No, not yet." She said in a calm motherly tone.

"How is he, has he forgotten me?" I ask looking down guessing he has. She placed her paw under my chin and lifted my head locking our eyes together.

"Defiantly not, he thinks about you everyday. He has a job as a mind reader..." She said but I interrupted her.

"A mind reader? Well he is good at it." I said laughing.

"That's true do you know why he would get a job?" I shook my head. "Because he's trying to get enough money to come find you." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he hadn't forgotten me.

"Really?!" I exclaimed

"Really." She replied pulling me into another hug.

"The kids really remind me of him, being around that amazing stuff." I said. We stayed like that for a few minutes in complete silence before she pulled away.

"So, are you going to introduce me to my grand pups?" She said with a huge exciting grin.

"Of course. I'll call you when their ready." I said. She nodded in understanding and faded away. I sat with a smile, that was the first time I've seen her in two years. I ran out of the trees, across the grass plains and up the hill to our den. I arrived excited and panting completely out of breath that my husband and kids were going to meet my mom. I'd have to slowly work my way up to introducing her as just saying the ghost of my mother is guiding me would make them think I was crazy!

I found them all sitting outside the den talking, but when I came hyperventilating up the hill, they all gave me crazed looks.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lupa asked concerned.

"Is someone after you?" Shadow added.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I'm just excited." I said in between breaths.

"About what honey?" Shadow said sitting up. I walked over to the three of them and sat down, all of us forming a circle.

"Kids what have I told you about your grandmother?" They all looked at me with crazed looks at the sudden question. Shadow not so much as he's learnt that I did that quite a lot.

"Not much. Her name was Sarah and she was shot by hunters, you saw the whole thing and your friend Scott tried to save her staring the Starnik prophecy." Lupa said.

"Well that's only part of it." I said. "Your grandmother, my mom, did die that day. But she never left." I never even told Shadow this so I got more crazed looks from all three of them.

"Where's this going Rosie?" Shadow asked. I looked at him and then the kids.

"Ok, I'll just show you." I said standing up. "Mom, you can come out now." I said calmly, not shouting. We waited, and waited but nothing happened. Shadow and the kids got up and shadow began walking up to me.

"Rosie, are you fee… Argh!" He yelled and reeled back, both Dakota and Lupa did the same, their eyes changed out of fear. I looked to my left to see mom standing beside me in her ghostly transparent form. She looked to me with a smile as her transparent look faded to give her, her physical form. We turned back to look at the terrified three.

"Shadow, Dakota, Lupa, meet Sarah, my mom." I said with a smile.

"Well, I see they have your blood in them." Mom said with a laugh. I looked back to the kids and saw their eyes were still bright green.

"Kids there's no need to be afraid, mom is mine and Scott's spirit guide, and she was the one you saw in the trees earlier. I haven't seen her in two years." I said leaning against her.

"But how is this possible?" Shadow asked in awe.

"When Scott and I died, we spoke to each other in a middle world between the living and the dead. After Scott was resurrected, I was given a choice to pass on to ever lasting peace, or to return as their spirit guide. It's obvious what I chose I think." Mom replied."

"So you're dead?" Dakota asked confused. Mom giggled and said.

"Yes Dakota I am. Technically your mom is older then me now. I died when I was three and she's four now." She said as we both began to giggle.

She kissed my fore head and padded up to Shadow.

"Well you're quite a handsome young man." She said circling him, she poked him in some places feeling how muscular he was, and he felt really awkward. Eventually she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey mom, eyeing up my mate are you?" I said jokingly.

"I would be if I was your age and still alive" She said sitting down. "Thank you for making my daughter happy." She said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringer her into this world." He smiled at her before she walked up to Dakota.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man as well, you look a lot like your father." She said, a smile grew on his face as his eyes returned to their normal colour. "So what can you do?" She continued. He looked around her and at me, I gave a reassuring nod and with that me jumped behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Very impressive." She said whizzing around. Mom faded away and reappeared behind him tapping him on the shoulder. "Two can play at that game." She finished. She then walked over to Lupa, her eyes already their normal blue. "Well what can I say; it's like looking in a mirror." She said, Lupa smiled. "Can you show me your right forepaw?" Mom asked. Lupa was confused but did so none the less; it was the paw with her birth mark on it, her two middle claws where white unlike the others which were black. Mom rose hers showing the same one. "I think I know who you take after the most." She said smiling. Lupa couldn't believe it; she had the same birth mark as her grandmother. "So what can you do?" she asked curiously.

"I can make a protective shield." She said. Sarah then took a few steps back, picked up a rock and hurtled it at Lupa who then generated a rippling, transparent, green shield, causing the stone to bounce off and fall to the ground. "Very impressive." She said "Dakota come over here and stand next to your sister." She added. He padded over to her and both stood next to each other facing her. "This is an amazing thing, something the prophecy didn't foretell, children of the Starnik. You must be lucky to have a gifted mom." She said giving me a wink.

"Well, she can't do anything because of how far away her friend is." Dakota added.

"Yes that's true but he's trying to find her, he hasn't stopped trying looking for her. When he comes, which he will, you will see the power she and he possesses. You must use your gifts to aid your mother and Scott in completing the prophecy." She added stepping back next to me.

"We will." They said in unison. And with that she slowly disappeared leaving the four of us with happy faces.

"So do you like your grandmother?" I asked addressing the kids.

"Yeah she's amazing; she looks so much like me." Lupa said. I laughed and walked up the Shadow. "So you finally met my mom, any grudges against your mother-in-law?" I said teasingly.

"Of course not, she's wonderful." I licked his muzzle and turned back to the kids. "Why don't you two go play, there's still some daylight left." They nodded and began a game of tag around the den. "Why don't we go inside and turn in early?" I asked.

"Sure." He said walking closely behind me. He lay down in the back of the den and I curled up beside him against his chest and belly laying my head down as he put his against mine and putting his foreleg over me. "She was really nice you know." He said.

"I'm glad you think so." I replied. We fell asleep a few minutes later in each others warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3 I told you

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 3: I told you

**Scott's P.O.V**

Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! If you hadn't noticed I was sooooooo bored. I couldn't sleep, I was sat next to some newly wed couple off on their honeymoon so they wouldn't shut up, and the flight itself was lifeless, eight boring, miserable, unbearable hours of sitting still. I still couldn't believe this was happening; I was finally going to find Rosie! That's why I couldn't sleep, I was too excited. After two years of being powerless and without my best friend, we'd finally be back together. Although Jasper Park was huge, hundreds of square miles of land, Rosie was in 1 metre of those and I would walk every centimetre until I found her and her family and made sure they were safe from the Ditori.

Six hours in, my back was aching, my feet were numb, my legs were squished in, an annoying couple next to me, Argh this was unbearable!

"So what brings you to Canada?" A voiced asked.

"Huh?" I respond in my bored state. I turn and find out it was the newly weds.

"We noticed you look bored; we thought we could cheer you up a little?" Replied the man.

"Oh, ok. Well err, I'm meeting an old friend, I haven't seen her in two years." I said sitting up from my slouching position, much relieving my back.

"That's good, I hope it goes well. I'm Judy by the way and this is my husband Tom. We're on our honeymoon." She said with a huge grin holding his hand.

"_You don't say."_ I thought.

"We're landing in Jasper and travelling to Vancouver. Tom's a lawyer and I'm an estate agent so we can afford it. What do you work as?" Judy said. I didn't care what others thought of me and what I did so I just said.

"I'm a mind reader." I said with a smile, proud of what I was. The couple looked at each other with faces that said I was a complete nutter, I noticed this. "Ahh sceptics are you?"

"Yeah, we are." Tom simply replied.

Judy seemed more interested and held out her hand.

"What's my future?" She asked.

"I don't see the future; I read minds and see your memories." I replied. Tom gave a little scoff and said in complete scepticism.

"Yeah right." Judy elbowed him slightly and said.

"Don't listen to him, prove us wrong. Read mine, but first." She took off her scarf and leant over Tom handing it to me. "Cover your eye's just to prove your not cold reading us."

"Ok." I replied and tied the scarf around my eyes. "Ok, relax your mind, think of a memory, I can be anything." I added. I waited a few moments before asking. "Got one?"

"Yep." She said. And with that I entered her mind and into her memories. She was just as easy as the others. I found the filing cabinet with all her memories and boy did she have a few. One seemed to be glowing unlike all the others, highlighting that this was the one she was thinking of. I opened the memory and found myself inside it like I was living it. I spoke out loud what I saw.

"It's your wedding, I'm standing at the end aisle beside Tom, his suit is good. You're walking down the aisle in a crimson red dress and red rose bouquet; your hair is curled slightly and thrown over your left shoulder, the music playing isn't here come the bride, it's Skyfall by Adele. You stand beside Tom and start the ceremony. Halfway through a man behind you faints but gets back up a few moments later, he was fine. I guess that was your dad Judy. I'll skip the boring stuff and move on. Ok, err; I'm at the reception and everyone's listening to Tom's speech. Something about how much he loves you and you're the only girl for her. What's this, you're singing Tom, and you have a good voice. Ok, that's it." I finally finished and pulled out of her mind putting back all her memories how I found them. I removed the blind fold and saw the two giving my wind eyed looks.

"That's incredible." Judy said in awe. "How did you do that?"

"That's a secret." I said teasingly.

"Ok, now I'm a believer." Tom said shocked. The last few hours of the flight we talked and gossiped. Surprisingly Judy came up with a subject I never expected.

"Did you hear about that incident in America a few years ago? Some supernatural disaster." I didn't know how to answer, it took a few moments but I came up with a reply.

"Yeah I did, I was in the city when it happened." I didn't realise I said that last bit, god I'm so stupid!

"Really?! What happened?" Tom asked keenly listening.

"There was some guy that went on a rampage across the city. I didn't really see what happened but I could certainly hear it. Gun shots, explosions, people screaming." I recalled what happened that night but tried not to give too much away. I shared what I knew without giving my secret away or the fact that I was involved.

Our conversation was ended when finally the announcement from the pilot that I had waited eight hours came through the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen this your pilot speaking, we are beginning our finally stages of descent and we will shortly arrive in Jasper, Canada in 20 minutes." I couldn't wait I was only minutes away from being with 30 miles of Rosie!

**Time skip 30 minutes**

The plane had landed and I was one of the first to exit the aircraft. It was good to be back in my own country. I grabbed my bag and case containing my bow and walked down the plane just as everyone was getting up. I said my goodbyes to Tom and Judy, they were a nice couple and I wished them an excellent honeymoon. I walked as fast as I could down the passage as soon as the doors opened and towards the customs checkpoint and presented my passport. I was asked as to why I was in a rush and I simply said I was late for a work meeting. I would have said I was meeting a friend and was eager to go but that would have raised suspicions that I put a bomb on the plane or something. Thankfully, I flew customs just as the other passengers were coming towards it. I power walked through the airport trying to find the way out, man it was tricky, this airport was huge!

Thankfully I found the exit. I made for the door as I was removing my bow and arrow from its case, I threw the case in a bin I passed, placed the arrows in my side bag and put the bow around my chest. I was stopped just as I got to the exit by a sign. "Rent a car." I thought that it may be best to get a car if I was going to get to Jasper Park. It was about thirty miles away anyway and I didn't fancy walking. I knew I wouldn't be able to return the car and I wasn't too bothered, was it stealing? Probably. But oh well. I walked up to the car hire desk and looked though a booklet at what they had. I wanted something four wheeled and was big enough for five people. I found the perfect one, a Land Rover Defender. Perfect for off road use, big enough for 5 and also a convertible for when it gets hot. I quickly signed some paperwork and agreed to have it for 2 weeks, although I highly doubt that I'll return it. He handed me the keys and a slip and told me to go outside and give an airport staff member and they'll bring it round.

I did as he said and within 15 minutes I was in the car leaving the airport. I found a map inside the car so I pulled over to the side of the road and opened it. Jasper Park wasn't hard to find, it was the huge area of forest slap bang in the middle of the map. I found the airport and followed the road I went up and found out where I was. I needed to travel thirty miles up this road and it should lead me straight there, from there I would walk around the forest until I found her. I dropped the map on the passenger seat and stared out the window. The sudden realization suddenly came that I was going to see Rosie today, my friend and partner. I glanced over at the clock in the car, it said 3:50pm, It would take 20 minutes to get there, I couldn't wait that long. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and powered down the highway. I could feel I was getting closer; something inside me felt like it was waking up from a deep sleep, what ever it was I began to feel more alive.

**Time skip 20 minutes**

I was now driving along a road; Jasper Park was on the right of me. I was looking for some path or off-road track to drive up to get into the forest. It was an agonizingly painful moment as I just wanted to drive straight through the bushes and trees into the forest. Finally I found a campsite on the edge of the park; I pulled in and parked it in the first space I was. I grabbed my bag and bow and stepped out of the car. I didn't stop to look around and ran for the woods but was stopped by one of the rangers in a cabin. "Hey, you don't want to go in there, it's fully of things that would eat you." He said stepping out.

"It's ok, I used to live in there, I just came to collect some things. I won't be long." I said obviously lying.

"Ok, don't say I warned you. At least take this." He handing me a walkie talkie. "This way if you run into trouble then you can call us."

"Sure thanks" I said taking it off him and turning back for the woods. I glanced back round and saw he was back in the cabin; I took this moment and threw the walkie talkie into the bushes and ran into the trees. I had no idea where I was going but I felt I should follow that feeling because as I was getting further into the woods the stronger it got. Every time I changed direction that feeling would feel fainter so I'd spin around until I felt it was the right way.

I ran through the forest, weaving around trees, jumping over logs and sliding under fallen trees, it felt like the good old days back in the valley when Rosie and I would go running, that memory kept me going. A loud snap of a branch stopped me my tracks and I came skidding to a stop, my senses hadn't changed since I felt and they seemed to be returning stronger as I moved closer, this was my real home, outside. I stood still surveying the area around me, my ears listening for the slightest sound, my eyes looking for the smallest movement, my nose smelling for the dimmest change of scent. There it was again, another branch snapping under something or someone's weight. I looked where the sound came from; clenching my eyes slightly to focus in the direction it came from. Suddenly there was a small hiss followed by a small object coming straight for me. I ducked beneath the path of the projectile and watched as it impaled a tree just behind me. I stood up and looked closer at the object. "Oh shit!" I said aloud, it was a dart, they're here. Suddenly there were multiple roars and cries as dozens of both men and women appeared from the undergrowth and began running towards me baring guns. I didn't wait for them to do what ever they planned and ran deeper into the woods.

I strung an arrow from my side bag with lightening speed and using a tree, I jumped off it doing a spin in mid air firing the arrow and hitting someone. I landed and kept moving, now I only hand eight arrows left so I only wanted to use them when I had to. I saw a grass plain coming up ahead of me, I didn't want to go in there but I had no choice, more of the Ditori were closing in on me from the sides forcing me into it. But something inside me said to keep running. I ran out of the tress and into the grass plain. Suddenly I felt that feeling inside me completely awaken, I fell to the floor but not in pain, I don't know what I felt, I couldn't describe it. I didn't have time to understand what it was so I picked myself up and ran deeper into the grass plain. Something told me she was nearby, I knew it. "ROSIE!"

**Rosie's P.O.V**

This morning was like every other morning; the kids were up and play fighting like every morning, I was watching from the sidelines with my husband, it was a beautiful sunny day, the cool breeze flowing through our fur cooling us off under the suns heat. Shadow and I removed our gaze from the kids and looked into each others eyes; he then got up pouncing on me. I was lying on my back as he stood over me, my fore paws wrapped around his neck. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, am I not aloud to kiss my mate when I feel like it?" He said with a smile.

"Of course you can, don't let me stop you." I said leaning towards him. He reached down and we began to kiss. I loved it when he did that, we broke apart after a few amazing moments but his face was not showing that he enjoyed it, it was an expression of curiosity. "What's wrong now?" I asked genuinely confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm lying on my back kissing you, aren't I?" I replied stating the obvious.

"No not that, your eyes, they're green." He said stepping to the side letting me up. I walked up to a puddle just by our den and looked at my reflection and sure enough, they were. I looked closely to make sure I wasn't seeing things, spreading my eyelids apart. Sure they've changed before, but there was something different about them, to me they looked a bit darker then usual and swirled around my pupil quicker, but not by much. Just then the kids came running up the hill.

"Mom what's happening, something's up with the wind." Dakota asked worried. I looked back at him and saw both he and Lupa gasped at the sight of my eyes. I hadn't noticed it but the wind began to increase and slowly get stronger.

"Mom what's going on?" Lupa asked again sounding just as concerned. I looked to the ground trying to think. Suddenly there was a sharp sting going along my side. I yelped a little and looked to see what it was and I couldn't believe it, my scar was fading. I watched as the scar vanished starting from the centre going outwards towards my shoulder and hip and being replaced by fur. It hurt a little so I clenched my teeth to try and get through the pain. I hadn't felt pain like this in a while, it wasn't the type that you get when you hurt yourself, I can't describe how it felt, but what I can say is that I hadn't felt that type of pain in over two years. After it finished I looked at it in awe, then at my family all giving the same expressions and then back to where the scar was. I brushed my paw along my side expecting to feel the bump of a scar, but no, nothing. I noticed some parts of my fur looked different, those grey strands of fur I had, were no longer there, my skin felt more durable, I felt younger.

"No way." I said aloud. I looked at my back family and then around us at the wind; it was now strong enough to pick up twigs and leaves. Slowly it began to die down and settle to the original breeze that it was to start off with. Something told me to look over the grass plains, so I ran past my family and looked out over the plains. I was joined by Shadow and the kids who came either side of me.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're scaring us." Shadow asked. Just then there was a shout in the air, like a faint whisper but as it was in the distance we knew it was a shout.

"Rosie!" It echoed. My eyes went wide in shock, I knew that voice anywhere, it was him!

"Oh my God! He's here!" I shouted.

"Who's here?" Dakota asked.

"There!" I said pointing out across the plains, there was a human running across the plains followed by about 20 armed men and women. "It's Scott!" I added before running down the hill followed by Shadow, Lupa and Dakota. I ran out of excitement and fear of what would happen. "Guys staying hidden and don't come out unless I tell you to, got it!" I ordered whilst running. Finally we reached the edge of the grass plains. "Stay here!" I ordered again. They nodded and I ran to get Scott. I saw him running straight towards me. "SCOTT!" I yelled in happiness which leaked out of me in tears.

"ROSIE!" He yelled back. We ran into each other without slowing down, he opened his arms as I launched myself into them. "I can't believe I found you!" He said crying in happiness.

"I knew you would." I replied. But this little reunion would have to wait .He quickly pulled away when the roars of his chasers filled our eyes and said.

"Come on, RUN!" He shouted.

"Ok follow me!" I said. We ran back towards the others across the plain. I reached out my mind towards them and yelled. _"Guys head back to the den, we'll meet you there!"_ They didn't answer so I could only hope they heard. I glanced back around and saw they Ditori still in pursuit. These guys don't give up easily.

We jumped over the bush and Shadow and the kids weren't there, they must be back at the den. We continued running up the hill when an idea came to me. "Come on, I know how we can lose them!" I shouted. I lead him to a stream that was nearby. "Hold your breath!" I yelled. We both dove in and gripped the rocks under the water, which i found pretty hard so I dug my claws into a root I found in the murky depths. I opened my eyes and saw Scott's green eyes looking back at me. We then heard the muffled voices of several people on the shore, various voices shouting wondering where we went. We looked up past the surface to see their rippling reflection above the surface. After 45 seconds they finally left, much to our relief. We swam to the surface and leaped above it gasping for air, it never tasted better. We swam for the shore line and crawled out, both of us flopping to the ground and exhaustion. We lay panting and breathing in the sweet air, soaking wet. I looked over to him as he did to me; both our eyes were still green.

Suddenly I jumped to my paws and landed on him holding him tight, squealing in happiness as he was laughing. He jumped up still holding me and began spinning around, my back legs were flying out as my chest was held close to him. We both spun, laughing in happiness. Finally he came to a stop and fell to his knees still holding onto me. He pulled away and we both looked into the others eyes, I watched as his eyes changed to their beautiful blue. "I missed you so much." I said pulling him back into a hug.

"I missed you to. You have no idea have good it feels to hear your voice again" He said. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"How did you find me?" I asked smiling.

"I saw you on TV and heard you were here." He replied. "I told you I wouldn't stop looking for you."

"I knew you would. You kept me waiting long enough." I said punching his shoulder lightly making us both laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said looking at me up and down.

"Well I was getting grey hairs but they disappeared when you showed up."

"How did you know I was here?" He asked curious.

"Well I had a scar running down my side and it healed when you were close. Don't ask how I got the scar."

"Fair enough. I heard you have a family now?" He asked excited.

"Yeah I do, how did you know?" He looked at me with a face that said it all. "Mom." Was all I said. "We should go a check on them." I said. I completely forgot about them, what if the Ditori found them! "We should run." I added

"Not a problem, just like old times." He said with a smile and picking up his bow. With that we took of running.

"By the way, how did you get that back?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Mom and dad got it off the them and sent it to me, shortly after they found where I lived but I got out before they did." I remembered he met his parents again, that was nice of them I thought.

It was so much fun to run with him again, it was official, the Starnik were back together! We ran back to the den to find no-one around. "Maybe their in there." Scott said pointing to the den.

"Shadow, you in there?" I asked into the darkness of the den quickly followed by some shuffling sounds and shortly after Shadow, Lupa and Dakota cautiously walked out, tails hanging slightly under them in fear. Scott and I noticed that they were nervous. "Don't worry guys I've told you about Scott." I said motioning to him.

"It's good to meet you guys." He said kneeling down. They eyed him suspiciously, I understood why they did, I lived with Scott for a while and got used to being around Humans, they've never been near them so had a reason to be like this. "She looks a lot like Sarah." He said pointing to Lupa.

"Yeah she does. Scott meet my kids Lupa and Dakota." I said. He reached his hand out and said.

"Nice to meet you." They looked at his hand, weary of him.

"Kids don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly." I said elbowing him. Slowly Dakota approached him and placed his paw on his hand which Scott held.

"Mom's talked a lot about you." Dakota said shaking his hand slightly and then walking back.

"Really, how much?" He said looking at me out the corner of his eye. Lupa then stepped forwards and shook his hand.

"Too much." She said. Scott looked at me but I turned away blushing with embarrassment. I looked at Shadow and remembered him.

"Oh, and this is…"

"Shadow." Scott said before I could finish.

"How did you… Mom." I said laughing as did he. He then extended his hand towards Shadow and shook paws with him.

"Sarah told me about you." Scott said letting go.

"How much?" He asked nervously.

"Only your name, don't worry." Scott replied. Everyone began to settle down now, Lupa and Dakota sat beside one another and Shadow sat next to me, and Scott sat leaning against a rock, all of us forming a circle.

"So he is real." Shadow said. "I thought he was an imaginary friend of yours." He chuckled.

"No, he's very real." I replied with a giggle. "I told you he was."

"We all thought mom was crazy. She always told us stories about you and the adventures you two had." Dakota said.

"And they were some good ones." He chuckled as we locked our gazes for a few seconds.

"This is so weird." Lupa said randomly and unlocking our gaze.

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Well, we've never been near a human before, and in one day we meet one and we can understand him."

"I can see why now." He chuckled.

"How do you think I felt when I met him?" I said. "All alone, my mom died and a human just walks in." I giggled.

"How did you two meet?" Lupa asked curiously. I looked at Scott, both of us easily remembering that day like it was yesterday. We both told the story of how we met. Scott started off saying with just after he woke up.

**Flashback**

"_I need to find her fast."_ I thought. I was just shot, I wasn't sure why I wasn't dead, I was bleeding a lot but felt fine. I looked back up and in front of me to see a small cave. My jaw dropped. I looked at the entrance to the cave and saw the bone scraps from when I was last here, then up to see the small 6ft cliff I fell down, again. _"I found it."_ I thought with a smile on my face. I stood up groaning from the pain of falling and made my way over to the entrance. As I got closer I could here crying coming from inside. I walked up to the entrance and peered into the darkness, I could still hear crying and I knew who it was. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and saw a small grey object in the back of the den. "Rosie?" I asked quietly my voice echoing slightly. The crying stopped and the grey object quickly darted behind a rock inside the den. "Don't be afraid Rosie, I won't hurt you." I said into the darkness. There was a slight shuffling sound and a voice that asked

"Who are you, and how can I understand you?" She asked scared

"My names Scott and I was with your mother when she died, you might remember me." I replied in a gently tone. She peeked round the corner slightly and said.

"I recognise you; you were shot by that hunter." She said.

"Yes I was, I was trying to save your mother. Can you come outside? I can't see very well in here." I asked. She hid behind the rock again and started whimpering "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. I'll wait outside, when you're ready come on out." I turned around and walked back outside and sat on top of the large rock.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard shuffling and tapping coming form the den. I looked up to see Rosie slowly making her way out, tail in-between her legs due to being nervous. She had marks going down her check from where had been crying all day. She cautiously padded up to me but stopped about 6ft away. I got off the rock and knelt down coming to her height. She looked amazing! Her Amber eyes which she got from her mother, and her grey and sliver fur which I could only guess she got from her father. The tips of her ears and tail were slightly tawny brown as well as a small part of her flank and legs. She had a good mixture of her mother and father and she looked beautiful.

I looked at her before saying "I'm sorry about your mother Rosie." I said with sympathy in my voice.

"How do you know my name?" she snapped back in a shaky voice with tears still in her eyes.

"I was with her when she died and as you can see I was shot too." I said lifting my shirt to reveal the wound. She looked at me and pulled her head back in disgust. I could blame her; it was pretty disgusting with the amount of blood coming out.

"Why aren't you dead?" She asked a little confused.

"Your mother, that's why." She took a step towards me and shouted.

"My mom's dead! How could she help you!" She yelled ferociously.

"I know you saw what happened, I was trying to save her from the ranger but ended up getting shot as well." I told her.

"That still doesn't explain it!" She replied angry.

"Listen" I said shuffling a little closer and sitting back onto my heels. She also sat down obviously feeling she could trust me a little more. "I was shot, and died." I then went though everything that happened from being shot, meeting her mother, talking with her, the prophecy, our powers, the promise I made her, waking up and coming here. She looked at me considering whether or not to believe me. After a few moments she looked at me in the eyes and said

"Ok, if I were to believe you, why did you come here?"

"Your mom made me promise to look after you. I lived my life without any parents or anyone to look after me and I don't want you to suffer as I did. And I need your help." I said. She looked at me tilting her head a little.

"Help with what?"

"The wolf has the power to heal and as you can see I'm bleeding and it won't stop. If you can heal me, it will prove I'm not crazy or dreaming and this really did happen, and this is happening to us." She looked at me to see if I was lying in some way.

"Ok lets try, but If you try anything, I will stop at nothing to rip your throat out. Got it?" she said. I smiled and said.

"You can trust me."

She stood up and cautiously walked up to me and stopped and sat down. I lifted my shirt to reveal the wound; she turned her head away quickly as soon as I did. She took a deep breath and turned back and placed a paw on it. We waited, and waited, and waited, nothing happened. "I knew you were lying!" she shouted still with her paw on my wound.

"I'm not, all this really happened I swear." I said pleading "My mom is dead! I'm just dreaming and none of this really happened! She bellowed starting to tear up.

"Err… Y...Yo… Your eyes." I said stuttering in fear and pointing to her eyes.

"What?" She said.

Suddenly there was a rush of pain that shot through my body staring from my side. I wasn't that painful, but enough to make me cry out a little. We both looked at the wound and watched as it slowly drew the blood back inside the wound and seal itself shut not leaving a scratch. She gasped and stood up staring at the wound then at her paw, then back to me, then her paw. "How did I do that?!" She said in shock.

"Well looks like you're mother was right. Thanks" I said in disbelief myself.

"Err, anytime." She replied still staring wide eyed at her paw. I don't know what she did but I felt great!

"You may want to look at your eyes." I said

"Why?" she asked turning back at me. When she did her jaw dropped and she let out a gasp.

"What!" I said feeling my face.

"Your eyes, there glowing green." She said.

"So are yours." I said pointing to them.

She then ran to the left and down towards the valley, I followed her trying to keep up. I found her by the side of a river looking into it. I walked up beside her and looked in as well seeing my reflection. "Whoa." We both said. Our eyes had gone a bright florescent green slowly swirling around our pupils.

"Well, your mother was right I guess." I said not taking my eyes away from my refection.

"I guess" She replied leaning in to get a closer look.. After a few moments, they went back to their normal colour. We sat back down and looked at each other in complete silence.

"I don't know what to say." I said breaking the silence.

"Me neither." She said "Do you trust me now?" I asked hope she does. She looked at me and a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah, why not."

**End of Flashback**

"And from then on we lived together." Scott finishing the story.

"Wow! That's incredible! Dakota exclaimed in awe. Scott and I smiled.

"So that's how you met?" Lupa asked checking.

"Yep that's it. Scott taught me everything I know." I said smiling and leaning against him.

"What kind of things?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Well how to hunt, how to use our powers and about what would happen to me later on in life." I said. "Remember that day?" I asked feeling awkward remembering that day.

"Don't remind me." He said blushing.

"What is it?" Lupa asked. I looked at her then back at Scott; I then took a deep breath and said.

"Well, since your grandmother wasn't around, I had no idea what to expect whilst growing up or what to expect when I was pregnant with you two, he told me what would happen, when it would happen and it helped." I finished blushing.

"Ok no need to add anything." Shadow said quickly.

"Well be glad he did or else we may not be together or have had kids." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Now that's something I need to get used to" Scott said. I turned to look at him and saw him making a puking face, Lupa and Dakota began laughing in agreement. I punched him hard on the arm and he fell over on his side, his scar he had on his neck became quite visible catching the attention of Shadow.

"How did you get that scar?" he asked pointing to his neck. He sat up and rubbed his hand on his neck feeling the three long bumps and looked at me.

"You ok?" I nodded as he began to say.

"Well Rosie was very depressed for days one week and when I tried to snap her out of it and she lashed out at me. She didn't mean to, I should've left her alone. I keep it as a good reminder to leave people alone and give them time to heal on their own." He said looking at me during the last part.

"I am sorry I did that." I said upset.

"I know." He said rubbing my head. "I did get even though." He said.

"Yeah that's true."

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked.

"Well after I did that, he threw me into a tree and broke my back. Boy it made a loud noise didn't it?" I said.

"Don't remind me." Scott said shuddering. Everyone looked at us amazed that I survived.

"How did you throw her, she's not exactly light. Not that I'm calling you fat mom." Dakota asked looking at me.

"Watch it you." I said joking. "Well remember we're the Starnik, we have powers don't we. Hey wanna show them?" I asked nudging Scott whilst tail wagging.

"Sure why not. Oh lets do what we did when we met the valley pack!" Scott said getting up excited. We walked a few metres away from the others and stood side by side. "I'll be a little rusty at this." Scott said.

"Don't worry, so will I." I said giggling

"This is our little pose." I said joking. "Ready?" I added looking up at Scott. He just changed his eyes and smiled. I then changed mine and looked back at Shadow and the kids who all sat up. Scott held out his hands slightly palms up, leaves, stones and dirt began rising off the ground all around us. I focused my attention on the wind, causing it to increase forming a light funnel around us. Our eyes began to pulsate and swirl brighter and faster. Shadow watched in awe as well as the kids whose jaws were hanging loosing from their muzzles. The wind ruffled our fur and hair in different directions adding to the fear. Then at the same time we reached our minds into the three and said.

"_We are the Starnik, behold our power."_ Only adding more fear to the three, that trick wasn't new as I did it to them every now and then but with flying rocks, swirling winds and demonic eyes, it was a good effect. They looked around at each other confirming it wasn't any of them who said it.

"_That's enough."_ I said to Scott via the mental link we had. He nodded and dropped everything and I just relaxed and the wind came to a very quick stop. We looked at each other after everything had settled. "That felt amazing!" I shouted happily.

"I know, it felt so good to do that again." Scott replied kneeling down to hug me which I gladly accepted. We broke apart after a few seconds and looked at the others completely frozen in amazement.

"Lupa looks so much like Sarah, She Dakota doesn't." Scott said looking at both of them. "They're a lot more like me then you think." The kids smiled hearing this.

"What do you mean?" He said confused

"Throw that rock at Lupa." He looked beside him to the huge rock I gestured to.

"Why?" He asked wondering if I was serious.

"Just do it. Ready honey?" I asked looking back at Lupa.

"Ready." She replied keenly.

"Alright." Scott replied unconvinced. He profed the rock and brought it closer to him. It was too heavy to throw so he did it this way. "Ready?" He asked checking Lupa was. She nodded in response and with that we waved his hand and hurtled the rock towards her, she barely had time to react but did just in time. The rock hit the shield she threw up a few centimetres in front her, the rock then fell and broke into several pieces. Scott was speechless, his face said it all. Lupa's eyes remained green as she looked into Scott's blue eyes. "That was incredible!" Was all he said, with his jaw hanging loose from his mouth? "I can't wait to see what you can do?" He said turning to Dakota. He smiled and jumped, vanishing into thin air. Scott looked at the spot where he was only to see his green, transparent jump scar he left behind and piece by piece vanished. He was then tackled to the ground from behind by Dakota, which was his normal trick he'd do quite often. He pinned him down standing on his chest smiling at him.

"Got ya." He said chuckling. Scott then Apexed Dakota up holding him a few metres in the air much to his surprise.

"Two can play at that game. How's your balance?"

"Err, ok I guess." Scott then smiled as Dakota shot up into a tree 20ft up. He laid on a tree branch clinging on for dear life. "Ha, ha very funny. You can get me down now." He yelled from above. We were all laughing as Scott brought him down and few moments later, gently settling him next to his sister. We laughed and joked around sharing stories of the past and telling Scott about what had happened over the time he'd been gone. It was beginning to get dark when there was a loud snap. We all immediately went silent; our ears perked listening for any other sound. Scott knew exactly what was going on, he calmly got up and grabbed his bow before turning to us and yelled

"RUN!"

**So it's official, the Starnik are reunited, and Rosie had a surprise for Scott. It seems that Dakota, Lupa and Shadow have been dragged into something they didn't start, but they're apart of it now. The kids have abilities, so does that make them a target for the Ditori? And Shadow is just a wolf, how will he defend himself?**

**I will be posting on or two chapters a day, i want to see more reviews here people. I need to know how it's looking so far and what needs improving. I'd like to thank you all for saying how "Prophecy of the Starnik" is one of your favorites, it means a lot to me. Hopefully this one will be just as good or even better. Thanks to Johnwolf234 and The Dark Shadow for reviewing my last chapters. So three questions remain. Will they all get away alive? What has the Ditroi got planned for them again? And will The Dark Shadow review again saying "I love it" like he has in the first and second story?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Starnik Reunited

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 4: The Starnik Reunited

**Scott's P.O.V**

"RUN!" I bellowed. We all jumped to our feet and ran behind the den as the Ditori who chased me earlier found us. This time they weren't trying to catch us; they were trying to kill us! Gun shots were fired pinging off the stone den flying off in random directions. We ran through the trees side by side. "Can't you stop them?!" Shadow yelled whilst running.

"We could but where would the fun be in that!" I replied sarcastically. Soon the Ditori were behind us firing, bullets hitting the trees and whizzing past our heads. One missed Dakota by millimetres, grazing his pelt.

"Lupa!" Rosie Shouted. I looked behind us to see a long green barrier appear blocking the bullets and slowing them down, but that only lasted a moment as after 10 seconds it faded letting them through and resume fire, I guessed it was the distance we had run. A large tree that had fallen appeared ahead of us. It was only 50 centimetres or so high, but it would do well for cover.

"Get behind the tree!" I yelled jumping over it. Shadow, Lupa and Dakota followed, but where was Rosie. I landed on the other side of the tree lying down to try and avoid the path of a bullet. I peered over the top to see Rosie lying lifelessly on the ground a bullet wound on her chest. Shadow saw the sight and was about to jump over to help her, but I stopped him. "I'll get her; you keep your head down. Lupa do that thing again!" I yelled over the cracks, bangs and whizzing of bullets. She nodded and I watched as a green, transparent, rippling shield appeared in the path of the dozens of guns. I vaulted over the tree and to Rosie's side; I grabbed her not caring how gentle I was with her and dove back over the tree landing with a thud, I knew where she was she couldn't feel a thing. Lupa and Dakota crawled over to Shadow and I and saw the sight of their mother. I put my hand on her chest to check see was ok. Shadow did the same and we both felt nothing, no heartbeat and no breathing. Everyone began to cry realising their mother was dead. "She'll be fine." I said lying back against the tree. They all looked at me with confused expressions.

"What do you mean, she's dead!" Shadow yelled mournfully and furious.

"Just watch." I shouted pointing to her wound. They gazed at the bullet hole and watched as the bullet fell out of it and the flow of blood sucked itself back into the wound. "This happened last time." I added. They quickly glanced at me and back to Rosie, the wound finished healing and she suddenly shot up taking breath like she had held it in for hours. Shadow was quick to slam her back down before pulling her tight to him.

"I thought you were dead." He said crying into her neck.

"You're not getting rid of me that quickly." She said.

"How did you do that?" Lupa shouted over the guns.

"I can heal remember, I can only die if I get shot through the head. Bu then again you've never seen it before." She yelled back.

"Can we talk about this later; we need to get out of here." I yelled. Rosie peeked over the tree to see the line of Ditori crouching behind logs and shooting from behind trees with blazing guns all firing 40ft away, hitting the tree and whizzing over head into the distance. Suddenly the firing came to a quick stop. We all looked at each other wondering what was happening. I was tempted to peek over the top but refrained from doing so as a sniper could take off my head in an instant.

"Is it nice behind there Scott?!" A voice in the distance yelled.

"Sam?!" I yelled back wondering why he was here. "Where's your dad, started doing his dirty work for him?"

"Why don't you come out, we'll meet in the middle, I don't fancy shouting and I promise no one will shoot." He yelled.

"Is he telling the truth?" Lupa asked. I reached my mind back across the no mans land and into the mind of Sam, he was telling the truth but you can never be sure.

"He is, but get ready to run." I said.

"Lupa get ready to block any bullets and Dakota get ready to jump us somewhere." Rosie added.

"I don't know if I can jump all of us." He said looking worried.

"You can honey, I know you can." She said kissing his forehead. "Stay here, we won't be long." She finished. And with that we both jumped over the log and walked across no mans land, I noticed Sam walking towards us from the other side. Why saw he alone, where was his dad? We met in the middle and stood 6ft apart, the Ditori behind him and their guns pointing ready to fire.

"Well, it looks like you found Rosie." He said gesturing to her.

"Yeah I did, we're not so powerless now." I said threateningly. "Where's your dad, didn't he finally send his son to do his dirty work?" I added.

"My father is dead, making me his successor" He said quickly.

"That's made my day better, I meet my best friend again and I find out your prick of a father is dead." I reply genuinely happy. Multiple guns cocked from behind Sam who then raised his hand telling them to stand down. "You don't look upset?" I asked him

"I am, but he went out doing what he loved best." He said with a proud smile

"Having some fun with whores like your mother?" I asked trying to be serious.

"Nope, you wanna know. He died in Russia; he was killed by a wolf pack of 47." He said but still smiling. Why was he I thought?

"That's good for us but why for you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It's not a good thing, I'm happy because we exterminated the pack that killed him, he was the only one of us who died that tragic day. We lost one, they lost everything" He said with an evil grin. Rosie snarled and went to claw at him but I stuck my leg out stopping her.

"_Dakota get ready to get us out of here."_ I said reaching my mind back.

"_I can't, I need to see where I'm going or a place I know, I only no places in Jasper park."_ He replied frantically panicking.

"Oh Rosie I almost forgot you were down there. And how might you be, I heard you're a mother now." She just glared at him. "What's wrong, being quiet?" Sam added.

"_No, I just fear I might do something I'd regret if I do."_ She replied in his mind.

"_Keep talking to him."_ I said to her. I thought of a way to get Dakota to jump us somewhere far away from here. Then I remembered the car. I reached back into Dakota's mind and sent him an image of the car and the campsite. _"Jump us here, but only when I say."_

"How are your children, I can only guess there behind that log with there darling father. I know they have abilities too, we saw one of them and it was very impressive, we could use that." He said with another evil smile.

"_You don't get to talk about them!"_ She yelled.

"And what about your mate, oh I bet you'd feel bad if anything happened to him. You must love him very much." Once again she just glared at him. "I know you're planning on running in a minute, I just want to say, you can run but you can't hide. We will hunt you and your kind down and make you watch them die. Then I will take your children and make you watch them get ripped apart piece by piece, slowly and painful, just like my father was. Then I will do the same to you to." He said looking her straight in the eyes. I felt anger and rage in the air, not only was it coming from Rosie but from behind the tree. Suddenly Shadow came jumping over the tree and through the trees screaming wildly.

"Shadow, no!" Rosie yelled running to stop him, but he dodged her and me as I tried to tackle him and jumped for Sam. There was a loud crack I recognised as the shot of a sniper and I watched as Shadow fell to the ground whimpering. Sam took a few steps back and watched laughing at the sight. "SHADOW!" Rosie yelled running to his side with me. He was alive, a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth as he whined and gasped for breath.

"_Lupa, Dakota now!"_ I yelled into their minds. I threw my arm out at Sam and watched as he went flying back 20ft into a tree and slumping to the ground. The Ditori begun firing again, I threw myself over Rosie and Shadow to try and save them, but I looked up to see the bullets hitting and falling off the Green shield Lupa made. "Dakota now!" I bellowed. He then appeared beside us with Lupa and gasped at the state of their father. "We'll heal him at the car!" I yelled. Dakota put his paw on his father's bloody side and told everyone to place theirs over his. They did as asked and Dakota focused on the image I sent him. Suddenly there was a squealing sound; I looked up to see we were no longer in the woods, but in the campsite beside the car. Everything was blurred and this squealing noise was so immense. I pushed it aside and looked back down to see Rosie already healing her mate, tears running down her face and whispering words of comfort to him and herself. I look on through blurred eyes holding my hands against my head in pain. My vision then slowly cleared. I looked around and saw dozens of people watching in awe wondering what the hell just happened. To my left was Dakota rolling around in pain with Lupa attending him, the amount he was screaming you would have thought he had all his bones broken at once, I knew a similar feeling. We didn't have time to lie around so I got up stumbling around and opened the back door of the car. "Get in, I'll get them!" I yelled. Lupa jumped in the back seat whilst I went to Dakota crying.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry but we have to go!" I shouted over his screams and picked him up, his screams agony turning into screams of torture! I placed him in the car and turned to Rosie and Shadow, she had just finished healing him but he was too weak to move.

"Get in the Back!" I barked at her. She turned around and jumped into the car. I then scooped Shadow up and placed him beside Rosie. "Lupa hop in the front seat." She nodded and jumped across into the passenger seat giving more room for Shadow to come round and Dakota to stop screaming. I then shut the door and ran to the other side. Before I got in I looked back at the scared campers now watching in their dozens. "Here we go again." I said aloud before getting in the driving seat and driving out. Bullets suddenly came flying through the back window. "GET DOWN!" I yelled and drove us out of the campsite. I saw in the wing mirror the Ditori shooting and running after us. Thankfully we drove away before they could; there weren't any other cars back there so they had no way of following us, we had escaped, for now.

"We're good." I said in a normal voice for the first time sitting up. I looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Rosie and Shadow slowly sitting up, Dakota was still lying down on the seat, crying loudly and groaning in pain. "You ok?" I asked looking at Lupa.

"I'm fine." She replied taking a big breath.

"Dakota honey, you're fine, we're safe, you'll be ok." She said rubbing is side.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and cried louder from the touch.

"Sorry honey." Rosie said looking upset.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"When he jumps something to big or to heavy for him it has this affect on him, we were too much for him." She said looking worried.

"Will he be ok?" I asked again.

"He will be in a few minutes." Shadow answered.

"Shadow!" Rosie yelled and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were going to die." She added.

"Well I didn't, I hope you know how much I love you now." He said pulling her closer.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said hitting his chest in anger.

"I won't." He said nuzzling her neck. The two then shared a long kiss, Lupa and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes averting our gaze and back to the road.

"You two finished yet?" I asked without looking back.

"Almost." I heard Rosie say before hearing moaning and groaning much to our discomfort. I couldn't take it anymore; I looked back in the mirror and Apexed the two and pushing them apart.

"Hey!" Rosie exclaimed smiling.

"Sorry remember your children are here, and me. I still need to get used to seeing that. What happened to the sweet little pup I knew?" I said joking.

"Oh she's still here, don't you worry. Lupa honey why don't you come back here, I'd like to talk with Scott." She said.

"Ok." Lupa replied and with that she jumped over the seats careful not to touch Dakota and took Rosie's place in the middle, Rosie then hopped over joining me. I glanced back in the mirror and saw that Dakota was asleep; Lupa and Shadow weren't far behind.

"Why don't you try and get to sleep, I'll wake you when we need to get up." They all nodded in agreement, Lupa curled up around Dakota to try and get some body heat of him and share hers with him, and Shadow curled up on his own sleeping off his near death experience. I looked over at Rosie and saw she wasn't. "Not tired?" I asked

"Nope not really, I'll stay up and give you some company." She said smiling.

"Ok, I won't complain." I said. The drive was really quiet so I turned the radio on, there were some announcements and then a song came on, it was our song, Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin. We both looked at each other. "Wanna sing Mrs Starnik?" I asked trying to sound courteous.

"Why yes Mr Starnik." She said with a smile. Her tail started tapping to the beat of the music heads our heads bopping as well

**(AN: In this song what you see in bold font is being sung by Scott,**_What you see in Italic Font is sung be Rosie__** and what you see in both bold and italic is sung by both.)**_

**Dead star shine****  
****Light up the sky****  
****I'm all out of breath****  
****My walls are closing in**  
_Days go by__  
__Give me a sign__  
__Come back to the end__  
__The shepherd of the damned_

_**I can feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**__**  
**__**No longer the same**__**  
**__**And I can see you starting to break**__**  
**__**I'll keep you alive**__**  
**__**If you show me the way**__**  
**__**Forever - and ever**__**  
**__**the scars will remain**__**  
**__**I'm falling apart**__**  
**__**Leave me here forever in the dark**_

**Daylight dies****  
****Blackout the sky****  
****Does anyone care?****  
****Is anybody there?**  
_Take this life__  
__Empty inside__  
__I'm already dead__  
__I'll rise to fall again_

_**I can feel you falling away**__**  
**__**No longer the lost**__**  
**__**No longer the same**__**  
**__**And I can see you starting to break**__**  
**__**I'll keep you alive**__**  
**__**If you show me the way**__**  
**__**Forever - and ever**__**  
**__**the scars will remain**__**  
**__**I'm falling apart**__**  
**__**Leave me here forever in the dark**_**  
**  
**God help me I've come undone****  
****Out of the light of the sun**  
_God help me I've come undone__  
__Out of the light of the sun_

_**I can feel you falling away**__**  
**__**No longer the lost**__**  
**__**No longer the same**__**  
**__**And I can see you starting to break**__**  
**__**I'll keep you alive**__**  
**__**If you show me the way**__**  
**__**Forever - and ever**__**  
**__**the scars will remain**__**  
**_  
_Give me a sign_**  
****There's something buried in the words****  
**_Give me a sign_**  
****Your tears are adding to the flood****  
**_Just give me a sign_**  
****there's something buried in the words****  
**_Give me a sign_**  
****Your tears are adding to the flood****  
**_Just give me a sign_**  
****There's something buried in the words****  
**_Give me a sign_**  
****Your tears are adding to the flood**

_**Forever - and ever**__**  
**__**The scars will remain**_

Our Song came to an end. Rosie stared at me; I couldn't really look at her as I was driving so I pulled over to the side of the road, and looked at her. A tear found its way out of her eye; I reached my hand across and swiped it away keeping my hand on her cheek. "I missed you so much." She said as another tear came rolling down the same cheek onto my hand.

"I missed you to. I would listen to that song nearly every day." I said looking into her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, well apart from that lot." I said pointing to the back seats. She looked back at her family and then at Shadow.

"I can't believe he did that, jumped in front of a gun." She said.

"He loves you; we would give his life for you. I've only known him for a day but I can tell that much." I said looking back at him as well.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them." She said getting upset. I pulled her to me and held her against my chest

"It's ok, nothing will happen whilst we're together, we're stronger now and we have our powers back. Nothing will happen to us or them. I promise and you know how good I am at keeping promises." I said with a smile.

"Oh I know to well. You promised to look after me and you did, you also promised to find me and you did." She said still against my chest. She pulled back and looked into my eyes and I did to hers. "You know, if you were a wolf and I met you before all this happened, I'd marry you."

"So would I, you're sweet, beautiful, caring and an amazing mother." She licked my cheek and said.

"You're sweet." I then turned back and started to drive off again, and then something blew past us, not the wind but a feeling. We both looked ahead to see Sarah sitting in the road with a massive smile. I pulled the car back to the road side turning it off.

"Uh oh! We both said in unison.

"I heard that, get out here I have something important for you!" She yelled from outside. I reached across Rosie and opened her door and then opened mine whilst stepping out, we both walked around the front of the car.

"Trying to get yourself killed Sarah?" I asked joking. She just glared at me. "Don't answer that." I said chuckling. Rosie ran up to her and hugged her tightly; whilst she did Sarah motioned for me to come over, so I did wrapping my arms around them both. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, I stood back up whilst Rosie sat beside him.

"I heard you two singing, you sounded good!" She said.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher." I said looking down at Rosie and rubbing her head.

"All wolves can sing and howl, but not all humans can, I just taught you to howl." Rosie said moving her head out from under my hand.

"Look at this, the Starnik reunited once more." We smiled at the thought and Rosie moved onto the reason she came.

"What's wrong now mom?" She added.

"Nothings wrong honey, I came to give you another gift." I quickly answered back.

"Oh no, not if it's like the last one you gave me!" I said taking a few steps back.

"I can tell you what this one is though." She said giggling at my reaction.

"Fine what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I spoke with the original Starnik in the spirit world and they have agreed with my proposition."

"What proposition?" Rosie asked.

"I was getting to that. The original Starnik have agreed give you their power, your abilities will be dramatically increased and Scott, your lycanthropy will be quicker and virtually painless. All you have to do I agree." She finished.

"How much more powerful?" I asked curious.

"You will be able to move entire forests, and turning will be nearly painless and you'll change in an instant. Rosie, you will be able to revive people 2 minutes after death, you're howl can create holes in mountains and you can't die." She said.

"What's the catch?" I asked sceptically. I looked at her to see if she was lying.

"No catch, but you have to choose now." I looked down to Rosie as she looked up to me.

"What do you think?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I think we should, it could be useful against the Ditori." I said.

"I think your right." She replied.

"Also think about it, if one of us died, you'd be able to bring us back. Think of what happened to Shadow, what if you were too late, and what if it happened again." She looked at me, then at her mom and back at me with a smile.

"Let's do it." We looked up at Sarah both agreeing to do it.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked double checking.

"We're sure." I answered. She then nodded and closed her eyes. Behind her a white light appeared and rapidly grew, Sarah turned around to face the light and began howling into it. "What's that" I asked. She stopped her howling and said.

"It's the entrance to the spirit world. I'm calling the original Starnik." She said as she returned to her howling. A few moments later the white light changed colour and changed to a different place. On the other side were mountains, stone paths, a thin layer of snow and spirits walking around all with wings on their back, some with brown, some with white, some with Black, it varied, they blended in with each wolf's fur. "This is a heaven for Wolves, the human Starnik was granted to stay here when he died so he could be with his friend again. There they are."

Sarah said pointing into the portal. A man and a wolf stood on the other side both with wings on their backs. The wolf was pure white all over with green eyes the human had long brown curly hair with brown eyes and stood about 6ft 3inches. The two walked side by side until they reached the portal. "They can't come out, go to them." Sarah ushered. We nervously took a few steps forward, Rosie stood opposite the wolf and I the human. We all looked at each other, Rosie and I checking out the former Starnik and them checking out their successors. We looked at each other and smiled. The human Starnik bent down to the same level as the wolf, I did too copying his actions. He held his hand out and the wolf placed hers on it, Rosie then placed hers on top followed by me. We were actually able to feel them, I felt so honoured! A green light started to appear in the middle of our cupped hands, then slowly the same green light appeared out of the originals, it looked like green dust, it flowed out of the original Starnik going round to the left in into Rosie and I and then back out to the right into them forming a circle. Sarah was stood on the side watching to make sure we did nothing to tamper with both worlds. I looked around at the ring of green dust flowing around us, it was beautiful. The originals looked up at us, their eye's glowing green, I looked down at Rosie to see hers doing the same so I guess mine were as well. We were all transfixed in each others eyes, all four of us, in complete silence. The light coming from our hands and paws began to grow. I then felt a sharp pain in my head, like a quick migraine then followed by a bigger one, way bigger. I heard Rosie yelp obviously suffering the same fate. We let go of the originals and fell to the ground, the pain in our heads was unbearable. The green dust particles still continued to flow from them into us and back. We lay on the ground rolling and screaming in pain, it felt as though my head was on fire, Rosie was holding her paws to her head screaming just as much. This was the price to be paid for the power I presumed. The pain didn't go away, it only grew, and at this point I would rather die then feel this.

I managed to open my eyes to see the Starnik still standing in the portal watching us and giving us their power. It felt like hours when it finally stopped; really it was only a minute. We lay on the ground, I looked back up to see the originals walking away further back into the portal and I watched as it closed. Sarah then came into view and she whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I will watch over you, go to sleep." To be honest I'd rather stay awake but the immense pain and screaming drained me completely. I felt as though sleep forced it's was into me because I fell asleep seconds later, still on the side of the road. I could only hope that Sarah kept her promise that she'll protect us.

**So the Starnik are back together, and they've been offered a ver generous gift from Sarah. They called her bluff, but it seems she didn't tell them everything. The question stands how much power do they possess now? And what will happen to them now? Please review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 An Offer We Can't Refuse

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 5: An Offer We Can't Refuse

**Scott's P.O.V**

"Scott, Scott wake up, Scott are you ok?" Says a muffled, echoed voice. I shoot my eyes open but everything is blurred. In front of me is a blurred silhouette looking straight into my eyes. "He's awake guys!" The silhouette shouts. I'm lying on my back looking straight into the eyes of this silhouette; slowly my eyes start to clear as does the shape of the form in front of me. It's colour and shape returns, after a moment as my sight returns it's Lupa that's nudging my face. Her voice is still lightly muffled. "Scott are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking up into her hazel eyes. "Your eyes remind me of your mom." I added. She smiled and blushed slightly. Then I remembered Rosie, I look to my right and see her stirring, obviously coming around to, sitting around her was Shadow and Dakota trying to wake her up. I try and sit up but as I do I fall straight back with a thud.

"Wanna hand?" Lupa asked walking behind me. I try and sit up again but this time she leans against my back pushing me up until I'm in a seating position.

"Thanks." I said thankfully. I look around to see we're still on the side of the road, it wasn't busy at all, and I looked up and down it and saw no cars coming either way. I glanced back at Rosie who was just sitting up; she looked over at me looking really dozy. "You ok?" I asked feeling exactly the same.

"Yeah I'm fine. My heads still spinning." She replied.

"So is mine"

"What happened last night, why are you out here?" Shadow asked sounding relieved we're ok.

"Mom came back last night, she told us she had another gift for us, she agreed with the original Starnik for them to give us their power to increase ours, it hurt so much." She finished starting to tear up; Shadow embraced her to comfort her.

"How much?" Dakota asked

"It felt like our heads were slowly being crushed. I knew there was a catch; I knew there was something she wasn't telling us." I said a little angry with her. I slowly looked up at the sun to see it nearly at it's highest. If what I learnt living out in the forest taught me well, it was nearly noon. "How long have you been up?" I asked slowly getting to my feet with the help of Lupa.

"A few hours." Dakota Replied. "You two had us real worried when we saw you and you wouldn't wake up." He added. Rosie then crawled to her feet and looked around the road.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"That's a good question, I have no idea." I said being truly honest. Just then I heard multiple growls, there was nobody around but us, so who was it? I then see Lupa and Dakota holding their stomachs. "Hungry?" I asked chuckling. They blushed but admitted they were. To be honest so was I, we all hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Why don't we get back in the car and keep driving down this road, I'm sure we'll come across a town or something." I asked voicing my opinion. They looked at me nervously about going into town; I picked up on that so I made a little joke. "Well, I think we should because I don't fancy being in a small space with a bunch of ravenous wolves." I added. That got them all smiling and laughing a little.

"Well you do look quite tasty." Rosie said teasingly whilst licking her lips. With that we all got back in car, and I shut all the doors before getting in the drivers seat with Rosie next to me.

"Hey mom what's wrong with your eyes? Lupa asked. Rosie spun around to look at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" She replied

"There kind of glowing." She looked at me to confirm all this. I pulled her eyelids apart slightly to have a closer look. The small vein type things leading from behind the eye to the pupil were pulsating dark green slightly.

"They are, looks pretty." I said letting her go.

"Well so do yours." She said giggling whilst pointing to my eyes. I looked into the mirror and mine were exactly the same, the red veins in my eye weren't red but pulsating green.

"That's cool." I said getting a closer look. Everyone began snickering as I looked at my new look. After a few moments I started the car and pulled away.

We past several signs saying there was a small town coming up, we needed a plan of how to get in without raising suspicion. Just then the radio came up with an announcement that caught all our attention. "Late last night, a small campsite on the border of Jasper Park witnessed another supernatural occurrence. The witnesses described it as a similar case that happened two years ago in Kalispell, Montana. 27 eye witnesses report it as being a quiet night when out of nowhere a man and four wolves appeared in a green flash. They say the man looked identical to the same man seen in the precious supernatural case as well as one of the wolves with him that was seen on the same night. They group ran into a car and drove away, shortly after armed forces came out of the forest and begun firing at the get away vehicle. The car did get away and has not been seen since. The government have realised a warning that the man and wolves can be dangerous and should not be approached and that if they are sighted to call 911 immediately."

I quietened the radio and looked to Rosie. "Still think it a good idea to go into town?" She asked nervous.

"Well, we can't go back into the park as they might still be there, so I think this is our only option." I replied a little nervous myself. "What if I go and you guys hide somewhere, I'll call you if there's any trouble." I said.

"Ok, I think it would be suspicious if we all walked in anyway." She said relaxing a little. I heard Shadow, Lupa and Dakota whispering in the back.

"You ok with it guys?" I asked checking they were. Dakota then spoke up.

"Why don't I come with you? That way if anything does happen we can get out quickly." He said.

"Good idea, are you sure?" Rosie asked a little worried for him

"Yeah, it'll be fine; you can say I'm your pet or something." He said chuckling a bit.

"Ok." I said laughing. Moments later the town came into view and a few minutes after that we were parked in a car park on the edge of town. I opened the back door and mine and Rosie's door. I noticed a shipping container with the door opened slightly. "Get in there." I said as they ran and dove into the container. "Don't come out until I say." I said into the darkness of the container. I then turned around to face Dakota looking nervous. "Ready?" I asked feeling just as bad. He nodded and with that we set off into town.

I left my bow and arrows in the car but took my side back with me, taking them would have been stupid and aroused suspicion quickly. The walk through town was awkward. People looked at us never seeing a man and wolf before. Some walking towards us moved to the other side of the road and some diving into shops as not to get near us. I wasn't sure whether it was because they knew it was us from the campsite or because there was a wolf in town. "Stay close" I whispered to Dakota.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere." He said not wanting to leave my side. We walked into the town centre where all the shops were. It wasn't that big like in the city. It was like a rectangle roundabout with a library in the middle, bakers, butchers, a vet and other shops were around the outside. Four streets came off at each corner going different directions. Dakota caught the scent of the butchers and instantly his mouth begun watering.

"You'll have to wait outside." I said reaching for the door.

"Don't be too long." He said practically drooling. I walked inside and looked at all the different meats. My mouth was seriously watering and I could feel my inner wolf wanting to burst out and dig right in. I looked through the glass at the selections of meat. First I saw the bacon, I remembered how much Rosie like that so I asked for 5 thick slabs of pork, that wouldn't be enough so I looked back at the meats.

"That your dog?" The butcher asked. I looked up at him and back at the drooling Dakota through the window.

"Yeah he is." I said returning my attention to the meat.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say he was a wolf." He replied putting the pork in a bag. I had to think quick.

"Kind of, he's a wolf dog, his mom was a wolf and his dad was a dog." I said winking at Dakota, I knew he could hear us with that amazing hearing all wolves had.

"That's awesome." He replied turning back at me. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Err yeah; I'll have 5 chicken wings and 5 steaks please." He nodded and wrapped up each and placing them in the bag. I then paid for them, put them in my side bag and walked out but I was stopped when the TV he had on in the corner was turned up. It was a news report of what happened in the campsite last night, they had CCTV footage! I watched as they had a clear shot of everyone including me. I looked back at the butcher who then looked at me, then back to the screen then at me.

"It's you!" He shouted. I didn't wait for him to get anymore attention and ran out the door.

"Time to go!" I said running past him. We made it half across the town when he came out of the shop yelling.

"It's him, he's the one!"

"Keep running!" I yelled to Dakota. Many people started to chase us in hoping to catch us, maybe to try and get some reward or something perhaps. We were just about faster then them, and we had some distance, but that was short lived when our path was blocked by more civilians. "Run back!" I barked at Dakota who came skidding to a stop, but that way too was now blocked. They began walking towards us. "Get us back to the car park." I said scared and grabbing his scruff. Suddenly we were in the car park, my ears ringing and my sight was slightly blurred.

"Don't worry, that happened to everyone when they jumped the first time, it gets better after a while." I heard Dakota say through the ringing. Slowly everything started to return and focus and the ringing faded away. I could hear in the distance just over the buildings across the car park several people shouting wondering where we had gone. It would only be a matter of time before they found us here. I turned my attention back to the container which everyone was hiding in.

"Come on we have to get them out!" I yelled frantically. We ran to the door but found it was locked shut. "You guys still in there?!" I shouted through the thick steel.

"Scott? Some guy locked us in here! Get us out!" I heard Rosie shout. I tried to force the door to open to no avail; I then tried to break the lock, still to no success. I then turned to Dakota.

"Can you jump in there?" I asked panicking that we'd be seen any moment.

"Mom, what does it look like in there?!" He yelled pressing his ear against the cold steel.

"We can see anything, its pitch black." Shadow replied. A voice then bellowed across the car park.

"There they are!" I turned to see a man the other side of the parking lot calling the rest of the mob.

"Guy's I'm gunna break the door off, stand back!" Hopefully they heard.

"Can you even get it off?" Dakota asked looking back across the lot. More people had begun to pour in cautiously walking towards us yelling and threatening.

"Just get back." I said. With that I reached my hands out for the door, but not touching it. I focused on the hinges, the container started to creak and move slightly. The mob went silent as they watched nervously what I was doing. I strained my arms concentrating on the door. The door then began to creak and strain as more pressure was placed on it, until it finally gave way. First the top left hinge came off bending away from the corner of the container, and then followed by the top right bending away. Finally the bottom two broke away and I lifted the heavy steel door off the ground, it felt I was lifting a sledge hammer, heavy, but not that much. Rosie, Shadow and Lupa were huddled up in the back far away from the door. "Come on, we've got to go." I yelled into the container, my voice echoing and bouncing off the walls and into their ears. The three looked up and saw me but no door; they shot up and ran out. "Get in the car." I said Apexing the car doors open. I then set the container door down against the side of the container and looked at the now frightful mob, all with faces of fear and awe on their faces. I turned around and ran into the car Apexing all the doors shut again as I did and started the ignition.

"How are we going to get past?" Rosie asked scared. The crowd of dozens had made a human wall stretching along the lot preventing our escape.

"I can take care of that." Lupa said poking her head past the front seats. I watched as her eyes turned green and then back at the mob. In the middle of them a shield appeared, well two did as one moved left and the other right separating the crowd leaving a big gap for us to drive through. I didn't wait for the cops to show up which I knew they would so slammed the accelerator against the floor; Lupa went flying back into her seat. We flew past the trapped crowd and out of the parking lot, drifting around the corner and onto the road, just as the cops were coming in; we narrowly avoided a head on crash!

"Faster!" Rosie yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I bellowed back at her. We drove down the high street and back into the country. I swerved around other cars overtaking them, everyone was flying around in the back hitting and falling on top of each other, it can't have been very comfortable. I glanced back in the mirror to see 4 cop cars after us. "Anyone got any ideas" I asked overtaking another car and genuinely out of ideas.

"You didn't have a plan?!" Shadow yelled just as he was thrown to the side of the car.

"I've been making it up as I go along!" I yelled back. They were too busy yelling and screaming whilst being thrown about in the back to think of anything. We drove for about 6 minutes when Lupa yelled something surprising.

"They're stopping!" I looked in the mirror and saw that they saw pulling back. I breathed a sign of relief as did everyone.

"Forget that, they're back!" She added. I looked back again to see this time no cop cars but two SUV's and three BMW's taking the place of the police. My first reaction was that they were the Ditori, but closer examination of the vehicles proved otherwise; on the licence plate was the presidential symbol meaning whoever these people were they worked for the government. There was no SWAT vans with them so they were unarmed. Their cars were much faster then this bucket of bolts and one of the BMW's pulled along side us; a man pulled down his window and started yelling at us. I couldn't understand what he was saying and neither could the others. He motioned with his hand to pull over; he looked harmless. He then pulled back and joined the others in pursuit.

"Rosie, what's he thinking?" I asked her. She looked at the car he was in clenching her eyes slightly. She was like that for a few moments before she snapped out of her trance.

"He just wants to talk; he isn't planning on hurting us." She said sounding confused.

"What do you guys think?" I asked addressing them all.

"I think we should." I heard Shadow speak up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok but lets find a way in those woods, that way we'll have the advantage if things get out of hand." I said pointing to a small area of woodland off to the side.

"Good idea?" Rosie answered. I saw a road leading off towards the woods, I quickly pulled of the main road and on it and boy was it bumpy. Everyone in the back was jumping around bouncing. Lupa fell off the chair and couldn't get back up much to our amusement. We were nearing the edge of the trees; I could see they were quite thick so we'd have some good cover if this went badly.

"Get ready to run." I warned. I brought the car to a skidding stop throwing everyone to the left of the car. "Sorry." I Apexed all the doors opened and grabbed my bow, arrows and side bag, putting the arrows inside it. I threw the strap over my shoulder and we bee lined into the woods. I looked back and saw that out pursuers pulling up just as made it to the tree line.

"Wait!" The same man yelled as he and around 17 others followed us into the trees. I turned tail and ran along the others. I looked down to Rosie, her fur brushing backwards, waving as we ran, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa all theirs doing the same, it looked wonderful. In the past before I met Rosie I had seen documentaries about people hand raising wolves and reintroducing them to wild ones. I always wondered what it would be like to hand rear wolves and live with them, When I died, I was given a chance to live that dream and now not only did I get a chance, I now live with her family, and we have our own odd little wolf pack.

"Just like old times." I said to Rosie.

"Yep." She said with a smile. We ran until we came to a large clearing around 40ft in diameter, we could hold our ground here. I stood in the middle, Shadow and Lupa on my left and Rosie and Dakota on my right. We waited for the men to come running out of the trees. They weren't exactly trying to sneak up, we could hear them from miles away, the thud of their feet and the hyperventilating could be heard very easily. Eventually they came bursting through the trees, none of them baring guns; I could see they did though in holsters under their jackets. All 17 of them came barrelling through the trees huffing and puffing away trying to get their breath back.

"Just… give us… a minute." He said in between breaths placing his hands on his knees. It was all very amusing but we stayed cautious none the less. I pulled an arrow out of my bag slightly to make it easier to draw if I came to it. "Damn you run fast. We just want to talk." He said as his breathing returned to normal.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My names John, I work for the government. You're a hard man to find." He said standing back up.

"I've heard that before." I said looking down at Rosie. I was referring to when we were taken by the Ditori; they said the exact same thing. "Why are you after us?" I demanded again.

"Well, after the little incident in Kalispell, our job was to find you and bring you in." He said taking a few steps forwards. I put my hand on my arrow which he saw making him stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean bring us in?" I expected that he wanted us either to question us and put us on trial for what happened or for a similar reason the Ditori wanted us, as a weapon of war.

"We want to find out how you were able to do all that? I work for a secret organisation which only the president and a few other people know about, we look into every supernatural occurrence there has ever been and monitor what it is and how it's done. Our latest assignment was you and your little friend down there. But now I see there is more then one now" He said pointing to Rosie. "You caused quite a stir in Kalispell, so it was up to us to make a cover for it and find you so we can help you. We noticed there are others after you and we wish to help protect you." He finished. I let go of the arrow feeling I could trust him a little more. I didn't have to reach into his mind to know he was telling the truth. I looked down at the others who seemed to be relaxed a little more.

"So what happens now?" I asked curious. Would they drug us and force us to go with them or kill us where we stood.

"Well, we'd very much like you to come back with us to our facility. There we'd run some tests and find out what you can do to what extent. We won't force you to come with us but we'd very much like you to." He started to take small steps towards us. "If you choose not to then you'll never hear from us again. If you accept our offer, you'll be treated fairly and we'll try and get the public to accept you seeing as your known globally."

"And what about them." I asked pointing to Rosie, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa.

"They will be with you every step of the way; they will be with you on the plane and never leave your side. I promise." He finished stopping a few feet in front of me. He had a smile on his face and hope filled his eyes.

"Can I discuss it with my friends first?"

"Of course, take your time." He said with a smile and walking back to his men. I then knelt down to their level as they came round forming a semi circle; I wanted to watch them and be ready in case they had a change of heart.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know, they seem harmless enough." Rosie said.

"I know their telling the truth, I think we should." Shadow said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Rosie asked.

"I just want you to be safe." He replied.

"I agree." Dakota said voicing his opinion.

"I think so to, I don't feel that they will hurt us." Lupa said agreeing.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Wolves can pick up on others feelings, it's just a thing we can do." She replied.

"Do you all feel that?" I asked looking at all of them. They all nodded saying they felt comfortable around them. "If we go think of what could happen. They could help us complete the prophecy, they said they can get the public to accept us, that way we can talk to them and get them and wolves to feel comfortable around each other." I said happily.

"I never thought of that. Lets do it!" Rosie said proudly.

"So we're all agreed?" I asked checking.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. I stood up, turned around and began walking towards John and his men side by side with Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota. He stepped.

"Come to a decision?" He asked.

"We accept you offer, as long as we stay together." I said stating our condition.

"I promise." He replied extending his hand forward I reached for it and shook it with a smile. He then pulled back after a quick firm hand shake.

"Well we'd better get going, I'm pretty sure the airport would like their car back so we'd better get going. We have a private plane ready to fly when we get there." He said turning back into the woods. We followed him still a little cautious, they could just be very good liars. I was confident they weren't and I trusted the others that they weren't. We walked back through the woods in silence, the government men talked amongst themselves whilst we listened to what they were talking about. We got to our car and hopped in, this time, Dakota sat up front with me so Rosie could be with Shadow. We all left back up the road, we could go a little slower this time so we weren't bouncing around as much. We were the second car in the convoy as we drove back to the airport, we actually realised we were headed towards the airport as we were running away so the drive was only 15 minutes. Another radio announcement came on and obviously it was about us and the incident in the town.

"Another report of the Supernatural group was spotted in the small town of Everton only 17 miles away from the last sighting of the group. This time the still unknown man, purchased several cuts of meat from the local butchers before running away with one of his wolves. Several citizens gave chase to the two but they once again miraculously vanished. They were shortly spotted 30 metres away in a parking lot. Witnesses described the man pulled the door off a shipping container and watched as it floated above their heads; three more wolves ran out and into the same car. They said he put the door down got in his car and the crowd was separated by a force field allowing them to escape. Police were quickly on the scene and pursed the fleeing suspects. It is still unknown as to what happened after that but we will update you on the lasted information."

"We're famous." I said joking.

"Yahoo" Rosie said sarcastically. Our drive was rather quite apart from the sound of the radio, a few songs came on which me and Rosie sung to, only we knew the lyrics as I taught her some of them two years ago. One that came on made us laugh quite a bit as we used to sing it all the time; it was Army of Two by Olly Murs. We had a good laugh whilst singing that. The song finished just as we arrived at the airport. I followed the convoy around the back of the airport, passing through security checkpoints; we drove around along the airstrip and towards a rather large private plane. We parked by the side of it and everyone got out, I reached into the back and grabbed my bow and side bag. I leant on the bonnet of the car and watched as John and several of his men got out of the cars and started talking with ground marshals and plane crew. Dakota jumped and appeared next to me on the bonnet, watching over the airstrip. Planes were taking off a few hundred metres away making load noise, much to the wolves' discomfort.

John then finished talking with the cabin crew and came towards us.

"Ready to go?" He asked clasping his hands together in excitement.

"Sure, ready guys?" I asked. They all yelled over the sounds of the engines and planes landing and taking off. Dakota hopped off the bonnet and walked beside us as we walked to the plane.

"Give your car keys to that guy." John said pointing to an air marshal. I threw the keys at him and he caught them before turning around and walking away.

"What about the bullet holes?" I asked

"That's taken care of." He said going up the steps. We followed him up and stepped into the plane. It was nice, big and comfy.

"Where will they sit?" I asked.

"We have special seats for them beside you." He said pointing toward four harnesses with a small lead attached to a seat.

"You came prepared. What made you think we'd come with you?" I wondered.

"We didn't we only hoped you would." He said sitting down in a chair. Opposite him was a chair facing him and against the side of the cabin were the four harness chair things. Rosie, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa all seat in a seat each whilst I did up their harness, it was very easy to do up so it didn't take long.

"We're not going to be in these the whole journey are we?" Lupa asked as I was doing her up.

"No, you can be let out after we take off." I said tightening her harness. John sat in a chair opposite me and I sat in one facing him. We had plenty of leg room between us and the Wolves were sat in between us against the walls safely strapped in their harness. The rest of the men stepped in the plane and got in their seats happily talking away with each other.

**Time Skip 20 Minutes**

The plane was now in the air, the wolves were very nervous as this was their first time in a plane. We were told we could remove our seat belts so I quickly undid mine and reached to undo their harness so they could move a little more freely.

"May I?" John asked kneeling down to Lupa. She nodded and lifted her head a little so he could reach the buckle; he then did the same to Dakota whilst I undid Rosie and Shadow. They all got up and stretched in various ways and looked about the plane, I sat back down watching them. Rosie then came up to me and without warning jumped and sat on my lap.

"Any reason in particular?" I asked.

"Nope." She responded simply.

"I didn't think so." I said with laugh.

"Mom can we have a look around?" Dakota asked.

"Go ahead honey, just be careful." Rosie answered and with that Lupa and Dakota went off down the aisle side by side looking around and Shadow sat on the floor beside me.

"So they understand you?" John asked.

"Yeah they do, and I understand them. It's part of the whole crazy thing."

"Are they your kids?" John asked looking at Rosie.

"_Yeah they are, the brown one is my daughter Lupa, the black and white one is my son Dakota and this is my mate Shadow."_ Rosie said into his mind. John looked around in shock wondering who said that.

"That was her, that's one of the few things we can do." I said chuckling in amusement.

"That's amazing." He exclaimed looking back at her. I put my hand on her side but instantly felt it rumble, she looked at me then quickly away in embarrassment.

"I almost forgot." I said leaning down to my bag.

"Lupa, Dakota!" Rosie yelled down the aisle. People started looking at her confused as all they heard were barks and whines. Shortly after the two came running down plane and stopped in front of us. Rosie jumped off my lap and sat next to them looking up at me hungrily. I took the meat out of the bag, first was the chicken wings, all the meat was cooked so I could have one as well, I gave one each to all of them who ravenously and greedily dug in eating every scrap. I was just as hungry and tore every morsel of meat from the bone. After we all finished, I picked up the bones and put them back in the bag. Next were the Steaks, I threw them each a slab and they dug straight into it just as badly; I did to and I didn't really care. Finally I saved the best until last, the bacon, Rosie's favourite. I gave them each a piece but waved Rosie's in front of her face, she watched drooling down her muzzle as I waved it above her head, her nose following it. By now we had gained the attention of all the people around us who either watched disgusted by our eating habits or by me teasing Rosie.

"Beg." I cooed. She looked at me giving me the puppy face. "Oh how can I resist that?" I said dropping it, she caught it and swallowed it straight down her gullet. She looked at me with the same face as I was about to eat mine. "That's no fair, this is mine." I said trying not to look at her. She then jumped on my legs looking at me straight in the eyes. Her ears where back flat against her head, her eyes were big and watery. I let out a sigh knowing she had won. "Go fetch." I said throwing it down the aisle. She took off after it like a speeding bullet and came back a moment later licking her chops. Everyone around us began laughing.

"I forgot how good that was. How on earth did I live without bacon?!" She exclaimed jumping back on my lap leaning against my chest, I put my hand on her ribs stroking her side. Lupa and Dakota lay down beside each other whilst Shadow sat beside me. John then spoke up.

"So, tell me a little about yourselves, I don't even know your name." He asked crossing his legs and sitting back.

"Oh right well I'm Scott, this is Rosie and you already know them. I met Rosie four years ago after her mom was shot and we've lived together ever since, how we met is a long story, I'll tell you another time." People around us stopped the conversations they were having to listen to us.

"This is awkward but what can you do?" He asked.

"Well, I can move things with my mind, I have incredible accuracy and reactions, speed and endurance, I'm telepathic and can turn into a wolf both forcibly during a full moon and at will. I know the last part sounds strange." I replied.

"Not at all, we investigate all things supernatural; the place I work is a safe place for all supernatural things, I've met a few werewolves so you're not alone. You'll get a chance to meet them." He said.

"That's cool, I'm glad I'm not the only one." I said amazed that I wasn't the only lycanthrope ever.

"And what about you?" He said looking at Rosie.

"_Well my body heals itself, I can heal any wound or illness, I'm telepathic like Scott and I can howl a shockwave."_ She replied.

"We recently found out that our powers have had a major boost but we haven't had time to try it out yet." I added with a smile.

"Well when we land you'll have a chance to show us." John replied.

"Show us now!" Some guy yelled in the small crowd that had gathered around us to listen. I smiled and looked around; I saw the pistol poking out of John's jacket pocket. I Apexed it, pulling it out of his holster and disassembled the gun in the air taking it completely apart, I looked around at everyone who's jaws were hanging loosely in awe. I then returned my attention to the gun and put it all back together as it was, but I decided to play a joke, I cocked the gun and held it against John's head. Rosie, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa started laughing as well as me.

"Ok, that's enough." He said nervously.

"I'm just kidding." I said placing the gun back in his holster.

"That's astounding, and what about you?" He said wondering what Rosie would do next. She looked around wondering what she could do, she then noticed a spectator having a drink. She then let out a little bark and the glass suddenly shattered into pieces in his hand, his drink going everywhere. Everyone began laughing at what she did.

"We can do more but it's not exactly safe in here, we wouldn't want to bring the plane down would we." I said chuckling.

"Fair enough, you'll get a chance to show us fully when we land." John said. Then a question came to me, something that I should have asked before we got on the plane.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To our facility in Vancouver, a safe haven for all things supernatural." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 6: Home Sweet home

**Scott's P.O.V**

The plane journey was only just over an hour, Rosie, Shadow, Dakota, Lupa and I felt we could fully trust these people now, they seemed really nice. They weren't showing any signs that they planned to use us or trap us in any way. I reached into each persons mind every now and then to see if they were just very talented liars, but no, they were being truthful, all of them. The short trip was full of laughs and stories, mainly how Rosie and I met, what happened in Kalispell and the Ditori, We only told the short version of each one as we'd have time to say the full version later on. They told us more of the place they worked, it was a secret governmental organisation known only to a few other like the president and people around him. It's a safe place for Supernatural beings and objects, quite a few supernatural things live and work there, and John said the facility is called the SRC, short for Supernatural Research Centre and that he'd show us to where we'd being staying so we can rest and he'll interview us when we're up.

The plane was landing now so we were all buckled up much to the wolves' disappointment, they didn't really like being restrained, and I didn't blame them. We landed with plenty of bumps, all the wolves looking like they were going to puke. "Wolves were meant for the ground, we'll leave the flying to the birds." Shadow said holding it back. Everyone then unbuckled themselves as me and John undid ours and the wolves. The doors were opened and we stepped out into the light, we did the wolves ran. It was now 7:15 so it was going to be light for a little while longer. The wolves were so relieved to be on the ground, so relieved that Dakota as a joke started kissing the ground, actually he might not be he could really be that relieved. After we all laughed at his joke, or genuine reaction we were directed to the facility. They had their own airstrip right beside it and a large area of fenced off woodland 3miles long by 2.5miles wide, John explained that's were the werewolves liked to go when they changed on a full moon but they also liked to go in when they didn't, they felt more at home. We couldn't wait to meet them. We were lead inside by John and down several long corridors, we past science labs, counselling rooms and office cubicles.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious.

"To the living quarters. We'll let you five rest and we'll come and get you tomorrow morning to explain how everything works around here and to debrief you. Everything in your room is already prepared, you should be comfortable." He said as we came to a room. "This is your room. See you tomorrow." He said handing me a key and walking away.

"Hey John!" I yelled getting his attention. "Thank you." He gave a little salute and continued down the corridor. I looked down the wolves. "Well, home sweet home." I said turning the key. We stepped inside and boy were we in for a shock, I was only expecting a bed and a couple of dogs' beds but no it was incredible! Some one could have confused this with a 5 star hotel! The first room was the living room, it was massive! The floor was white tiled with a large green shaggy carpet; it had a black leather couch with a painting of a wolf running on the wall above it, a low glass table in front of it. The walls were white on one side of the room and grey on another. A balcony was on the opposite side of the room and by looking through the window it overlooked a great view of the woodland. The wolf's claws were tapping on the floor as they explored the place. To the right was the bathroom with some very fancy stuff. To the left was the kitchen and it was just as huge, the surfaces were black laminate and all the draws and cupboards were pure white with silver handles. The cupboards were fully of glasses, plates and bowls, the draws with cutlery and other cooking utensils. A knife block was full of different sized knives. There was a water bowl on the floor full of water for the wolves. Cookers and ovens were fully functioning and working well, just above the cookers there was a long gap going along the wall so we can see into the living room. In the corner or the kitchen was a washing machine for dirty clothes, which would be useful. Everything was so clean and shiny!

"Guys come and look at this!" Lupa yelled from across the room. I left the kitchen and towards the room she shouted from thinking how this can't get any better, I was so wrong. Lupa had yelled from the bedroom. It was amazing. The floor was a grey carpet in here, a double bed in one side of the room and two large fancy dog beds on the other; they had a petrified wood frame with a big white soft mattress. The bed had a metal frame with a foam mattress, very comfy.

There was a surprise on the bed, a large parcel wrapped in brown paper; it was around the length of one of my arrows. A note was attached to it. It read _"A little house warming present. John."_

"What's that?" Rosie asked walking to my side eyeing the gift.

"I don't know, it's from John." I said placing my bow and bag at the bottom of the bed.

"Well open it." Rosie said with a smile. I sat on the bed and picked up the gift, it was very light. I unwrapped it eagerly getting the attention of Lupa, Dakota and Shadow who had finished exploring. I pulled the last bit of paper off and it was a quiver, but not just any quiver, but a side quiver. You clip it to your belt and your arrows go inside the three tubes inside, it would be securely fastened to your belt or trousers so there was no worry of them falling off. Each tube had a special lid on it, the feathers of the arrow would stick out but the lid would prevented the arrows from falling out whilst running, you could turn it upside down and they wouldn't fall out. The lid didn't have that much grip as they would still come out easily. The quiver itself was black stitched so nothing fancy, but it must have cost quite a bit, but by the looks of this place they had the money to spend.

"It's amazing." I said examining it and placing my arrows in it. I looked back on the pillows and there was a pair of thin jogging bottom type pyjamas. I picked them up and carried them off to the bathroom to change. As I was I had a look around. The bath was like a huge Jacuzzi, the sink was sliver, the toilet was just a toilet but beside it was some type of flat one, must have been for the wolves to use. I finished changing but left my top off as it was rather warm. I walked back into the bedroom and everyone looked at me half naked including Rosie. "What? It's nothing you've seen before." I said putting my clothes in a washing basket in the corner of the room.

"I know, it's still a little awkward though." She said smiling.

"And for us." Lupa said lying in her bed blushing slightly.

"Well get used to it." I said climbing into my bed. Shadow and Rosie got into one of the large dog beds and Dakota climbed in the other next to Lupa.

"So soft." Dakota said lying down.

"Night guys." Lupa said. We all said our goodnights and fell asleep very quickly; this was my first good nights sleep in days.

Last night was amazing; we had all slept for a solid 14 hours! I only woke up once or twice but fell asleep straight away, this time we had to get up. I was lying on my front stretched out across the bed, my right arm and leg off the side of it. I open one eye sleepily and see the alarm clock saying it was 7:30am in the morning. It was early but I felt awake. I peered down across the room at the family of wolves in their beds, they hadn't moved since they fell asleep. Shadow and Rosie were curled up together, Rosie lying against Shadows chest, and Dakota and Lupa were lying side by side against each other, heads touching. I sat up a little leaning against my arm and let out a yawn. They all looked so peaceful when they slept. My dream of living with wolves had really come true, in more ways then I hoped. I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. I had one last look at the sleeping family, I couldn't believe Rosie was a mom; she's no longer the little pup I knew. I careful and quietly got out of bed and slipped on the T-shirt that was left with the trousers and walked into the living room. I looked around again and spotted the balcony; I walked over to the sliding doors, opened them and stepped out. The sun was just over the mountains in the distance. Beneath us was the large fenced of woodland, we were about 15ft up from the canopy of the trees, it did go on for a long way and it looked amazing, it was thick with trees, plenty of hills and clearings amidst it.

My trail of thought was stopped when the tapping of paws came from the living room, it was Dakota.

"Morning." I said turning back at him.

"Morning." He replied stepping out joining me. "What you doing?" He added

"Just admiring the view, have a look." I said tapping the railing. He jumped up at the railings and looked over the trees, his jaw dropped in awe.

"That's cool." He said looking around.

"Yeah it is. No one else up?" I asked

"Lupa's just stretching; she'll be out in a minute." He replied still looking at the awesome view.

"Ok, well I'm just going to take a shower, back in a sec." I said turning back inside.

"Ok." He replied. I left him out there and walked past the bedroom just as Lupa was stepping out.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." I whispered back. I went into the bathroom and started the shower; towels were neatly folded up in a railing above the toilet. I quickly hopped in washing my hair and back out again. I dried myself off as much as I could, slipped back into my Pyjama bottoms leaving the shirt off, and hung the towel over the radiator to dry. I walked back out towards the balcony get more fresh air, Lupa and Dakota were sitting on the couch talking about the apartment and other stuff, they seemed really excited about exploring the place. I stepped back out onto the balcony, the slight breeze running its icy fingers through my hair making it waved. I then noticed it began to increase in speed and seemed to be focusing on coming towards the balcony. I knew exactly what we going on so I let it happen, the wind flew around me, my hair flying al all directions, it felt rather nice. After a minute it settled quickly to its normal breeze, my hair was slightly puffy so I brushed it using my hand and said.

"Thanks Rosie." A girly giggle came from behind me followed by tapping claws; she jumped up on the railings and looked over the forest.

"That's pretty." She said.

"Yeah it is. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, you?"

"Better then in days." I said rubbing her head; I knew she was ticklish there so she immediately recoiled away giggling. "Shadow up?" I asked

"Yeah, he's talking with the kids."

"Ok, I'm just going to go change." I said running her head one last time before darting away before she could do anything. I walked across the room greeting shadow good morning which he did in return. I walked into the bedroom and to the wardrobe wondering if there were any clean clothes inside and lucky for me there was, there were only a few items of each item of clothing. A pair of trousers I picked was grey, baggy cargo trousers; I needed a belt for these and once again lucky for me there was one. A long sleeved red, grey and black chequered cotton shirt with a hood caught my eye; I decided to roll the sleeves up to my elbows as I would get hot with them down. Socks were just an average pair of socks as well as the underwear; I don't need to go into details about them. I picked up the apartment key, but I decided to attach the key ring to a lanyard I had in my bag previously attached to my old house keys. I then put them in my left pocket, the lanyard reached down to my knee. I looked at my bow and new quiver. _"Why not."_ I thought with a smile. I picked up the quiver and securely clipped it to my belt; I gave it a good pull in every direction to check it was, there was no chance it was coming off, or the arrows falling out. I then grabbed my bow putting my arm through it and placing it over my shoulder. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, it was a cool look even if I say so myself. I quickly made the bed and then walked out to join the others; I got surprised looks from all of them.

"What now?" I asked knowing what it was.

"I've never seen you look fancy and scruffy before, it's a good look." Rosie answered giving me a wink. I winked at her back just as the phone on the glass table went off loudly making us all jump a little. We all chuckled and giggled slightly as I walked over pressing the loud speaker button.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Morning Scott. It's John, sleep well?" He asked sounding jolly.

"Hey morning, yeah we're good. This place is amazing." I replied.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm down in the canteen having breakfast, I've got a few people here that would like to meet you lot. Fancy joining us?" He asked. I looked at them and they all gave me smiles.

"Yeah sure, we'd love to." I answered.

"Great, well just go down the hall to the left of you room and down four flights of stairs, we're in the canteen just at the bottom, you can't miss it." He said.

"Great, see you in a bit."

"See ya." He said hanging up.

"Well you guys hungry?" I asked. And as if on cue, all our stomachs rumbled.

"That means yes." Shadow Replied.

"Let's go." I said walking to the door. We left the apartment and followed Johns' directions and after a few minutes we walked in. It wasn't very busy as it was rather early; the canteen itself was pretty big. I noticed John waving his hand from across the canteen sitting with five other people. I waved back letting them know we caught their attention. "Let's get something to eat first shall we?" I asked the four.

"Ok." Rosie answered.

We walked around to the left at all the options of food, there was salads, cereals, cooked food. I went for a salad whilst the wolves went for a couple of slices of bacon each. It was all free so that was excellent. I carried them all on a tray not wanting to prof them in front of anyone just yet. We walked over to John to be greeted by him.

"Morning. I see you got my welcome gift, it goes well with that look." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I did thanks." I replied sitting next to him on the corner of the table. I put the tray on the table and gave each of the wolves' three slices of bacon each. When I was done I opened my salad and begun eating.

"Scott I'd like you to meet some people." John announced. I stopped eating and swallowed what I had.

"First, James the lead scientist of the SRC, you'll be spending a lot of the day with him and me." He said pointing to him opposite me, I reached over shaking his hand saying it was nice to meet him "Next is Becca, she's the assistant lead scientist here." He continued pointing to the lady beside James; I shook her hand as well. (Just to make this easier for you, I shook all their hands.) "This is Sergeant Dave, he works with security. This is April, she works as a counsellor here, she helps people like you to learn how to control you powers and how we can stop triggering them, not that you need to obviously so you won't see much of her. And finally this is Lara; she's one of the werewolves I told you about." He finished leaning back to reveal Lara sitting beside him. She had long blonde hair her eyes were a light orange which was rather odd looking but cool none the less.

"It's good to meet you." She said reaching over John to shake my hand. "Johns told us about you, I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the pack." She said excitedly.

"Pack?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, there are 6 of us here; you're defiantly not the only one." She said

"How much has he told you about us?" I asked turning back too my salad.

"Not much, only about your lycanthropy and your wolf friends down there." She said pointing to Rosie and the others. I looked down to see they had just finished their breakfast.

"Good?" I asked

"Hell yes." Rosie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"The bacon is good here right." Lara said swapping places with John.

"Yeah it… Did you understand me?" Rosie asked looking at her.

"Well, yeah, I am part wolf if you think about it." She said with a "duh" kind of face. "Why? Have you not met anyone who can?" She added

"Only Scott and that's it." She said in disbelief.

"Well everyone you see at the table you'll be spending a lot of time with this morning." Lara said.

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, we need to find out what you can do and what to what degree. All of you." John spoke up looking at me, Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota. I had just finished my salad.

"When are we doing this then?" I asked nervous about showing them.

"Well, we're all finished so how about now." April said.

"Yeah, let's go to the forest!" Lara said excited. With that we all got up putting all our rubbish in the bin and walked out down several corridors.

"Why do all these people have to be here?" I asked to John.

"Well, James and Becca need to watch and know what tests to do later. April needs to know if she needs to help you in anyway and Lara because she wanted to meet you, I told her you could do other things but not what they were." He said.

"Fair enough." I simply replied. I walked at the back of the group following them beside the wolves. People working here walked past without a care in the world that there was wolves about. They must have seen some weird things to not care. We arrived after a few minutes walk to some double doors. Lara pulled them open and stepped outside; we all followed stepping into the forest right on the doorstep of the SRC. Rosie, Shadow, Lupa, Dakota and I couldn't believe it, it was amazing. The trees towered above us over 60ft high, beams of light streaming down in the shadows the natural skyscrapers made. The wolves looked on in astonishment scenting the air.

"What do you think?" Lara said breaking our trance.

"It's beautiful." I said turning to face them. They all stood in a semi circle looking at our reaction, the scientist taking notes.

"I'll show you around some time." She said with a smile

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to crack on." James said changing the subject.

"Yes we do, out here you can demonstrate your abilities safely first we'll start off with you." Becca said pointing to me then writing on her notepad.

"Ok well what do should I do?" I asked nervously.

"Do what you did to me on the plane." John said removing his gun from his jacket.

"Err, ok." I said. Everyone watched on curiously as to what I had planned. The wolves sat behind me watching as well.

"Any time." James said ushering.

"Oh, sorry." I apologised, I quickly profed the gun out of Johns hand bringing it in between us. I then disassembled to gun piece by piece, spreading each part around giving a clear sight of it. I left it like that a moment and looked at the group all watching in astonishment. I then turned around and glanced at Rosie who smiled at me.

"It'll be your turn in a bit." I said turning back round. I then put the gun back together and went to give it back to John when an idea popped into my head. "Do you trust me?" I asked him. I eyed me a bit before replying.

"Of course." I then held then levitated the gun 4ft from his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone apart from John ducked as not to get hit by the bullet, they soon arose to their feet and gasped at the sight, the bullet was spinning mere inches from John's head. I dropped the bullet and returned the gun to him.

"That's amazing; out of my 17 years of working here, I've never seen anything like that." April exclaimed.

"I can tell you've done that before." John said tucking his gun back inside his jacket.

"Nope, never." I replied, his eyes immediately went wide in shock. "We got a major increase with our power a few days ago but we haven't had time to find out. I couldn't have done that before." I said.

"Well show us how much." James said writing more stuff down. I wasn't sure what to do so I had a look around. On the left of the door were dozens of trees logs that had been cut down all lying waiting to be moved I guessed. This would really tell me how strong I was, there must have been 26 logs all weighing nearly a ton each. I turned to face them as everyone watched. I focused on the logs and heard as they all creaked and strained at the movement. Everyone including me and the wolves watched in awe as all 26 massive logs arose from the ground lifting up into the air. I was rather struggling a little; it may have even been a bit too much. I brought the logs and made them form a circle around us and slowly rotate.

"Can I put them down now, their quite heavy?" I asked straining a little.

"Yeah of course, don't hurt yourself." John said. I then placed them back where they were exactly how they were. Well, I tried to and ended up dropping them with a thud, they rolled off each other making more loud noises. I fell to my knees in exhaustion, panting heavily, I felt my upper lip was wet, I wiped it a little and found it was bleeding rather heavily from the strain it put on my body. John quickly ran over as well as Rosie.

"You ok?" He asked concerned and handing me a handkerchief.

"Yeah I'm fine; it was just a little too heavy." I replied. "I just need a break." I added.

"Of course." He said. Lara came and gave me a hand up and sitting me on a rock just to the side. She sat next to me as we watched the others show theirs.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Its part of the whole thing, I'm sure I'll have to tell you later." I said trying to control the flow of blood pouring out of my nose.

"Anything else." James asked.

"Well I'm a lycanthrope as well." I added

"Great well we'll see that tonight." How could I forget, it was a full moon tonight.

"Ok, what about you, what's her name?" James said pointing to Rosie and looking at me.

"_The names Rosie and I can do quite a few things."_ She said walking away from me towards the group. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"That was her, that's one of the things we both can do. You can't understand wolf so she'll talk to you like that." I said. They all looked at her and me.

"Oh so you a telepath. Well you should get on well with the other ones here." Becca said with a smile.

"_There are others?"_ Rosie exclaimed.

"Of course, I meet with a lot of them as they can't understand what's happening to them. They kept hearing voices before but it turned out it was others thoughts." She added.

"Ok so you're a telepath, what else." James asked again. I got up and walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Do my nose." I said removing the handkerchief. She nodded and placed a paw on it, the hairs in between her pads tickled my nose making me chuckle slightly. She began healing it but this time it was different, her paw emitted a green light from under it as the blood drew itself back in, there was still a little bit of pain as usual. It was over in a moment so she removed her paw and looked at it seeing where the light came from.

"Must by the original Starnik's power boost." I said getting up and sitting back on the rock next to Lara.

"Anything else." Becca asked.

"_Well, I can heal myself and apparently I can't die, but luckily we haven't found out if that's true yet."_ She replied smiling.

"Okay." Becca replied writing more. "That it?"

"_Nope. Two more, John throw that rock."_ Rosie said pointing to a rock. He then picked it up and hurled it into the air. She watched it and did another one of her little pathetic barks and as a result shattering the rock into pieces, every single bit showered down on us. James and Becca used their notepads to cover their heads whilst we used our hands and paws.

"_Sorry. I can do way more powerful ones but we don't want to see that._

"Certainly not, we can find a way to test that out. What's the last one?" James said curiously. The wind then picked up abnormally quickly as it formed a funnel around us picking up dirt, twigs and leaves with it. It was like we were in a weak tornado, our hair and fur was flying in opposite directions. Then just as quickly as it started it dissipated. Rosie nodded and turned back to join her family.

"Very impressive." James said whilst making notes.

"And what about you, what's your name?" Becca asked pointing to Shadow. I quickly butted in.

"Oh, he's Shadow, Rosie's husband, he's just a wolf."

"That's ok; we'll just have his name down. We'll have you next." Becca said referring to Lupa.

"That's Rosie's daughter Lupa. She's can make a protective shield." I said.

"Ok well can you show us?" John asked. I noticed his gun and had an idea.

"Shoot her." I simply said. Everyone looked at me with crazy looks apart from Lupa.

"You sure." John asked removing his pistol. Lupa stepped forward and nodded in confirmation. He aimed straight at her and pulled the trigger but just before he did, Lupa threw up a shield inches from her face, the bullet impacted it and fell straight to the ground. The research time watched in awe at the green, rippling shield stopping the speeding bullet in its path. The shield faded away as the research team made more notes. "I think you'll be spending a lot of time with Dave here protecting this place." John said jokingly placing his gun back inside his jacket.

"And last but not least you." James said pointing to Dakota.

"That's Dakota. He's a teleport but we call it jumping." I said.

"Well that's also a first for us, go ahead." With that he jumped, vanishing; everyone looked around searching for him, his family and me hoping he wasn't going to pounce on any of us again seeing as that was his normal trick. Then there was a scratching sound on the sliding doors behind the crew. They gave each other confused faces and April went to open it and gasped when Dakota came padding through with a smile on his face. He walked past them and joined us sitting next to his dad.

The team made some more notes before slapping their pens into their notebooks and shutting them.

"All done." Becca said happily. "You're very impressive. Can I ask why your eyes change and why your have that glowing green in them." She added

"That's a part of the whole thing. They do that when we use our powers, when we're threatened or scared but we can change them at will." I said standing up.

"Ok well thank you for that. I can say we've never seen anything like that here, you're the first of your type we've seen here, we'll learn a lot from you."

James said.

"Awesome, are we done?" I replied.

"Not quite." April said stepping forward. James, Becca and Dave left to do what ever they had to do and April and John took a seat on the forest floor. I sat too leaning against the rock next to Lara on one side and Rosie on the other. "I just need to know some things." She said opening her notebook. "Tell me, how did all this start? Where you born like it?" She added

"I remember that day well." I said putting an arm around Rosie.

"Like it was yesterday" She added with a big grin on her face.

"No we weren't, I lived in Kalispell, Montana since I was born up until I was seventeen. I had no powers, nothing, I was a normal guy. I grew up in care and life was pretty bad. Me and a group of friends went on a camping trip to the mountains for a week, that's how I met Rosie. One day I went for a run on my own and came across her mother just after she was shot, the hunter was about to finish her off so I ran to stop him but ended up being shot as well. I died that day."

"If you died, how are you still here?" April asked curious to my answer.

"Well when I died I met with Rosie's mom in a kind of heaven, her name was Sarah. She told me of a prophecy nearly all wolves in the world know of. It says that a human and wolf will come together to bring peace to the two species and get them to live together in harmony, so humans won't need to fear them anymore and wolves don't need to live in fear of being hunted again." I continued.

"Where did this prophecy come from?" She asked

"Well 3000 thousand years ago the Dire Wolves and an group that called themselves the Ditori fought against each other, both wanting the right as the apex predator of the planet. A human and Wolf came together and called themselves the Starnik, understanding their differences and their goals, they tried to get the two species together. But they failed and were forced to spend there lives apart on opposite ends of the planet. But before they did, they foretold of two others in the future that would do the same, those were us. The Ditori are still around today and plan on killing every last descendant of the Dire Wolves. They were the ones who were after us in Kalispell 2 years ago. We were forced to live apart until I found Rosie again 2 years later."

"Ok, now back to what happened after you died." She said.

"Well I died and Sarah, Rosie's mom told me the prophecy and the powers the wolf and human would get. A ritual had to take place for this to happen and we accidentally did it. A wolf has to witness another wolf willingly sacrifice itself whilst the human has to willingly sacrifice itself for a wolf. Rosie saw the whole thing and her mom died protecting her and I died trying to protect her mom. She told me in heaven that I would be resurrected and that I would have to find Rosie. Shortly after I was and still bleeding, I eventually found her and we learnt of her healing ability when she healed the bullet wound. From then on we learnt how to control our powers and learnt what we can and can't do. We found out that Rosie's mom Sarah became our spirit guide and she's appears every now and then to warn us of something or give us a gift like last time.

"And what type of gifts?" She asked.

"Well the first time she gave me the lycanthropy and Rosie the shockwave thing. That was a while ago. The second one she gave to us a few days ago. She agreed with the original Starnik in the spirit world to give us their power to increase ours. It was the most painful thing we ever went through."

"More painful then turning?" Lara asked.

"Way more." I replied.

"You said you two had to live apart, why was that?" April asked throwing another question at us.

"Why don't you answer that, I'm talking to much." I said looking down at Rosie."

"_Ok. Well, we were captured by the Ditori and they planned on using us to help them with the mass wipe out they planned. They knew we'd refuse so they gave us a mind control drug and made us kill a group of innocent wolves. We never knew we did it until it was over. They also developed a drug to take our powers away and one to bring them back which they used on us as well. We escaped their building and ran into the city. They chased us all the way to the town centre and that's when we had to choose to die together then or live apart. We chose the second option and _Scott_ promised to find me again, he did two years later and in that time I found a mate and had kids."_ She finished smiling.

"They have powers as well." She said pointing to Dakota and Lupa "Did they both do the ritual?"

"_No they didn't, their powers were passed down in my genes. When the Starnik were created our blood was changed to be able to harness and control our abilities. As they are half my blood they inherited those genes and developed their own powers. They still have half the blood of a normal wolf flowing through them so they can only have 1 power and they age normally. They had no control over what they were but I taught them how to use them."_

"Ok. What do you mean by age normally?"

"_Well when the Starnik are together the wolf ages at the same pace as the human but when their apart they age at the normal pace. It's so the wolf can live, find a mate, grow old and die of old age. The life a normal wolf should have. When I left Scott I aged at the normal speed for a wolf, I even got grey hairs."_ Rosie said.

"Wasn't us." Dakota said jokingly.

"Oh really? I'm four years old and I already had grey hairs." She said giggling. _"Anyway, when _Scott_ came back my body went back to the age it was when I left him."_

"Now you look hot." Shadow said kissing her cheek. She blushed a lot but returned the kiss none the less.

"You're sweet." She replied. April smiled before looking at the time.

"Well, I'm done. You guys have all day to do what you want." She said getting up.

"Great I'll take you into town, I'm sure you could do with some clothes." Lara said excited.

"Ok, you guys should stay here." I said looking down at them.

"Oh no, they can come. The town knows all about people like us, most of the people there are empaths or some supernatural."

"Really?" I asked shocked at this. A place where we could be ourselves.

"Yeah come on!"

**So Scott's not alone as he first thought, it seems there's a whole pack out there just like him. Life looks to be getting better for our heroes, they're now in a safe haven for Supernaturals. But how long will it be until the Ditori catch up with them, just how long will it be? Thanks to The Dark Shadow and Johnwolf234 for reviewing my last chapter. I'm glad your happy that the name "John" is in this story Johnwolf234. Stay tuned folks.**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Part of the Family

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 7: Part of the Family

**Scott**_**'s**_** P.O.V**

Lara led us out of the SRC, down several corridors and into a big reception part of the building. From there we went out of the main doors and out of the complex, we were free to leave at any time we wanted. The security didn't stop us and let us pass with no problems. The main reason for our trip to town was to buy clothes and I realised that wouldn't be very possible if my wallet is in my bag which is in my room, so I got Dakota to jump back to the room and retrieve it which he did and returned moments later. A few people witnessed him doing this from inside the reception and gasped at the site in astonishment. They now knew he was what Lara called a "supernatural" so they guessed we were as well; they were used to seeing that stuff so the quick amount of attention he gained only lasted a moment before they continued on their way and we left the complex. The town was only a 15 minutes walk following the road. Well, it would have been but Lara took us down a short cut through some trees. She explained that the road outside SRC led straight into town and nothing leads off of it, it was a dead end, trees ran along side the road and down the hill which the SRC was located at the top of. We ran down the hill at top speed, Lara was enjoying herself as well as the wolves and me, the path we chose indicated that others had used this path before, foot prints and broken twigs proved it.

This way the journey only took half the time it should have, my new quiver did its job and kept the arrows in place whilst running. The town was more rather small, it had several food shops, clothes shops, camping chops, it was rather cool. People around were walking about totally relaxed in the presence of supernaturals, Lara was right they knew who was and wasn't one. One thing that caught my eye was Lara herself, her walk was very different then a normal person's. Her movements were loose and flowing, her feet as she walked went in front of the other, and her arms swayed back and forth completely loose in her sockets, if nobody knew of her, she would certainly attract attention to herself. SHe looked as relaxed as a person in a spa.

"Hey look." She said pointing across the town centre. I followed her arm and noticed a large fountain, it had four wolves on the top all back to back, snarling and baring their teeth, the water flowing from their mouths. Sitting on the edge of fountain were 5 guys all laughing and playing about. Lara skipped up to them, shouting "Hey guys." They all turned and when they saw her, all yelled her name followed by...

"Wolf pile!" And ran and grabbed her tackling her to the ground. Everyone including her was laughing at the scene. I looked down to Rosie, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa and they just shrugged. Lara crawled out of the pile and looked up at me, she ran to my side and pulled my arm introducing me.

"Hey guys this is Scott. Scott meet Tom, Ian, Gary, Zach and Max." She said pointing to each individual person as they picked themselves up laughing. I had a good look at them all and noticed they all had the same slight orange colour in their eyes. "This is the rest of the pack." Lara added. When they picked themselves up they each reached over and pulled me into a firm handshake.

"Ah so this is Scott, Lara told us about you before we left this morning." Gary spoke up.

"Who are they?" Tom asked pointing behind me.

"Their my friends, Rosie, her mate Shadow and their kids Dakota and Lupa. Say hi guys." They all stepped forward to my side.

"Hi." They said in unison. Each of the pack shook their paws.

"So you're a werewolf to?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that and some other stuff." I said

"What kind of stuff?" Max replied. I looked behind them at the fountain, I gestured towards the water and with that profed it. A bubble of water came rising out of the fountain and begun floating around, drops of water came dripping off the mass of water.

"_I'm telekinetic and a Telepath."_ I said into their minds. I released the water and watched as it fell into the fountain and disappeared into the water beneath but not before splashing.

"That's awesome!" Zach exclaimed.

"It's not just me, these guys have their own, Rosie is my other half shall we say and her kids inherited their powers off her. Show them guys." I said. They each showed their abilities off in different ways much to the packs amazement. Whilst they did that, I left the group on my own to by some stuff, I brought food, clothes and other stuff I thought we'd need. I then returned 15 minutes later and they were still by the fountain. I carried the six bags back over to them and lucky for me Dakota was just about to Jump somewhere so I asked him to jump the bags back to the room. He placed his paw through each of the bag lopes and vanished appearing back again seconds later, much to the packs amusement. After we shared stories and learnt more of the SRC we noticed the time and decided it was time to head back.

We all took the long way back so we could exchange more stories. Rosie and I told them more about what we're called and the prophecy. Lara was always on about how they were meant to live in a "pack" as real wolves do, they feel it it right, she said it's greater then the instinct to be free. At heart, every wolf and werewolf desires to be in a pack and to have their place among it. As I was listening to the group, I couldn't help but notice something, Lara said there was seven in the pack, there was only six here, I decided to voice my thoughts. "Lara you said there was 7 of you, where's the last one?" The wolves were keen to know the answer to this just as much as me, they never really noticed it. The pack went silent and looked to the ground; obviously I voiced a subject they didn't like.

"That would be Kate. She's the Alpha of the pack." Lara said quietly.

"Even as werewolves you still have an Alpha?" Dakota asked curiously.

"Yeah we do, it's our inner wolf that wants a leader and feels as though there's a pecking order, but we don't see much of her. She spends nearly all her time in the forest and never comes out; she made her own little den out there." Zach said.

"Why's that?" Rosie asked. The pack waited a moment before Lara answered.

"There are two types of werewolf, the first are ones like us, the ones who change only on a full moon. And then there's ones like her, she got the unlucky one."

"Why's it unlucky?" Shadow asked.

"It's a permanent change. Werewolves' first change around the age of 16 but it can vary. She got the side of the curse that when she first turned she couldn't change back; she's been stuck as a wolf for nine years. It's a one in a million chance that it could happen and she was one of those few. She doesn't come out of her den, only usually on a full moon for about 15 minutes before she goes back. She doesn't feel she's human anymore so she thinks she needs to live the life of an animal." Lara finished.

"Well maybe we can talk to her." Rosie said.

"That's not a good idea." Max snapped back.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well she's a little temperamental. You'll see her tonight but not for long, she'll put you in your place amongst the pack." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked confused.

"You should know, you are wolves after all." Zach said.

"We've never lived in a pack before so no we don't." Shadow said.

"Well in a pack, every wolf has their place. Kate is the top dog, the leader of the pack, I'm her Beta the second in command, but I do most of the leading since she's never around. Then there are these guys. Kate and I get the best parts of a kill and they will get what's left, they have no choice but to obey me and Kate as I do to Kate, I'm afraid that'll mean the same for you guys." Lara said.

"That's ok; it sounds weird that humans do it." Rosie said giggling.

"Only half human, we let our wolf out as much as possible." Ian said. We talked more about more stuff they did and their abilities. They had a wolfs sense of smell, hearing, touch, stamina and speed. My senses were heightened to above average but not to the extent of these people, my speed and stamina was exactly the same as theirs so we would be evenly matched in a race.

We reached the SRC after that long educational walk; the security guards greeted us with smiles as we did them. It was now 1:30pm so we decided to go get some lunch from the canteen. The pack all chose a steak as did the wolves; I decided to go for a fruit salad. The canteen wasn't that busy once again, we went and sat on a table near the windows, looking out into the forest. I gave the wolves each of their steaks and turned to my salad.

"Dude please don't say you're a vegetarian." Max asked pleading.

"Oh god no, defiantly not."

"Then what's with the salad, why not a steak?" Tom asked waving his steak about.

"I don't know, I just don't fancy any meat." I replied.

"Are you a werewolf or not?" Ian asked jokingly. We all laughed at his joke and continued eating. I couldn't help but notice a group of 4 people sitting on a table towards the back of the canteen. Their table was well away from the others and yellow and black tape marked out a kind of boundary 6ft around the table.

"Who are they?" I asked Lara and opening my salad; she turned and saw who I was on about.

"Oh, them? Their empaths."

"Empaths?" I wondered.

"They feel everyone feelings, their pain, sadness, happiness, everything." She said taking a bite out of her steak.

"What's with the tape?" I asked again.

"That's a boundary for everyone not to cross. They can't control it if anyone comes that close to them." Lara added. I stared at them and noticed they saw me doing so.

"Hey don't stare, they don't like it." Lara said hitting my arm.

"Ok I won't, I'll go and see them." I said getting up. "You coming Rosie?" I asked. She had just finished her steak and answered.

"Yeah sure."

"No don't, don't, don't, don't! Lara pleaded trying to grab my arm. I walked across the canteen with Rosie by my side. The empaths noticed me approaching and one of them yelled.

"Stop!" I looked down and saw I was just about to step over the line.

"Sorry." I said removing my foot back behind the line.

"What do you want?" One of them asked rudely.

"We just want to talk." I said.

"Well we don't, so go away." Another said.

"Nope." I simply replied. I then looked down to Rosie and said. "Block them out, I have an idea." She nodded and with that we both stepped over the line.

"No!" They all yelled, scared of what they might feel. They clutched their heads and scrunched up their faces waiting to see. One of them opened their eyes and saw me right in their face.

"What do you feel?" I asked smiling.

"I… I don't feel anything." She said removing her hands from her head.

"Why aren't we feeling anything?" Another asked.

"Because we're not letting you. We're blocking you from our feelings." I said tapping my head. "I'm Scott and this is my friend Rosie." I said sitting beside them on the table. They all introduced themselves and we conversed. We told them about ourselves and what we could do, Rosie was even chatting as well being sociable. They said they never really spoke to anyone else apart from the other empaths, their ability didn't work on others the same as them so they only felt comfortable around them. They had to have many counselling sessions to help them control it, before they came here, before they would lock themselves in their room and never leave as they didn't want to be around other people in case they felt someone's pain or sadness and burst out crying. They were actually really nice once you got to know them; they were only being rude because they weren't very social.

After talking for a while Rosie and I bid our goodbyes and returned to the werewolves.

"How did you do that?" Lara exclaimed in amazement that we got that close to them. The pack looked just as shocked as she was.

"Well we just blocked them from our feelings, wasn't that hard." I said going back to my salad. We gossiped some more before Tom brought up the idea of heading to the forest to show us around. We left and walked down the corridor back to the sliding doors leading to the forest and stepped out to be greeted by the cool breeze. Both wolves and werewolves took a huge breath through their nose, closing their eyes to enjoy the scents that came to them. They all one by one opened their eyes and Lara looked at me.

"I forgot to asked, why do have that bow?" She asked.

"Oh, well, I've had it for a while and I just like to have it on me."

"How good are you with it?" Gary asked.

"Pretty good." I replied curious to what they had in mind.

"You see up there." He said pointing up. I followed his gaze and saw an air duct on the side of the building. "There's a caribou steak taped to the vent, hit it." He added. I focused my eyes and saw the steak 30ft high, it was not bigger then a burger.

"How did that get up there?" I asked removing my bow.

"John put it there to annoy us, it certainly did the trick." Ian replied.

"That's not fair." I said with a chuckle.

"Caribou is supposed to be really good so if you can hit it, you can have it as a snack tonight." Lara said.

"I've had caribou before, it's ok." I replied. I didn't really care about it; I'd probably give it to one of the wolves later. I placed a hand on one of my arrows and focused on the steak, I felt the wind against my cheek, I waited for the opportunity for the wind settled for a moment, that moment came quickly and with lightening speed strung the arrow and released it sending it soaring through the air hitting its mark. "Yes!" I yelled triumphantly. Everyone clapped their hands in praise.

"Now get it down." Gary said before laughing. I gave a small smile before clicking my fingers and just like a magic trick the steak fell and hit the ground. Suddenly everyone's eyes went dark orange and they stared at the steak, a bloodthirsty look clearly present in their eyes. I stepped back not knowing what was going on. Tom, Gary, Ian, Zach and Max scrambled for the meat, throwing and hitting each other out the way, snarling like savage beasts. Lara jumped in front of them all, her eyes just the same and let out a low growl baring her teeth, the growl certainly wasn't human. The guys instantly stopped their ravenous run and backed away from her, heads facing the ground. She then turned around and picked up the meat handing it to me.

"Don't worry; they have no choice but to obey me and Kate." She said releasing the meat dropping it in my hand. I watched as her eyes returned to their normal light orange colour and went back to the pack.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"That was the power of the full moon, the closer to one it gets, the more our inner wolves show themselves like that." Lara said. "We should head back inside and get ready, you coming?" She asked.

"Actually I'm going to look around here for a bit, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, just don't be to long; we only have a few hours." She said turning back to the door, followed by the others. I turned to the wolves and asked.

"You guys coming?"

"I'm pretty tired so I think I'll head back to the room." Rosie said.

"I'll join you, I am as well." Shadow added.

"Me three, I'll jump us there." Dakota said. He lifted a paw in the air which his parents held and with that they vanished. Leaving me and Lupa alone.

"You coming with me then?" I asked her.

"Yep let's go." She replied. Just as we left the wind blew and small white paper bag towards me, I grabbed it before it blew away, I removed the arrow from it and placed the steak inside placing that in my pocket, my luck seems to have increased since we arrived.

Lupa and I ran into the thickness of the trees side by side, the landscape reminded me of the valley, apart from the fact it didn't have one. We ran for quite a while until we were deep inside. As we were running, we came across a small 6ft cliff; I didn't have time to stop so I jumped off landing on my feet with a loud thud and stumbled to the ground. Lupa came skidding to a stop above it just in time. "Are you ok?" She yelled worried.

"I'm ok." I said sitting up with a groan. She ran around the side of the cliff and down to my side. As she did I looked ahead of me to see a cave in the cliff. I felt like I was having déjà vu, this happened the first time I met Rosie and Sarah; I fell down the cliff above their den as well, but the question was whose den was this? I stood up with the help of Lupa and looked into the darkness of the den.

"Hello?" Lupa asked into the den, her voice echoed of the walls into the pits of it.

"Anyone in there?" I added.

"Go away?" A female voice quietly said back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I said go away." The voice said getting louder and sounding more hostile.

"If you don't come out we're coming in!" Lupa yelled. A moment of silence past before several shuffling sounds came from the depths of the darkness. A white object moved its way out of the back and towards the front, finally we could see what it was. It was a pure white wolf, not a hint of any other colour on it, her eyes were a bluey green colour, something in between, she looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" She asked sounding moody. I looked at her when suddenly I realised who she was.

"Kate?" I asked.

"I know you two; you were here this morning with the research group. I was watching you. Where are the rest of you?" She asked.

"Inside asleep." I said kneeling down to her level. "Lara told me about you, why don't you come out more?" I asked

"Because I'm an animal, and animals belong outside." She said glaring at us.

"Please don't be like that; it's not our fault you're stuck like this." I said trying to calm her. "You hungry?" I added. She looked at me as if to say "huh"? I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white bag with the steak in it, I pulled it out and her eye's widened in shock.

"How did you get that?" She barked.

"I shot it down; I don't really want it so I thought you might." I said throwing it in the middle of us. She eyed it carefully and nervously stepped forward reaching as far as she could and grabbed it, she turned around and threw it in her den before turning back to face us. "Not hungry?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to meet you. Lara told me about you and that you never come out, you shouldn't feel bad you know." I said.

"You can't tell me how to feel." She said getting aggressive.

"I know, but you don't have to be like this, just because this happened to you doesn't mean you have to exile yourself from the human race. Look at your pack, their not human and they still go into town." I said trying to make her see the point.

"They still have a human from, I'm 24 and I've been like this since I was 15! My parents didn't know what to think and in the end they couldn't handle it so they kicked me out! If my own parents can't accept me then how can the human race!" She yelled. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, she of had me there, but thankfully Lupa stepped forward.

"Kate, Scott and my mom are very special, their destiny is to bring wolves and humans across the world to come together and live in harmony. The powers they have were given to them to help them succeed."

"And you're telling me this because?" She said.

"They're doing it for you and every wolf around the world. Humans won't need to fear us any longer and we'll never have to live in fear that we maybe shot if we step outside. If they can do it then your parents may see what they did wrong. They shouldn't have done that to you." She finished. Kate looked around as if trying to look for a come back.

"What's your name?" She asked stepping forward a few steps.

"Lupa." She said standing up.

"Can you really do that?" She asked looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"We're certainly going to give it our best shot. John said he'll help us, I'm just not sure how." I said with a smile.

"You're a werewolf to aren't you." She said sitting down.

"Yeah how did you know?" I wondered.

"You're a very good teacher." She replied.

"And how does that give it away?" I asked curious.

"You both taught me a lesson, I shouldn't be like this, I need to show myself a bit more." She said. She then did something I never expected; she reached her paws around me and Lupa and hugged us!

"Will I see you tonight for the hunt?" She asked pulling away.

"What's the hunt?" Lupa asked.

"They let loose three deer into the woods and we hunt them down." She said.

"Sure, sounds fun." I replied.

"Promise you'll be there." Lupa asked.

"I promise." She said with a smile. I stood up and we all bid our goodbyes, Kate returned to the darkness of her den while Lupa and I ran back to the SRC. On the way we ran into Dakota.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said panting heavily.

"Why what's wrong?" Lupa asked worried.

"Nothing, I just wouldn't go back to the room." He said blushing for some reason.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't too sure whether I wanted to or not.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I was lying in the bedroom on Scott's bed just chilling; Shadow and Dakota were in the living room talking about guys stuff. I closed my eyes to sleep but for some reason I couldn't, I had a warm feeling in my stomach that I couldn't get rid of, the feeling was worsening by the minute. It slowly spread it's way down to my lower region, when it hit I knew exactly what that feeling was. "Crap!" I yelled sitting up. I then heard multiple thuds followed by tapping paws, that meant the boys were on their way, they must have heard me. I barked at the door causing it to slam in their faces.

"Sorry guys!" I yelled jumping off the bed.

"Are you ok in there?" Shadow asked from the other side concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wouldn't come in here at the moment if I were you." I warned.

"Why? What have you broken?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing, it's something to do with me?" I replied embarrassed, but they didn't know that. It went silent for a moment until Shadow spoke up.

"Are you…"

"Yes I am!" I snapped back before he could finish.

"You're what?" Dakota asked.

"You sure you want to know." I said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He replied. I thought for a moment whether or not I should, but then I thought what harm can it do.

"I just came into heat." I said hitting my head lightly on the door. Everything went silent once again but for longer this time, for a moment I thought they left. "You two still there?" I asked

"Yeah we're here. Maybe you should come out; we have to sleep in there tonight." Shadow replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry, this isn't the first time." Dakota replied. I sighed before jumping up and pulling the handle down, I then pulled the door slightly and stood still as Shadow and Dakota slowly appeared behind the door. I looked down a little in embarrassment and seriously blushing.

"Sorry guys." I said with a sigh.

"Its fine you can't help it." Dakota said pulling me into a hug.

"Just don't hug me for too long, heat can after anyone, even family." I said wrapping my paws around him.

"I know, why do you think I'm breathing through my mouth." He said with a chuckle. He pulled away and took a few steps back. "I'll go find Scott and Lupa and warn them about this, back in a second." He said before jumping leaving only me and Shadow. We stood in silence looking at each other, both of us blushing, me more then him though by far.

"The sooner Scott gets here the sooner he can open some windows" I said.

"Good." He said with a smile. I walked past him and hopped on the couch. Shadow came up beside me and we just talked for a while, 20 minutes later Scott, Lupa and Dakota appeared in the middle of the room. The three instantly pinched their nostrils when they took a breath of the room.

"Damn girl!" Scott said reeling back. All that blushing I did earlier all came back but much worse. I groaned and fell on the couch covering my eyes with my paws.

"Just get a window open or something!" I pleaded. He quickly walked over to the balcony and opened the door, he then went into the bedroom and opened the window and did the same with the one in the kitchen.

"I was only gone for 20 minutes." Dakota said letting go of his nose.

"I can't help it." I said still hiding under my paws.

"We know." Lupa replied.

"You'll be like this soon." I said removing my paws looking at Lupa.

"Oh I can't wait." She said sarcastically.

"Well if only one of you makes this much of a scent, I don't want to know what two would be like." Scott said walking into the bedroom.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"It doesn't smell bad no, it smells kind of sweet. It just gets rather overwhelming." Scott said walking out of the bedroom; he took off his bow and quiver placing them on the table before sitting beside me. "You still want to come out tonight? He added.

"Of course, I'll just be more careful around the guys." I replied.

"And I'm not leaving your side." Shadow said nuzzling my neck making me giggling. Just then there was a knock on the door. Scott stood up and answered it.

"Hey Lara, good to see you." He said. "Come in."

"Thanks, hey guys what are you... wow, who's in heat?" She said walking in.

"That'll be me, sorry." I replied.

"It's ok; it's a killer isn't it." She said sitting on a chair.

"How would you know?" I asked curious.

"Well when we turn, our internal stuff changes as well so girl werewolves can go into heat as well. In the wolf world its mating season right now and my wolf is in heat at the moment, and the guys are so annoying, they won't leave me alone." She said with a smile.

"That's weird." Scott replied.

"Not really if you think about it." She answered.

"I don't think so, it makes perfect sense." I replied with a smile.

"If they start hitting on you don't be afraid to nail them, they'll get the message." She said.

"Well I'm not planning on leaving her side." Shadow said.

"Even better, if they see she's taken then they shouldn't try anything, but they might still try so be cautious." Lara Replied.

"Anyway Lara what brings you down here?" Scott asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, it's nearly 8:00pm so we'd better head down." She replied.

"Ok great lets go." We all left the apartment and walked to the forest. On the way Lara brought up the hunt and told us what it was, Lupa and I already knew but we decided to play along and wait for Kate to explain everything. We entered the forest and saw that the rest of the pack was already waiting for us.

"About time." Tom said.

"Cutting it fine tonight." Gary added.

"Sorry, I went to get them before it started; besides we have 15 minutes still." Lara replied. Suddenly behind me I heard a groan, I turned around and saw Scott clutching his stomach.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I don't think I have 15 minutes." He replied.

"Lara, I think Scott's turning." I said getting her attention.

"What that's not possible, we can't turn before 8:00pm he still has a while to go." She said sounding rather confused, the rest of the pack looked on as well as Shadow, Dakota and Lupa.

"This feels different, it doesn't hurt." Scott said.

"Are you sure you're turning?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it coming out." He replied.

"Scott your eyes are changing." I informed him.

"Is that normal?" Ian asked.

"No, it's not." He replied. "Remember what Sarah said, it would be quicker and less painful." He added. Suddenly bright a green light engulfed him; he was still visible from inside. He stood with his arms by his sides as two red and white lights swirled around him inside the green light surrounding him. His body then shrunk and his body changed shape, it was a quicker version of how he would usually turn and without the screaming, it was over in a few seconds. The light quickly faded away and revealed Scott in his jet black wolf form, his clothes were not on him like I thought they would be, his blue eyes bore the same green highlights in them except they were brighter.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You turned." I said walking up to him. He looked up and down his body, his paws and back at his tail.

"That was much better." He replied with a smile. I hugged him and he wrapped his paws around me, but I quickly let him go when he started sniffing the air, his sense of smell would be stronger now as he would smell my heat way more clearly.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"No need." I replied. Just then a loud howl was heard from the distance behind us. Everyone turned around knowing who it was; I could only guess it was their Alpha, Kate. She then appeared on the little hill just ahead, she looked stunning, she was completely pure white. The werewolves then did something very strange. They all knelt down on one knee bowing their heads, they then brought their right hand reaching it over their head and wiped it over their head to their cheek and placing it on the floor, from the looks of it, it looked like some sort of submissive thing. Scott, Shadow, Dakota, Lupa and I stood watching at the odd thing occurring before us, not really understanding what to do. Kate stepped down from the hill over looking her pack, she walked past them giving each person a little nip on the ear, wolves did that to show authority. She then stepped around past them and came to us; she looked at Scott and Lupa giving them both a wink which they responded with a smile and a little bow. She stood in front of us, her head held high and her back straight showing she was superior.

"When you came to see me earlier today, I had a chance to think, I haven't been around for my pack when I should have been. I believe you will be able to fulfil your destinies and bring the two of us closer. You have brought back feelings I had before I changed; slowly making me become the person I used to be. For that reason I'd like you to become part of the pack." She said with a smile.

"We'd love to." I replied. Kate came a little closer and whispered in my ear.

"I know you're in heat so if any of the guys try anything on you, don't be afraid to snap at them. I will not have a pervert in my pack."

"Ok." I answered. She nodded before returning to the front of the pack who were still bowing.

"You may stand." Kate said. The pack then arose but didn't look her in the eyes, they all started to converse with each other, Lara and Kate having there own little talk. Me, Scott and my family started taking amongst ourselves, we were excited, and we were finally part of a pack. Even though we didn't want to be, deep down in every wolves heart they want to be in a pack, it's greater then the instinct to be free. We all conversed for a while when the first scream started. We turned to see Lara on the floor; her bones cracking loudly and the sound of her screams were horrible. Next to go was Tom, quickly followed by Max. They all went one by one until within 20 seconds of Lara going down they were all squirming about, yelling, screaming, and bones cracking and changing.


	8. Chapter 8, The Hunt, Heat and Harassment

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 8: The Hunt, Heat and Harassment

**Scott's P.O.V**

It was 8:00pm and the full moon had begun its effect on the pack. One by one in the space of 20 seconds since the first went down and the last are they now all convulsing and screaming in bloody torture. Rosie, Shadow, Dakota Lupa, Kate and I all sat watching the five unfortunates changing; their screams could have been heard from the other side of SRC! Kate came round to join us.

"So how did you change like that? Kate asked me.

"I used to change like that." I replied pointing to them with my paw. "But when we got a power boost I guess it changed that as well." I added.

"That's cool, their not going to be too happy with you, you know." She said with a smile. I chuckled a little and we returned our attention to the pack. Their bones were now cracking louder, they were shrinking, their jaw was extending out into a muzzle, their teeth grew into fangs inside their muzzles and they had fur growing on their body replacing skin. It was horrible to watch but I had been through all of it before and Rosie and Kate saw it all as well, I just feel sorry for Shadow, Dakota and Lupa, they couldn't watch, all three wolves looking like they were about to blow chunks. I swear if you could see the skin under their fur, they'd either be as pale as Kate's fur or as green as the leaves on the trees. They were now 5 minutes in, the transformation nearly complete. They all let loose one more scream that slowly turned into a howl, and then there was a deathly silence.

The pack now in their wolf form were lying motionless, I had a good look at all of them. Lara had jet black fur with tanned streaks running from her head to her hips. Tom was all grey with a white under belly, Ian was dark brown with a light brown under belly, Gary was black with a grey under belly, Zach was a lot like Shadow, a white under belly and black back, and finally Max was grey and white just like tom but his tail had a black tip.

All five were still giving the appearance that they were dead, they slowly they begun to stir and slowly sit up, Lara on the other hand shot up sitting on her haunches with a. "Whooo, what a rush!" Zach slowly crawled up to his feet.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Lara just giggled and started brushing out all the dirt from her fur. One by one, all the other got up doing the same, ridding themselves of the forest floor. I saw their eyes were all the same, dark orange. I couldn't help but notice the smell of heat had increased slightly, Lara mentioned her wolf form was currently in heat so that must be it. I was beginning to worry for Lara and Rosie's sake in case anyone tried it on with them so I went up to Dakota with a plan.

"Hey listen, if anyone tries it on with your mom or Lara I want you to jump them here." I said linking my mind with his and showed him a place I saw in a magazine once; it was the sea just off coast of South Africa, full of sharks. I looked at him giving him a wink. "Got it?" I asked

"Got it." He said with a wink back, I gave him a tap on the shoulder and walked to Rosie and told her and Shadow of my plan, they agreed. The pack had just finished grooming themselves and begun chatting amongst them, Lara padded up to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"How come you didn't change like us?"

"Well I'm not just a lycanthrope so maybe that why." I replied

"Fair enough, I guess that makes you a completely different type of werewolf then." She said with a smile and turned around back to Kate, but she did some other submissive thing when she approached her. She laid her chest on the ground keeping her rear in the air; she flattened her ears against her head and brushed the left side of it on the ground. Kate stepped up to her and licked her head, Lara then stood up and the two began talking. The guys kept eyeing her and Rosie, obviously smelling the heat, well to be honest how could they not. Shadow noticed as well and shuffled closer to her, I reached into Lara's mind and warned her.

"_Lara watch it, their watching you."_

She whizzed around knowing it was me telling her, she saw the guys keenly looking at her. She glared at them and viscously snarled at them, baring fangs. They quickly flattened their ears and looked away; she gave me a quick wink before walking over to me.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, I've told Dakota if any of them try it on you or Rosie to jump them somewhere." I replied.

"Good idea." She replied. She turned and padded of back to Kate, but when she did her tail swayed in such a way I got a face full of the mind controlling scent coming from her just as I took a breath. My eye's fluttered as I luscious scent filled my nostrils.

"_Damn that was nice! Hold on what am I thinking_?_ That's disgusting!"_ I thought. I knew the scent could control me just as much as them so I was more worried for the girl's sakes so awkwardly I padded up to Dakota again. "Listen, the heat is affecting me just as much so if I ask you to or if you see me trying anything on, take me back to the room. Got it." He looked at me with wide eyes but agreed none the less. Just then the sliding doors behind us opened, John accompanied by five others, two each carry three larges boxes with something in them.

"Evening guys, dinners here." John said placing one of the boxes down.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked. Kate then stepped forward.

"Remember I told you about the hunt."

"I remember." I replied.

"Well in the crates are three deer, they will set them loose and we'll hunt them down after they have a head start." She added.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"You guys ready?" John asked unlocking the one of the doors as the did the same. Kate gave a nod of confirmation and stood back giving the deer some room running room. The pack did the same and started licking their muzzles drooling for the taste of blood. John then started a count down. "Ok, 1, 2, 3!" He yelled and opened the doors; the three deer bolted out of their crates and ran straight into the trees splitting up in different directions. The pack took a few steps as the deer were released out of pure excitement, wanting to sink their teeth into their necks; Kate gave a feral snarl stopping them in their tracks. I saw Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota were just as excited as they could once again hunt live prey. I was a little excited, something deep down inside was telling me to let go of my human side and let the wolf run free. The werewolves said they lived like that, letting the wolf out as much as possible. Kate started to take a few steps towards the direction one of the deer ran in; Lara was right behind her and the pack shortly after. Rosie, Shadow, Dakota, Lupa and I brought up the rear. The walk slowly turned into a power walk, then a jog, quickly into a canter then finally an all out sprint. We all ran scenting the air and looking for tracks indicating where it went.

"There it is!" Someone yelled. I glanced to the right and saw Max darting away, a deer just ahead of him. Everyone changed direction and followed him, all with hunger fuelling us. I saw half the pack led by Lara disappear running around to the right behind a hill, they must be trying to cut it off. We were closing in on the deer, Rosie and her family running ahead of me as well as the other half of the pack, Kate leading and me bringing up the rear. Suddenly the other half appeared ahead of the deer blocking it; it tried to turn sharply trying to escape, but as a result it slipped and slide straight into the paws of the pack. Everyone pounced on it, Lara bit straight into its neck chocking it, other pack members begun biting its legs and belly to stop it from kicking out. Finally after a minute its quick movements came to a sudden stop, its body lay motionless and the pack started to rip into the carcass, Me, Rosie and the others watched from the sidelines. Kate jumped in standing over it snarling at each and every one of them, her teeth showing fully declaring the kill for her and Lara. Everyone slowly back off flattening their ears against their heads and whining, Kate continued her feral display whilst backing off the kill and ripping into it. Ian and Zach where lucky enough to be granted to share the kill with the she-wolves but they sat to the side and had to wait for them to finish. Every now and Kate would snarl at Lara, Ian and Zach to remind them that she gets the best bits. The carcass was finally ripped open, its guts spilling out everywhere, Kate stuck her head straight into it's belly and pulled out a moment later with it's liver hanging from her mouth, the liver was the prize of the kill, reserved for the alpha only.

I looked on actually thinking it looked pretty tasty, I knew I'd have to wait for them to finish, but the problem was, would there be any left? Then as if on cue the second deer ran past. Tom, Max and Gary all bolted off after the deer quickly followed by us, Kate, Lara, Ian and Zach stayed behind. Annoyingly the three others brought down the deer just as we caught up with them, the three of them already ripping into its intestines. We tried to approach them but all we got in return were snarls and evil eyes. These people really were wolves now. I thought. I turned to the others and we decide to go in search of the last deer. We walked past the carcass but as we did, Max started scenting the air just as Rosie went passed. Shadow noticed this and gave a very defensive growl; Max turned around and continued eating.

We walked around for ages trying to find the third deer, its scent wasn't round and there were no tracks indicating it came through here. All our stomachs started growling loudly much to our embarrassment. We continued walking far away from the rest of the pack when the sound of faint footsteps caught our attention. Everyone including me had their ears perked up high listening for another sound. The wind brushed past us, the smell of the deer filled our nostrils, it was close. Everyone slunk down flat on the ground, crawling into the wind. We stuck our heads through a bush and saw the deer grazing in a clearing, this was perfect.

"We need to surround it. Use the bushes for cover and when I say, jump it." I whispered.

"Go for the throat." Shadow added before stalking away around the clearing. Rosie stayed put whilst everyone circled it keeping to the undergrowth. I circled to the left to the far side of the clearing, everyone was spaced out. The deer was still oblivious to our presence. We had our selves spaced out in a way that the deer couldn't smell us coming.

"_Now!"_ I yelled into everyone's mind. We all burst from our hiding place and before it could react, Shadow had his teeth firmly around its neck, cutting off its air supply. I grabbed a back leg, whilst everyone else did the same with the others. Finally its kicking came to an abrupt stop. Shadow released his grip, crimson blood dripping off his muzzle staining his fur, more blood creating a puddle around the head of the body. Lupa, Dakota and I let go of the legs we were holding, and I looked at everyone with a smile. We all then dug right in, not caring who gets what or who eats last, we didn't work like that. I pulled at its chest pulling off its skin revealing a juicy, succulent, muscle. I sliced at it with my paw tearing it off and swallowing it whole. I looked around and saw that Shadow had his head inside its stomach reaching for its liver; Dakota had his head in as well but was reaching up its chest for the second best prize, the heart. Both messily pulled their bloody heads out, each with their goal dangling out of their muzzles. Lupa was tucking into a leg which she some how ripped off and Rosie was… Wait, where's Rosie? I looked around the clearing and she was anywhere, the smell of her heat wasn't present either.

"Guy's Rosie's not here." I said worried. Everyone looked up at me and then around the clearing. Shadow had a frantic and scared look in his eyes. We all must have been ravenous to not see her present.

"Rosie!" He yelled getting to his paws. Dakota and Lupa both jumped to their paws yelling for their mom.

"We'll split up, Dakota you come with me, Lupa you with shadow." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran off in the direction she was last in. We stopped and scented her heat strongly in the spot she was previously in by the bush. Shadow and Lupa went left wile Dakota and I went right, all of us yelling for her but to no response. I reached my mind out to her hoping to get a response, I did.

"_Rosie, where are you!"_ A faint sobbing voice answered.

"_Scott, h help m me."_ I found the sent of her heat and followed it, my nose sticking close to the ground. I reached out my mind for Shadow and Lupa telling them I found her scent, they heard and said they were on their way; all they had to do was follow mine and Dakota's scent. We started to run when we heard crying, I was getting more worried now, had she hurt herself? The crying now sounded just only over a bush ahead and without stopping Dakota and I vaulted over and came to a disgusting sight. Rosie was tied up, vines wrapped around her muzzle and paws, but that wasn't it, Max was kissing her forcibly on her neck and working his way lower. I stopped for a brief moment before hurling myself at the grey wolf, I jumped on his back extending my forepaws sticking my claws in his back, the momentum I gathered continued as I flew over him but taking him with me, I landed on my paws again but I released him, sending him flying into a tree. I ran to Rosie and stood beside her in a defensive stance. Dakota ran up to her removing her bonds. As soon as she was free she jumped to her paws and hugged her son crying into his fur.

"Are you ok?" Dakota asked her nearly in tears himself.

"I I'm f f fine." She replied in between sobs.

"Did he do anything to you?" I asked not taking my eyes of max who was painfully getting to his paws.

"No, h he was about to t t though!" She said through sobs. Max groaned as he got up to his paws. Shadow and Lupa burst through the bushes we came through and instantly engaged in a family hug, all of them crying but Rosie way more then the rest.

"What happened?" Shadow asked relieved she was ok.

"H he was a a about t to..." She couldn't finish before he broke out crying again into her mate's fur. She didn't need to finish, he looked up past me at Max, then at the broken bonds on the floor, and scenting the air smelling her heat very strong here. He released Rosie and started walking towards him. He past me and walked right up to him, he new he was in serous trouble, he flattened his ears and tried to back up but did so into the tree I threw him into. He lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes waiting for it. I howled for Kate and the others to come quickly and moments later they replied saying they were on their way. Shadow glared at him and quickly lashed out at his side, making a small cut. Max yelped a little and clasped his side. Shadow then stepped away and back to Rosie. This surprised us all as we expected him to either do much worse then that or kill him.

"Dakota, remember what we talked about." Shadow said motioning his head towards Max but not looking at him. He thought for a moment wondering what he meant, then his eyes widened and he nodded to his father before slowly walking up to Max. I remembered what I said for him to do if this happened, I don't care who it was that did it, or the consequences, Rosie was like family to me and so was her family, nobody hurt my family and gets away with it. Dakota padded up to Max with an evil smile and hate filled his eyes, if hate was a physical thing, you would have seen it leak from his eyes. He stood in front of Max looking down at him; Max still lay down holding his side waiting for Dakota do deliver another blow.

Suddenly Kate and the rest of the pack jumped through the bushes.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. Just then Dakota hit Max straight in the face and the two vanished, leaving nothing but his jump scar.

"Where did he take him, what happened here?" Kate demanded. Suddenly Dakota appeared again but with a huge amount of water with him, splashing the ground, standing in the big puddle he brought with him. To be honest, the amount of water he brought back with him could have filled a small pond! His fur was wet and as soon as he appeared he shook himself dry and ran back to his mom hugging her.

"I did it." He whispered to her.

"Max was about to rape Rosie." I said turning my attention to Kate. "Look around, smell the air." I said pointing around. Kate saw the bonds beside Rosie and the marks it left on her muzzle; the air was full of heat and male hormones.

"Where did you take him?" She asked looking at Dakota.

"A nice little shark pool of the coast of South Africa. I told him about it and to take anyone there if they tried it on her or Lara." I said. "If anyone's going to be in trouble it's me, I told him to do it." I added. Dakota looked at me not believing I was willing to take the blame. Kate also looked at me and walked straight up to me. I looked her straight in the eyes not afraid of what she may do. The rest of the pack noticed me doing so and couldn't believe I was doing it; it was standing up the Alpha. She then hugged me much to the packs surprise.

"I don't mind, I said I didn't want perverts in the pack." She whispered. "But John might want a word with you." She added pulling away with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure he will." I replied. She then walked up to Rosie and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry he did that." She whispered. She then quickly let go and said.

"If anyone else wants to try it then expect the same." She said before walking back through the bushes followed by Lara and the wolves, leaving us alone. I walked up to Rosie and pulled her into a tight hug; she buried her face into my chest fur and wept.

"Shh, it's ok, it's all over. You don't have to worry about him again." I said rubbing her back, but when I did she pulled away instantly.

"Please don't, he did that to me. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, I should be sorry." I said wiping away her tears.

"Why don't we go back to finishing dinner and head home?" Shadow said. Rosie nodded her head and we all walked back to the kill. Everyone had a fair share of it, Shadow let Rosie have the liver which she happily accepted. Afterwards we were all full and decided to head straight back to the room. Dakota took Shadow and Rosie first and returned almost instantly for Lupa and me. When we appeared in the room I looked at the clock which said 11:40pm, Rosie and Shadow were just curling up on one of the beds and Lupa and Dakota laid side by side on the other. Shadow kissed Rosie on the neck resulting in her reeling away slightly.

"Sorry honey." Shadow apologised looking down in shame.

"Its ok honey, I think I'll sleep out on the couch tonight. I don't want to touch anyone tonight." She said sadly and getting up.

"Why don't you come up here with me, you can sleep at the bottom of the bed, it gets a little cold out in the living room at night." I said. She thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. I shuffled right up to the pillows as Rosie curled up at the bottom of the bed. No-one said any goodnights tonight; we had all been through a lot.

The next morning I got woken up the phone in the living room ringing. My eyes shot open, I sat up just as quick and crept out of bedroom careful not to wake anyone else up. I fell on the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Scott, Its April from counselling. Sorry to call you so early but I heard what happened with Rosie last night." She said. I looked over to the clock ahead of me above the TV; it was 8:05am in the morning, so I must have only just turned back. I also noticed I'm still in the clothes I was wearing, that were useful. "I was wondering if there's anything I can do?" She added.

"I don't really know, she still asleep, what could you do?" I asked.

"Well that's what I do for a living, I help people. Why don't you ask her when she's up and call me back?" She said.

"Ok." I answered simply.

"Alright, I'm sorry this happened." She added.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." She replied hanging up. I placed the phone back on the table not bothering to put it in the receiver. I closed my eyes and sighed, remembering last night's events. I opened my eyes not particularly wanting to revisit those memories. I put my head I my hands. I couldn't believe some one would do that to her, Rosie's heat must have really got to Max, he got what he deserved. I then heard the bedroom door open; I removed my head from my hands to see it was Dakota.

"Second up again?" I asked trying to put a smile on.

"First up again?" He said trying to do the same. I could see he was still upset about last night, his eyes were watery and his voice was crackly.

"Come up here." I said patting the couch beside me. He tapped his way across the living room and hopped up on the couch beside me; I put my arm around him and rubbed his side. "She'll be ok." I Said.

"Will she?" He asked not sounding convinced.

"Of course. I've known her for a long time; she'll come around eventually as long as you guys are there for her."

"We will."

"Just don't try and force her out of it like it did, look what happened to me when I tried." I said pointing to the scar she gave me. "We don't want another repeat now do we?" I added.

"Certainly not." He replied. We sat in silence for a moment when we felt it was far too quiet. I decided to turn the TV on but the remote was above it, I was still too tired.

"Do you mind?" I ask Dakota.

"Get it yourself lazy." He said with a smile. I thought for a moment and got an idea. I Apexed the remote, bringing it across the living room and into my hand.

"That's cheating!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"No it's not, you told me to get it and I did." I said with a laugh. I then turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, nothing particularly good was on as it was still early and the best films and programmes started later on in the day. Eventually one did catch or eye, it was an astrology documentary. The part it was on was all about the northern lights in Alaska.

"We saw them back in Jasper Park, but only just." Dakota said.

"I've never seen them. I've wanted to." I replied.

"We only saw them in the distance, but it was still pretty. Mom loved them but wished she could've been closer."

"We'll all go up some day."

"How? If we step out the Ditori could get us or another town could call them on us."

"Well remember what John said, nearly the whole world knows about us so he was going to try and help us with that."

"I hope he can." Dakota said.

"So do I." I said patting his side. "You hungry?" I added.

"Yeah a little."

"So am I, I'll cook something up." I said rubbing is head and getting up. I walked into the kitchen and saw all the bags from yesterday's shopping were still lying around. "Couldn't you have put them away?" I asked Dakota jokingly

"How, I haven't got thumbs so I can't open cupboards, plus I can't reach." He replied with a chuckle. I laughed and rummaged through the bags. I came across some bacon, perfect; this should cheer Rosie up a little I thought. I opened the packet and started sizzling four pieces, I'll have to do more afterwards, the pan wasn't big enough. I looked back out into the living room and to the TV; Dakota was flicking through the channels after figuring out himself how to use the remote.

"Stop!" I yelled maybe a little too loud. He went back a channel and saw it was the news, and once again it was about us. It said.

"The string of supernatural events that have occurred in the last few days seemed to come to a stop. The man and his wolves have not been sighted since last incident in jasper. So far, there have been three occurrences. The first, two years ago in Kalispell city in America where 19 people lost their lives, the second in Jasper Park, Canada, in a campsite just outside the park and the last in a the small town of Everton a few miles away. President Eastwood of the United States has declared that he wants to find the culprit, and bring him to justice. There is a rumour that the man has been captured and the president is to meet with him in the next few days under tight security and close watch. Nothing else has been issued so you're up to date with the latest."

"Argh crap." I said a little louder and hitting my head on the kitchen surface.

"We really are famous." A voice said. I looked up to see Rosie walking out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, sleep ok? I asked trying not to touch the subject.

"It was ok, could have been better." She said trying to put on a smile. She hopped up on the couch next to Dakota. "That bacon I smell?" She added.

"Of course I thought you'd might like it. Oh by the way, April from counselling called, she said if you want to talk to her about it she'll be happy to." I replied.

"I'll be ok, I just need some time." She said with a smile.

"Ok and I'll make sure to give it to you this time." I said joking.

"So what did they say this time?" Rosie asked.

"What the news?" I asked putting the bacon on two plates. "Well that there haven't been any more sightings of us since the town and..." I froze when I thought of the last part. I set the plates on the table and stood up.

"And what?" Rosie asked.

"The president is supposed to come and talk to us." I said in disbelief.

"Who's he?" Dakota asked.

"He's in charge of the whole of America, and he wants to meet us." I replied.

"When's he coming?" Rosie asked just as the phone went off again. I placed it back in the receiver and hit the loud speaker.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi Scott its John, have you seen the news this morning?"

"Yeah we have, is it true, the president is coming?"

"Yeah it is, I told you he was one of the few people who knew of this place and I set up a meeting between you, Rosie and him."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 3:00pm sharp."

"What have you told him?"

"About you? Nothing, just that it was you in the city and you have your friends with you, that's it."

"Ok, thanks."

"You nervous?"

"Well yeah, I'm afraid if one of his guys shoots us if we do something."

"Don't be, I'll be with you both. James and Becca are setting up some tests they'd like you to do to measure your power but it won't be ready until tomorrow so you can do them whilst he watches."

"What kind of tests?"

"I don't know, that's science stuff, not my thing, they'll do blood tests and other stuff which is routine, that's all I know."

"Great, is that all?"

"One last thing, I heard what happened last night, and what you did to Max." I looked at Rosie with a concerned face.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"Nothing, everyone understands why you did it. It just means a whole load of paper work. And a cover up if they find the body of a wolf in South African waters."

"Sorry." I replied.

"Don't be, I've got to go now, see you later."

"Ok, bye." I finished hanging up. I saw Lupa and Shadow walk out of the bedroom obviously woken up by the conversation.

"Morning guys." Rosie said.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" Shadow replied

"Could have been better." She answered. I thought I should change the topic.

"I'm doing bacon guys, there's four pieces on the table but I'll do some more now." I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Lupa said taking one of the pieces as well as the others. I cooked as many pieces as I could get into the pan, enough for me and them for now. I finished them and placed two slices in a roll which I got out of the shopping bags. I then placed the others on the plate and took them out for the others. As we were eating I placed all the shopping away, taking a bite out of the roll every now and then. The wolves finished way before I did and I overheard them talking about what to do today, Shadow brought up the idea of doing into town for the day which everyone agreed with. I finished putting everything away after a few minutes, ate the rest of my breakfast and went back into the living room. But before I could sit down, there was a scratching on the door. I looked at the wolves confused, who could that be? They were just as confused. I walked to the door and opened it and who it was, was a shock, it was Kate!

"Kate? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you guys are. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh yeah of course come in." I said stepping to the side. I shut the door behind her and followed her into the living room.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" Rosie asked just as surprised as I was.

"Well I thought I'd come see you and see how you were." She replied sounding sympathetic and sitting down opposite the table.

"Thank you, I'm ok. I'm just trying not to think about it." Rosie asked with a smile.

"That's good. I also came to ask you something Scott." She said looking up at me. I sat on the arm of the chair and looked at her curious to what she had to say.

"What's that?"

"Well you may have noticed last night I was speaking with Lara a lot. I asked her how she'd feel to step down as the packs Beta."

"Why?" I asked confused to why she would do that.

"Well, because I want you to be the pack Beta." She said with a smile.

"What?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Lara agrees, she doesn't really want to be Beta anyway. After the little incident with Max last night, you showed protectiveness over Rosie and that you'd do anything to protect her and her family."

"Of course I would." I replied winking at Rosie who smiled in return.

"Well that's what I've been looking for. I want someone who can run the pack and watch out for them. You'd make a very good successor." She added.

"I don't know what to say." I said getting on my knees.

"Say yes, idiot!" Rosie said making everyone laugh.

"Yes of course, I'll do it." I said hugging her tightly.

"That's great! I'll announce it tonight when you all turn, they may not like it but they have to obey us whether they like it or not." She said removing herself from my grip.

"Ok." I said. I turned to the others and added. "That doesn't apply to you guys."

"Awesome!" Dakota replied happily.

"Can I just say, I'm very proud of you Kate." I said turning back to her.

"Why's that?" She asked tilting her head confused.

"How long ago was it last when you came inside?"

"Nearly 5 years I think?" She replied.

"Not anymore." I said with a smile.

"You should come into town with us later!" Lupa exclaimed. She stood up and took a few steps back.

"I don't know." She replied nervously.

"Why not? It'll be fun." I said.

"It'll look weird for starters, one human and 5 wolves." She said snapping back.

"I'll change before we go, that way we'll all look the same." I added trying to coax her.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Well what will other people think?" She asked running out of ideas.

"Who cares? Come on, it'll do you good to be around people again. If you don't come I'm turning down the Beta position." I said. She looked around thinking of some other comeback. After a moment she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but not for long."

"Great let's go now before you chicken out." I said getting up to my feet. We all left the apartment and walked out of the SRC and down the road towards town. As we were walking, I saw the others looked bored, so in complete surprise, I bolted forward and yelled back. "Race you!" The others laughed and took of after me. They had the upper had in speed and soon overtook me. We neared the town still running, I now knew that turning only took a few seconds, so still on the move I launched my self and turned mid air, I could see the green light surround me and a few seconds later it vanished. I stuck the landing and continued running, a quick glance at my feet, well paws now, showed it worked, is was now in wolf form. I quickly caught up with the others and saw me much to their shock. We arrived in town and spent the day exploring the place, everybody else not that interested in us. We walked about in different shops, raced around the town, we even played in the fountain which was a lot of fun, and Kate even seemed to be enjoying herself. Rosie looked just as happy; I thought she'd be upset for days like before, I'm glad she wasn't, or maybe this was just taking her mind off the subject.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Scott, Rosie, Shadow, Dakota, Lupa and Kate all had so much fun; Kate described it as the best day ever since she turned. Everyone was happy living in the SRC, it was safe, the people there were amazing, how can anything go wrong they all thought. But far away, storm clouds were brewing. Inside a building on the edge Kalispell city, an organisation are planning their next move, they failed before but now they're more prepared, they know where to go, who their after and how to do it, it was only a matter of days before they moved out.

**Ooh, it looks like Rosie has been through a hell of an ordeal, it was a good thing it didn't actually happen. The Ditori have been very quite, but it seems they've planned out there next move against the Starnik. But will it work this time? I'd like to thank you all for your kind messages and reviews, it really does mean a lot to me that you're enjoying this as much as i enjoyed typing it. Just keep in mind I typed this up around two months ago and have alrady done the third and am currently doing the forth of the Starnik stories, so any names that you see i am NOT changing. Please review, as it helps to know what i can do to improve in the future adn stay watching out for new chapters. Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	9. Chapter 9 Memory Lane

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 9: Memory Lane

**Scott's P.O.V**

Yesterday was so much fun! Everyone enjoyed themselves, even if we did get a little wet. Other people thought I was rather funny, some stood and watched and others recorded us 6 wolves in a fountain. We spent all morning and most of the afternoon playing in the town. It was 5:40pm now. I was very proud of Kate, for the first time in 6 years she came inside, now she's out in the town with us, she really wants Rosie and I to complete the prophecy so she can try and go and with back with her family. We eventually decided to head back to the SCR for a dinner, I turned back on the way and we mostly gossiped about stuff. It was really weird turning back, all I basically did was push off the ground and stand back up on two feet, the green light surrounded me and I was back as a human in seconds. Kate brought up the Beta position I accepted, she said the pack will obey me and her whether they like it or not, I told Rosie and the others that, that rule didn't apply to them; they were free to ignore me if they wanted to.

We arrived back in 15 minutes and headed straight to the canteen, man were we hungry. We all decided to have a steak each, so I carried them over to a table but this time they all jumped on a seat each, I then have them all a steak and we devoured them in seconds, that's how hungry we were. Just after we finished, John walked in also for an early dinner, I waved to get his attention which worked, after he grabbed what he wanted and came over to join us. He heard that we left this morning and what we were up to; he found it rather funny also. We chatted about other stuff until a young boy walked in; he looked around 17, he had slightly long straight black hair and wore a black leather jacket, it was kind of a gothic look. He went up to the counter grabbed something and sat on a table in the corner by himself.

"Who's he?" I asked turning back to John and pointing over my shoulder. He looked past me and saw the strange boy.

"That's Michael, he came in a few weeks before you, he is a strange one." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously. He leant over the table and whispered.

"He's a firestarter." The wolves had heard what we were talking about and Rosie decided to join in the conversation.

"_What's a firestarter?"_ She asked

"It's a rare supernatural ability; they can start and manipulate fires using their mind. It's all controlled via his emotions so if he loses his temper that could easily set the entire building ablaze. He has a lot of counselling sessions with April and her guys and I think it's helping, just be careful not to get on his bad side, sometimes he can't control it. He's the second one we've had here."

"What happened to the first?" I asked, not sure whether or not I wanted to know.

"He accidentally set his room on fire after an argument he had with his counsellor, he couldn't get out in time." John replied looking down. I felt really bad of Michael.

"Maybe Rosie and I can talk to him, our abilities our used by our emotions." I said standing up." I said

"Ok great, I have to go now anyway, I need to prep everything for the president's arrival tomorrow. You guys excited?" He asked getting up.

"_More like nervous._" Rosie replied.

"Don't be, everything will be fine. See you later." He said walking off. We didn't have time to say our goodbyes as he was already walking out the door. I looked back over to Michael who had his head in his arms facing down on the table.

"I'm going over, you guys coming?" I asked.

"I think I'll head back to the room, I'm pretty tired." Dakota replied.

"I'll join you." Lupa added

"We're coming with you." Rosie said motioning to Shadow.

"Great let's go." I said. With that Lupa held her brother's paw and the two jumped back to the room, Rosie and Shadow hopped off the table and walked beside me and across the canteen to Michael. I didn't say anything to him, I just sat in a chair opposite him and looked straight at him, Rosie and Shadow sat in one either side of me, Rosie to my left and Shadow to my right. He looked up to see me with a small smile and the two wolves either side of me, I was surprised he wasn't scared of them.

"What do you want?" He asked sounding annoyed, why was it everyone sounded like that when we went to talk to them.

"We thought you might want to talk." I replied still with a smile.

"Well, I don't so, go away." He said putting his head back down. I looked at the two wolves beside me, Shadow had a surprised look on his face and Rosie just shrugged not knowing what to do, luckily I thought of something.

"I know how it feels, you know." He lifted his head back up and looked at me.

"Know how what feels." He replied, curious to what I had to say.

"How careful we have to be with our emotions." I answered.

"You know nothing!" He snapped back. Suddenly his left arm caught fire at the end of his sleeve; he quickly saw this and patted it out. "You don't have any idea." He added calmer but glaring angrily at me.

"Oh but we do." I said. He looked at me with a "oh really" kind of face. So what I did was pour some salt on the table from a salt shaker. I then profed the salt bringing every piece off the table, I then made them do a little spiral in the air like a tornado. He looked on in disbelief. "Our powers are controlled by the emotions in memories; we had trouble controlling them at first but with practice." I said dropping the salt. "You can master them." I added with a smile.

"That's a good magic trick." He said with a smile.

"_That was no magic trick."_ I heard Rosie say. He looked around for the source of the voice thinking it was someone behind him.

"Who was that?"

"That was her." I said pointing to Rosie. _"And I can do the same."_ I added into his mind. A huge smile grew on his face.

"That's amazing." He exclaimed.

"They always say that." I replied with a chuckle. The rest of the evening we spent talking with him. He told us how he left his family because he didn't want to hurt them he had no control over his powers and feared what he might end up doing. His dad had anger management issues which defiantly didn't help. The counselling sessions he'd been having with April really helped; he felt like that was his second home in the counselling block as he spent most of his time there. He also told us he sometimes helps out in the kitchens as sometimes the lighters for the gas wouldn't work, in there they called him the human lighter which he found rather amusing. He was a really nice guy, as were most of the people here, they just acted the way they did because that's how they've grow up. After introducing ourselves and spoke some more about each other we decided to call it a day and head back to the room. Michael reached out his hand for a shake which I did with a smile. After that we walked back to the room going our separate way from him.

When we reached the room I opened the door and jumped on the couch, I was so tired. And we were going to turn again tonight for the second night of the full moon. I groaned really not wanting to and looked over at the clock, it was 6:30pm; we were talking for a while. Shadow and Rosie got themselves comfy on the carpet.

"I think I'll go take a nap before tonight." I said getting up.

"Ok, Shadow and I are going to stay here tonight; I don't really want to go out just yet." Rosie replied.

"Ok." I replied in understanding and stepping into the room. I was about to launch myself onto my bed but was stopped in my tracks when I saw Dakota and Lupa stretched out across it. With no room for me I walked back out into the living room.

"They're asleep on my bed." I whispered with a chuckle.

"Well it is comfy." Rosie replied.

"It's ok I'll sleep on the couch. Just promise you won't draw anything on my face or something." I said lying down on the sofa.

"Now would I ever do that?" She said with a giggle and a wink. I then laid my head on the arm of the sofa and instantly fell asleep. What felt like seconds later, I woke up and got the shock of my life, Rosie was right in my face. I screamed and jumped up to my feet but ended up falling off the back of the sofa with a loud thud. She came running round the side of the sofa giggling.

"What was that for?" I asked getting up to my feet. I then noticed something. "Have you got taller?" I added tilting my head in confusion.

"Nope you've got smaller." Shadow replied standing beside her. I looked down and saw my feet were paws.

"What's the time?" I asked looking back up.

"8:15pm, you need to get moving, you're late enough as it is. Lupa and Dakota want to go with you so he can jump you there to save time." Rosie said before turning back around the sofa. I went the other way and saw Lupa and Dakota standing in the living room with a smile.

"Was my bed comfy?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah it was, sorry there wasn't any room, we wanted to stretch out and your bed was the best option." Lupa replied.

"It's ok." I said stepping towards them.

"Ready to go?" Dakota asked lifting his paw.

"Yep lets go." I replied placing my paw on his and Lupa's on top. There was a quick whizzing sound and suddenly we were in the forest, the pack had their backs turned to me facing Kate who was addressing them all. They had all already turned and were all listening to what Kate was saying. She looked past them and saw us.

"Speak of the devil." She said with a giggle. The pack turned around and saw us standing behind them; they all had smiles on their faces so they must have heard. "Scott get up here." Kate yelled waving her paw. I padded towards the pack who split either side and past them, when I past Lara she whispered.

"Submit to her." I didn't look at her but gave a small gruff in response. Dakota and Lupa stood back with the pack and watched as I walked up the small hill and towards Kate. I did as Lara said and did the Submissive thing the rest did last night. I flattened my ears against my head and placed my chest on the ground keeping my rear in the air, I the brushed the side of my head against the ground and looked underneath her not making eye contact, not that I could in this position. But what I could sense from here was the sweet, intoxicating smell of someone in heat, it wasn't Rosie as she was in the room, it wasn't Lara as she was down there and I smelt it on her as I passed, it was Kate! She licked the top of my head permitting me to get up, much to my relief, I wasn't sure I could have lasted down there much longer before something happened. She looked at me with a smile and turned to the pack.

"Submit to the new Beta." Kate said calmly. Everyone slowly lowered themselves into the submissive position, even Lupa and Dakota did, I really didn't want them to and I wanted to run over to them and telling them to get up. But I knew if they were part of the pack this had to happen. As they were down Kate whispered to me. "I know you smelt it, it started shortly after I left this morning. Where's Rosie?"

"She wanted to stay behind; she wasn't feeling up to coming back yet." I replied.

"I don't blame her; it was a hell of an ordeal." She said. I looked out over the pack still in the position, I was about to tell them to get up when I felt something on my hip, so I turned my head to see Kate was flicking it with her tail, I looked back at her and she was looking out over the pack still.

"Err, Kate what are you doing?" I asked embarrassed and seriously blushing. She looked at me with a confused look.

"I'm not doing anything." I looked at her and back to her tail still flicking my hip. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened in shock at what she was doing so she instantly pulled it away and looked away blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry." She said without looking at me.

"It's ok; it's the heat doing that." I replied breaking the awkwardness. I then turned to the pack and told them to get up which they did. They then split up into groups and conversing with each other, Dakota and Lupa even started talking amongst the others. Kate told me that there wasn't going to be a hunt tonight as they only did that on the first night of the full moon, to tonight was full of fun and games with the pack. We played hide and seek, tag, races, I taught them how to play hunter and hunted so we had a huge game of that which everyone loved. Thankfully no-one tried it on with Lara or Kate. Tom did ask how Rosie was after the incident with max so I told him that she was fine and she would be her normal self in a few days.

At around 2:15am in the morning we were all shattered after all the activities we did, the pack slept outside Kate's den and Lupa, Dakota and I returned to the apartment, but when we arrived, we were greeted by an immensely strong smell of heat that could only be Rosie. Dakota and I instantly pinched our noses as not to be effected, Lupa was a she-wolf so she didn't need to, but she still smelt it and did the same as well. We looked about the apartment living room and they weren't in here. We all released our noses and breathed through our mouths, Lupa checked the kitchen and they weren't there, whilst I profed the balcony doors open, well I would've but I can't whilst I'm in wolf form. "Crap." I said to myself, we'd be stuck in here until morning when I could open some windows. There was one place to check, the bedroom. The door was shut so the three of us walked up to it, Dakota jumped up the door, pulled the handle down and nudged the door open and man were we in for a shock. We were all hit by a wall of the mind controlling scent as the door opened; they were obviously in this room but why were it this strong? We walked in and saw both Rosie and Shadow lying on the bedroom floor, they were both lying on their side and Rosie was lying against Shadow's chest who had his forepaw draped over her keeping her close. I looked over to Dakota and saw he was struggling to keep himself still; heat can effect anyone, even family. Dakota and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Get us out of here." I whispered. He nodded and jumped the three of us back into the forest; we instantly took deep breaths of the forest air, cleansing our nostrils of the intoxicating smell.

"Sweet relief." Dakota said aloud.

"You're not alone there." I replied. We all took the biggest breaths possible to get it out of our system. "How did you live with that before? This can't be the first time this has happened?" I asked.

"No it's not, but we were in a forest so it wasn't so bad. Here we're in an enclosed room so there's nowhere for the smell to go." Lupa said taking as bigger breaths as we were.

"Fair point." I replied. We stood in an awkward silence for the next few minutes; it was blatantly obvious what the couple was up two, much to their children's embarrassment. "Come on lets find somewhere out here to sleep." I said braking the silence and walking into the woods to find somewhere out of the breeze. We walked about for a while until we came to a ridge that was blocking the wind, with that we all laid down to sleep. Being out in the open would make it rather cold so we all slept snuggled up together, Lupa and in the middle and Dakota and I on the sides. That night we slept like logs, I wouldn't blame the kids if they got nightmares of what their parents were up to.

The next morning I was awoken by a tickling sensation on my face, I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I could feel the heat of the sun on my skin meaning it was morning. I could feel a slight weight on my chest as well as the feeling on my face. I went to wipe my eyes thinking they were just stuck closed from the sleep dust but no, it was something furry, it removed it to find it was a black tail belonging to Dakota. I placed it behind my head and moved onto the weight on my chest which turned out to be Lupa's head. In the night we had all spread around a bit, I was now in human form and lying on my back, Lupa as stretched out to the side with her head on me and Dakota was off to the right with his tail on my face. I looked up to see the sun at it's highest meaning it was noon, we needed to get up, but they looked so peaceful, especially Lupa who had a smile on her face, obviously having a good dream. I laid my head back on the ground and noticed we were outside, my mind raced back to the reason why we were out here, the room was full of the smells of heat and male hormones. They may already be awake, but do we talk to them about it or not?

Just then Dakota begun to stir and eventually wake up, he quickly got to his paws and stretched off his aching muscles and saw me awake. "Morning." He whispered noticing his sleeping sister.

"Morning, think you can get us back to the bedroom so we can drop her off?" I whispered in return. He nodded in response and soon we appeared in the bedroom, the room still full of the smell that was previously in here. Dakota had jumped us onto the bed so I was able to slither out from under Lupa's head and out of the bedroom. Rosie and Shadow must already up as they weren't in here. I walked over to the bedroom window and opened it and then opened the bedroom door letting Dakota out and pulled it to leaving it open slightly for Lupa to come out. I saw that Shadow and Rosie were on the couch talking, but that stopped when we walked out.

"Morning guys." Shadow greeted. Dakota didn't reply and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, obviously still feeling awkward around his parents so I answered for him.

"Morning." I replied feeling a little awkward around the two myself.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosie asked about her son. I was really hoping that she wouldn't ask.

"We err; know what you two did last night." I said opening the balcony doors and then turning around and sitting on the chair. The two wolves eyes widened in shock. "We came back around 2:00am last night and the smell in here was immense, we saw you sleeping on the bedroom floor, it didn't take a genius to know what happened whilst we were out." I added. Rose looked at her mate as he did to her both blushing seriously bad, they couldn't believe we found out. "Well did you really think you could do that and not leave the smell behind?" I said with a smile.

"We didn't actually do "that", I couldn't take that heat anymore and shadow was err, helping me a little." Rosie said looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, you may want to talk with Dakota and Lupa though, they seemed quite shocked." I replied.

"We will." Shadow said looking down in shame. Just then Lupa came walking out of the bedroom just as Dakota came out of the kitchen, both not wanting to look at their parents.

"Guys we're sorry." Rosie said blushing still. The kids sat opposite their parents. "The heat was killing me, if it helps, we didn't actually do "it", your father just helped me a little." Dakota and Lupa's eyes went wide in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ok, no need to go on." Dakota said stopping them from talking any further. I'm glad this was more of a family talk then an open conversation, so I just pretended not to listen and watched the TV and once again the news came on with yet another story with us!

"There are rumours that the president of the United States plans to meet with the culprit of the supernatural occurrences later on today. Where he plans to meet is unknown but there has been issued that there could possibly be a press conference taking place explaining who and what this man is. Later on after the break."

"Really, again?" Shadow exclaimed. I looked above the TV at the clock to see it was 1:15pm. Then as if on cue the phone rang.

"I bet I know who that is." Rosie said. I reached over and hit the loud speaker.

"Good afternoon John." I said sitting back down winking at Rosie.

"Morning, how did you know it was me? He asked chuckling.

"Call it a hunch. What can I do you for?

"Well if you remember the president is coming today and he's going to watch you perform the tests the science guys have planned for you. We've heard that he's nearly here, he wanted to come down early so I need you to head to the science block and find James or Becca, they'll take you to an exam room and do some blood tests and other stuff, and I'll bring the president to you." He replied.

"Ok great, we'll head down now, see you in a bit."

"Bye." He replied before hanging up. I looked over to the others who had nervous smiles on their faces. Obviously this new topic made them forget the previous one.

"Shall we get going?" I asked standing up. They all nodded in agreement and left the building. We had a rough idea where the science block was so to save time Dakota jumped us there three at a time, first Rosie and Shadow and then Lupa and I.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We had appeared in a corridor surrounded by glass walls with scientists inside each room doing something. I looked up at Scott beside me as he did to me, we both shared a flashback, this place looks very identical to the Ditori's complex. It was one long corridor with glass rooms either side. We slowly started walking down the corridor when Scott literally walked into Becca; she seemed to be in a rush. She was wearing a long white apron and glasses.

"Scott, thank god I ran into you guys. We just heard the president has arrived and will be down here in 15 minutes. We need to get you guys hooked up. Follow me." She said and quickly took off down the corridor. We didn't even have time to say hello, she must be in a rush so we just followed after her and into a room with "exam room" written in the door. There were two long beds and four other scientists in the room all doing something. Microscopes, needles, empty blood bags and other sciency equipment lay around. The room was fairly large, the one wall going along the corridor was glass and the rest was concrete. Becca disappeared into a room and quickly came jogging out with a clipboard. "Ok guys can you all jump on a bed, Scott, Rosie you two on that on." She said pointing two one against the right side wall. "Lupa, Dakota and Shadow will be on that one." She added pointing to another bed against the corner of the room beside us. She was a woman keen to make a good impression so we did what we were told. Everyone jumped up and sat on their designated bed, I sat beside Scott who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to see what they had planned. "Ok first we need to take some bloods, Scott we need a bag full of yours and you guys are lucky, we only need a syringe full from you." Becca said collect a blood bag and walking over to him.

"_Why don't you need a bag from us?"_ I asked.

"It would take too much blood from you and could kill you all. So we only need a small amount from you. As Scott is bigger then you we can take more from him" She replied as she sterilized my arm ready for the needle.

"Great." Scott replied sarcastically.

"Does it hurt?" Lupa asked worried.

"No it doesn't, it will only take a few seconds for you but for me it will take a while." Scott replied with a smile.

"Did you say something?" Becca asked putting the wipe in the bin.

"Lupa was just wondering if it will hurt." Scott said. Only he could understand what we were saying. We could all understand what the humans were saying but they couldn't understand wolf so Scott was the translator.

"Don't worry it won't, it'll be over shortly." She replied with a smile. "Ready?" She asked removing the lid from the needle.

"Go for it." He replied. She then slowly pushed the needle into his left arm a, small grunt escaped his lips as it went in. She then placed some medical tape over it to hold it in place and removed a clamp allowing the blood to flow down a clear pipe and into a bag.

"Does that not hurt?" I asked.

"It's does at first but now I can't feel it." He replied with a smile.

"Ok guy's your turn." Becca said whilst she was filling out some forms. The other scientists in the room prepped a syringe each and walked over to Shadow, Dakota, Lupa and I.

"We'll do it through your scruff so you shouldn't feel it." One of them said. We all looked down to the ground and closed our eyes waiting for it. "All done." The same voice said. We all looked up to see them walking away placing the lids back on the syringes now full with our blood and putting them in a separate clear bag each with our names on them.

"Really that was it?" Dakota asked.

"I didn't even feel it." Lupa added. I smiled and looked up to Scott.

"I told you it wasn't that bad you big puppy." He said rubbing my head with his spare hand.

"I'm no puppy." I said removing his hand from my head with my paw.

"You'll always the puppy I grew up with." He said rubbing my cheek.

"Why do you need our Blood?" Scott asked. To be honest I didn't think why either.

"So we can analyse it as see if we can learn from it."

Just then we heard a steadily increasing volume of talking coming from outside, who ever it was, was coming down the corridor towards us. John then appeared in the door way. "He's here." He said stepping inside towards me. Scott gulped and looked around at us all with nervous faces on. "Don't be nervous guys." He added. The volume increased until it came from just around the corner, John then turned around and brought the a man inside who I presumed was the president. He looked around the room and then set his gaze on Scott.

"Ahh, so you must be the one who caused that mess in Montana two years ago." He said.

Scott looked to the ground a little in shame and replied.

"Yeah that was."

"No need to be scared in nice to meet you Scott." I heard him say as he reached out his hand towards Scott.

"I'm afraid it'll have to be the other hand." He replied gesturing to his arm being used to draw blood. The president chuckled and presented his other hand which he then shook.

"You've got a firm handshake, I like that." The president said. Becca then approached.

"Sorry I need to take that off him." She said pointing to the now full blood bag.

"Oh, of course." The president said stepping back to let her do her job. She then clamped the pipe again stopping the blood flowing into the bag; she then removed the tape and the needle and quickly placed a large plaster over it to stop it bleeding. "All done." She said walking away with the red bag. Scott and I looked back at the president who watched me keenly. He then looked beside at me and then around the room to the others, and then back at me again.

"I recognise her from the footage; she was with you on the night." He said pointing at me.

"Yeah she was, this is Rosie and that's her family, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota." He said pointing to each of us.

"Can they understand me?" He asked interested in the answer.

"Yes they can, Rosie is telepathic like me and can talk to you but I'll have to tell you what the others are saying because they're not." Scott replied.

"Ok, err; it's nice to meet you to Rosie." He said reaching his hand out to me. I was a little nervous and looked up to Scott who nodded saying it was fine. I then braved it and placed my paw in his hand.

"_It's good to meet you to."_ I replied into his mind. Just like the others, he looked around for the source of the voice, there was only Me, Scott, my family, Becca, John, him and one of his men. Scott told him it was me which once again he said "was amazing."

**Scott's P.O.V**

We had all introduced ourselves to the president, we told him a little about ourselves and what we could do, that's when James the lead scientist stepped in saying the tests were ready. Everyone jumped off the beds and followed him down the glass corridor to a large concrete room. The walls had claw marks, scorch marks and various other unknown dents in it. It was around 50ft high and circular around the same in diameter. I guessed this is were they watched to see what the other supernaturals could do. "I'll need you all to step inside." He said pointing the Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I. "And for the rest of you to follow me, this may get dangerous." He added. Rosie quickly kissed her mate and stepped into the large room with the rest of us close behind. The door then sealed shut with a loud bang. We looked around the room for a moment and heard a loud cluck and booming sound of something mechanical, soon a large metal slide high up on the wall moved up to reveal a window, on the other side of it we could see John, Shadow, Becca, James and the president looking down at us. "Can you hear me down there?" A loud voice echoed into the room via speakers. I recognised the voice as James's.

"Yeah we hear you!" I yelled.

"That's a good start, Ok first we want to test Rosie's shockwave. Can you see across the room the large pressure pad on the wall?" We all spun around and saw it; it was a rectangular piece of metal around 30ft high and 15ft wide.

"_I see it!" _She replied.

"Good, I want you to give it all you've got. Don't stop until you need to breath, we're ready when you are." James finished.

"You guys might want to stand back." She said looking over at us with a smile. We did as she said and stood against the wall far away from her. I watched as she stood in the centre of the room and looked at the pad, she positioned her self and took a deep breath and realised a howl. When she did the sound echoed in the room bouncing off the walls and into our ears, her shockwave howl was louder then a normal howl, but now she had a power boost and we're in a sealed room it was torture. I clasped my hands over my ears to try and block out the howl but not too much success, Lupa and Dakota doing the same, but I kept my eyes open to watch. As she howled I could make out a something that looked like a heat wave you see coming off the road on a hot day, but it was coming out of her mouth! Everything was blurry if you tried to look through it. I also saw what looked like transparent rings that grew in size the further they went escaped her maw. I could hear the pressure pad over the howl creaking with the strain placed on it; I couldn't wait to hear how much force she placed on it.

Finally, after an agonizingly long 15 seconds, the howling stopped. When it did, the pad made another loud creak as it settled into place. I looked up to see James and Becca looking and a computer screen probably checking the results. Rosie came running over to check on us. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"What!" Dakota yelled. Obviously it had effected his hearing; to be honest everything was slightly muffled in mine as well. I stuck in little finger in my ears and gave it a wiggle clearing it in an instant.

"Man that was loud." I exclaimed getting up to my feet. "How did you not go deaf?" I asked jokingly. She just shrugged. Shortly Lupa and Dakota's hearing had returned and they all looked up waiting to hear the results. Becca came to the mic and spoke.

"Well that was impressive."

"_How good was it?"_ Rosie yelled in excitement.

"You put 18tonnes of pressure onto it; I'm surprised it's still standing." Becca replied. I looked down at Rosie with my jaw hanging loosely in awe. "Ok Scott you're up. What we need you to do is push against the pallet with your telekinesis, think of it was a giant weighting scale." Becca said. I gave her a little salute and walked to the centre of the room and faced the pallet.

"We're ready when you are." I heard James say. I wanted to put my all into this so I thought of a memory that held the most anger and rage. My mind instantly went to the massacre of the Valley Pack. With a tear in my eye, I opened them and drained the emotions from that specific memory and threw them at the pallet, it instantly creaked under the strain I placed it under. "Give it more." I heard a voice say. I reached my hands out towards it and focused more on the memory, the blood, the bodies, the pups huddled together in a pool of their own blood. A loud static kind of sound filled my ears as well as a booming sound every time I placed more pressure on the pad. I wasn't sure if it was just me hearing that or not. I felt my nose starting to drip, I knew it was bleeding. I heard a faint voice I recognised as Rosie's pleading for me to stop. Her voice was too miniscule for the emotions flooding out of me and into the pressure scale was blocking her voice out. The pad begun to creak louder as the more pressure I placed on it, now I was starting to hurt. I knew that, that was enough and relaxed my mind and memories, letting them drift back into place. The tear that found it's way out of my eye was joined by another from the other eye. Rosie came running up to me looking worried that I was seriously hurt. She gasped when she saw the state of my face; I looked down to my shirt and saw the small flow of blood dripping onto it. Without hesitation she placed a paw on my nose, I grunted a little from the pain but stood still as she did it.

"What were you thinking of?" She asked whilst healing. I saw her paw was glowing green again.

"The valley Pack." I answered quietly, so quiet it could have been a whisper.

She looked at me with a shocked face, she must have completely forgotten about them.

"Scott are you alright?" I heard a concerned Becca ask.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a little nose bleed, Rosie's sorting it." I responded.

"Ok, wanna know how well you did?" She asked just as Rosie had finished.

"Yeah sure." I said sniffling and wiping away the tears.

"You put 24tonnes of pressure onto it, that's very impressive. Everyone up here is just as amazed, we haven't seen anything like that. We're all surprised you didn't tear it off." She finished with a laugh. I laughed a little but the memory of the valley pack was still present in my mind, Rosie picked up on this.

"_Can we take a break?"_ She asked.

"Sure we'll carry on in an hour's time." James replied. I looked down to Rosie and was about to ask way she did that but she stopped me and went to Dakota.

"Can you get your father and come back down here." He nodded and jumped off and appeared moments later with Shadow right beside him. "Can you take us here?" She then asked. She shared a thought with Dakota who quickly nodded in agreement but not understanding why she wanted him to. He jumped Rosie and Shadow first and came back a second later for Lupa and I.

We appeared in a long rectangular clearing, tree's covered the edges of it. The weather was spitting with a light rain, the clouds were dark, and the environment itself was gloomy. I looked around to find out where we were, I didn't know where but I had the strangest feeling of Daja Vu.

"Where are we?" I asked looking down to Rosie. She looked up at me and motioned for me to follow. She took me across the clearing; more of it feeling familiar as we walked across, Shadow, Dakota and Lupa followed a little way behind. She then brought me to a flat stone lying on the floor in the centre of the clearing, on it was some writing. It read.

"_Here lies the Valley Pack, the best family there ever was."_ I looked at it in shock, then at our surroundings. I knew why I was having Daja Vu; we were in the Valley Pack territory! I saw dotted around in the hills to the side plenty of small caves that used to be dens, I looked to the left and saw one large den that used to be the pup den.

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Because we haven't been here for a while. I thought it may be good to come and pay our respects." She said sounding just as upset. I looked at her knowing she was right, we haven't been to pay our respects for over two years.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked.

"This place used to belong to a wolf pack we knew." Rosie replied.

"Where did they go?" Lupa asked. I took a deep breath and told her.

"Remember the people who chased us out of your old home, well they came here and killed the pack who lived here, they were mine and your mom's friend and they considered us a part of their pack." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"How many survived?" She asked again. I looked at her with tears that had finally crept their way out of the corners of my eyes.

"No one did. They killed all 26 of them, wolves, she-wolves and pups." Rosie replied.

"We lived just over the other side of the Valley; we didn't get here in time." I said pointing over it.

"Can we see it?" Dakota asked. I looked down at Rosie who had a slight smile on her face.

"Sure." He replied. I shared him an image of the den and in threes again jumped us there. We appeared on the edge of the small cliff that was outside over looking the valley; all of us were in a line overlooking it. We slowly turned around and saw it, the den, mine and Rosie's old home.

"This is were I first met your mom." I said. "I fell off the top of it and Sarah came out and nearly killed me." I added.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because Rosie was only a 7 month old pup at the time, she was only protecting her." I added. We anxiously walked up to it and Rosie and I stepped inside, it was exactly how we left it. The animal skin rugs on the floor, the double camp bed towards the back of the den, a chest towards the right, the pictures I drew stuck on the wall above it and two lanterns either side of the room. Shadow and the others stepped in a looked around.

"This was where you lived?" Dakota gasped.

"Yes." Rosie simply replied. Everyone looked around the den at all the stuff we had. Another thought then came to me. I walked over to the chest and ran a hand over it to clear the dust away before opening it. All my things were still inside. It was like someone lived here and were to come home at any given time, like they never expected to live. But then again, this was where we lived, and we didn't expect to leave, so hence why it was still in good condidtion. It brought stinging tears to my eyes when think of the days when Rosie and i lived here, but i refused to let them fall. I closed it and turned to Dakota thinking of something I'd like to show them.

"Dakota, can you take us here?" I said sharing another thought with him. He looked it over and took us there. I took them all to the cliff Rosie and I practised on. "This is where me and your mom practised our powers." I said. They looked around the cliff and to the trees. I saw a rock on the edge of the tree line that meant a lot to me. "Remember that?" I asked Rosie. She followed my gaze and then back to me with a smile.

"I defiantly do." She replied.

"What's so special about a rock?" Lupa asked.

"That's where Scott and I howled once. This was before he could turn and he wasn't bad for a human." She said with a giggle.

"Your mom was a good teacher. This is also the place where we came with the Valley Pack for a moonlight howl." I added. Just then we heard someone giggle, it was feminine was I guessed it was Rosie or Lupa but it wasn't. There was only one other person that could have been.

"Hi Sarah." I said spinning around and there she was. Rosie turned to face her as did the others who jumped a little in freight.

"Hey guys." She replied.

"Come to give us another gift and forget to leave something out?" I asked a little angry with her.

"No I haven't, I've come because I want to show you something." She replied. We all looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?" Rosie asked. Sarah smiled and stepped to the side to reveal a white light behind her, it was the same light she showed before when we met the original Starnik. The white light grew into a large circle, but we see could see straight through and to the cliff edge. "What are we supposed to see?" Rosie asked her mother. Sarah didn't say anything and just looked into the portal. As we watched we could see blue apparitions of wolves walking about, the apparitions slowly turned into physical forms and showed they all had wings on their backs like the wolves we saw before. But something was different, we recognised these wolves, they were the valley pack!

I looked down at Rosie who looked on in awe. I turned my attention back on the portal, the wolves were walking about talking with one another, we could see near the edge of the cliff a group of seven pups all with wings on their backs playing with each other. All 26 wolves from the pack were there. Suddenly they all stopped what they were doing and looked directly at us.

"Can they see us?" I asked Sarah.

"Yes, they can see and hear you." She replied calmly. I looked back at Shadow, Dakota and Lupa who were sat back watching. I turned my attention back on the pack as they stood, sat and lay watching us smiling. A black wolf with grey wings approached the portal.

"Saren?" I asked.

"Hello Starnik." He replied. I was surprised to hear his voice so clearly, like he was actually there!

"Saren we're so sorry we were too late." Rosie said stepping forward closer to the portal. I could tell she wanted to hug him but Sarah wouldn't allow the living to enter the world of the dead.

"Don't be sorry, it was our time to go. There is someone who wants to talk to you." He said stepping aside. We looked on past him and saw all the seven pups running to the portal, everyone of them had smiles on their faces.

"Scott, Rosie!" They all yelled happily. Rosie and I had developed quite a bond with the pups and they came to love us. The oldest of them was around 3 months old when they were murdered.

"Hey guys." Rosie said looking down at them as they stood just in front of us, all wagging their tails furiously in excitement. They knew they couldn't come through and stayed just on the other side. We were so close to them I could have picked one up and pulled it through. I knelt down to their height.

"Are you coming to play?" One of them asked.

"No guys we're not, I can't wait to come and play with you though." Rosie answered. There was no point in holding back the tears; we both willingly let them fall. "What's it like over there?" She asked.

"It's great, there's loads caribou and it's sunny all the time!" Another exclaimed happily. They all looked so happy, even the grown wolves. Rosie fell to the ground and begun crying her eyes out, hiding under her paws. "Don't cry Rosie, you can come play with us next time or when it's your turn. To fall asleep" One said. She sniffled and wiped away her tears, looking at the pup.

"I'd love to." She answered.

"I'm afraid I have to close it now." Sarah said stepping in. Rosie and I looked at her and back at the pups.

"We're so sorry, all of you!" I yelled into the portal.

"Don't be Starnik; we will be waiting for you when your time comes. We would gladly have you as part of the pack again" Saren said with a smile. He then turned and walked away as Sarah stepped into the portal.

"Thank you." I said.

"I thought you should have a chance to talk with them. They come up here all the time to remember the time you showed then this place. They don't blame you for what happened." She said as the portal started to close.

"They haunt it?

"Sometimes, they come in visitation to remember the night you all came up here."

"Thanks mom." Rosie said wiping her tears.

"Your welcome honey." She replied. The portal was now the size of a car wheel so just big enough to see her head. Suddenly her face changed like she stepped out of a trance, she looked at us with a frantic look in her eyes and yelled. "Run" Run or he'll die!" Was all she could say before the portal closed, leaving us with a deathly silence. I remembered what happened the last time she said that, as did Rosie. This time we didn't want to stick around.

"We ought to go." Rosie said wiping the reminder of the tears away.

"There's one more place I want to show them quickly." I said sharing a final destination with Dakota. He and took Lupa and I first and then returned moments later with Rosie and Shadow. I knew exactly where we were, Rosie took a few seconds to realize where but the others had no idea. I brought them to a 40ft circular clearing, which Rosie and I knew very well.

"What happened here?" Lupa asked.

"This is the place your grandmother and I died." I answered. Everyone but Rosie looked at me with confusion written all over their face, then eventually one by one widened their eyes knowing full well what we meant.

"You mean." Dakota asked.

"Yep, this is where the Starnik prophecy started." I replied.

**Scott and Rosie have been going back to their roots, a trip through memory lane. But Sarah looks like she's trying to warn them of something again. Last time the Ditori came, what could it be this time? Thanks for the review guys and don't be afraid to PM me with personal reviews. See you next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	10. Chapter 10 Shadow's Time

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 10: Shadow's Time

**Scott's P.O.V**

"This is where the Starnik prophecy started." Everyone look around at the clearing in awe, this was the birthplace of the Starnik, the place it all started.

"I came running out of those bushes." I said pointing to some to the edge of the tree line. "I then came running across when I saw the hunter with the gun and jumped in front of it to try a save your grandmother. As you can tell it didn't work and we both died." I added with a chuckle. Rosie then walked off to the right towards a large log just in the trees.

"And I was hiding in here." She said as she moved a small bush out the way to reveal a hole in the log in which she witnessed the entire event. Shadow, Lupa and Dakota all walked over to their mate and mother to examined the hole; it was only just big enough to fit a fully grown wolf.

"You two have been through so much here." Shadow said quietly.

"We have, but when we left and I met you, that all changed for the better." Rosie replied giving her mate a quick but passionate kiss.

"Sorry to split you guys up but we should head back, remember what Sarah said." I reminded.

"Ok." Rosie replied. With that, Dakota jumped us all back three at a time, to the SRC science block, back into the testing room we were in before. Only it was harder to see, the lights were red allowing us to see a little.

"What's going on?" Asked Shadow.

"No idea, come on lets find out." I said walking to the door. It was a little stiff but it opened after a good push. We walked down the glass corridor to find no one was around, not one person.

"Where is everyone?" Rosie asked. The lights were the same here, red, must be some sort of emergency lighting. I reached out my mind looking around the block for anyone, I found none. So I reached further out past the science block.

"Found them, everyone's in the Canteen." I said come back to reality. It must be some sort of emergency so Dakota jumped us there to save time. When we arrived the canteen was full to the brim, everyone was here, security, counsellors, the pack, the empaths and other supernaturals. But the empaths were sat around their table everyone keeping their distance from everyone. Something was up.

I reached out for John and found him across the canteen. "Stay close." I said loudly over the voices of the others. They nodded in confirmation as we made our way through the crowd; nobody seemed to know what was going on. John finally came into view after a few moments of fighting our way through the crowd. "John!" I yelled getting his attention. He spun around and saw me waving. When we reached him I checked all the wolves were here which they were and then turned back to John. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone's cut out the main lights, we're dealing with it." John replied.

"What about the president?" I asked again.

"He's far away. He's going to come back in a few months to talk about rehabilitating you to the public." He answered. That was great, our first steps to completing the prophecy. I nodded with a smile in understanding and then told the wolves of the problem.

"We should go to the pack." Rosie yelled.

"Good idea." I answered. We fought our way back through the crowd and reached the pack towards the back of the hall near the empaths, they all had worried looks on their faces.

"Scott!" Lara yelled after seeing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked coming to the table.

"Kate's missing, she's not here. No one can find here!" She yelled worried. I became worried myself; I had a gut feeling something wasn't right, about the whole thing. I turned to Rosie and asked.

"Can you find Kate? I need to talk to them." I asked pointing over to the empaths. "Come over when you find her." I added. She nodded before looking to the ground slightly, zoning out of reality and reaching her mind out for Kate. I went over to the empaths but just as I was about to step over their taped border, I nearly forgot to block them out, I quickly did that and stepped over the line.

"Scott, you ok?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just need your help with something."

"Sure anything." Another replied with a smile. I quickly spun around and yelled to Dakota over the crowd.

"Dakota! Can you jump back to the room and grab my bow and arrows!" He nodded and vanished. Just then Rosie came running over the line.

"I've found her, she's in the forest, but she's not moving! I don't know what's wrong, she could just be asleep." Rosie said sounding worried.

"What was it you needed from us Scott?" The empaths reminded.

"Oh sorry, I need you to find out if Kate's ok." I replied. I knew they had no idea who she was but they could find out if she was hurt or asleep.

"We can't reach out that far." One of them replied.

"Rosie can help, she's found her, Rosie will go into your mind and you can use her to lock in on Kate." I replied. Just then Dakota reappeared with my bow and quiver under his paw. I got up and walked over to the line, I clipped the side quiver to my belt checking it was securely fastened, and then placed the bow over my head before sitting back down on the table. Rosie and one of the empaths, Charlotte was still checking over Kate. Suddenly Charlotte screamed in bloody torture and clutched her side; Rosie as well screamed in agony and fell off the table nearly crying. The two instantly broke the connection to Kate and begun crying. The whole crowd in the canteen heard the commotion and turned to listen in, John came running through the crowd with his gun in hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked careful not to step over the line. I went over to Rosie and lifted her head; she was crying but seemed to be ok.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I looked past her and saw her family looking on from the other side of the line.

"She's hurt, real bad." She replied.

"What?" I asked again in disbelief. Then Charlotte spoke up from the other side of the table.

"She's hurt really badly; you need to get to her." She replied wiping away her tears. They both seemed to be fine now.

"Are you ok?" I asked checking over Rosie.

"I'm fine." She replied. I then turned to John.

"Kate's hurt, I'm going out to get her." I said getting up.

"I can't let you do that." John replied. I looked at him coldly, the first time I've had to do that.

"Kate is part of the pack, she is part of the family, and I'm going to get her and if you don't want me to you're going to have to shoot me." I replied getting up into his face. I knew he wouldn't, and I knew correctly as he placed his gun back inside his jacket.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." He said sounding defeated.

"Fine let's move" I said walking through the crowd who had moved out the way to form an aisle to the canteen exit. John, Rosie, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota all followed me out and once we were we ran down the corridors and out the sliding doors we sprinted into the forest. We didn't stop running as we ran through the forest. We followed Rosie who had her mind linked with Kate's so she could follow the signal she was getting off her.

"She's close!" Rosie yelled whilst running. I removed my bow ready to use just in case. We ran up a small hill and there she was, lying motionless on the floor, we all ran up to her to see what had happened. I fell to my knees and placed my hand under her head lifting it up. I noticed she had a bullet wound in her chest with a pool of crimson blood under her. It matted and glued her pure white fur.

"Kate what happened?" I asked with a small tear of worry in my eye. Rosie came round and was about to heal when Kate muttered.

"t t trap." Suddenly there was a loud crack of a gun, wherever it came from, it hit Kate straight in the chest again, killing her instantly. John removed his gun and frantically looked around for the source of the bullet.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. A small trickle of blood leaked its way out of Kate's mouth. She was dead. "Rosie you can still bring her back!" I yelled frantically. Just then there was a sharp sting in my side, I let out a small grunt thinking I was shot or something, but no, it was far worse. I looked down to see it was a dart, containing a blue liquid that quickly disappeared and into my body. I pulled it out and looked closer at it. My eyes widened in horror when I saw what it was, I looked at Rosie who looked just as scared as me. "Rosie run! Get as far away from me as possible!" I said.

"Scott I'm not leaving you!" She retaliated.

"GO!" I bellowed.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lupa asked concerned.

"Scott's been shot with a dart." She exclaimed taking small steps away from me.

"What's wrong with that?" John asked.

"These are the same darts the Ditori used on us to kill all those wolves back in the complex, it's a mind control drug. You need to go now and get everyone out of the SRC. And far away." I said getting to my feet and staring to walk further into the forest.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Getting as far away from everyone as I can, I could kill all of you." I replied. Then I felt the drug start to kick in, I began to feel light headed and my vision went blurry. "Please go!" I pleaded stumbling around.

"Scott please let us help you." Rosie pleaded.

"No please just go, I will kill every one of you. There's nothing you can do" I groaned feeling it take effect more. "Dakota get them out of here now!" I bellowed. He was a little hesitant at first but agreed. First he took his father and sister away. "John, you may need to kill me, please don't hesitate." I asked of him. I fell to my knees, I couldn't last much longer, but I was going to fight it for as long as I could. Dakota then reappeared for Rosie and John. "Dakota, remember the shark pool I told you about." I asked him through blurry eyes.

"Scott I can't do that." He replied.

"You can, and you may have to." I pleaded. I was about to pass out knowing that this was it.

"Go now!" I yelled. I could make out Dakota grab John and Rosie before disappearing. I groaned as I crawled to my feet adn began running, well, moe like stumbling deeper into the forest. The trees started to turn red, the sky orange, it felt like I was in a car repeatedly going around a roundabout. Gaps started to appear in my memory, I forgot the most simplest things, all i knew was that I had to get away from the building. I began to sweat, trying to resist the drugs urge to take over. Eventually, it gave out. I fell to my knees and sat on my heels. There was nothing i could do, I was prepared to die if it came to it. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Such a shame. They'll all be dead in a few hours." I knew who it was.

"Sam, you're still the same sick prick I knew in high school." I replied.

"I may be, but what happened every time we bumped into each other?" He asked coming right into my face. "I always won." Then everything went black.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"Go now!" Scott bellowed at us fearful he might hurt us. Before I could retaliate Dakota grabbed me and John and jumped us back to the canteen. John immediately climbed onto a table and yelled.

"Everyone, quiet please." It took a moment but everyone eventually listened to what he had to say. "We have a situation so we need everyone to leave the building now and head to the town, I need a few people to stay behind to help keep the threat back." He finished.

"What is the threat?!" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Scott is. He has been given a mind control drug and is on his way to kill us; he's out in the forest probably on his way right now." John said pointing out the window towards the forest. "I need everyone to leave now!"

"Who gave him the drug?" Another yelled. I decided to speak up.

"_A group of people who have been after us for years, they somehow found where we are and have shot him with the drug, now he's coming to kill us all. Just remember, it's not him doing it, he has no control over his actions!"_ I yelled trying to defend him saying that he was doing this against his will. Suddenly there was a loud creak and groan, it was coming from the building itself. Something was putting a lot of pressure on it, actually weakening it. I knew exactly what was happening. I looked up at John with a scared and frantic look. _"John he's here!"_

"Everyone out now!" He bellowed. Everyone took his orders and without hesitation ran out the doors. Suddenly the window smashed and a long thin object came straight threw and into John. He fell off the table landing with a thud. I ran to his side and saw it was an arrow! I quickly took hold of the arrow in my mouth and yanked it out, cries of pain escaped his lips, I then healed as much of the wound as possible, just enough to form a scab so it wouldn't bleed, I didn't have time to heal him fully.

"_We need to hold him back so everyone has time to escape." _I yelled over the screams of the terrified crowd trying to get through the small doors.

"Got it." He replied getting up.

"I'll help." A voice said from behind. I spun around and saw it was the firestarter, Michael.

"_Are you sure?"_ I asked. He just smiled as a response. He then looked behind me and his eyes widened with fear I spun around to see the broken, razor sharp shards of glass rising off the floor, Scott was still nowhere in sight but he was obviously doing this. The hundreds of pieces slowly picked themselves off the ground like the gravity had been switched off. Suddenly it was like they had a mind of their own as they quickly darted across the canteen straight towards John, Michael and I. I closed my eye's waiting for death to come, but it didn't, for I opened my eyes to see a green transparent shield inches in front of us blocking the glass reducing them to pieces the size of sand. I completely forgot the kids were here, I needed to get them out of here. I looked back at the door and saw the crowd as no longer there. _"They're out, let's go!"_ I yelled knowing what would happen if we stayed. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran for the door, but we were stopped when all six of us were thrown and pinned against the wall by some force. We all hit with a bang, we were stuck to the wall unable to move.

"Scott let us go!" I yelled. Then he appeared from the window. He stepped over the glass and slowly walked over to us, I could see in his eyes anger and rage, that wasn't him. "Scott fight it!" I yelled in a desperate attempt which was futile, he just continued walking towards us with a neutral face, showing no emotion what so ever. Suddenly a fire appeared just in front of him making him reel back; as a result we fell to the ground, now free to move. Michael had him surrounded with fire making a kind of cage, the heat was burning hot for us but it had to be worse for him in there.

Before I could react I found myself standing in the town, everyone else from the SRC standing around talking and fearing what is going on. _"How did I get here?"_ I thought. The just in front of me appeared Dakota with Michael and Lupa. He fell to the ground holding his head in pain, he must have jumped far too much today and it was taking its toll, he wasn't screaming in pain, just whining a little still standing. "Why did you bring us here?!" I yelled at him.

"I had to or he would have killed us." He replied a little fearful at how I yelled at him. Shadow ran to my side.

"Don't yell at him, he was protecting us!" He yelled back defending his son. I then snapped out of my angered trance and looked at him.

"I know, I'm sorry honey." I said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"It's ok I understand." Dakota replied with a smile. I looked around at the crowd who were all watching us wondering what we were doing here. Then there was a bloodcurdling howl in the distance coming from the SRC, it was Scott.

"He's coming!" I exclaimed. _"John he'll be here any minute. We need everyone to get out here!"_ I said turning to john. He nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"I need everyone to get in a building and stay there, now!" He bellowed. Nobody waited another moment and ran for the nearest shop to take cover. "I need all security to take cover somewhere and prepare to attack. Rosie I need you, your family and Michael to be the front line, hold him back." He said dashing off behind the fountain. Everyone was genuinely scared of Scott now, even me. I turned back to Shadow.

"Shadow, I need you to hide, please." I asked pleading.

"I'm your mate; I took a vow to be by your side forever." He responded with a smile.

"No I ca…" I didn't have time to finish as he pushed himself onto me and kissed me on the lips. It lasted a few moments until he pulled away.

"Till death do us part." He added with another smile. I knew I couldn't convince him.

"Stay close." I replied and gave him a peck on the lips again before walking out to the middle of the town with Michael, Shadow, Lupa and Dakota, all of us in a line. We waited for him to come round the corner. John and his men were spaced around and behind the fountain in cover, guns drawn. Then just around the corner there was a flash of green, it must be him turning back from his wolf form I thought, no wonder he got here so quick. It was, he stepped around the corner and stood 30ft from us just staring with dark eyes and an evil smile. There was a deathly silence, around the town, I could sense all the towns' civilians and SRC workers hiding and watching in the shops fearful of what could happen. I stepped forward 10ft to confront him.

"Scott, snap out of it. This isn't you, this is your body, and you control your body." I yelled across the town.

"I am in control of my body." He replied evilly. "And I can control yours." He added with a dark smile. Suddenly before I could react, he threw his arms out Apexing me; I flew back over everyone's heads and into the fountain. A loud crack came from my back as I hit the top of the fountain and fell into the water. I screamed in pain, unable to move, luckily the water wasn't deep so I didn't drown. Shadow came running up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked fearing the worst. Another loud crack came from my spine as it snapped back into place.

"Yeah I'm fine, that's the second time he's broken my back." I replied. He smiled and leant in to kiss me but before he could he was pulled away and launched across the clearing towards Scott. "NOOOO!" I screamed jumping out the water and running back to the others. I watched as Scott had Shadow levitating beside him, he tried lashing out at him but he was too far away. Lupa and Dakota watched in horror as their father was in the hands of a monster. Lupa took a few steps forward desperate to do something and Dakota vanished. He then appeared behind Scott and jumped on his back biting into his neck. Scott let out a scream of pain but easily threw him off and to the side. Shadow still hovered in the air whimpering in fear for losing his son. Scott pulled off his bow and with lightening speed drew an arrow and fired it at Dakota. But Lupa was quicker throwing up a shield in front of him stopping the projectile in his path. But she wasn't quick enough for what happened next. Scott then pulled out a second arrow, but in stead of shooting someone, he drove it into Shadow's chest who screamed in pain. Once again I screamed but this time it made a shockwave throwing Scott off him and away a few feet. He spun uncontrollably in the air before slamming against the ground several feet away and breaking the connection he had on Shadow. I ran towards my mate to help, I wasn't too late to heal him but was instantly thrown away again as Scott quickly scrambled to his feet. Dakota tried to jump to his father but was too thrown into the wall of a building being knocked unconscious.

Scott ran towards us but was stopped as a wall of fire blocked his path; I looked up to see Michael focusing on him. I turned back to Scott who was standing in the ring of fire desperately trying to get out. Suddenly Michael was thrown away as well but landed in the fountain therefore breaking his concentration. The fire disappeared but left a small flame around Scott. He then came running out of the fire screaming for blood. I then heard John yell behind me.

"Open fire!" I threw myself at Lupa tackling her to the ground as bullets soared over head. I watched as the bullets flew directly at Scott but stopped just before they hit him in mid air. When the firing stopped, the hundreds of bullets moulded together forming a giant metal ball, Scott then Apexed it straight into the fountain reducing it to rubble; many pieces fell onto the men hiding behind it and were either crushed underneath it or showered with concrete rain. Some ran for their lives and others were not quick enough. He used it like a wrecking ball, smashing buildings and other stuctures around, endangering the lives of the civilians inside. This has to end!

I ran at Scott screaming and launched myself at him, I landed on his chest pinning him to the ground. I then snarled in his face and was about to bite into his throat, ending his murderous rampage. But how I could, I grew up with him, we lived together, and in a friendly kind of way I loved him, and I knew he did to. I looked into his eyes and saw the man i grew up with many years ago. This wasn't Scott; this was the Ditori messing with his head. There was a moment as I looked in his eyes; I could see they were no longer full of rage, but of sadness, loss and I could see he wanted this to end, it was like he was really in there and could see everything that was happening, but I knew he couldn't. It was like i was looking at the real Scott, not this shell.

Suddenly I was thrown again in the air and back towards the fountain, but this time I landed on a shield Lupa made, softening my fall. I landed on my feet and thanked my daughter. I then turned my attention on Scott who for some reason went back to Shadow picking him up in his arms and started walking over to us, he stared at us with an evil smile, like he was showing off his trophy. Then for some bizarre reason he fell to his knees and looked down to the ground, why was he acting like this? Michael, John, his men and everyone else were still hiding ready to act if need be, Dakota was still unconscious and Shadow was…

I watched as was acting funny. He then lifted his head and looked around, he didn't seem to noticed us, he looked around at the destruction and then at Shadow in his arms. He then went wide eyed at the sight. "Scott?" I asked stepping forward; he looked up at me with water in his eyes.

"Rosie?" He replied.

"Scott is that you?" I asked checking it wasn't some trick.

"Yeah it's me, get here quick!" He yelled. I knew instantly he was back. I ran crying with Lupa beside me to him and Shadow, Scott placed his hand on his neck then on his chest. "He's not breathing." He said in shock. "It's not too late; you can bring anyone back two minutes after death!" He added scared for what he might have done, I couldn't believe it. He was dead!

"Lupa go check your brother!" I yelled. I didn't want her to see this. Reluctantly she ran to the unconscious Dakota. Scott pulled the arrow out from Shadow's chest, a river of blood flowing from the punctured wound; the arrow went all the way through and out the other side. I placed both my paws on the wound and tried to heal it, I was waiting for the light to appear, but it didn't.

"Come on heal him!" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying, it's not working!" I yelled frantically back. Everyone came out of their hiding place and made a large circle around us, john and his men still had their guns drawn. I frantically tried to heal his wound, but still to not success.

"Rosie." Scott said quietly. I knew what he was trying to say so I ignored him. I went through every memory I had trying to find the most potent, none worked. "Rosie it's too late." He said crying.

"No its not!" I yelled angry that he would say that.

"Mom?" I heard, I looked to the left of me to see Lupa and Dakota coming out of the crowd.

"Why isn't dad healing?" Lupa added. I didn't want to say it or think it. I looked up at Scott who was still cradling Shadow's body with tears streaming like a river down his cheek. I removed my paws and willingly let the tears flow, I them turned to them and pulled them both into a hug; they knew exactly why I did that, they knew what had happened. They both planted their faces into my shoulders and wept away. I looked up at the crowd and saw they were all upset, some were crying and others giving dirty looks at Scott for everything he did. Slowly they all began to disperse to go home, return to the SRC or tend to the wounded.

"Rosie I'm so sorry." Scott pleaded. I released my children and turned back to Scott who gently placed Shadow on the ground. I then pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault, it was them." I whispered. I didn't want to even say the name they were so evil. I pulled away as he looked at the kids.

"Guys I'm so sorry." He wept. They didn't answer; they were too busy crying into each others fur.

"Rosie we need you!" I heard. I spun around to see John waving his hand. I left the three alone and walked over to him. He wanted me to heal some of the wounded which I did, some like Shadow I was too late for, others came back. Afterwards I padded back to the others who were still grieving. Lupa and Dakota were lying beside their father crying over the loss of their father, and Scott was sat up curled into a ball crying into his knees. He must feel so bad, he did all this and killed over 10 people, and he had no control over his actions. He was going through a repeat of what happened back in "their" complex, but only now it was ten times worse, for he had killed a member of the family.

"Come one guys, we need to go." I said trying to hold back the tears. Slowly they arose to their paws and Scott got up to his feet.

"Can't we bury him?" Lupa asked wiping away tears but only to be replaced by more.

"Of course, and I know the perfect place. Let's go home." I replied. Everyone turned and begun walking towards the SRC. "No, our real home." I added. Dakota nodded in understanding and took me and Shadow's bloody body first then vanished and reappeared moments later with a destroyed Scott and Lupa. I thought it would be best to bury him here, he grew up in this den, he's lived in it since he was born, this should have been the place he died, so the least we could do was rest his body here. After his parents were killed when he was young he buried them to the side of the den so they were always close to him. Scott picked his body up and followed us around the side of his den. He then placed it down and we all begun digging a hole beside his mom's grave. Everyone took it in turns to dig, we swapped when the other was tired and continued the cycle. After 20 minutes of digging and crying in between we were done, Scott placed his body gently in the hole and stood back. We then all pushed all the dirt back over the grave, concealing his body under the dirt.

Now he was covered, a bump in the earth marked where he was buried beside his mother and father. We all sat back and looked at the grave; Scott walked away for a moment and came back with two sticks and a small thin vine. As he was doing something with them all I broke the silence. "Does anyone have anything to say?" I asked nearly whispering. Nobody moved but eventually Dakota was the first to stand, he walked over to the grave and sat just in front of it.

"Dad, I will never forget you. You taught me how to hunt, track and be a caring brother. I will use everything you taught me to make sure nothing happens to our family. I swear on your grave that I will never let anything happen to them. I love you dad." He finished before he stepped away, tears falling from his face. Lupa then stood up and approached the grave.

"Dad, I was your little girl, when you told me you never wanted to see me leave, you called me "daddy's little girl". You thought I never liked it but I did; its something I will remember about you, I really did like it. I will always be your little girl, even when I'm old and grey. I love you." She finished. She then returned next to her brother and started crying again, Dakota wrapped his forepaws around her and let her cry into his fur. I saw Scott was still playing with the sticks making something, so I decided to go next.

"Shadow, you are my mate, and I say are because no matter where in the world you are, you always will be. The day I met you, you asked me if I was a falling star, you are the sweetest wolf I've ever known. Together we had two beautiful pups that grew to be two wonderful wolves. You got to see them grow and you were there for them. The day I married you, you vowed to never leave me until death do us part. I still hold you to your word; I never want you to leave me. I Love you Shadow." I finished. I fell to the ground on the sport and began crying. I then felt a hand on my back, followed by a voice.

"Shadow, although I only met you a week ago, I'm happy to call you my family. I want to thank you for making Rosie happy over the years. You two were perfect for each other." Scott said. He then reached over the grave and put something in the ground. It was a cross which he made out of the twigs and vine. "You should have died here in the place you were born, I'm sorry your death was at my hands. I shouldn't have come looking for Rosie, your life was perfect here with your family, if I hadn't come, and you'd still be here in your den living a happy life. Your blood will stain my hands forever and I shall never forget what I did to you. I hope that wherever you are, you are in no pain and with your family. I'm making you a promise, I swear on your body that I will find the Ditori and kill every last one of them. I will not rest until they're all dead. Good bye." He finished. He started to cry so I pulled him into a hug and we both cried into each others shoulder. Everyone was crying into each others shoulders. I motioned for the kids to come over which they did and we all cried together. "Guys I am so sorry." Scott pleaded again. Everyone pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault." Lupa replied hugging him, he didn't answer, but he gladly accepting the hug.

"Did you really mean that? Going after them?" Dakota asked. I released Lupa from my grip and answered.

"Of course, they made me do something I can never take back. I will not rest until I see every last one of them dead in a pool of their own blood." He exclaimed proudly. I was shocked to hear this, he's never been like this, and it must have really changed him. Before he never wanted to kill, then there was the Kalispell incident, then the Ditori and now this, he was out for blood, he has never broken a promise and I knew he would never break this one.

"Why don't we go home?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, but not before saying their finally goodbyes to Shadow, and with that Dakota took us back to the SRC. He could take us all back in one trip now as he had one less to jump. We arrived at the room; we didn't want to talk to anyone yet.

"Does anyone want a bath? We're all kind of dirty." Scott asked. I looked at myself and then at the kids, we had dirt and blood deep in our fur and Scott was just as messy.

"Sure, good idea." I replied trying to put on a smile. He placed his bow and arrows on the couch and walked into the bathroom to warm the water up. He came out three minutes later asking.

"Who's first?" I wanted to get Shadows blood off me quickly so I hopped off the couch and into the bathroom. I placed a paw in the water testing the temperature before jumping in, the warm water ran it's fingers through my fur, it was so nice, it only went up to my stomach but it was still a good feeling. Scott walked in as I laid down in the bath wetting all my fur. I watched as the water started to turn a mixture of black and red from the dirt and blood. I then stood up so he could scrub my fur. He put some shampoo along my back and using his fingertips dug them deep into my fur to get the smell of blood and the sight dirt out. He scrubbed along my back, sides, neck, legs, chest and belly. Doing my belly was a little awkward for the both of us but we didn't care, we'd both talked about stuff like this before, plus we had been through a lot in the last few days so something this minor didn't matter. After he was done I laid back in the bath letting the water flow over my back, he then rubbed me all over to remove the shampoo which didn't take long. I then jumped out and shook dry, and he finished me off with a towel before draining the bath of the dirty water. When he was done he let me go and told me to let the others know it was there turn. As I walked out he started the bath again, I saw Lupa and Dakota on the couch talking quietly to themselves.

"He's ready for the next one?" I said approaching them trying to put on a smile. Lupa jumped off the sofa and tapped her way to the bathroom.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Lupa walked in to the bathroom just as the bath was ready. She jumped in and soaked her body in the warm water letting out a relaxed hum. "Nice is it?" I asked.

"It's the first time I've had a warm bath." She replied. I noticed she had wet streaks running down her eyes and down her cheeks from the amount she was crying. After a moment of relaxing a little, she stood up and let me put the shampoo on. I massaged it into her fur which she enjoyed a lot and afterwards she soaked her self again under the water as I scrubbed it out, the water wasn't that bad so I decided left it in for Dakota. Like her mom, she bounded out, shook dry and let me finish her of with a towel. She thanked me for the bath and went out to get Dakota who came in a few moments later. He jumped in and lay in the warm water for a moment.

"I want to come with you." He said standing up. I looked at him confused as I put the shampoo on his back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to come with you to kill those bastards." He replied. I was a little shocked he swore like that.

"No you can't, your mom wouldn't allow it. She'd kill me." I answered.

"She doesn't have to know. They killed my dad, not you. I want to see their blood just as much as you." He said. I just finished his back and sides and moved on to his chest, I didn't go any further down as that would be really weird for both of us. He laid down in the bath as I scrubbed it out.

"Fine, but you listen to me. Got it?" I replied giving in.

"I promise." He said standing up and jumping out. He shook dry as I finished him with a towel.

"When are we going?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. As soon as possible when they least expect it." I replied finishing him.

"Thanks for the bath" He said stepping out. Finally now it was my turn, I pulled the plug and undressed. When the bath was empty I started the shower, I watched as the blood on my hands dripped of into the bath beneath me and down the drain. Shadow's blood will always be on my hands, maybe not physically, but it will be mentally. I furiously scrubbed my body to get every speck of dirt and blood off. I then washed my hair and stepped out drying myself off. I then wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out through the lounge and into the bedroom to get changed. After that, I stepped back out into the living room and saw the family all talking on the couch. I couldn't believe I did that to them, I took away a loving mate and father from them, I would never forgive myself. I walked up to the family and sat on the chair opposite the table. Everyone had bloodshot eyes from the amount of crying we had done, they weren't crying now though, they were trying to be strong for each other. I looked over at the time to see it was 11:55pm.

"Why don't we head to bed?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement; we were all tired and have been through a lot, especially them. We walked into the bedroom, Dakota and Lupa got into their beds and snuggled close together, but closer then normal, Rosie was about to get into hers, but when she saw that she would be sleeping alone for the first time she turned and jumped on my bed beside me.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied getting under the covers. I lay on my side and Rosie lay against my chest, she pushed her nose under my arm wanting me to put it over her which I let her. She then rested her head on the pillow beside me.

"Mom, can we come up there?" I heard a voice ask. She lifted her head to look over the bed.

"Of course guys." She replied patting the bed. "You ok with it?" She asked turning back at me.

"Or course." I answered. Lupa and Dakota jumped on the bed, Lupa went up to her mom and laid against her chest like Rosie was with me, but Rosie brought her tail round and placed it over her as a kind of blanket. I turned on my back as Dakota came on the right side of me and curled up by my other side, resting his head on my chest. "Good night guys." He whispered.

"Good night." Everyone replied in unison. Everyone fell asleep very quickly that night. Dakota and I had a plan to leave unnoticed and rampage through the Ditori's complex. We wanted blood, and we were going to get it.


	11. Chapter 11 Cowards

Return of the Starnik

Chapter 11: Cowards

**Scott's P.O.V**

_I'm in the forest of the SRC, and I've just watched Dakota take John and Rosie away. Suddenly I find myself in the tree line of the forest looking through the large window to the canteen; John is standing on a table talking to everyone. "What is going on?" I think. I go to walk forward but I can't, it's like I'm frozen to the ground, then my arms move and pull off my bow, I have no control of my body! What's going on? I watch as I string an arrow to my bow and pull it back, I look down the length of it, why am I doing this? I release the arrow and I watch as it soars through the air and onto a collision course with John, it flies through the window and into his chest._

_Next I find myself in the canteen, I can see Rosie, Shadow, Lupa, Dakota, Michael and John and pinned to the wall. Am I doing this? I try and speak out to Rosie, but I can't, I'm not in control of my voice either, I'm just along for the ride. Suddenly I'm engulfed in flames, the heat is scorching hot, I cover my face and when I remove them everyone's gone. This is one weird nightmare, I'm getting the strangest feeling of Déjà vu, like this has actually happened before. But it can't have, I'm being stupid, this is just a dream._

_Now I'm running out the SRC, it's like I keep getting flashbacks of different places and something bad happens. I'm panting heavily as I run out the doors, when I'm out; I release a blood curdling howl into the night's sky. This is stupid I have to wake up, but I can't, looks like I'm stuck in this crazy dream. As I'm running I can see my feet stretch out ahead of me, I'm in wolf form and I'm running like crazy, as if I'm chasing a caribou, like I'm after blood._

_Next I'm in the town, before me I see Rosie, Shadow, Dakota, Lupa, and Michael all in a line, behind them are John and his men all pointing their guns at me, all hiding behind cover, I try and yell at them to stop but I can't. Rosie steps forward a few steps and talks_ _"_Scott_, snap out of it. This isn't you, this is your body, and you control your body" She yells at me. "I'm not in control no my body." I reply. "But I can control yours." Hold on, that wasn't me. Suddenly I throw my arms out and I watch as Rosie is thrown away as quick as a speeding train into the fountain. In my mind I scream. "NOOOOO!" At least I have my thoughts. Shadow runs to her but just like her comes flying across the town centre towards me and levitates by my side. Then I feel something on my back followed my more sharp pains, I throw whatever it was off to see it was Dakota snarling viciously at me. I thought you didn't feel pain in dreams, that means this isn't a dream, oh god, I'm reliving what happened last night! I can't watch this, I need to wake up! The next thing I know is I'm pulling an arrow out of my bag and I move towards shadow, I need to fight this, but it's no use, these events have all ready happened. I watch as I then plunge the arrow straight through his chest, screams of pain followed by a river of blood falling to the ground like a rushing waterfall. Then John and all his men fire their guns at me, dozens of guns shooting hundreds of bullets._

_Now I'm standing in the destruction that's left, the fountain is destroyed, crushed and mutilated people underneath the rubble, small fires dotted around and a dead shadow in my arms._

_Finally the dream ends, but I'm not waking up. Once again I'm standing in the forest, I'm now in control of my body, it's dark, gloomy and a light mist fills the air. I look around to see what's going on, I then walk to the edge of the mist but hear a growling emitting from within. I step back and watch as Rosie steps out the mist slightly, a lot of her body is hidden by the mist but I can tell it's her, but the only thing is her eyes were glowing red. "Rosie what's going on?" I ask a little scared. She just stands and glares at me, and then she replies._

"_Who are you? Your not the person I grew up with, you're a murderer!" She yells. Ok this is just a dream, I remind myself. I turn to walk away but I'm stopped to see another figure on the edges of the mist, this time it's Dakota, and just like his mother, bore the same red eyes._

"_I thought you were my friend _Scott_, how could you do this to us?" He asked. I then turn and run to the left only to be blocked by a red eyed Lupa._

"_I was a daddy's girl, but how can I when you took him away from us?!" She bellowed. I stand back in the middle of the clearing and look at the three. But when I look back at Rosie, a few feet beside her out of the mist appears the bloody figure of Shadow._

"_I considered you my family and friend, but you turned out to be my killer. How does it feel _Scott_? You were supposed to bring humans and Wolves together; so far you've succeeded in killing me and many more."_

"_Including me." A voice said behind me. I spin around to me Kate standing spaced out in between Lupa and Dakota, blood pouring out two bullet wounds in her chest._

"_I didn't kill you, the Ditori did." I pleaded._

"_No,, you did! you could have come looking for me sooner, and I might have lived, you could've have let Rosie bring me back after I was shot, but no, you told her to run away!" She screamed angrily._

"_I couldn't let her, if we stayed then I would have killed everyone else." I yelled back. This nightmare has to be the worst ever!_

"_You could have reached us." Another voice said. I look beside Dakota to his left to see a bloody Saren baring red eyes. "You were a member of our pack, you were our family. You could have reached us in time to stop them, but no, you were to busy feeding the killer inside you with satisfaction with hunting." A hundred red dots started to appear behind him which turned out to be the rest of the Valley pack, all covered in blood. "Our blood is on your hands _Scott_, even theirs." He added pointing with his paw to a group of red eyed bloody pups._

"_It wasn't just me Saren, Rosie was with me as well!" I yelled in my defence._

"_That's right blame the wolf!" Rosie spat. Then beside her Sarah appeared._

"_Thank god, Sarah help me." I pleaded. But when she lifted her head they too were red._

"_You tried to save me _Scott_, but you failed. Now you mock me with the fact that I'm dead. I gave you two amazing gifts, the ability to howl with your friend, and more power, and what do I get in return? The reminder that I'll never live again, the fact I never got a chance to live with my daughter and die of old age how I should have!" She yelled. Everyone started taking slow steps towards me, reducing the distance. I tried to Apex them all away, but how could I, this is a dream._

"_Our blood is on you hands _Scott_, you're not the Starnik, you're a Ditori. You've killed more of us then saved. You don't deserve these gifts. You're a murderer." Shadow snarled. I was surrounded by nearly forty murderous, revenge seeking wolves. Suddenly they all pounced on me, every one of them biting into parts of my body and ripping it away. I screamed in agony as I watched my body bleed and limbs pulled off. I saw Dakota rip open my stomach and rip out my liver, and more of the others pull everything else out. What I said before about not feeling any pain in dreams, I take that back. I desperately tried to fight them off but what was the point, no man can stop forty ravenous wolves. I watched as Shadow walked over my chest as the others tugged at my arms, legs, sides, anything they could get a hold of. He stood over me and lowered his head with glowing red eye's right in front of me and screamed._

"_YOU KILLED ME!" Before he opened his jaw and bit my face._

I shoot my eyes open and sat up as quickly as I can breathing heavily; I look over my body and see it's all still there and not bleeding. I'm still in the bedroom, Rosie is stretched out asleep facing me by my side but Dakota and Lupa weren't here. "Thank god." I said aloud, it was only a dream. I must have said it too loud as Rosie begun to stir, I laid my head back on the pillows and looked at the clock, and it was 9:20am so we had a good sleep. I looked back over to Rosie to be greeted by her amber eyes, only they didn't have that glint in them like normal, they seemed to be dull and hollow. She looked at me with sleepy eyes as I did her. "Good morning." I say. She let out a depressed sigh before replying.

"Good morning."

"Sleep ok?" I asked.

"Could have been better." She replied with a small smile, I knew what she meant, that was the first time sleeping without her mate. Just then, we heard a howl, but it wasn't a wolf, but a humans attempt to howl, it sounded rather funny. I looked up at the window and then Back at Rosie giving a confused look. I quickly jump out of bed and into the living room; Dakota and Lupa were on the couch talking to each other like they did. I quickly bid them a good morning before opening the balcony doors and looking down through the trees and to the ground. I could see Lara and the rest of the pack standing below all looking up at me.

"Scott, is that you?" Lara asks.

"Who else will it be?" I yell back as a little joke.

"I don't know, I was hoping it was your room."

"Well you're correct, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Well we're having a funeral for Kate today in a few minutes and we want you to be there, you are our Beta after all."

"Of course, I'll be down shortly." I reply.

"Great, meet us at her den." She yelled before walking off with the rest of the pack. I then walked back inside leaving the door open helping to relieve the room of Rosie's heat which she shouldn't be in for much longer now, just as she came out of the bedroom towards her children.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The pack, their holding a funeral for Kate in a few minutes, I'm going, do you guys want to?" I asked.

"Of course." Lupa replied.

"Ok, just let me get changed first." I said stepping into the bedroom. I grabbed some clothes, I didn't care what I wore, and I just grabbed the first things that touched my hand. They were blue baggy jeans and a thin grey shirt which I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows; I then grabbed my trainers and walked out into the living room. Rosie was sitting on the floor beside the couch with Dakota and Lupa crying into her shoulders, she herself was crying a little but not as much, she had to show she was strong for her children. I stood in the doorway looking on in shame; I then remembered my dream and what I did last night. They saw their loving father and mate die a slow, gruesome death and there was nothing they could do about it, Rosie must have only been a couple of seconds too late. A tear found its way out of my eye and dripped down my cheek; I sniffled and tried to wipe it away but it was only replaced by another and I gained the attention of the crying trio who all looked at me with wet streaks running down their furry faces.

"I really a..." I didn't get a chance to finish until Rosie ran across the room, jumped up on me and placed a paw on my mouth silencing me.

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still did it, he came to me in a dream last night with Kate, The valley Pack, your mom, even you guys were there. You all said how we weren't doing our job and how I've killed more wolves then saved, and in the end you all killed me. I felt everything." I replied starting to cry. I fell to my knees with Rosie still on me, her paws on my shoulders.

"That was only a nightmare, none of that is true." She replied in a motherly tone.

"But some of it was, I mean, how much of the prophecy have we done. Nothing. It's been four years since we got our abilities, four years since we were given the task of doing this and so far we've achieved nothing."

"That's not true, look around you. John found us and he promised to help us. We'll talk to him after Kate's funeral which we're probably late for might I remind you." She replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry I thought like that."

"Don't be, I understand." She replied giving me a quick lick on the cheek. "Come on lets go." She added jumping off and walking over to Dakota. I stood up and followed her placing my hand on his back whilst the others held his paw.

He jumped us to Kate's den, the rest of the pack were already here and were just laying her bloody body in the grave. "Sorry we're late guys." I said as we walked over to the pack. They turned and bowed their heads slightly showing respect to me and for what I did. I could sense on them that they were slightly scared of me but they didn't run away or show it, it was just something I could sense on them. Lara and Zach stepped out of the grave and towards me both bowing their heads. Everyone then either grabbed a shovel that was used to dig the hole or used their hands and paws to fill it again. This was the second grave I've had to fill and it was all because of me.

When we finished we all took a step back looking at the grave. Then I thought of an idea, she spent 9 years as a wolf so I thought as a sign of respect I should turn. I did in a matter of seconds, everyone gave me looks of confusion for why I did it, but they didn't ask. Everyone then one by one stepped forward to say something each to their lost Alpha, even the Rosie, Dakota and Lupa did. Whilst they were doing so, something told me to look to my left; I followed that instinct to see Sarah in her ghostly apparition watching with a sad smile. Then beside her appeared another ghost, it was the pure white transparent form of Kate, She motioned with her paw to not say anything and continue as if they weren't there.

"Who are you looking at?" Rosie whispered from my right. I looked back at her, she obviously couldn't see them.

"Nothing just lost in thought." I replied lying. I watched as the rest of the pack and the others say a little something each, then it was my turn so I stepped to the end of the grave and spoke. "I am sorry we didn't reach you in time, I can just hope that it was quick and painless. I want to thank you for letting us into you pack and making me Beta. I also want to say how proud I am of you. You spent nine years living in exile, away from humanity, and on the last few days of your life, you changed all that, you came to town with us and faced your fears. I'm sorry you never got to be with your parents again, but I can promise you that I won't rest until your dream of Wolves and Humans living in peace comes true. Goodbye Kate." I finished. I then threw my head back and released a howl of requiem for Kate. I was shortly joined by Rosie followed by her children and then the pack who howled the best they could. We all sang to the heavens hoping she was in peace. It lasted for a good 15 seconds before one by one everyone dropped out, me finishing last. I then gave a finally bow to her body and walked back to the others, I whispered to Dakota as I passed. "Go back to the room and get my stuff, also bring my knife that's in my bag, I'll meet you here in a few minutes." He gave a quick nod before walking away with everyone.

"You not coming?" Lara asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a bit." I replied. She gave a nod of understanding and walked away with the others. I sat in silence for a little while alone with my thoughts before that was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Thank you." I slowly turned around knowing who it was.

"You're welcome." I replied coming face to face with the glowing transparent Kate.

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked a little confused.

"Well seeing as you're the packs Beta and I was the Alpha, you were second in command. But now I'm gone you're the only one left to lead the pack, you are my successor making you the packs alpha." She said with a smile.

"I don't know Kate; I'm not much of a leader." I replied looking down.

"I couldn't think of a better person. You're caring, loving, aggressive when you need to be and assertive. You're perfect." She answered. I looked back up at her with a small smile.

"I really am sorry we weren't quick enough." I choked on a sob.

"Don't be. And the answer to you question. Yes it was peaceful; it was quicker then falling asleep." She said with a smile.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, but only when it happened, after that it didn't."

"Ok, you've put my mind to rest a little now." I sniffled.

"Good. I have to go now, but I will be watching over you." She said getting up. "When ever in times of trouble or leadership is required, I will be there." She added beginning to fade away.

"Ok, thank you." I replied. Then with a last smile she vanished leaving me alone. Well for a few seconds because Dakota appeared right behind me with my stuff in his mouth. He spat them out and spoke.

"Mom knows, we've gotta go now." He said frantically. I quickly jumped up onto my hind legs and turned back. I then grabbed my stuff, clipped and strapped everything on and placed my knife in a spare tube in my quiver.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"Ready." He replied.

"Ok, take us here." I said sharing an image of the giant glass dome inside their complex.

"Scott, Dakota!" I heard in the distance. I snapped out of my trance and looked in the distance to see Lupa and Rosie sprinting at top speed straight towards us. When they saw us they ran even faster. "Don't you dare!" Rosie yelled. But before she could reach us I grabbed Dakota's scruff and he jumped us to the Ditori's complex.

As soon as we appeared in the glass dome, I strung an arrow and pulled it back ready to shoot. It was deathly quiet; I spun around expecting to see someone behind us, but no, nothing. Dakota was beside me looking around frantically waiting for something to happen.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Come on." I whispered heading towards the glass doors. I threw my hand out to smash it, but soon found myself powerless due to being so far from Rosie I pulled them open and stepped through looking down the glass corridor waiting for someone too walk across, but still nothing, It was just as quiet in here. I took off the arrow and placed it back in the quiver and the bow around my back as we walked down the glass corridor. Each office block to the sides that were full of papers, people and files were completely empty, it's like this place was never used in the first place.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I replied coming to the t-junction that went either way. "How did she find out?" I asked referring to Rosie.

"She read my mind." He said in shame.

"Don't worry about it, she won't be happy with us though." I replied. "When your mom and I escaped, she came down from that way and I came from there." I added pointing down the corridors. "And then we ran to the dome and out the wall." I said again. Then we heard the tapping of footsteps coming from the corridor on the left. Dakota and I didn't hesitate in killing whoever was left in this place and ran to find the source. When reached where we heard them come from we stopped and waited to here them again. This time out the corner of my eye I saw a flash of grey running across the end of another corridor to the left. "That way!" I yelled as we took of after the grey thing. We reached the corridor and turned right in the direction it went just to see it skid round another corner, what ever it was, it was fast! We rounded that corner to see it disappear around another one. I grabbed Dakota's scruff who jumped us to the corner reducing the distance dramatically. This time just as it went to disappear around another corner, Dakota jumped and tackled the grey blob, I would have Apexed it but seeing as how far away I was from Rosie it wouldn't have worked. Dakota scrambled for it and stepped to the side, I then jumped on the thing to stop it from running, I then grabbed my knife from my quiver, took the sheath off it and was about to drive it into the thing but was stopped in my tracks to see who and what it was.

"Please don't hurt me!" It pleaded.

"Terry?" I asked dumbfounded. It was Rosie traitorous father who had been working with the Ditori, his job was to sniff out wolf packs and lead the Ditori to them. He did the same when we first met him, leading them straight to us. I was snapped out of my trance as I felt him squirming to get out of my grasp. Dakota came to my side and as soon as he saw the unknown wolf he rammed into me knocking me off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He bellowed helping Terry up. I got to my feet and glared at the traitor to his own species.

"Where are they?!" I yelled.

"Gone." He replied standing behind his grandson which he didn't yet know.

"Gone where?!" I yelled again taking steps towards him. I didn't care if Terry was a wolf; he betrayed his own species and has been assisting with their massacre.

"I don't know, they left last night after Sam got back from paying you a visit." He replied with an evil grin. I couldn't take it anymore and launched myself at him, but I was cut off when Dakota jumped himself at my chest and pinned me to the ground.

"What's your problem?!" He bellowed snarling in Terry's defence.

"He's with them!" I yelled back trying to get out of his grip. He stopped his ferocious snarling and looked at me with a shocked face. He then let me up which I did quickly and glared back at Terry.

"What do you mean he's with them? I thought they killed all wolves?" He asked confused.

"He was trained to track you guys down for the Ditori to slaughter. He found me and your mother and led them right to us." I replied not taking my eyes of Terry.

"Why would you do that?" Dakota asked looking at him.

"Because it's better to work with the devil then to fall under his hand." Terry replied. "And what do you mean, you and his mother, I have no idea who she is!" He yelled in his defence.

"Then I think you should meet her." I replied walking up to him. I grabbed his scruff and dragged him to Dakota. "Take us back." I ordered. He gave a quick nod and jumped us back to Kate's grave where a steaming angry Rosie and a very concerned Lupa awaited our arrival. When they saw us they jumped to their paws to either hug us or tear us apart, but that was stopped when they saw us with the strange wolf who I threw in the middle of us.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked stopping in her tracks. She then gasped when Terry picked himself off the ground groaning. She then snarled and was about to tackle him to the ground when Lupa stepped in front of her blocking her.

"Mom what are you doing?" She asked fighting off her mother.

"Lupa out of the way!" She bellowed. She still didn't. Terry picked himself up and went wide eyed he saw his daughter.

"Rosie?!" He exclaimed in shock. Rosie stopped her attempts at getting past her daughter and glared evilly at him. Lupa turned around to look at Terry as did Dakota both confused as to how he knew her name.

"How do you know her name?" Lupa asked still standing in front of Rosie.

"She WAS somebody I used to know." He replied putting emphasis on the was.

"What do you mean "was"? Dakota asked. Everyone one went silent, Lupa and Dakota both waiting for an answer.

"Rosie do you want to tell them?" He asked with a snicker, wanting to hear her say it.

"Tell us what?" Dakota asked. Rosie let out a sigh of defeat knowing they'd soon find out about their grandfather, to be honest she was surprised they never asked about him before.

"Guy's this is my dad, and your grandfather." She answered looking down in shame of telling her children she's the daughter of a murderer. The kids went wide eyed in shock with this baffling news. Should they be happy finally meeting a relative that's alive or be mad that she kept him a secret? Lupa looked back at her grandfather and went to take a few steps towards him but was stopped when Rosie darted around her and tackled Terry to the ground and standing on his chest.

"How dare you come back! I should kill you where you stand!" She bellowed in his face! She was about to rip his throat out when Dakota tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

"Mom stop it!" He yelled at her.

"No! Do you know what he's done?!" She bellowed back.

"Yes I do, Scott told me." He replied quieter trying to calm the situation.

"I don't, anyone care to explain?" Lupa barked from the sidelines. Dakota released his mom and as she got up she answered.

"He's a traitor to our species. He works with the Ditori to track our kind down so they can slaughter us. He was responsible for your grandmother's death and nearly mine and Scott's!"

"Wait I'm confused. Who are you two?" Terry asked speaking up.

"They're my kids and NOT your grandchildren. They maybe by blood but they will never be your grand-pups." Rosie replied threateningly.

"You've had kids? Well where's your mate, I'd love to meet my son-in-law." He said with an evil smile.

"You don't get to talk about him!" Rosie yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh please, I can't wait to tell my friends about him." He snapped back. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore watching from the sidelines. I grabbed my knife again and sliced half his tail off, he screamed in pain and grasped his tail and watched as what was left of it bled. Rosie and the others looked at me in shock that I did something like that.

"Tell me, can you swim?" I asked looking at him full of hate. Everyone knew what I was on about. Rosie was happy to oblige but Dakota and Lupa weren't as much. He was crying lightly whilst holding his tail, he didn't answer, just stared at us.

"Scott I can't do that again. I'm sorry I just can't." Dakota said. I looked at him to see he was nearly crying, he couldn't do something like that again. I understood what he meant and looked back at the sobbing excuse for a wolf in front of me.

"Fine, I've got a better idea. Take him back to the Valley, that way he won't be able to find his way back." I said.

"But I almost died trying to get there." He pleaded whilst standing up and wiping away his tears.

"Then don't strain yourself." Rosie replied. "Be thankful we didn't leave you with the sharks." She added. Dakota then stepped forward and just like with max punched him hard in the face and the pair vanished, seconds later Dakota reappeared by himself cracking the knuckles in his paw.

"That one hurt." He said.

"Good, that meant it hurt him more." Rosie replied with a smile.

"How old is he?" He asked again.

"He must be around 7."She replied.

"Oh crap. I just hit an old man." Dakota exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, just forget he ever came." Rosie finished with a giggle. She then looked at me and waved for me to over to her. I wiped off the blood on my knife on a cloth I had in my quiver, placed it back inside and walked and knelt down to Rosie.

"Yeah?" I asked. She gave me a smile before jumping on my chest and pinning me to the ground.

"Why did you go back?!" She bellowed spitting in my face slightly.

"To get revenge! I promised on Shadow and Kate's grave that I would get it!" I yelled back trying to escape her grip.

"With my son!" She yelled back.

"Mom, I wanted to go." Dakota shouted from the sidelines.

"YOU, I'll talk to in a minute." She snapped at him.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled.

"I won't and I'm sorry. If it helps they weren't actually there."

"I don't care! What if they were? It only takes one of those darts and it's a repeat of what happened last night!" She yelled again as her eyes begun to fill with water.

"Well they weren't. The cowards moved somewhere else." I replied a little more quietly to try and calm her down. She stared looking down at me, her amber eyes filled with anger, worry but most of all, tears. She finally broke down crying and fell on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her still lying down.

"Please promise me you won't do that again." She pleaded in between sobs.

"I promise" I whispered back.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I lost Shadow; I don't what to lose you as well."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Kids come over here please." She sobbed waving her paw and still lying on me. Lupa and Dakota both came padding over and lay down beside me. "I want you both to promise me you won't do anything like that." She pleaded pulling her kids into a hug. Her elbows were digging into in stomach a little winding me a bit.

"We promise." They both whispered in unison. We all stayed in the hug for a moment, but that was interrupted when I felt a sharp sting in my leg. I looked down to see a dart in my leg again! The next thing I know, I'm kneeling on the ground, crimson blood painted the stone around me and lying in front of me were the three mutilated bodies of Rosie, Dakota and Lupa. Dakota was torn completely in half, his intestines and entrails hanging out, Lupa was pelted with every one of my arrows all going into her in different angles, and Rosie was bent in ways unimaginable, her hind legs were back over her head and her spine was snapped to a degree she was practically folded in half. I placed my hands on my head and pulled on my hair and screamed.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So the Ditori will dish it out, but they can't face the consequences. They've scarpered before they were found. But what has Scott done now?**

**On a personal note, i've had a PM from some people who are telling me that Shadow and Kate's deaths are pointless, (But don't worry, i'm not offended by any of it, i did ask for it after all). Kate's death yes i will admit may be a little pointless, but if you see it from my angle, i see it as a warning from the Ditori. I couldn't see her carrying on through the story so i thought it was best. What i do when i type is visualize the beginning and how i want it to end, and i had an idea of how this story would end and Kate nor Shadow weren't in it. Shadow on the other hand had to die in order for the ending i had in mind to happen. In other words, he was destined to die. But fear not, it will not be the last time you see him in this story. In your next reviews, tell me what you think of this, do you think they are pointless deaths? Let me know. Thanks for reviewing and being paitent so far guys, keep an eye on what's happening. I think you'll be very surprised for what is going to happen in the next few chapters.**

**The FalconWolf**


	12. Chapter 12 Oh no, not this time

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 12: Oh no, not this time.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I shoot my eyes open, this was the second nightmare I've had in a row, or was it a nightmare? I look around frantically, I'm still in the forest, Kate's grave behind me and a sleeping family of wolves around me. I place my hand on each one of them to make sure they were sleeping but more importantly still breathing, and thankfully they were, I take a deep breath thankful it was just a dream. Rosie was curled up under my left with her head on my chest, Lupa stretched out lying on her mother's side and Dakota was lying across my legs. Well, I guessed he was as they are pinned to the ground and I couldn't really see with Rosie's head in my chest. I lie my head back down and look up at the sky, the sun was at it's highest, we must have fallen asleep out here again. I knew I was going to be stuck here until either they all woke up or Dakota awoke first and jumped us all back to our room. I'm so glad that was all a nightmare, I already tore this family apart and I never want to literally tear them apart. I will never be able to forget what I did; the blood of the people I killed will stain my hands and never come off for as long as I live, even though I had no control over my actions I still did it.

I listened to the breeze as it whistled its way through the forest carrying leaves with it, it whispered as it blew through. I closed my eyes to enjoy the relaxing moment when I really did hear a whisper. "Good morning Scott." I open my eyes knowing full well who it was; Sarah had her furry face right in mine with a smile on. This time I didn't jump in freight for two reasons, one because I've got used to her doing this, and two because I had a sleeping family on me and I didn't want to wake them, they all look so peaceful.

"Morning." I whispered back. I knew I had to get up now so I spread my legs apart, letting Dakota sliding through them and then carefully slithered out from under Rosie's head. I sat up and looked over to Sarah who was giggling quietly.

"You've done that before."

"Yep, I'm a master of sneaking out of bed." She gave me a small smile.

"Oh really?" She said with a wink. I thought over to what I said and realized I should have thought it over before I opened my mouth.

"Eww, Sarah that's disgusting, first of all she's my best friend and second, she's a wolf. That's horrible and disturbing." I whispered loudly. She just laughed.

"But if you were a wolf that would be cute, and fine with me." She replied in between laughs.

"Well I'm not so that's just wrong." I said blushing madly. I decided to change from this disturbing subject.

"So why are you here now?" She sat back up and composed herself and quietened down.

"This time it's not about you and Rosie, It's about Lupa and Dakota." She answered. I looked at her confused.

"Why them? I mean I don't mind but don't they have their own spirit guides?" I asked.

"They do, everyone does. You just have a very special one." She replied with a wink. "Anyway back on subject. I have spoken to their spirit guides and they have agreed to give them a gift after all they've been though." She added.

"Oh no, not this time. No way. Not after the one's you gave us." I snapped back loudly and nearly waking them up, I stood up and listened to her comeback.

"Keep our voice down." She quietly snapped back. "I can promise you and swear on Shadow's spirit that they will not be harmed." She replied with a smile. I thought about it for a moment and look at the sleeping siblings.

"What gift would it be?" I asked not turning away from them.

"Lupa will be able to summon the dead, but she can't do it for personal gain so for example summoning her father just to see him again will not be possible."

"And what about Dakota?" I asked still not taking my eyes off them.

"He will become a conjurer; he can call on any object or person from wherever they are to appear before him physically so he could bring you your bow and make it appear on you ready to use without having to go and get it." I listened to her still watching the peacefully sleeping wolves.

"What's the catch? There's always a catch with you." I said turning back to her.

"Only Lupa can't do it for personal gain and she will have to think of some way to do it, that's it." I eyed her suspiciously looking for some tail tell sign that she was lying, it was never that simple.

"Swear on it." I said. "I want to swear on their lives, Shadows soul and Kate's grave." She gave me a nod and walked towards Kate's grave and placed a paw on the mound. I walked beside her so I could listen to her.

"I swear on the lives of Dakota and Lupa, the soul of my daughters lost mate Shadow and the Grave of Kate, that no harm shall be brought to my grandchildren whilst they accept these gifts." She said solemnly. But when she spoke of Kate's grave, a ring of flowers grew out of the ground above where her head was, they were a combination of white, red and purple lilies, all looking very pretty. She looked up at me beside her with a smile; I smiled back at her as a respond that I knew she was telling the truth.

"Ok, I believe you, go ahead." I said pointing back to the family. She gave me a quick nod and quietly crept her way over to her grandchildren, first she went over to Dakota and gently placed a paw on his shoulder, I saw she whispered some words into his ear and as she did he started to stir in his sleep. She bent over and gave him a quick lick on the cheek, thankfully he didn't wake up and soon stopped moving, Sarah then went over to her identical granddaughter and did the same but this time something happened. She placed her paw on her shoulder and begun to whisper but this time strings of white light stretched their way out of Sarah and towards Lupa. They waved around like leeches trying to reach their target and when they finally did they disappeared into her, she didn't even flinch, it was rather weird to watch and looked like something from some sci-fi film. The strings of white light connected the ghost and its sleeping granddaughter; I don't know what was happening so I'll have to ask when she was done. She was muttering words I couldn't quite hear the whole time. The strings of light came out of Sarah and slowly made their way into Lupa and eventually disappeared into her, she slept through the whole process so I'll have to tell them when they awaken. Sarah gave her a quick lick on the cheek and walked over to me.

"What was all that about?" I asked sitting down.

"She's now more like me then you think, I shared with her my ability to summon the dead so a piece of me lives in her." She answered.

"And what were you whispering?" I asked again.

"For the gods to grant me permission to give it to them. They are very powerful gifts that not many people possess them."

"There are gods?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Who are they?" I asked again intrigued to know who they were.

"Ahh, that's for me to know and for you to find out when your time comes." She answered with a smile.

"Ok." I chuckle

"Be sure to tell them about it." She replied as she began to walk away.

"I will." I replied. I watched as she smiled one last time and as she walked away, quickly faded, leaving me and the wolves. I turned back around and looked back at the family. _"This is going to take a lot of explaining."_ I thought.

Slowly Rosie stirred in her sleep which eventually woke her up. She sat up letting out a yawn and arched her back reliving her aching muscles of tiredness. She hadn't seen me yet so I picked up a small twig and lightly threw it at her, hitting her on the hip. "Morning Scott." She said spinning around.

"Morning, how did you know it was me?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well who else would it be?" She asked sitting down in front of me.

"Fair enough. Why did we sleep out here? I can't really remember much after Terry left." I asked.

"Well nothing really, the kids were starting to fall asleep so we thought we should stay out here. How long have you been up?"

"Only ten minutes, oh your mom came by." I said.

"What did she want?" Rosie asked.

"Well it wasn't for us, but for them." I replied pointing to Dakota and Lupa.

"What did she do to them?" She asked a little angered.

"What makes you think she did?"

"Mothers intuition, now tell me."

"She gave them a gift each." I didn't have time to explain when I could sense she was steaming with anger. "Calm, down it didn't hurt them as you can see." I said pointing to them still asleep.

"What did she give them?" She asked a little calmer.

"She can summon the dead but not for personal gain and he's a conjurer." I explained everything Sarah told me and how she did it.

"Well that's not fair; it hurt us but not them." She said a little annoyed.

"I thought that to."

"What hurt you and not us?" A voice said from beside us. The siblings had just woken up to hear the end of our conversation, so we went back to the beginning and I re-explained everything to them, I even warned Lupa of not using it for personal gain so no bring back her father. But when I told her of what Sarah did to her, she looked at her side examining it to try and find a mark but found none. They were happy to receive these gifts and promised not to break the rules.

**Two months later/ Nobodies P.O.V**

A pack of nine wolves that lived in a forest in Vancouver, Canada were enjoying the night with each other. They were a peaceful family; they had their leader who was firm but fair. Tonight was the first night of the full moon; they had caught their dinner a while ago and now were walking through the forest to do their next activity. On the first night of the full moon after they ate, they all howled with one another, their voices joining together to form one melody. The Alpha of the pack led them to a rocky patch deep in the forest, it acted like platforms slowly getting higher and as Alpha he always got the highest spot on the rock, everyone had their place on the rocks and when they were ready they would howl together.

Their voices weren't of the howling you usually hear from a wolf, but of someone singing, but since there were nine of them it was more of a choir. They never planned a song when they howled, they just let it flow from the heart and when they did, their songs were exactly the same, showing they were a family and they could never be separated. They sang to the heavens for over an hour until one by one member s became tired and could no longer howl for they had dry throats. It wasn't a competition for who could howl the longest so the Alpha willingly let them go of their own accord. Tonight he was one of the last to finish, all the others gone top bed or to go off on their own or with friends. He was joined at the top to the howling rock by his Beta and best friend. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, ready." And with that the two threw their heads back a released a harmonious howl into the nights sky, their voices joining together forming one voice, not two. Like the last howl, they had no song planned out, they let it flow from the heart and when they do, they always sang the same notes at the same time. The Alpha was a pure jet black wolf, not a speck of another colour and the Beta was a grey and light brown she-wolf, looking at the two was like looking at day and night, good and evil or heaven and hell singing together, the two looked completely different but where the best of friends. They sang for nearly an hour before slowly coming to a close, the looked each other in the eye and embraced each other in a hug, both were so happy they had each other, especially after everything they had been through in the last few months. In the wolf world, if you howl with another wolf and your voice matches with your partner, it signifies that you were made for one another and you are destined to be mates. Not all believe they are meant to be together if their howls match, they sometimes agree to stay good friends. But the Alpha and Beta never lived like that, for the Beta recently lost her husband and the two had a good friendship going and didn't want to ruin it, plus all was not as it seems, for the Alpha was human.

"Thank you Scott, for everything." The she wolf says.

"No, thank you Rosie." He replied. Scott had made Rosie his packs Beta, he couldn't think of a better person and seeing how close the two were, he thought it would be perfect. Dakota and Lupa enjoyed seeing the two together, they all had moved on from the death of their father and beloved mate, but they haven't forgotten him and they never will. Speaking of the brother and sister, they had both learnt how to use their new gifts bestowed on them by their grandmother Sarah. First let's go to Dakota. He was given the gift of being a conjurer; this allows him to make objects or people appear before him. It's like a quicker way of jumping something back to wherever he came from, now all he has to do is think of it and it will appear wherever he wants it to. The same with his teleportation and with Scott, Rosie and Lupa, it's all controlled via his emotions in memories and for once it's a happy emotion. He would first practise on making a rock move from one place to another, then move it further distances and now he was capable of conjuring anyone and anything from anywhere. The memory he used was the happy memory of when his father first taught him how to hunt, it was the same day he also caught and killed his first caribou, unnatural for someone of his age at the time.

Now to Lupa, Sarah shared with her, her ability to summon the dead and the rules like no using it for personal gain like brining back her father which she hasn't done, and no meddling with the spirit world. She had a struggle trying to find how to do it; Sarah came to her aid one day and told her she need to come up with a kind of spell, an incantation to recite in order for her to access the other side. Sarah did the same and came up with her own and now only has to think of it and she can call a spirit of her choice. Lupa spent an entire day in solitude looking for inspiration for a spell when finally she pieced one together. It goes. _"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."_

When she first spoke this out loud Sarah appeared before her and congratulated her for doing it, but Lupa still felt she wanted to know more of the other side and what she can and can't do so she made another one to call on Sarah when she needed her. _"Guardians of the spirit world, I call you to my side, Reveal my grandmother, My teacher and guide, Show me the power, beauty, and grace in the radiant eyes of Sarah's face."_ Sarah appeared before her every time she spoke the incantation. Lupa spent a lot of time with her identical look alike learning more and more everyday of the other side, she personally couldn't go through as she wasn't dead, but something digging in the back of her mind said otherwise, but she never wanted to risk it. The way it would work is she would say the incantation whilst focusing on the wolf she had in mind, she had to find a memory that held a feeling of loss and the memory of the night she lost her father was the best she had. The first time she summoned a ghost was the spirit of Kate who had no idea what was happening, they spoke for a short while before Lupa allowed her to return back to the spirit world, that was one thing she learnt from Sarah, the dead can't stay in the world of the living and the living can't stay in a world for the dead, it perplexed Lupa as to why Sarah could come in and out as she pleased. She learnt she was the only one who could see a spirit whether she calls them or if it's one that has been grounded (Hasn't moved on.).

Scott, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa all got on amazingly, it was as if they were a family, but Scott was human (Sort of) so it would be a little weird, so it was a good thing they weren't. The refurbishment of the SRC was almost complete. After Scott's destructive rampage, repairs on the building and the town were started immediately. He hid himself either in their apartment or exiled to himself to the forest, even though it was against his will, he still felt he was responsible for what happened. He was in this state for days but slowly allowed himself to be seen again and started to help with the clean up. He was surprised by the amount of chaos he caused. The one thing he didn't do was attend the funerals of those who died in the town, John had asked him to be there but he couldn't face them, he didn't want to be at the funeral of the people who died at his hand. He was tempted to ask Lupa to summon those who died so he could apologise but decided otherwise when he couldn't face them.

The pack still accepted him as their Alpha and submitted to him. He was reluctant to still be the leader of the pack but as it was Kate's wish for him to be so; he didn't want to break his promise to her. The pack was unsure as to you would be the Beta but as It was Scott's decision, he wanted Rosie, his best friend to be by his side leading the pack. She gladly accepted his offer and side by side the two led the pack and things couldn't be happier for everyone. In the time that has passed, the pack had asked Blake as to how he was able to turn at will and to teach them. Scott wasn't so sure it was something he could teach as it may be something that came with Sarah's gift, but he gave it a shot anyway. He wasn't sure why they wanted to learn how to as it was agonizingly painful. He taught them many ways he taught himself to turn. For Lara and Ian, psyching themselves up worked and triggered it. For Gary, Tom and Zach they had to strongly picture the full moon in their minds and convince their inner wolf that it was a full moon and it had no choice but to come out. Some days, some of them would be in wolf form and other not, some days they all would be but most days they remained human.

John had reminded Scott, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa of the presidents' visit and that he planned to come back in the next few days to arrange a formal meeting with them and possibly a press conference. Scott was ecstatic, but the others weren't as sure as to what he meant by "press conference". This was another new set of words that the wolves had learnt since being with him. After explaining the new words, the wolves all left nervous about facing the world. So far, Lupa's and Dakota's experiences with humans haven't gone so well, Dakota and Scott were chased out of a town and Lupa was locked in a claustrophobic container in total darkness. Scott was just as anxious, but also excited, the group were finally taking steps towards what Scott and Rosie were given their abilities and Lupa and Dakota inherited them to do. He just wasn't sure how everyone would react.

Scott's relationships with everyone in the SRC improved after the incident. They all either ignored him or glared at him whilst he tried to talk at first, but they forgave him after a few weeks and accepted that although he may have done it, it was against his will and that if he had a choice that he wouldn't have done it.

Michael and Scott started hang out more, they went to the gym in the SRC had which neither knew it had until they stumbled upon it together. They were like the brothers they never had, they both felt that way. Together they practised fighting, and the art of Parkour, getting from one place to the next as quickly as possible with grace and tricks, even if it involves climbing and jumping off buildings. The two looked amazing together and learnt a great deal in the one and a half months they trained. In fighting they were just as good as the other, they trained in hand to hand combat and quarterstaff and tried to combine both fighting and Parkour together. Once they really wanted to find out who was the better of the two so they agreed with Rosie on the sidelines to fight and really go for it and don't stop until the other is down and out. The two brawled for over 10 minutes, neither wanting to quit; Scott had landed several punches in various places as did Michael. Rosie didn't really fancy watching but she needed to be there in case anything serious happened and to heal the wounds the two would inflict on each other. Michael punched Scott in the jaw making it bleed rather heavily and towards the end of the fight Scott snapped one of Michael's fingers back bending it in a way unimaginable. Shortly after the two couldn't take another hit and agreed to call it a draw, until next time. Rosie healed both boys calling them names like, stupid, idiots and complete nutters. When she moved onto Michaels' finger it snapped loudly as it moved back in place. The two would spar with each other every now and then enjoying teaching each other how to fight and run the hard way.

Scott and the others had met a few more supernaturals as well since the incident. The newest arrival was Glenn, a 15 year old telepath. He arrived a few days ago and was immediately introduced to the new comer as they were telepaths as well. In the SRC there were only three others not including Scott and Rosie but he was a special telepath, he wasn't born or given his gift, he developed it all by himself, he was born a mute which is the inability to talk. Throughout his life he was provided with different ways to communicate, sign language and a speak box were two of them, but they didn't feel right. He developed and learnt a new way to communicate, something very few people have done, and as a result he learnt how to use his mind to enter others. This made him danger to himself and others as he had no idea of what may happen if he meddles with someone's brain, his family were the only ones who knew of his gift and decided for his safety to send him here.

Another was a girl aged 22, a year older then Scott and had an ability which nobody had ever seen. Her name was Melissa, and she was what she called herself a water bender, which in scientific term was hydrokinesis, this is the art of manipulating water. It was an ability a little like Michael's which is creating and manipulating fire, only she can't create it, she can only use the element if it's around her. The two element benders got on rather well. She was eleven when she learnt of this incredible gift she possessed. When she was little she was bullied a lot and as a result she was a quiet girl and never spoke, rarely and only when necessary she did. When she learnt of her gift she created her own friend, a water horse. She would go to a small lake near her home, the corner of the lake was hidden by trees and bushes creating a little secret cove, there she would summon her watery friend and talk with the horse; she felt that her own creation was her only friend. The horse actually helped her in a way, It taught more of her ability and she became more bold and braver, she even stood up to her bullies who never bothered her again. She was thankful towards her friend.

Everyone got along well with one another; they had their own little gang if you will. All Scott, Rosie, Lupa, Dakota, Michael, Glenn and Melissa were the best of friends. They had their own little gang going, life was getting better.


	13. Chapter 13 Mixed Emotions

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 12: Mixed Emotions

**Rosie's P.O.V**

_Scott and I are walking through a forest, he's in wolf form and it's the middle of the day, no-ones around, just us. We walked side by side through the forest travelling deeper into the woodland. As we walk I can't help but notice the area around us changes, it's starting to get more familiar, old smells are flooding my nostrils. These old smells I haven't scented for just over two months. Scott doesn't seem to notice what's going on and walks on with a smile and without a care in the world. I recognise these smells of our former home in the Valley and soon enough we stumble across our old den. I was expecting it to be how we last saw it, covered in moss, dead leaves inside, basically tatty and awful looking. But no, it was anything but. It was just how it used to be, moss free and beautiful. This was the den I was born and lived in for most of my life._

_Scott and I walked up to the small cliff over looking the Valley and sat at the edge side by side. For some reason I felt odd, I had butterflies in my stomach and I just felt really strange. I wasn't in heat again because Scott would be acting stranger around me, well he is acting strange but not in a way that indicated that I was in heat, and plus I couldn't smell it, all that I could smell are the scents I grew up with._

_The sun was just coming over the tips of the mountain tops across the Valley casting a shadow across the Valley floor and the sun slowly flooding it with its orange radiant light. We sat in an awkward silence which I decided to break. "You like watching the sun rise don't you?" I asked looking towards Scott._

"_Yeah, I do. But it's better when you're beside me." He said looking at me with a smile. I looked at his furry face in surprise. What did he mean by that? I looked back over the cascading mountains trying not to think about what he just said. But that was abruptly stopped when I saw out the corner of my eye he shuffled closer to me. I could sense he was nervous about something so I decided to ask why._

"_Scott are you ok, you look worried about something."_

"_I'm fine, I just want some body heat, it's a little chilly out here." He replied with a nervous smile. I knew he was lying instantly as it was a rather warm day today, something was wrong._

"_Please don't lie to me, I know something wrong." I said concerned. I was worried he was trying to tell me something bad, like he only had a few days left to live or something. But that was highly improbable. I saw he was shuffling his paws about showing he was nervous. He then took a deep breath before replying._

"_Rosie, we've know each other for a long time, I've watched you grow up since you were a 7 month old pup." I looked at him confused. Why was he being like this?_

"_Where is this going?" I asked._

"_Rosie how do you feel about me?" He blurted out. I was a little shocked that he asked me this but I answered never the less._

"_Well err, you're my best friend, and I will always love you for being it. Why do you ask?"_

"_Is that all you feel for me?" He asked sounding a little disappointed for some reason._

"_Well, yes." I replied. But something inside of me told otherwise, why was I feeling this way? "Scott why are you bei..." I didn't get a chance to finish before he did the unthinkable. He leaned in towards and kissed me! On the lips! But for some reason I'm ok with it. I shoot my eyes open in shock, but soon find they flutter themselves shut and I savour the moment. This was wrong, why am I doing this? I've know _Scott_ nearly all my life and we've been the best of friends, why would he do something like this that could jeopardise it? Not only that, he was a human, how could he do this, it was so wrong! But he didn't, because for some reason, I'm letting him kiss me and I'm return his kiss myself._

_I feel him pull away; I still have my eyes closed trying to get my mind around what the hell just happen. I then open them to see his furry face with a smile and blue and green eyes looking down at me. I realise I'm lying on my back and he's standing over me with my forepaws clinging around the back of his neck. "Rosie, I love you. I never realised this until recently. In my whole life I've never met the perfect person for me; I still didn't when I met you. But now I realised she was under my nose this whole time." He said with a great deal of passion. I didn't know how to feel or respond to that. I the next thing I know I'm deeply kissing him again but this time I'm standing over him. And then it was like my mouth had a mind of my own._

"_I love you to Scott." I say leaning down and closing my eyes to kiss him again. Hold on. Did I really just say that? Is this really happening? Oh my god, this can't be happening!_

I shoot my eyes open and sit up quickly panting heavily. I look around to see I'm alone in the bedroom, I can hear the quiet chattering of the voices of Scott, Lupa and Dakota coming from the living room. "Oh thank god it was a dream." I say to myself.

"Just because it's a dream, doesn't mean it won't happen." Another voice says to me. I look behind me to see mom curled up around my back, like how I used to lie with Shadow. I fall back down and rest my head on her chest.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying not to think of it.

"I know what you were dreaming of." She replied. I look up at her to see she had a sly smile on. I let out a sigh of defeat knowing I couldn't lie to my mom and spirit guide.

"It was only a dream. It will never happen." I say looking back down.

"But it could." She replied.

"No it can't." I snapped back.

"What was it you used to say to Shadow? "You are the wolf of my dreams." She said trying to mimic my voice.

"I don't sound like that!" I protested.

"I know. But anyway it was a cute dream." She replied. I rolled off her and sat up looking at her.

"Mom, he's not even a wolf, he's human! That's disgusting! And I don't even feel that way about him!" I exclaimed maybe a little too loudly.

"It doesn't matter. Have you ever thought of when the two of you howl? Your voices form as one, you are meant to be together." She replied calmly. Unlike me because I snapped back.

"No mom! Scott is my friend nothing more. I don't feel that way for him and I'm still loyal to Shadow."

"Wolves mate for life honey; you need to be with someone."

"My life was taken away from me. I can't even ask Shadow what he would think of it." I replied a little quieter.

"Shadow wants you to move on. I've spoken to him."

"If you've spoken to him why can't I?" I barked as tears started to well in my eyes.

"Because he has passed over, you just want to call him for personal gain which neither me or Lupa can do."

"Why can't we? You tell us these things but you never actually tell us why we can't."

"Because they are supposed to be in rest, calling them for your own gain won't give them the peace they need, it will bring back old memories and could send them mad when really they shouldn't be." She replied. I thought for a moment as a tear slowly found its way out of my left eye. She had a point. I wanted my mate to be in peace and calling his spirit would not give him that.

"Ok, I'm sorry I shouted." I said seeing her point. She reached her paw out to me and wiped away the tear slowly falling down my cheek.

"It's ok honey. Let's change the subject." She said removing her paw.

"Ok. It was nice to sleep with you again." I replied with a smile.

"I think so to. Seeing my little pup curled up beside me again."

"I'm not a pup anymore!" I protested. "I'm four years old, and I'm even older then you." I added with a smile.

"I'm aware of that, but you don't look a day over two." She said looking me all over. She then looked up to the ceiling and zoned out as if listening to something. She then snapped back to reality and looked at me. "I have to go now sweetheart. I'll see you around." She said and quickly vanished.

"Ok, bye." I said knowing it was too late and with a little giggle. I then jumped off the bed and walked to the bedroom door. But when I jumped up on the door to open the handle, the door swung opened and Scott, Dakota and Lupa all came tumbling through falling atop of one another. "Were you guys listening?" I asked a little disappointed in them and annoyed that I couldn't get any privacy around here. A muffled voice answered.

"We heard you shouting with grandma and wanted to hear what it was about." I recognised it as Dakota's who was lying under Scott who was under Lupa. I couldn't believe that they heard.

"How much did you hear?" I asked nervous. Scott shoved Lupa off his face and whilst taking deep breaths answered.

"Only something about someone resting or something." Dakota was struggling to get out from under the heavy person and wolf and jumped himself on the bed; as a result, Scott and his sister fell the few inches with a thud. Lupa landed on his stomach winding him. The pair of them lay there, Scott trying to breathe, Lupa groaning from the two falls and Dakota just happy he could breathe again. I just stood watching everything unfolding.

"So you didn't hear anything before that?" I asked hoping the hadn't.

"Nope, you were too muffled." Dakota replied hyperventilating.

"Is that true?" I asked interrogating Lupa and more importantly Scott.

"No we didn't. What were you yelling about?" Lupa answered. I quickly thought of a lie.

"It was about your dad." I replied. Technically it wasn't quite a lie as part of the argument was about him. They looked to the ground in sadness which Scott noticed so he quickly changed the subject.

"Shall we go and get breakfast?" He asked finally recovered.

"Sure, you guys hungry?" I asked the kids. They both lifted their heads and replied in unison.

"Yeah." So we went out and down to the canteen which had now been fully refurbished and looked better then before.

**Scott's P.O.V**

The wooden tables had been replaced to metal ones, probably so if another incident like before happened again they couldn't catch fire or be damaged as easily. The glass had been replaced as well as most of the floors from where Michael had tried to burn me; the walls also had to be repainted as they had suffered heavy smoke damage. The kids and Rosie grabbed a nice juicy rib each whilst I decided on a pasta bake thing, something that didn't look particularly nice but I enjoyed it. We then sat at a table and were soon joined by Glenn, Melissa and Michael who came in for a late breakfast and came over to join us.

"Morning guys." Melissa greeted.

"Good Morning." Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I replied.

"What were you guys planning on doing today?" Michael asked.

"I dunno what about you?" I asked back.

"_We were thinking about going into town today and possibly go and check out the ski slopes of the other side of town."_ Glenn replied. I looked at him in shock.

"There are ski slopes?!" I exclaimed. I never knew they had any near here. I myself am a snowboarder but I hadn't been for well over a year when I was back in England.

"_Of course, everyone here ski's or snowboards so we thought we'd check it out. Wanna come?"_

"Hell yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Where are you going?" I heard Rosie ask.

"Into town today, you want to come?" I answered.

"Sure, I could use with getting out of here for a bit. You guys coming?" She asked looking to her children. They both started wagging their tails excitedly.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed together. I took this as an opportunity to play a little joke.

"Aww do the little puppies want to go for walkies?" I cooed in baby talk. Their tails then instantly stopped wagging and the pair glared at me.

"We're not puppies anymore!" Lupa said in protest.

"Oh but you are to me!" Rosie said leaning over and licking them both on the head. But when she moved to Dakota he moved away not wanting to get a kiss from his mother. "Not so fast." Rosie yelled as she launched herself at her son, he didn't even have time to jump out the way until he was tackled to the ground and smothered in kisses by his mom.

"Mom get off me!" He yelled squirming around to escape her grip.

"Not until you give your mom a kiss." She said turning her head to the side. He sighed knowing he'd have to at some point so in complete embarrassment he leant towards her cheek and gave her a quick lick before instantly jumping out from under her, reappearing beside me wiping his face from all the kisses she gave him. Everyone was laughing in hysterics, even though I was the only one who could understand the wolves, everyone got the idea of what was happening. Rosie got up to her feet and whilst giggling walked over to Lupa who was laughing her tail off. "You'll give you mother a kiss won't you?"

"Of course." Lupa replied and gave her a quick lick.

"That's my girl." Rosie said sitting down beside her. Dakota finished removing his mom's kisses and saliva and sat beside me far away from Rosie in case she launched another smooch attack.

We sat talking whilst we were eating, when finished we left pretty much straight away. We arrived at the town in 15 minutes, talking and joking around along the way. We arrived at the town's edge and started to walk inside, John had told us that the town was nearly refurbished and was safe to walk around again. This was the first time we had come back here since the accident. When we walked into town, I stopped and looked around, the statue was gone, most of the shops were reconstructed, and others just needed tidying up. That's what everyone saw, but not me. I had a flashback of the chaos I caused here; I saw the rubble of the statue crushing several people, I heard the screams of those people as they begged for help, the shops windows were smashed, bullets scattered everywhere, small fires dotted themselves around the place. I snapped back into reality to see Michael waving his hand in my face.

"Scott bro, you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Ye yeah I I I'm fine." I stuttered.

"You sure?" He asked again not sounding satisfied that I was.

"Yes I am, it's just bringing back memories." I said a little sad.

"Don't worry about it; you need to face your demons at some point." He replied with a smile.

"Your right thanks." I said giving him a pat on the back. He then walked away to catch up with Glenn and Melissa, I was about to but stopped when I glanced down at Rosie who wasn't looking to good.

"Rosie are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I can't be here." She said taking steps back. I completely understood her; this was the place where she witnessed her mate's death.

"Dakota can you take you mom back home." I said gaining his attention.

"Sure, I don't really want to be here either just yet." He replied walking to his mother.

"I'll come to." Lupa added. Rosie had tears streaking down her face but she wasn't making a sound. Her children padded up to her, touch paws and vanished leaving me to face my demons, as Michael put it. I ran across the town to catch up with Glenn Melissa and Michael and we walked about for a while diving in and out shops quickly. As the new comers, Glenn and Mel hadn't been here before but heard of the ski slops before us, I'd have to remember to ask them how they found out. Michael and I guided them around the town for around 30 minutes when we decided to check out the slopes, it was two months until winter and as we were in Canada it would snow a lot when the time comes so the slopes would be heaven. During the snow less seasons, the slopes are hiking trails to the top of the mountain.

We were just about to start up one of the trails when suddenly there was a flash of green light, the next thing I know is that I'm back in the apartment room. I instantly check my body to see if I was hit by another of the Ditori's mind control darts, thankfully I didn't find any. I looked up taking a sigh of relief to see Dakota and Lupa both sitting on the couch with wet lines running down their faces showing they had been crying. It was apparent that Dakota conjured me here; it was a little unfair as he could do this anytime and I could be in the shower or something whilst he did it.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, it had to be an emergency if they brought me hear.

"It's mom, she's locked herself in the bedroom and has been crying since we got home, we can't get her to come out." Lupa replied wiping away her tears.

"About your dad?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure I was right. The two just sniffled and nodded as a response.

"Can you try and talk to her, she won't listen to us." Dakota pleaded. I nodded and walked over to the door and I sat down leaning against it and spoke.

"Rosie. It's Scott, you wanna talk about it?" I got no response, it was completely silent. "Rosie come on, you're scaring your kids." Still I got nothing. "If you're not coming out then I'm coming in." I warned getting back up. Once again all I got was silence. "Ok, I'm coming in." I said. I then Apexed the door, and with a twist of my hand, unlocking it and pushed the door open, she was lying on the bed with her face in the pillow, quietly crying to herself. I walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at her. Dakota and Lupa peered around the door wanting to see her. "She's fine, just give me a moment." I whispered. The both gave a nod before walking back around the corner into the living room. "Rosie can you talk to me?" I asked calmly. She pulled her head out from the pillows and shuffled around with her back facing me and placed her paws back over her face continuing to cry. "Rosie please talk to me." I pleaded.

"Go away." She barked with a muffled voice and continued to cry.

"Nope sorry you're stuck with me." I replied. "Listen, I will never know how you feel, but you need be strong for you children. They need their mother and it's not good for them to see you like this." I finished. She still continued to sob refusing to talk to me. I thought back to when she was last like this, back to when her traitorous father returned apparently for forgiveness. I then thought of how I last got her to snap out of this, I tried to invade her mind to get her to come round, I promised her that I would never to that again but it seemed like there was no other choice. I was willing to let her hurt me this time so with,that, I reached out into her mind and was instantly met with her mental barriers.

"Don't!" She growled removing her paws. I didn't listen and continued my metal assault ramming into her defences waiting for her to crack. I searched every square inch of her mental walls for any sign of weakness, I knew I wouldn't find any but I continued nether the less. "Scott if you don't stop I'll do something I'll regret later." She growled again and turned to face me. I saw her eye's were green with anger, I never knew they changed when we felt that way as well. I heard Dakota and Lupa tapping across the living room behind me, I didn't want them to see this so I Apexed the door shut in their face and carried on with my attack.

"Scott let us in!" A worried Lupa yelled. I ignored her and watched as Rosie stood up growling ferociously.

"I'm not stopping." I said. Suddenly there was a flash of green, I didn't stop my assault but I could see out the corner of my eyes that Dakota had conjured us into the living room. Suddenly, Rosie threw herself at me and jumped on my chest, she flexed her claws and as she hit me, she sunk them into my chest. That hurt, but when she pushed me to the ground and added her weight to me, her claws dug deeper into my chest, more blood escaped the deep slits causing immense pain to flood through me. She stood above me snarling as I groaned through the pain.

"STOP IT!" She snarled.

"NO!" I bellowed back. I still continued to raid her mind; I didn't care if she killed me. Suddenly she was thrown off by a flying Dakota, I sat up to see her being pinned by her son, she wanted to get back up to get back at me. I know for a fact it hurts when you batter against someone's mind like I did. I watched as she struggled to free herself, Lupa came running to my side and examined the wounds, they were bleeding heavily.

"Dakota get off me!" Rosie bellowed.

"No mom! You need to stop this!" I yelled back.

"What was going on in there?!" Lupa yelled over the snarls and growls.

"I tried to get her out of it by going into her mind; I did it last time she was like this." I answered as Lupa checked over the deep cuts her mother left on me.

"You promised you wouldn't do that again! It hurts you know!" She growled furious that I broke her promise.

"I know I did, but you wouldn't answer me." I protested.

"Dakota get off me now!" She snarled towards her son. He still refused. "Fine." She said with an evil smile. She stopped her struggling and glared at me. Suddenly I left her hit my mind with such a force it felt like a sledge hammer to the head, I almost didn't have time to block her. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my eyes shut to try and get through it. Lupa and Dakota could tell what was happening before them and tried to make her lose focus; they tried shaking her but still failed to break her concentration. I could feel I wasn't going to last much longer, I could feel my psychic barriers beginning to crack, and I wasn't as good as Rosie in mental defences. So through seethed teeth I told Lupa and Dakota to step away from her which they both reluctantly did. I then opened my eyes and did something I knew I'd regret. I Apexed the balcony doors open and threw Rosie out and over the edge 60ft down. I felt the metal battle subside between us as we heard her scream as she fell, Lupa and Dakota both screamed themselves for their mother and ran to look over the edge; I quickly recovered and raced to look over as well. We saw her lying motionless on the forest floor.

"Get us down there." I ordered Dakota. He didn't hesitate and in the next second we were beside her body. I fell to my knees and placed a hand on her chest only to feel that every one of her rips her broken and more shockingly she wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat. A feel of her whole body revealed she had broken every bone in her body, and a trickle of blood dripped out her mouth. She was dead. Dakota and Lupa fell to there stomachs and started crying fearing they lost their last parent. "She'll be fine." I said sitting back and placing a hand on my still heavily bleeding wounds.

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked sobbing. "YOU KILLED HER!" She bellowed and launched herself at me; she landed on my chest adding more pain to it. "You killed our dad; now our mom and you say she'll be fine?! Look at her, her bones are crushed!" She snarled.

"She can't die!" I yelled back in my defence.

"What?!" She asked.

"I said she can't die! Not after the added power we got."

"I don't believe you!" She replied.

"Summon her spirit! If she was dead you'd be able to!" She thought for a moment before she muttered her incantation whilst still looking at me in the eyes with her own green pulsating ones.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." We waited for her to appear, but nothing did.

"I told you, now can I get up?" I asked. She gave me a sorry face before stepping off me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you killed her." She said looking down in shame.

"Don't be, she's your mom, I would have done the same. And technically she is dead." I replied with a smile. I looked back over to Rosie just as she shot up with a loud gasp. Dakota who was sat beside her reeled back in freight. She instantly sat up and coughed up huge clots of blood, everyone looked away in disgust. When she was finally done we turned back to look at her who had now risen to her feet.

"Why are we out here?" She asked stumbling around.

"You don't remember?" Lupa asked confused.

"No I don't, I was in the bedroom and suddenly I'm out here coughing up blood." She replied and quickly spitting out a small amount of the crimson liquid. I thought this may be a good opportunity for everyone to forget this incident.

"We were playing on the balcony after i got home and you felt better, you fell over the edge of the railings. Don't ask how you did it we don't either." I lied with a fake laugh.

"Really? Well at least we know I can't die now." She replied with a smile.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dakota asked concerned as he stepped up to her. She hugged him and replied.

"I am now honey, I'm sorry if I worried you." She looked over at me and gasped when she saw the sight of my chest. "Oh my god Scott what happened?!" She exclaimed as she ran up to me and examined my wounds. I couldn't think of an excuse and was about to come clean when thankfully Lupa stepped in.

"Scott fell as well but went through the trees so he wasn't hurt as bad." She said giving me a wink,

"Yeah, that's right I did. I caught myself just before I hit the floor." I added.

"Really? These look like claws marks." She said as she began to heal them.

"Complete coincidence." Dakota said joining his mother's side.

"Are you ok now though?" I asked to Rosie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. I didn't believe her, I knew she wasn't. When she was done I thanked her and Dakota jumped us all back to the room and we spent the rest of the day in the apartment. Rosie was very quiet and slept most of it whilst Lupa and Dakota were play fighting which surprised me a lot as I never thought of them as the types that would still do that at their age, they weren't pups anymore but the two still acted like it. I read a book, watched TV and watched the two having fun. The book I was reading more of a national geographic magazine, it was full of stories, history amazing scenery and other interesting stuff. I turned the page and found a poster thing of an iced over lake and the northern lights flying above, a little quote at the bottom said. _"The northern lights. Taken at Geneva Lake, Canada. These beautiful lights can be seen nearly every night during the autumn equinox."_ I thought it looked really pretty and I would love to go and see them. I then remembered what Dakota told me a while ago. Rosie really wanted to go and see the lights, this was the perfect excuse to go and see them. I carefully got up and ran into the bedroom grabbing a thick coat and gaining the attention of the fighting duo.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked from under his sister who had him pinned.

"Nothing, I need you to do me a favour." I replied as I ripped out the poster from the magazine.

"What's that? He said as he rolled over to pin Lupa down. I placed the poster by Lupa's head. He examined it closely before looking up at me confused.

"I want you to take me and your mom there. I think it'll help her." I said doing up my coat.

"Ok, good idea. Anytime you want to be back?" He asked.

"Give us a few hours." I replied. Quickly Lupa flipped him over onto his back now pinning him. I carefully picked up Rosie in my arms and turned back to the two. "Ready when you are. Oh and by the way." I said. He looked over at me listening for what I had to say. "Kick his ass Lupa." I said with a smile. The last thing I saw was Dakota wave his hand and suddenly I was hit on all sides by a cold breeze. I looked around and saw we were no longer in the room but a few metres out on a frozen lake. I smiled and thanked Dakota for this. I looked around for something to use as a wind block and saw a pile of logged wood. "Perfect." I said to myself. I carried the sleeping Rosie over to the shore and sat leaning against the logs with her in my arms. I only had to wait a moment before I saw the lights starting to appear over head. I looked down to Rosie and started lightly shaking her. "Rosie wake up." I whispered. She quickly fluttered her eyes open.

"What's up?" She asked groggily.

"Look up there." I said pointing up. She followed my gaze and realized we weren't at home.

"Where are we?"

"Still in Canada don't worry, the kids are at home. I asked Dakota to bring us here." I replied with a smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look up." She did and gasped at what she saw. The lights had appeared just as I told her to look up and they were amazing. We watched as they danced in the black sky, I placed her on the cold snowy floor so she could have a better look at the magical event. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why did you bring us out here?" She asked in awe.

"Because I know you've always wanted to see this, and after everything that's happened recently I thought it might cheer you up. I've always wanted to see this as well so I took this as the perfect opportunity." I answered with a smile. She took her eyes off the site and looked up to me with a massive happy smile. She leant against my left side as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Thank you, I needed this."

"You very welcome." I replied. We sat watching the light display. I told her of an old native American belief that the northern lights are the travelling spirits of loved ones lost and wherever they show themselves like this that means their always watching from above. I wasn't sure if she was listening or not as she replied with just an "uhuh". I couldn't blame her if she wasn't listening, she wanted to see this nearly all her life and now she has the moment to enjoy it. I took my eyes of the display and looked across to frozen lake, an idea hit me. "Hey, fancy going ice skating?" I asked. She looked up at me with confusion; this must be another human word that she never learnt.

"What's that?" She asked showing my suspicions to be true.

"Come on I'll show you." I said excitedly whilst getting up. She looked at me with a smile and I could tell she was still perplexed as to what I meant, but she followed me none the less. We walked out onto the lake and I demonstrated what I meant, she got the hang of it after a few attempts and falls and she enjoyed herself. She used her claws to slide and turn across the ice. We slide across the lake, slowly heading further out, but we didn't notice, we were having too much fun. Rosie and I were sliding around and falling over, the pain we felt when we did sometimes hurt but when it did, our laughter contained and replaced it.

"How long have we got out here?!" Rosie yelled.

"I told Dakota for a few hours so we still have an hour and a half!" I yelled back with a laugh. We continued sliding under the green and purple lights for nearly thirty minutes so we still had an hour here. Rosie and I were around 120metres out into the lake, we slid into one another and both fell sliding away from each other whilst laughing, I quickly got to my feet laughing as did Rosie, but my laughter soon came to an abrupt stop when I noticed something. Rosie picked up on the fact I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked unsure if she should be worried or not. I looked back to where we came and saw how far out we'd come. I knew we were in serious danger, I spun around and faced Rosie just as she was about to walk towards me.

"STOP!" I bellowed at her. She instantly froze in her tracks with a worried face.

"What is it?" She asked scared.

"Don't move, we've come too far out." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"The further out we come, the weaker the ice is, look beneath you." I said pointing to her paws. She followed my hand and saw the same as me. Large bubbles of air under the grey icy surface showing the freezing water was only under around 15centimetres of ice! She looked back up at me frantically, if she fell through would she be able to survive that? Would she die? "Lie on your belly and slowly crawl to me." I said. She gave a nervous nod, carefully lowered herself and slid onto her belly. She then slowly started to crawl her way over to me, she was only 10ft away but it still killed me to watch her. I looked across the lake to see it led off into a small river, if one of us fell through we'd be carried under by the current and there was no chance of us surviving. I returned my attention to the petrified Rosie who had reduced the distance to 6ft. She had her body flat on the ice to spread her body weight out. I reached out my hands to grab her.

Suddenly, the ice around her begun to crack, she must have crawled over a weak spot as cracks started to form around her in a circle. "Rosie run!" I yelled. But it was too late as by the time she stood up she up to run, the ice gave way and she fell through the hole and into the bone chilling water and disappearing under neither with a splash. "ROSIE!"

**What on earth was Rosie dreaming of this morning, something like that can't happen! Scott's human, and she's a wolf, she can't be thinking like that! Scott is famous for keeping his promises, so why does he break one to his best friend and puts her in pain? It all turned out good int he end. But what about Rosie now? She can't die, but what if she can't survive drowning or hypothermia. Only rime will tell. The next few chapter are going to be very interesting, so pay close attention to what's going on.**


	14. Chapter 14 Not Quite How I Pictured It

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 14: Not Quite How I Pictured It

**Scott's** **P.O.V**

"ROSIE!" I run to the hole where Rosie just fell through into the icy depths of the frozen lake. I knew we shouldn't have come out here, I'm so stupid! I plunge my hand under the water in hope it could grab her before the current took her away, but I couldn't feel anything, she had been taken down and further out into the lake. I didn't hesitate in taking a deep breath and jumped into the water after her. As soon as my body plunged into the water I wanted to get straight back to the surface for the water was bone chillingly cold, but I wasn't going to, and I couldn't either, for the current had already carried my away from the hole. The water gave me about 20ft of visibility. I swam with the current gaining speed; I couldn't talk so I reached my mind out for Rosie hoping I'd get a response. _"Rosie, can you hear me?!" _I yelled frantically. By now I was around 10ft under the ice; I couldn't see the lake floor so I had no idea if she had sunk into the murky depths.

"_Scott help!" _She screamed back. Moments later I was the struggling figure of a wolf in the distance of the water, I immediately knew it was Rosie and swam with all my might to get her.

"_Swim against the current!"_ I yelled. I watched as she skilfully manoeuvred her body around. When she saw me her eyes had widened in surprise that I jumped in after her. She swam against the current as I swam with it, eventually straight into each others arms. I held her tight. She brought her head away and looked me in the eyes.

"_Why did you do that?!" _She bellowed at me, now fearing we'd both die.

"_Can we discuss later?!"_ I asked. She didn't even nod as we both swam towards the ice. I had my arm around her keeping her close; I didn't want to lose her again. When we hit the surface I saw she was going limp, I knew she didn't get a chance to have a breath before she went under. _"Rosie, stay awake!"_ I barked as I placed my hand on her cheek. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me with pleading eyes, I knew what she was thinking because I was thinking the same, we were going to die. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I knew we both needed air but the only way of getting it was god knows how far away by now. I looked around the surface to see no holes around. I then looked at Rosie who still had green fear in her eyes; we were trapped against the bottom of the ice, with an unlimited supply of air twenty centimetres away. Then an idea hit me, it was gross but it had to be done if we wanted to have a chance at living. I turned under the water and kept hold of her, she gave me a puzzled look. _"Rosie, kiss me!" _I ordered.

"_What?!" _She screamed at my suggestion.

"_Just do it!"_ I bellowed back. She quickly leaned her head towards me as did I and kissed her, regrettably on the lips. Why did I do this are you wondering? Because we didn't have any other option but to share each others breath. Rosie opened her mouth to take in the little air I had in me and after inhaling it herself, blew it back into me. I knew this was disgusting and something I'd never forget, but it needed to be done, you need to go to the extremes when you're surviving.

After a few breaths each we pulled away and saved what little air we could recycle. I saw her eyes were full of shock for what we just did, but she understood. I then broke our gazed and searched for a way to get out before we were forced to do that again. We both scrambled for the icy surface while I turned again and started hitting and kicking it but came to no avail, for every time we weakened one patch of ice the current moved us away from it and made us start on a knew one. Our quick frantic movement cost us dearly, for the more we moved the more oxygen we used up, so in another desperate attempt to live we once again shared each others breath after i turned once mooe. I wasn't going to kiss her as a human. It was something neither of us wanted to do but it had to be done. After the first time we did this we recycled what left over air we had in our lungs, now we were breathing in carbon dioxide, so we couldn't do this again after, this was the last time.

We pulled apart and once again started kicking, punching and clawing at the ice and still to no avail after i turned for the final time. We had been under for nearly two minutes now so things were desperate. In one last ditch attempt, I punched the ice with enough force I heard my hand crack, I was able to Apex the ice a little as well making a hole big enough for us the get out through. I quickly grabbed the edge to the hole with the ruined hand before the current could pull us away from it. I wanted Rosie to get out first so she crawled up my body and out the hole, I quickly followed suit and launched my self out of hole gasping the air. I pulled myself out and crawled onto the ice, Rosie had collapsed on the ice and was breathing heavily, trying to fill her lungs with as much air as possible. But we weren't out of the rough yet; first we had to get off the lake without falling back in and then find a way to not freeze to death and wait for Dakota to bring us back. We had just been an a lake and it must have been around -20°C, now we were out and had to face the air temperature which was around -10°C plus the breeze which reduced that to -17°C so hyperthermia was a definite if we didn't move. I didn't stand up and crawled over to Rosie.

"Cc come o on. Ww we need t to move." I stuttered. She slowly lifted her head and begun to crawl with me towards the edge of the lake. I looked over the lake and could see the hole we fell through about 70metres away. I planned to crawl over to the shore and walk back around to where Dakota brought us; we could use the logs for cover against the wind and hold out as long as possible. After an agonizingly long crawl we finally reached the shore, we both shakily arose to our feet and padded side by side back around the lake. We were both losing consciousness already and we still had a long way to walk. Rosie's fur and my clothes had absorbed the lakes water and the cold air and the bone chilling winds were freezing the water inside. As we were walking through the snow, I spotted a small den; it was only a metre high and around the same wide. I knew that we'd pass out before we got to the other side of the lake so I ushered Rosie inside. We found it was only around two metres deep, but as long as it kept the wind out, it would do fine. Rosie scrambled for the back of the den, whilst I took off my coat and man it was horrible because as I moved my body, my cold wet clothes touched my skin and it was a horrible feeling. I used a stick I found in the den, pushed it into the snow above the den entrance and hung my coat up to try and block out some of the wind, it worked. I then crawled to the back of the den and beside Rosie who was shivering immensely so I crawled up beside her and huddled as close as possible to share what little body heat we had, I wrapped my arm around her to keep her close, but after a while of being in this position, we were rapidly getting colder so a new tactic was required. I moved out from my position from her and sat up beside her. She looked at me confused.

"Www what are you dd doing?" She stuttered. I didn't answer I sat up against the wall of the den and scooped her up in my arms, she lay on her back as I brought her closer to me, I was holding her like a mother does with a baby, the cradling position. This way we were closer together and could attempt to gain more body heat from one another. We could see our breath as it frozen on impact with the cold air around us. We still had to wait nearly 45minutes for Dakota to bring us back; we couldn't call him or try and make contact of any kind as he was too far away. "Ss smooth move b back there." Rosie stuttered quietly.

"What dd do yo you mean?" I asked back.

"The easiest way t to get a kk kiss from a girl, just jjj jump in a frozen la lake with her." She replied with a feeble laugh. I chuckled a little and replied.

"You're right; I'll h have to remember th that one." I said with a feeble laugh of my own. "I'm n not going to fo forget that. I'm sorry for d doing th that."

"Don't w worry, I understand, we'll laugh a about it ss some day." She giggled lightly. Our intense shivering had subsided only a little, we still felt our consciousness slipping away, hyperthermia taking its toll, but we were determined to keep each other awake so we just conversed about anything we could come up with. But when we came to a stop, I felt sleepy; everything was starting to go blurry, I desperately tried to fight it, but I couldn't so I gracefully fell asleep with my best friend in my arms, possibly for the last time.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Mom and Scott went off to go and see the northern lights; we didn't really want to go because we didn't really care about them. Lupa and I play fought for a little while longer until we got bored of it. We sat around talking for the rest of the time, when it came to dinner, I simply conjured up twp big juicy steaks the size of a book, we had a real pig out tonight as after that I conjured up some bacon strips to go with it. We then lay around for the last few moments out on the balcony star gazing completely stuffed; it was a clear night so it was perfect. The first constellation we looked for was Orion and his friend Sirius the wolf star. We looked around at the beautiful clear sky when suddenly I remembered about mom and Scott. "Crap, I forgot about mom!" I exclaimed jumping to my paws.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they don't mind staying a little longer." My sister replied as she followed me inside. We both stood side my side as I focused on Scott and mom, when I had them, I conjured them here and I couldn't believe my eyes. In a small flash of green they appeared before us and fell to the ground, unconscious. Lupa and I ran to there sides to find they were freezing and wet, much to our confusion. "Mom, Scott wake up!" Lupa screamed in fear as she shook Scott. I yelled the same whilst shaking mom but to no success. I placed a paw on moms chest to feel she was breathing lightly and her heart beat was very faint, Lupa did the same and felt Scott was in the same condition. "Dakota get John!" She barked in freight. I didn't wait a second before he appeared in a flash of green beside us.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He couldn't understand us so I nudged his leg gaining his attention. He looked down and when he instantly was the two on the floor he ran around the Scott's neck placing two fingers on a large vein. He then strangely spoke into his wrist saying. "I need a medical team in room 308 now, we have two hyperthermia victims!" He ordered. He then looked down to us and saw the fear in our eyes. "Don't worry guys their going to be fine. Go and get the cover off the bed and bring it here. I didn't even move and just conjured it onto them much to John's amazement. "Ok they need heat." He added. Lupa and I didn't hesitate and dove under the covers with them; I lay beside mom as close as possible while Lupa lay on Scott's chest. Moments later a small group of 4 people came running through the front door and into the living room towards us. Lupa and I jumped off them, pulled the cover off and stood watching what was happening, I saw she was crying so I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"They'll be fine, don't worry.

"What happened out there?" She asked whilst weeping into my neck fur.

"I don't know, I'm sure we'll find out soon." I watched the people as they did various things to mom and Scott, too fast I didn't actually have time to see. I then heard one of them say.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" I had no idea what a hospital was, but I assumed it was a place that could help them. I watched as two of them ran out and came back again a few minutes later with to long wooden boards and placed mom on one and Scott on another followed by a sliver shiny blanket wrapped around them. _"How was that supposed to keep them warm?"_ I thought. We followed as they were taken out of the room, down the elevator and out of the SRC into the back of a large car with blue flashing lights on. Before they could shut the door, Lupa and I jumped in the back to go with them, we weren't going to let them go without us. We sat by the door as the large car started rocking back, forth and side to side meaning we were moving and fast at that. Lupa and a looked on as a man injected Scott with a few things, I hoped this guy wasn't a member of the Ditori and was giving him another dose of the mind control drug. For some reason, he didn't give anything to mom, maybe because it was stuff only humans could have, I still hoped she would pulled through.

The large car came to a quick stop after a 15minute drive causing both Lupa and I to fall, but we quickly stood back up just as the doors were opened. We jumped out much to everyone's surprise, that two wolves were in with them. They all took steps back in fear of us and one man dressed in a sky blue uniform yelled. "Security!" Another man came running out of the tall building and pulled a gun on us. I held onto Lupa ready to take a bullet for her but thankfully John dove in front of us and told them we were harmless. Everyone had settled down a little and focused back on Scott but when they saw mom someone else yelled. "Call a vet!" We were hearing so many confusing words tonight. They placed mom on the same board as Scott, they carried them out and put them on a bed with wheels before pushing them into the tall building which I presumed was the hospital. They ran about shouting various things as they went into a room. They picked up the board they were still on and gently tipped them on the bed. Another man came running in the room saying. "I'm the vet, what's wrong?" They then pointed him out to mom and he set to work, he placed a thing in his ears and then a flat disk attached to some rubber thing on her chest. He then removed that and gave her a few injections as well as many other things. Lupa and I sat in the corner of the room with tears in our eyes not wanting to get in the way. We watched as they pulled Scott's clothes off and changed him into some white clothing, and the so called "vet" dried mom off with a towel. After 30 minutes of frantically running about the room everyone had finished what they had done and walked out the room, John then came walking in.

"Hey guys, their going to be fine. They might still be out of a little while longer so come and find me when they do come around." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I replied, even though he couldn't understand me I thought I should say anyway. He knew I said thank you as he smiled in return and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. Lupa and I tapped our way across the floor and to the bed where mom lay closely to Scott. I placed a paw on mom's side and felt she was still a little cold so Lupa and I jumped on the bed and draped our bodies over the two, we stayed like that until the two started to come around.

**Scott's P.O.V**

_Rosie and I were sitting watching the northern lights side by side with my arm draped over her, "hang on that's not an arm". I thought when I looked at it, it was a paw. For some reason I'm in wolf form, I don't remember changing, I brushed it away and continued to watch the fantastic light display. I had an odd sensation dwelling in my stomach, a feeling similar I got on a full moon when the wolf wanted to jump out, but I was already in wolf form so it couldn't be that. I looked at Rosie, who was in awe at the sight, but when I looked at her, that feeling started to increase; it felt more like lust then anything. I smelt the air to see if she was in heat, but she wasn't so it can't be that, what was wrong with me._

_She looked over to me with a smile. "Thank you _Scott_, I really needed this." She said leaning more against my side and resting her head on my shoulder._

"_It's ok." I reply. "I wanted to see this and I thought with everything that's happened recently I thought you might want to come. It's better with you beside me." I finished. Hang on, did I just say that? What's wrong with me! She let out a relaxed sigh and continued to watch the lights. She then did her famous thing of randomly blurting a question._

"Scott_, do you think I need to find a new mate?" I was a little taken back by this._

"_Well err, I think you should, Shadow would want you to move on, and the kids need a father. Why are you asking this?" I replied. She looked at me with a smile and a glint in her eyes._

"Scott_ how do you feel about me?" I looked across at her wide eyed._

"_Well you're my best friend." I answered._

"_Do you love me?" She asked._

"_Well as a friend of course. Where's this going." I asked back. She looked at the ground shuffling her paws obviously nervous about something. "Rosie what's wrong?" I asked worried. I watched her as she behaved oddly. I took another smell of her check she wasn't in heat and she defiantly wasn't. But when I did smell her natural scent, that lustful feeling reached my heart and wanting it to leap out of my chest._

"Scott_, I've know you nearly all my life, and in that time I've grown feelings for you." She replied._

"_Well so have I, I care about you Rosie and I won't ever let anything happen to you." I replied trying to understand where this was going._

"_No _Scott_." She said as she moved herself out from my arm. "Not feelings like that, I mean real feelings." She added. I looked her in the eyes, they were full of lust and desire, and a smile crept its way onto her mouth as she stood up and slowly moved towards me. I jumped to my feet and started backing away from her._

"_Rosie what are you doing?" I asked nervously._

"_I can't help myself." She said as she tried to close the gap. Then it hit me, she was falling for me! I backed into the logged wood we were against, I was trapped._

"_Rosie please don't do this, this isnt right." I pleaded. She closed the gap between us. Suddenly she launched herself at me and pressed her muzzle to mine in a deep kiss. My reaction was to push her away, but I couldn't, that lustful feeling was over taking me and to be honest, I enjoyed the kiss. I closed my eyes as did she and pushed into her to return the kiss. I pushed her onto her back as she wrapped her forepaws around my neck not breaking the kiss. We were in this passionate kiss for minutes until she broke it._

"_I love you _Scott_." She whispered._

"_I love you to Rosie, with all my heart." I replied. She smiled and kissed me again. She flipped me onto my back and stood over me still not breaking the kiss. She pushed down further wanting more with I gladly accepted and pushed up towards her. My mind was racing with thoughts as quickly as my heart was beating. This is wrong, Rosie is my best friend, she's a wolf and I'm a human so this is disgusting, it's like the equivalent of my falling in love with a dog! It's just wrong! But yet it felt so right, something inside me was telling me this was meant to happen. I didn't know what to think! I opened my eyes whilst still kissing Rosie to see the small pebbles and stones around the shoreline were levitating at different heights, it looked pretty. The lights were still dancing around above us, if there was the moment for it to happen, then it was the perfect moment. I closed my eyes again to savour this amazing moment between us. Then it hit me. " Oh god, I'm falling for Rosie!"_

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in a small room, but not our apartment. The last thing I remember is being in that small den Scott and I found after we fell through the ice, so where the hell were we now? I was about to stand up but I couldn't, I was so weak, and cold. I looked up to see I'm laying right beside Scott who was sleeping, then I notice Lupa is asleep on his chest and behind me is Dakota who was looking around the room whilst curled up around me like I was a pup. "Who's the pup now?" He smiled when he saw me awake.

"You still are. What happened?" I asked.

"You tell me, when I brought you and Scott back you where wet, cold and unconscious." I remembered everything that had happened and explained it to him; he then told me john brought us to this place called a hospital to help us. As we were talking Lupa woke up.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she scrambled carefully off Scott's chest and into my arms.

"Hey honey, I'm ok." I said comforting her. I tried to get up to I could hug my grown up pup but was only met with a face plant as I fell back onto the bed.

"Don't move, you need to rest." Dakota said concerned. I was too tired to retaliate so I willingly lay down with my head on Scott's chest.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked not moving.

"Not yet, he should do hopefully soon." He answered.

"Or sooner then you think." Lupa added. I shakily lifted my head to look at her, she was facing the table beside the bed and what I saw was strange. The pot of flowers beside the bed was levitating off the table. I glanced around the room to see several small objects were rising, a photo, a stethoscope, pens and pencils, as well as plenty of other small objects.

"I wonder what he's dreaming." I said lying my head back down.

"I'd better get John; he wanted to know when you're awake." Dakota said. He waved his paw and John suddenly appeared in the room beside the bed.

"You can't keep doing that, what if other people see? You're just lucky I was in a store room at the time." I said a little angry. I felt Dakota nudge my side obviously pointing out to john I was awake. But first he saw all the objects flying, he gasped in awe at the magical sight, before he turned his attention to me. "Hey Rosie, how are you feeling?" He asked in a caring tone. I was glad I had to talk telepathically to him, talking was hard enough as it was.

"_I'm ok, just tired."_ I replied.

"I don't blame you, you two almost died."

"_Could've been a good way to find out if I can."_ I replied with a smile.

"Well as you probably know, it's not the best way to go." He said with a chuckle. Just then his mobile went of from inside his pocket, he answered it. "Hello John here, you can't be serious! No you can't bring them in here! Hello? Hello?!" He then placed his phone back in his pocket and was about to storm out when I stopped him.

"_What was that all about?"_

"The presidents' back, he's here right now and has brought the press with him." He replied. I shot my eyes open; I remembered what Scott said, the press was a herd of people with cameras that will stop at nothing to get a good story. They are like a stampeding herd of caribou and won't stop until they get what they want. I shakily sat up on the bed, much to the concern of my children, I told them I was fine and told them what I wanted them to do.

"_John, keep them busy,_ Lupa, Dakota stand outside the door and don't let anyone in, only use your powers if you have to, I'm going to try and wake Scott up." I said struggling to get to my feet. Everyone nodded and left to do what I told them, Dakota and Lupa sat just outside the door with it open a little so I could still here them. I then glanced around the room, more object flying about, the press couldn't see this. I returned my attention to Scott and tried desperately to wake him with the little strength I had.

**Lupa's P.O.V**

Mom told us what to do; Dakota and I had to stand outside the door and make sure no-one comes in and to only use our powers if necessary. We sat by the door and watched as John ran down the corridor ahead of us to stop the stampede of reporters. I looked back through the door at mom shaking Scott to wake him, it wasn't working, the objects were still floating and he was still asleep. I returned my attention back down the corridor as John appeared round the corner and yelled. "I can't stop them, get ready!" Before disappearing around the corner again. Dakota and I arose to our feet and took a few steps down the corridor to make some distance from the door.

Then they appeared the flood of reporters and journalists came storming around the corner with which I recognised as that president bloke leading them, John was desperately trying to stop them. They hadn't noticed us yet and were closing the gap rapidly. Mom still hadn't awoken Scott so something needed to be done.

"Come on." I said to my brother. He gave me a nod and we ran down the corridor towards the swarm. We came skidding to a stop and started viciously snarling at them baring teeth and all, it worked because all those at the front screamed and pushed the dozens of those behind them back trying to keep away from us. The president smiled and stepped forward.

"Don't worry their totally harmless." He said as he approached us. Dakota quickly lashed out at him and growled at him in defence. The president then rethought his earlier statement and took steps back towards the press, who were flashing their cameras at us taking several pictures. We stood our ground and refused to move whilst John tried to get them to move which he had no success in.

"Run back to mom and see if she's got Scott awake yet." I said. He gave a quick nod before giving one final snarl and ran back down the hall. A few reporters took this as an opportunity to try and get through the gap he left but failed to do so when I jumped in front of them and swiped my paw, not in an attempt to hurt them but to scare them into not doing it again. I noticed they all started to take steps forwards and as a result started pushing me back, slowly closing the gap between them and the door. Dakota came running back and continued his threat display stopping them in their track.

"She can't wake him up." I said after snarling. We couldn't hold these people back for much longer, they had gained enough bravery to start pushing John, Dakota and I back to the room.

They had now reduced the distance to right outside the door, Mom jumped off the bed and slammed it shut, leaving us outside with our backs to the door. A woman stepped out of the swarm of humans as well as the president and spoke whilst talking towards a camera. "I'm reporting live from Vancouver State hospital where the suspected man and his furry assailants are believed to be hospitalised after suffering with stage 5 hyperthermia. The man is believed to be 22 year old Scott Howard and is in this room right behind me. We are unable to get into the room due to the other two wolves seen with Mr Howard patrolling the door." She said. The man with the camera then tipped it to look at us. I immediately snarled at him and slashing my claw out to him resulting in him stepping away and others scream in freight. "President Eastwood how was it that you came to find out of this?" She asked turning to him.

"Well I set up a meeting with him a few months ago, I learnt more of him and how the incident in Montana and every other incident after that was a complete accident. He is a very good man and will be in no trouble at all." I replied. Suddenly I was yanked into the room along with Dakota and the door was slammed shut by the now awake Scott.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I woke up with blurry vision and muffled hearing, some grey and brown object which I presumed was Rosie was waving herself in front of my face. Thank god all that was a dream. As my vision started to return so did my hearing. "Scott come on wake up!" Rosie yelled. Suddenly I had a smack to the side of the face.

"Damn!" I yelled clutching my face.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up. We have to go!" She said frantically.

"Where are we?" I asked still confused. My body felt little utter crap; I was so tired and could hardly move.

"We're in a hospital; I woke up a while ago. We need to get out of here." She said as she stepped off my chest.

"Why what's wrong?"

"The president and the press are outside the room, Dakota, John and Lupa are holding them off. You need to drop all this." She answered as she pointed around the room. I saw many objects levitating around the room. I tried to drop them but for some reason I couldn't.

"I can't." I replied dumbfounded. I tried my hardest to drop the objects but they didn't move. "Don't worry; if we get out of here they'll drop." I said as I sat around on the edge of the bed. I noticed I was dressed in a hospital gown which looked so stupid on me. I could see the flashes of cameras coming from under the door as well as the shouts of many people and snarls of Lupa and Dakota. I stumbled over to the door using the walls to leans on, I took a moment before I quickly opened the door, profed the two wolves inside and quickly locked it again. Hopefully they didn't get any of it on camera. I noticed there was a CCTV camera on the ceiling so they had what was going on in the room already taped so I didn't want to give them anything else.

"Finally you're awake!" Lupa exclaimed as the siblings arose to their feet.

"Come on I'll get us out of here." Dakota added. Just as he was about to jump us I stopped him and pointed to the camera telling him we can't. Then there was a knock on the door. "Scott open up it's me!" The feminine voice said. I couldn't help but recognise the voice.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Skye!" The voice yelled. I thought for a moment before suddenly it hit me. It was my friend Skye from Kalispell.

"Are the others back?" I asked excited to let her in.

"Yeah, just be quick!" She yelled back. I quickly unlocked and opened the door. A blonde haired woman came running though just as I locked it again, I turned to face her and couldn't believe my eyes, it was her! Her blonde hair had grown down to her shoulder blades and brushed back, she wore rectangular glasses which I never knew she needed. I ran into her arms as she did to me, it was so good to see her again.

"How have you been?" I asked as I released her. She noticed the hovering objects around the room but took no notice.

"I've been good. I see you two found each other." She said as she looked over to Rosie. Rosie took a moment until she recognised her where as Lupa and Dakota had no idea who she was.

"_Yeah we did after two years."_ Rosie replied. Skye smiled and looked down to see the two new wolves.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"_They're my kids."_ She replied with a huge smile.

"You have kids! I've missed out on some much. Where's the dad?" She squealed in happiness for Rosie. Before Kalispell, Rosie and Skye got along really well, they had used to girly gossip and everything. But when Skye approached this topic I was the one to break the news.

"He died a few months ago; we don't like to talk about it." She looked at me then back at Rosie disappointed in herself for bringing up the topic.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said pulling Rosie into a hug. Whilst the two were catching up on old times, Lupa and Dakota came over to me for answers about the strange woman.

"Who is she?" Lupa asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. I've known her all my life. When all this happened I left her and some other friends of mine thinking I was dead, but we met again a few years later and after your mom and I split I haven't seen her since." I replied.

"So she knows about you." Dakota asked checking.

"Yeah she does." I answered. "Skye what are you doing here?" I asked. She stopped her conversation with Rosie and answered.

"I'm a journalist and when I heard about you in Jasper Park and then the town, I had to come up here."

"To interview us?" I asked.

"No, to try and help you, and possibly get an interview." She replied with an awkward smile.

"Good luck with that, you maybe be my friend, but we don't plan on showing this to anyone. Sorry."

"I understand, but the main reason I came was to see you again." She said with a smile. Suddenly there was a gun shot outside the door. I reached my mind out for john and asked what was happening, he said that he can't hold them back for much longer and we needed to get out of here now, that was warning shot he fired to keep them at bay. I recoiled back out and focused on the situation.

"Is there any way out of here." I asked Skye.

"No, sorry, there are over 20 people out there all news crews and photographers." She informed. "I'm not saying this for my benefit but I think the only way out is to do what they want." She added. I looked around the room at the flying objects, were we really ready to show the world that supernaturals really exist and are hiding under the humans noses.

"Give us a moment will you, and send the guy with the gun in here." I asked. Skye nodded and quickly left the room and was replaced my John who locked the door behind him.

"You guys got a plan yet? Because they're going to barge the door down any moment." He informed. I looked back across to the wolves.

"I don't see any other choice."

"Me neither." Rosie replied glumly. Lupa and Dakota both couldn't think of any other way so I tried to think of the positives of what may happen.

"Think about it, we're taking steps to fulfilling the prophecy, we can walk around freely without having to worry about being chased away. We can get others to understand that wolves want peace just as much as they don't want to be eaten by them. I say we do it." I announced proudly. Everyone looked at me with a proud mile of there own.

"Yeah, let's do it. Who cares if no-one agrees with us." Dakota said.

"I agree, we were given our powers to ensure that the prophecy is fulfilled, we were given them to help." Lupa added. I looked over to Rosie hoping she agreed. She thought for a moment before looking back up to me with a smile.

"Let's do it." She said. I then turned to John and told him of what he decided to do, he said that he will take everyone to the hospital briefing room down the corridor and to the right and to be there in 10 minutes so they have time to set everything they need up, and with that he left and eventually we heard the commotion die down until there was nothing. I looked across the room to see the clothes I was wearing before dry, clean and neatly folded on a chair in the corner.

"Well, if we're going to do this I need to get changed, do you mind?" I asked motioning to the door.

"I'm not going out there again!" Lupa exclaimed.

"Me neither, it was a mad house!" Dakota added.

"We'll just turn around." Rosie suggested. All three wolves jumped on the bed and buried their faces into the pillows. "Ok we can't see!" Rosie voice yelled, giggling and muffled. I then changed as quickly as possible and sat on the end of the bed.

"So how should we do this?" I asked. They removed their faces from the pillows and sat on the bed.

"I don't know, something is telling me not to do this." Rosie admitted.

"Well we won't do this unless we all agree." I said reassuring her.

"No, we need to do it." She snapped back.

"We don't have to, we could just run now." Lupa suggested.

"But they'll just keep hunting us down, so we'll have the Ditori, the press and possibly the army for nearly slashing the president." I replied. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to do this, but we had to, in order to fulfil the prophecy we needed the worlds attention, and for that to happen we needed to go to this press conference. "We need to go, but I don't think we should use or powers just because they want to see it, I say we only use them if necessary." I recommended.

"Me too." Rosie agreed. Then there were three knocks at the door and John walked in.

"They're ready for you." He said as he opened the door.

"Well this wasn't how I pictured it; I thought we'd do this in the SRC or somewhere other then a hospital." I said with a laugh. Everyone gave a nervous giggle as well so with that said and done; we anxiously followed John down the corridor. I noticed as we walked down, doctors and nurses peeked over their desks or looked out of their offices as we past. Also a number of body guards belonging to the president were watching us keenly as we walked past them. I could hear the voices of the dozens of news crews and reporters. The nerves started to get the better of me and the wolves as we started to walk slower but were urged on by John to keep moving.

When we arrived at the briefing room doors, John told us to wait outside which we gladly did as he went in. Moments later everything went silent and a voice I recognised as the presidents spoke up, muffled from the other side of the door.

"Ladies and gentleman, today I would like to start off this conference with the truth. There is a secret government facility which I won't give the location of, involved in the research and study of supernatural occurrences. Yes people, these things are very real. This facility is known to only a few people including me. I'm sure you know why I have called this meeting, today I have pleasure of introducing Scott and his friends to you. They were the culprits who were responsible for the Montana incident and all others afterwards. They have been given certain sets of gifts to help them to achieve their goal which is to unite two species together which I believe if we listen to what they have to say and listen can work. Today I have called this conference to you can meet these extraordinary people. I want everyone to pay attention to what they have to say, so without further ado, please welcome Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota."

"Well here we go." I said as the door was opened and we stepped into the lions den.

**Oh no! Scott's having these strange and disgusting dreams as well now. What could all this mean? And why now of all times. I'd call that incident a close shave don't you think? Not many people survive something like that, they'd really go to the extremes to survive. What do you think happens next? Let me know in your reviews! Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	15. Chapter 15 Coming Clean

Return of the Starnik

**I've had some people come to me, saying that Kate and Shadow's deaths were pointless. I didn't actually plan for Kate to die at first, but then I thought that it would serve as the Ditori's warning. Shadow's certainly wasn't, this chapter will explain why it wasn't pointless. This is a big chapter folks, so listen in.**

Chapter 15: Coming Clean

**Scott's P.O.V**

"Well here we go." I said as the doors to the hospital briefing room were opened and we were greeted by multiple white lights, so bright you would have thought you've died, but no, they were the flashes of cameras. We walked down the aisle with the news crews, reporters, journalists and photographers either side of us already pelting us with questions, John was walking beside me yelling over the press saying not to answer any of their questions until I'm ready. The wolves stuck close to me, so close they were practically against my legs out of nervousness, I didn't blame them, I was just as nervous. We walked down the 15ft aisle to the end where the president stood, I was expecting a podium or something but there wasn't, when we reached him he gave me a handshake and the wolves a nod. I apologised for Dakota and Lupa's actions as they were only protecting us, he completely understood and turned back to the press silencing them all, they all sat back on their chairs and waited for me to say something. John whispered in my ear to introduce ourselves.

"Err, hello, my names Scott and we are err... responsible for the occurrences over the last two years." I started. Instantly someone stood up and asked.

"Are they your pets?" The man asked. I heard the wolves growl very quietly, thankfully nobody noticed.

"They're not my pets; they are not trained in anyway. This is Rosie, and her children Dakota and Lupa." I said pointing to each of them. I just froze to the spot whilst several people wrote things down, we stood in silence whilst a few flashes were taken, thankfully someone in the crowd raised their hand which I pointed towards, and the man stood up and asked.

"In all the incidents there has been since Montana to now, witnesses have reported seeing you and objects "flying" and you and one of your wolves "magically disappearing", how were you able to do that and is it true?"

"Like I said, there not my Wolves and we have abilities that allow us to do so." I replied. I answered.

"And what are they?" Another voice snapped back. I looked at John for an answer if I should, he gave a nod of confirmation, and I then looked down to the wolves who nodded as well.

"Well, I can move objects with my mind…" I didn't get a chance to finish when several people started to laugh.

"Sorry do you really expect us to believe that? We want you to come clean and tell us how you pulled off such a difficult hoax." A woman demanded as she arose and sat back down. I looked around the room and saw nearly everyone was thinking the same, I looked over to john who removed his gun from his pocket, the press followed my gaze and watched in awe from what happened. I did my favourite little trick of Apexing the gun and dismantling it mid air. Several photographers took this as a moment to take as many pictures as possible and blinded me with flashes.

I then placed it all together and moved the gun across the room and held it a few inches from a journalists head and with a wink of my right eye, the gun fired but I was quick enough to catch the bullet before it spread his brains everywhere. I brought the gun back to john and dropped the bullet in the journalist's hand.

"This is not a hoax." I said coldly. Suddenly everyone arose to their feet and pelted questions at us, the president stepped forward silencing everyone again. It was like watching a good teacher at school; with a wave of his hand he could silence the class. "Like I said, I can move objects with my mind, I'm a lycanthrope and telekinetic. Rosie is my partner shall we say, she has the power to manipulate the wind, heal any wound and bring people back two minutes after death, produce a shockwave, and she's telepathic like me. Her children inherited their gifts from her; they are half of her and half wolf. Lupa has the power to generate in a simple way, a force field and the gift of summoning the dead. And finally Dakota is a teleport and a conjurer." I finished. Everyone took a moment writing what I said down before the next question was asked.

"Can you prove any of this?" Before I could answer, john stepped forward.

"We can yes, first can we have the lights off please." He asked as a projector and a screen was rolled and lowered in the room. The lights were switched off and a recording was played. The recording was of when we all did that test with the pressure scale a few months ago, the results where shown on the side of the camera as well showing some incredible results. Lupa and Dakota got a chance to test out their abilities a few weeks after us when the repairs to the SRC were being done. After 20 minutes of the recordings, the lights were switched back on, the projector rolled away and the screen pulled back up. "These tests were conducted under extreme supervision and safe conditions of our facility. Do not ask where it is for it is confidential." He finished stepping back away. I looked back over to the crowd as another question was asked.

"How did you come across these "powers" of yours? Where you born with them?"

"No we weren't born with them, only Lupa and Dakota were as they inherited them from their mom." I replied giving Rosie a wink.

"Then how did you get them?" The same person asked.

"Well I think I need to tell you more then that for you to understand." He gave a nod of approval and sat back down to listen in along with the others. "3000 years ago, a group of people called the Ditori fought against the Dire Wolves for the role of the Apex Predator of the planet. They fought for years and both side lost lives. One day, a wolf and human came together understanding not only their differences but understood they shared the same goals of peace. They were called the Starnik and were given sets of powers to help them with their goal of bringing the two species together. Their powers consisted of manipulating their surroundings and healing all those that suffered during the war. They failed and were forced to live apart for the rest of their lives, but before they did they foretold of two more that would be given the same powers and to complete the prophecy which they couldn't do in their lifetime. But to do that they had to prove their worth and perform a ritual which I won't say. That was the story of the original Starnik and they died never seeing each other again. 3000 years later which was four years ago from now, I went on a trip with my friends to the mountains outside Kalispell and during the time I was there, Rosie and I had accidentally performed the ritual. I never met Rosie before then, she was a 7 month old pup living with her mom, but she died shortly after. When we started the ritual I was sent to find Rosie and when I did I found out I had the ability to talk to wolves as well as the abilities we had. I lived with Rosie for two years in the forest up there and in that time we learnt how to use our powers. One day we were captured by the descendants of the Ditori who are still around today, they wanted to use us to exterminate every last wolf alive across the planet, but we escaped before did and ran into Kalispell and what happened then is a little obvious. In the city centre Rosie and I had a choice to make, to either die then or live apart, we chose to live apart but I vowed to find her again. I was transported to England and two years later I flew back here, found her in Jasper park and shortly after that the other incidents happened. The Ditori are still out there and looking for us." I finally finished. Everyone took quite a while in writing everything down before the next question was fired.

"So are you trying to do the same as the ones before you?"

"Yes we are. We want humans and wolves to live side by side. Humans are in fear of wolves attacking them; well the wolves are just as scared of you shooting them if they step outside. Four years ago when we first got our powers, I wouldn't have hurt anyone, but now I realised that we were given them to enforce it and protect both of us. We don't want to have to use them but we will if necessary." I replied.

"You say these wolves aren't trained and that you came "talk" to them, can you prove it?" Someone asked. I thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. I sent Rosie towards the person who asked the question and told him to not fear her and whisper something in her ear, he did so and she returned and told me what he said which I then announced correctly.

"The main reason we chose to do this conference was so we could make a start on the prophecy but to do that we needed the world's attention, and from here I can see cameras from America, England, Germany, China, and France I think at the back." I said pointing to each individual camera. "You see, I'm just an ordinary person and these are just ordinary wolves, the only difference is we have a destiny to fulfil and we will complete it." I added.

"So what would you like us to do?" A woman asked who I recognised as Skye. I gave her a friendly smile and answered.

"We want you to spread the word of us and what we plan to do, we will call another press conference when we're ready and when we think the world is ready. People and beings like us are out there, you just can't see it." I finished and walked back away down the aisle with the wolves close behind, we were flashed with multiple cameras and shot with dozens of questions that we couldn't hear over the shouting of other questions. When I passed Skye I gave her a high-five and she yelled over the questions.

"I'll get Tony and Dean to come." I nodded with a huge smile and we left the briefing room and the doors were shut behind us so we had time to leave before they caught up with us. John came running down the corridor and caught up with us.

"That went well." He said out of breath.

"So did I, what do you guys think? Think we did the right thing?" I asked the wolves.

"Yeah I think we did, we are now one step closer to completing the prophecy." Rosie replied with a smile.

"Yep but there's one thing we need to do before we need to do to ensure everyone's safety in this.

"What's that?" Lupa asked.

"We need to find and stop the Ditori; they probably saw that and will do anything to stop us." I replied. John led us out the hospital and to his car just outside and drove us back to the SRC. The wolves were lying down to try not get thrown about as much as we rounded corners. When we arrived we stepped out the car and into the SRC, we saw many people had large grins on their faces so they must have see or heard the news. We walked straight into the canteen to get a late dinner and after that we planned on going to the forest for the second night of the full moon; it was 6:45PM so we'd have to be quick. We all grabbed a steak and devoured it when we reached a table. Michael and the others came into the canteen and after grabbing what they wanted came over to join us all with smiles on their faces.

"_Hey, we saw the news, well done."_ Glenn said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, that was a brave thing you did." Melissa added.

"We were taking bets as to why you were in a hospital, why were you?" Michael asked as he sat down with the others.

"What did you think?" I asked wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Well, I thought you broke a bone, Melissa thought you chocked on something and Glenn says hypothermia?"

"_Well Glenn was right, we had stage 5 hypothermia, and we almost died apparently."_ Rosie replied with a smile.

"You read someone's mind didn't you, you cheat." Michael asked looking over to Glenn who pretended not to take any notice. We all spoke for a while until it was 7:50PM, ten minutes until we turned so we bid out farewells and goodnights and left for the forest and for once we were the first one's there. Lara came walking in with Tom, Ian, Gary and Zach; we gossiped until the moon started the transformation, I turned in seconds like normal whilst the others squirmed around screaming and yelling over the sounds of their bones cracking. Rosie then asked randomly.

"Back in the hospital when you were asleep and everything started to fly, what were you dreaming of?" I thought for a moment when it suddenly all came flooding back to me, it was all about Rosie and I kissing, I couldn't tell her so I tried my best to make up a lie.

"It was about err, swimming with err, turtles." I replied. She knew I was lying and asked to why I was. I blushed with embarrassment and gave in knowing I'd have to tell her at some point. "Follow me." I said motioning with my tail to follow; she did after telling the kids to stay with the others.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We walked for a while in complete silence for over a mile, we didn't want to take a chance of anyone following us.

"Scott why are we out here?" I asked. He then stopped, turned to face me and sat opposite me about 4ft away.

"It was about me having kids with someone I used to know." I was confused for a moment before I sensed he was still lying. How bad was this dream that it was making him need to try and lie? I mean, I can't be as bad as the one I had about him the other night.

"Scott stop lying to me, you wouldn't have brought me all the way out here unless it was serious." I demand. He gave a sigh and looked down to his shuffling paws. I walked closer to him, sat down and lifted up his head looking into his blue and green eyes. "Please, if it helps I'll tell you the weird dream I had the other night." Hang on, did I just say that? What was I thinking!

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, of course." I couldn't believe that I said I would, but I guess it was fair enough, he was telling me of an embarrassing dream of his so it should be fair if I told him mine. I mean after all, it was only dream and it's not like that would ever happen, and he was my friend, so what was the big deal. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well there was only you and me in it and we were at the lake we fell through watching the lights."

"_Hmm, that sounds a little like my dream only it was the Valley we were looking over."_ I thought.

"We were just sitting and you started to act funny. I thought you were in heat again or something but I knew you weren't." He said blushing a little. This was starting to sound more like my dream, but it was him acting funny.

"What was I doing?" I asked intrigued at how similar it was to mine. He started to shuffle his paws more obviously not wanting to say it.

"How about I'll tell you some of mine and then we'll swap again." I suggested. He looked back up at me and nodded.

"Ok, well it was a bit like your dream, it was only me and you, and we were sat looking over the Valley back in our old home and you were acting strange, I thought I was in heat again but it wasn't and you started to say some things" I said blushing a little myself. Thank god I had fur to hide it.

"What kind of things?" He asked.

"Tell me more of yours first." I snapped back not wanting to say. He went wide eyed a little shocked it was back to him.

"Well, you started saying some weird things as well."

"Like what?" I asked. He took a moment before answering.

"Well, you were saying that you had feelings for me." Was the only thing he said.

"Well I do, you're my best friend and I always will have feelings for you." I replied with a small smile. "And to tell you something, you said the same in my dream." I added. He looked back up at me with a shocked face.

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Really." I answered just as confused. "Tell you what, how about we both summarise what the dreams were about at the same time? Deal?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"Deal. 1, 2, 3." We said counting down and at the same time both said.

"We kissed!" We said in unison. Both our eyes shot open and we started at each other. "What!" We both said again together. I couldn't believe it; we both had the same dream.

"I kissed you?" I asked checking I heard correctly.

"Err, yeah, and I kissed you?" He asked back.

"Yeah" I replied embarrassed. We sat in silence for what felt like days, both of us not wanting to look at the other. He rubbed the back of his head and spoke finally.

"Something tells me that's what you and Sarah were arguing about the other day." He said breaking the silence.

"Part of it. She was saying how our howls join as one and that we were meant to be together." I said blushing like crazy.

"She said that?" He asked. I just nodded. We sat in silence again which he then broke.

"Well, this is more awkward then the time I told you about she-wolf stuff." He said with a little chuckle.

"Totally." I said with a feeble laugh. "Can I ask you something?" I replied.

"Shoot."

"In the dream, did you feel any different towards me?" He looked at me in shock.

"Well, yes. You smelt weird, but is was a good weird, It made me want to be close to you, that's why I first thought it was you in heat again." He replied.

"I felt the same towards you; I felt the same when I first met Shadow." I said back.

"It was a good thing it was only a dream right." He said sounding relieved.

"Yeah. But…"

"But what?" He asked.

"I enjoyed it, it felt right." I replied being truthful.

"As strange as it sounds so did I." He answered with a smile. I looked him in the eyes and then realised something, we were closer then we were a moment ago, we were right in each others face.

"This is so weird, me and my best friend." I said with a feeble giggle.

"It does doesn't it." He replied looking deep into my eyes. I started to feel that odd feeling I got in my dream, that strange sensation that started in my stomach and worked its way up to my heart, it was like the dream all over again. I noticed I was now closer, centimetres from his chest and leaning towards him as he did the same. Slowly the gap closed, I then felt my chest touch his, proving how close we were. I could feel his heart pounding inside his chest quickly, as was mine, and then suddenly, it happened. We kissed! First it was a little peck on the lips and we pulled away a little, but suddenly it was exactly like the dream, as I leaned in once again as he did to me and kissed me with more passion and lust, I didn't fall on my back and neither did he, we just wrapped our paws around one another and kissed. My mind was telling me this was so wrong, but my heart and body said otherwise, I was enjoying this moment, and I think he was to. The world stood still, and we were the only two in it. Some many things were running through my mind, both good and bad. I felt so alive, just like i was with Shadow. Wait... Shadow!

Suddenly it was like I snapped out of a trance, my eyes widened as did his and we looked at each other still kissing. We pulled apart and I turned around taking a few steps away.

"Rosie, I'm sorry." Scott pleaded.

"Don't be, it was my fault." I replied not looking at him. "I shouldn't have asked what your dream was about, if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened." I added. He came to my side and looked at me.

"Rosie, I don't know what to do about this."

"Neither do I." I replied looking back up to him.

"Do you feel that way about me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for another mate yet, I still miss Shadow." I answered. I was still loyal to Shadow I if he was watching from above what would he have thought about this. Then it hit me, I knew how I could find out, so I started walking back to the pack.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find my daughter."

"Why?"

"So she can bring back Shadow!" I yelled before running off. Scott was in hot pursuit and ran just behind me. Along the way we saw flashes of brown running past trees beside us, mom was coming with us, I didn't care if she was trying to stop us or not I was going to talk with my mate. Suddenly she appeared running beside me.

"Rosie you can't do this." She said.

"You just watch me." I snapped back and darting off towards to others. She disappeared leaving me and Scott alone. We ran back to the building to see the pack, Lupa and Dakota still there talking. We ran straight towards everyone who immediately bowed in submission, I ignored them and ran to my daughter, Scott asked them to leave us alone which they did and walked into the forest.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lupa asked worried.

"Don't ask, I need you to do something for me." I asked.

"Sure what?"

"I need you to bring back your dad." I snapped back immediately.

"Mom I can't, grandma said not for personal gain." She replied.

"Honey this isn't for personal gain, I need answers and you father is the only one who can give them." I replied.

"Mom please, as much as I want to see him, I can't bear with seeing him again." She pleaded.

"Then take me to him."

"You need to die to go there." She replied.

"Dakota get John, now!" I yelled frightening him a little. He waved his paw and John appeared behind him.

"Can you guys give me a warning or something next time you do that? What's up?" He asked.

"_I need you to kill me."_ I said.

"Why?" He asked confused and shocked at what I asked.

"Just do it!" I bellowed with my mind and voice.

"Rosie please don't do this, we don't have to worry about it, and we can forget this ever happened." Scott pleaded.

"No, I need to ask him." I replied "_When I die, I'll come back to life, so don't worry."_ I said to John. "Lupa just make sure I get to your father." I said preparing myself for the bullet. John removed his gun from his jacket and pointed it at me. Scott and the others stood behind him for their safety.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked. I nodded in confirmation. Then there was a flash of orange before everything went dark.

It was dark for a few seconds before it slowly grew brighter. Everything around me was white, I looked down to my chest to see no bullet wound so I guessed it work, so that means I only had a few minutes at best. I looked back up to see a black and white wolf with its back to me. "Shadow?" I called out to the wolf. He spun around and went wide eyed when he saw me.

"Rosie?" He asked back. I ran across straight towards him and launched myself into his chest; he opened his forepaws to me and caught in a hug. "Please don't say you're dead." He pleaded as he pulled away.

"Yes I am, but I'll be back again in a minute." I replied as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I know why you're here." He said as he released me. I looked into his blue eyes and a tear fell down my check.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I don't know what came over me." I said looking away from him. He reached around and lifted my head to face him, for some reason he had a smile on his face as he wiped away the tear.

"I do." He replied. "Your mom and I took control of your bodies so you could do that. We gave you and Scott those dreams so you'd feel that way about one another. I know that your howls match, you two are meant for each other." He added. I looked at him with shock.

"You did that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes we did. We had to do something or else you wouldn't have moved on."

"But your howl matched mine, we got married, we had kids. Scott is a human, and that's disgusting! The only reason that happened was because he changed and he was different!" I snapped back.

"Not for much longer." He replied calmly. "Your mom is going to reverse the lycanthropy so he will be a wolf and change to human on a full moon. This way you two can be together without any problems."

"Shadow I can't, I still love you. I don't love Scott like that." I said as I hugged him again.

"And I love you, but I want you to be happy, and seeing you with Scott will do that. Please honey." He said lifting my head to look into my amber and green eyes. "For me?" He asked.

"I don't know, he's my best friend, and I've known him for most of my life." I replied.

"So? We were the best of friends when I met you until the day I asked you to marry me. There's nothing wrong with that." Our ears perked up when we heard the muffled voices of Scott, Dakota and Lupa talking. "It's time for you to go. Just remember I love you." He said hugging me tighter. I didn't have time to reply when everything went dark again.

**Scott's P.O.V**

"She's been out for too long." I said pacing back and forth beside her body with Dakota and Lupa lying beside her. She was going to be fine as we saw the bullet fall out the wound and it start to heal, but we were still concerned about how long it was taking.

"Well maybe she'd be up by now if John hadn't shot her in the head!" Dakota exclaimed motioning back to John. Suddenly he looked up and around him as if looking for someone.

"_What's the matter John?"_ I asked.

"I heard someone talk."

"_What did they say?"_

"About me shooting her in the head." He said pointing down to Rosie.

"That was me. Can you understand me?" Dakota asked. John looked down to Dakota and then reeled back in shock.

"Wow, how are you doing that?" He asked surprised.

"I'm not doing anything but talking." Dakota replied.

"Can you understand me?" I asked.

"Yeah I can."

"What about me?" Lupa asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" He wondered.

"I have no idea." Suddenly Rosie sat up gasping for air and like last time coughed up blood, obviously she had bled internally. After she was done hacking away she turned around and embraced her children, crying a little into Dakota's shoulder who was trying to comfort her

"Did it work?" I asked. She lifted her head back up and replied.

"Yeah it did. He said it was him and mom that made us do it because we wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Did what?" Lupa asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetie." She replied releasing her son.

"Can we talk please, in private?" I asked

"Yeah." She said as she sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Do you guys mind?" She asked to her children.

"Not at all." Lupa replied, and with that Rosie and I walked back into the forest leaving Lupa and Dakota on their own. When we felt we were out of earshot and we weren't being followed I spoke.

"What did he say?"

"He said it was him and mom that made us do that and gave us the dreams. But the feelings we felt were us."

"So does that me what we felt was real?

"I guess." She replied looking down as if she was disappointed in herself.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just don't feel like I should be with anyone yet, I still haven't fully let go of Shadow." She said drooping her head.

"Well what did he say about all this?"

"He said he wants this to happen between us, but I just don't feel ready."

"Well how about we take this slower." I replied as I took some steps towards her. "How about we forget this happened and when you feel you're ready then we can try." I added as I sat right in front of her. "I won't lie, I think I love you Rosie, and more then I first thought, I would want you to be happy and I can't do that unless you feel like it." I finished with a smile.

"Thank you Scott and I won't lie, I think I love you too. Can we just keep this to ourselves?" She asked.

"Of course. But on one condition." I replied with a sly smile. She looked at me with a confused look. I took a nervous breath and asked. "Can I have one last kiss?" She gave me a smile before leaning in towards me and kissed me on the lips which I returned with my own. We stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away and deciding to walk back to the kids.

"Hold on, I know we said to forget about it, but if it was to happen, how can it? I'll be human in the morning." I asked.

"Shadow told me something you may not like." She replied with a nervous smile.

"What's she done now?" I asked knowing it was something to do with Sarah.

"She kind of err, reversed the lycanthropy thing, so you're stuck like that and you'll turn human on a full moon instead." I stopped frozen on the spot.

"She did WHAT!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what she did to me again without my permission.

"I reversed it." A voice from behind said. I turned to see Sarah sitting with a smile.

"How can you smile when you did this to me? You didn't even ask if I was ok with it!" I bellowed at her.

"I did it because otherwise you would have said no and you two wouldn't get together. But after what you two have decided, I've chosen to take it away from you so tomorrow you'll be human again." She answered.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I eyed her looking for some sign she was lying.

"Because you need to be human to fulfil the prophecy, that's how it needs to be, a human and a wolf, not two wolves. But you two are still are destined to be together so I will admit to a catch this time."

"And what might that be?" Rosie asked.

"Next time you two kiss, the lycanthropy will be reversed and there will be nothing I can do to change it. I will refuse to change it again for you. I may be your spirit guide but I am still Rosie's mother, I will not see some wolf kiss her and then walk away like her father did to me. I want her to be with a wolf that will be with her forever." She snapped with authority, something I've never seen her do before.

"Well like I said to her, I think I do love her, but I will not be with her unless she is ready and when that time comes I will not leave her, I promise." I replied with a smile.

"You really mean that?" Rosie asked in shock.

"Of course, when I love someone I always care for them and never would let anything to happen to them." I knew she was about to kiss my cheek so I stopped her and motioned back to her mom who was standing there witnessing the whole thing and the fact that I wasn't ready to be a wolf for the rest of my life yet.

"That's good to hear; now I must go. Don't forget I'm watching you two." She said with a seductive wink and fading away.

"Ok that's weird." I said.

"It was nice of her to do that though, reverse the lycanthropy again." Rosie said turning back to continue walking.

"She may be annoying and doesn't explain everything, but she is forgiving and understanding."

"Hey, remember she is my mom so watch your mouth."

"Yes mom." I replied teasingly. We walked back to Lupa and Dakota who had waited patiently for us to return. John was no longer there so he must have gone inside.

"What's with all the private conversations?" Lupa asked as she hugged her mom.

"Grown up stuff." I replied with a smile.

"Hey we are grown up; we're 1 and a half." Dakota protested.

"Really? I'm 22, who's grown up now?" I replied with a chuckle.

"We are, you're just ancient." Dakota said with his come back.

"Come on you can tell us." Lupa said trying to get information out of her mother.

"Maybe some other day, it's a little secret for now and nothing for you to worry about." Rosie replied sweetly.

"Ok, as long as it's not you two dating or something because that would just be weird." Dakota said laughing followed by Lupa. I glanced over a Rosie whilst they weren't looking and replied.

"That would be weird, I've know your mom since she was a pup." Shortly after talking some more , I summoned the pack who joined us a moment later, we quickly apologised for being late which they accepted. But seeing as I was Alpha they had to. Whilst walking into the forest, I then spoke to Dakota, Lupa and Rosie about everyone understanding us, we had no idea why this was happening but something was telling me it was Sarah up to no good. That night was filled with fun and games, playing and laughing like a wolf pack should.

The next morning I awoke in the bedroom of our apartment, I looked over to the alarm clock to see it was 10:05am so we had a good sleep. Well I should say I, as nobody was here so I assumed they were awake. I rolled back over onto my back and look up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and flashed through my own memories of last night, but that was interrupted when the door was pushed open and the wolves all came walking through.

"Good morning." Rosie greeted.

"Morning guys." I replied as I sat up and fell back onto the bed placing my hands under my head. I felt all the wolves jump on the bed and I watched as Rosie laid under my left arm placing her head on my chest whilst Lupa and Dakota did the same on my right. "What do you want?" I asked knowing they wanted something. They all lifted their heads and a letter appeared on my chest with the help of Dakota.

"This came for you this morning; we've been waiting for you to wake up so you can open it." Lupa said as she placed her head back on chest side looking at me.

"Did you see who posted it?" I asked looking at the letter.

"Nope, I guessed it was the SRC post guy." Rosie said as she joined her daughter in resting her head on my chest waiting for me to open it. I gave her a friendly smile which she returned, neither of us feeling awkward around the other after last night's events. I examined the handwriting and saw it was familiar. It was from my mom!

**Sorry guys, another cliffhanger. I seem to be doing a lot of them lately I've noticed, hahaha. can you see know how Shadow's death wasn't pointless, had he still been alive, this wouldn't have happened. I want to thank The Dark Shadow and lonelywithbadenglish2 for reviewing and for the kind PM's. I'm going to leave you with a question. "If you were a supernatural, what would your ability be?" See you next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	16. Chapter 16 Lupa's Turn

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 16: Lupa's Turn

**Scott's P.O.V**

I had just received a letter from my mom and dad, I could tell as I recognised the handwriting, it was identical to the previous letter I had from her. "It's from my mom!" I gasped. My parents really confused me, they helped us escape the Ditori two years ago, but they still continued to work for them.

"Well open it." Lupa said excitedly. I Apexed my knife from the bottom of the bed, bringing it over to me, I then caught it and sliced opened the letter; it was much easier this way. I pulled it out and started reading it to myself when Rosie said.

"Read it aloud, we what to hear to." I gave her a nod and read the letter.

"_Dear Scott, we are taking a huge risk in writing to you but we need to talk to you. We know one of your friends is a teleport so we have sent you a picture of where we want you to meet us. If we timed it correctly, we will have arrived at the location just as you received this letter. Please come, we need to talk. Love Mom and Dad."_

"I thought you said you didn't have parents?" Dakota questioned.

"I do, they work for the Ditori, but the helped us escape once." I replied.

"Why would they help?" He added sceptical of their reasons.

"I really don't know, we can ask when we get there." I said getting up knocking the girls of my chest.

"You're not serious are you?" Lupa exclaimed.

"Yeah I am. They're my parents and to be honest I have some questions from them." I said as I started to strap on my quiver and bow.

"I really think we should talk about this. Mom aren't you going to say anything." Lupa protested.

"No I agree with him, I think we should hear what they have to say." Rosie said as she jumped off the bed and to my side. Dakota and Lupa looked at each other for a moment before they finally gave in.

"Fine, but if we die I'll kill you again in the afterlife." Dakota grumbled as he jumped off the side the bed. "Show me the picture." He added. I never even saw it; I reached over to the bed and picked it up having a quick look at it. It seemed to be an old abandoned apartment complex. The windows were boarded up, some of the walls were missing making it look unsafe, it was the perfect place to have a secret meeting, or the perfect place to perform an ambush. I let Dakota have a good look at it, he studied the picture carefully, genuinely he can only jump to places he can see with his eyes or to places he's been to before, so it was useful for him that mom and dad sent a picture. "Ok, got it." He said lifting his paw, he decided to do it the old fashion way so we all grabbed his paw, soon there was a quick boom and a second later we are outside the apartment complex in the same place the picture was taken.

We ran towards it as not to be seen, it was still daylight and we seemed to be in the middle of a housing estate and after the press conference yesterday I'm pretty sure wherever were are I'm pretty sure someone would recognise us. The complex was surrounded by a metal fence, two parts of the fence had been chained together with a pad lock to stop vandals or anyone else from getting inside, they obviously didn't think of a way to stop a teleporting wolf from getting inside, I grabbed Dakota's scruff as Rosie and Lupa high-fived him at the same time, the moment they contacted his paws we appeared on the other side of the fence. We used a window that hadn't been boarded up to get in so we hopped over the window ledge and inside. We noticed the walls around the outside of the building had graffiti around them meaning that vandals had been here previously, but when we jumped through the window, we discovered that this was a gang hideout because as soon as our feet and paws hit the ground we came face to face with around 9 men around the ages of 18-24. They whirled around to see us emerging through the window; some were sitting who then jumped to their feet and grabbing a baseball bat or anything they can use for a weapon. I came skidding to a stop with a. "wow sorry lads, I didn't know you'd be here." I said not afraid at all. Rosie, Dakota and Lupa came to a skidding stop either side of me and started slightly quietly towards the group. One man stepped forward with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Man what you doin here? This is our neighbour hood!" He said making it evident that these were the bosses of the neighbourhood here, the local neighbourhood thugs. Mom and dad had the whole of America to meet and they decided on a hick town.

"I don't doubt it, I'm looking for someone and I was just wondering if you've seen them." I responded still keeping my cool. They glanced down to see the wolves either side of me; they had stopped their snarling and just stood watching the group of men, all the men jumped back in freight seeing three wolves in the room with them. They all looked up at me, then to them, then back up to me and one of them gasped in fear.

"You're that guy from the news, the one with the wolves and superpowers." These guys must be dumb, superpowers! I mean, for goodness sake this isn't a comic book. I took a sigh thinking these people are some of the most stupid guys I've ever seen, well apart from Sam back in high school.

"Yes we are, so you can either get lost or we can throw you out." I sighed now knowing this is going to be easier then I thought. They looked around at each other and slowly starting taking some steps forward, much to my surprise, these people were braver then I thought.

"Yo man this is our neighbourhood; you can't come in here and kick us out!" The same guy said waving the piece of metal around trying to make himself look threatening. I just starting chuckling to myself and leant against the wall. "What's so funny, we gonna kick yo ass and hand it over to the cops." He said again. I just started laughing more, when I started to calm down I replied.

"It's just, your trying not to be scared, you know what we can do and I can feel you're scared, all of you, you just won't admit it." Everything I said was true; I could feel on them that they were scared. They looked around at each other before replying.

"So what, what are you gonna do about it?" He said as he took a step closer.

"I'm not going to do anything; I'll leave that to my friend, say hi Dakota." Dakota took a step closer and gave him a friendly smile before saying.

"Hi." All the "tough" men took several steps back before Dakota added another. "Bye." And with a twist of his paw all the men disappeared, we looked outside the window to see the men jumping up to their feet and running down the street.

"Well that was fun." Rosie said with a little giggle.

"I just love people like that, they try and act all tough and say they're not afraid of anything, when really they're such wimps." I replied with a little chuckle myself.

"Well it's good to see you can handle yourself." A male voice said from across the room. We all whirled around to see mom and dad stood with a smile on their faces.

"Hey guys." I said giving them a friendly smile. I approached mom first and gave her a quick hug I then released her and gave dad a firm handshake with a pat on the back.

"How have you been?" Mom asked as I stepped back a little.

"Ok I guess. Why did you want to see us?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"First can we talk to you Rosie?" Mom asked looking down beside me.

"Sure." She replied, they gave her a look of shock that she could talk normally now but continued nether the less.

"I just want to say we are really sorry about your mate, there was nothing we could've done to stop them, and believe me we did try to change their minds." Mom said.

"It's ok, thank you though." She replied giving them a friendly smile. Mom then turned to Lupa and Dakota.

"And for you two, I'm sorry about your dad." They gave a nod of thanks.

"Can I ask you something now?" I asked. The two looked at me intrigued to what I wanted to ask. "Why did you become a member of the Ditori?" I wanted to know this, I needed to know.

"We believed in what they say, there can only be one Apex predator in the world and that needs to be humans." Dad said looking down in shame.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked.

"Well because we didn't realise how far it would come, we thought it was a protesting group at first, but after a few months we found out what it really was, and we didn't like it. And I said "believed"m not any more." Dad replied.

"Well then why don't you quit?" Rosie opinionated.

"We can't, once you're in their system, there is no getting out." Mom said.

"What do you mean, all you have to do it leave, what can they do?" Dakota asked stepping forward. They gave each other a quick glance before replying.

"If you leave or attempt to leave, they kill you." My eye's widened in shock.

"Why would they do that?" Lupa asked joining in the conversation with the rest of us.

"Because they don't want anyone planning on leaving to tell the outside world of what they do. We don't fancy dying so we had no choice." Mom answered. I looked at them sceptically; something wasn't right about what they were saying.

"You don't really believe in their beliefs, do you?" I said with a hopeful smile. They gave me a smile in return and shook in confirmation. Rosie then asked a question that was on all our minds next.

"Have you ever killed a wolf?" They went wide eyed at the question before looking at each other for an answer. Something tells me they didn't want us to ask that question.

"We have, but we had no choice, we swear." Dad admitted taking a few steps away from us just on case we turned hostile on them. I started to feel anger inside me, I couldn't believe it, my own parents have killed wolves.

"How many, and how could you!" I yelled in anger for their crimes. They started taking more steps back trying to keep their distance from me and the slowly approaching wolves.

"One each, we had to as a kind of right of passage. We couldn't leave or else they'd kill us. I swear on the souls of those wolves." Mom pleaded. I stopped in my tracks and glared hardly at them. There was one way to know if this was true. I looked down to Rosie and the others and said.

"Come with me." And then I reached into their minds taking Lupa and Dakota with me. We went straight into their memories; we wanted to know if this was true so we wanted to see this memory. We arrived in the place where memories are held and found the two filing cabinets, one for mom and one for dad, containing their memories. I opened them and flicked through the different files with each memory, we found the glowing one showing this was the one we wanted. I took it out and watched as it played like a film on a cinema. It took us back 23 years into the complex of the Ditori.

"_We have to what!" Mom exclaimed. A man who I recognised as Sam's ass of a dad Phillip walked around beside them carrying two guns in his hand. They were inside the giant glass dome that Rosie and I were inside when we were there._

"_If you want to join our little organisation then you need to prove that you are willing to take the life of a wolf." He pointed just ahead of them to two cages both containing one wolf whimpering in fear for what was to come. One was pure stark white whilst the other was brown with a white chest._

"_Phillip we can't do this, we thought it was some protest group, not a murderous organisation." Dad protested._

"_You need to kill these mutts, if you don't we'll kill you, simple really." Phillip said as he held out the guns in front of them. They both nervously took the guns out of his hands, they looked at them carefully, and neither had ever fired a gun before in their lives. Phillip stood behind them and pushed them towards the cages and said. "And technically its not murder, they're not human. Think of it as pest control." He said as he forcibly placed them in front of the cages. They looked back and forth from the gun to the caged wolves. They slunk as far towards the back of the cages as possible trying to create as much distance from the armed humans. Mom and Dad both pointed their guns towards the wolves and simultaneously fired, emptying the entire of their guns onto the wolves, filling their bodies with lead. When the firing ceased, Phillip started clapping his hands and took the guns out of their hands. "Welcome to the Ditori." He whispered as he walked away._

The memory abruptly ended there leaving us back with the filing cabinet of memories, I placed everything back where I found it and recoiled back out of my parents mind bringing Lupa and Dakota with me. We all snapped back into reality and after a quick shake of our heads to clear everything, we looked up to see mom and dad still stood against the wall. To us watching that memory was about five minutes but to them we were only out for a few seconds.

"We believe you." I said flashing them a smile.

"If you've been with them for 23 years, how have you only killed one wolf?" Rosie asked still sceptical.

"Well, they need people to take care of those who try to leave. Well we were given that job." Dad replied. I looked at them in disgust.

"Well it was either that or the wolves. And after I had the premonition of you two, we couldn't do it so we chose to take care of the humans rather then the wolves." Mom said in their defence.

"I know its ok. Killing people seems to run in the family then." I said remembering the people I killed in Kalispell and during the SRC incident. Mom took a step forward feeling that she wasn't going to get ripped apart any longer.

"It's not what runs in your blood; it's what you put in it. And your blood is special." She said gesturing towards Rosie. I looked down to her and gave her a wink which she returned with her own. "I almost forgot what we wanted to tell you." Mom said getting back on topic. I looked back up at her and waited for what she had to say.

"The Ditori recently went on another hunt…"

"And that's good because?" I asked not giving them chance to finish. Rosie then gave me a hard thump on the leg and said.

"Give them a chance." I looked back up and apologised for interrupting them. I seemed to have a habit for doing that.

"As I was saying." Mom started again. "They've just got back from a hunt and they have nearly used up the ammo stocks. They have a shipment of ammo and weapons come in every five months and the next is due tomorrow night at 8:30pm. We can find and tell you the route it takes and ambush it before it arrives. If you take it out they'll be powerless for another five months." I looked at them puzzled.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rosie asked.

"Because we don't want them to succeed in this, it's disgusting what they do, why do you think we decided to kill people instead of Wolves? At least we are getting rid of those who have killed your species before so there is no chance of them doing it again." Dad said as he motioned towards the others during the last sentence.

"Can we talk about this?" Rosie asked again.

"Sure." Dad said as he and mom went out of the room and into another out of earshot.

"I think we should." Dakota said instantly.

"This is none of your concern young man." Rosie snapped back.

"Mom, we have as much of a right as you do in this, I want to go." Dakota protested.

"As do I." Lupa said joining her brother.

"Well I don't agree and as your mother I'm telling you no. If one of them shot you with a dart and you killed someone, could you live with that?" She asked.

"We couldn't, that's why we can stop them before they get to wherever they're staying, we won't be anywhere near them and it'll be over before they know it." Dakota said trying to convince his mother. It seemed to have worked as she looked around as if trying to think of someway to tell them otherwise. She then looked up at me wanting me to say something.

"Don't look at me." I responded. She then gritted her teeth and slammed her paw against the ground in frustration.

"Fine, but you do to everything we tell you to. If we say run then you run. Got it?" She said. I called back my parents and told them we agreed to do it. I gave them my cell number which I purchased from town a while ago to call me when it was time and to send us a picture of the road the truck would be coming down. They agreed on our terms and after bidding our farewells we left.

But for a laugh first we wanted to see what happened to the gang members that were here earlier. We jumped back through the window, Dakota jumped us through the fence and we walked down the road which the cowards ran down. I asked Dakota to conjure my quiver back to the room but leave me with my bow and one arrow, just in case. Mom and Dad drove past us in a black SUV and away to wherever they had to go, if you think about it, they're technically assassins, it sounded kind of cool, Scott the son of assassins.

We continued down the road trying to find the gang, nobody seemed to be around, this was obviously one of those neighbourhoods that people feared of coming outside and coming face to face with a gang. We rounded several corners trying to find them and still to no success, we weren't going home until we found them. We were growing impatient so the wolves decided to cheat and sniff them out, noses were far better then eyes in this case. They found their scents and said they smelt really weird, they said it as like a smoky kind of scent. I instantly knew what they were drug addicts, complete crack heads. I followed as they held their noses centimetres off the ground, weaving around the road following the visible trails they left behind. Eventually, we found them by a bungalow, just around the corner. They were talking with another group of men; I could pick out some words describing us so I knew they were sharing their visit from us with the group. I told the others what we were going to do; they all started laughing when they heard what I had planned for the group of weed freaks. I knew we shouldn't really be doing this, it wouldn't be sending out a good message, but then again, we would be gaining more attention in doing so. I stepped around the corner and strung the only arrow I had onto my bow, I noticed that one of them was smoking what I guessed was a joint of cannabis. I aligned the arrow with the joint he was smoking and just as he broke it up to his mouth I released the arrow and I watched as it flew the 50ft down the street, past the men, hitting the joint in his mouth and into an electricity pole beside him.

"You know that stuff's illegal!" I yelled as I calmly walked down the street. They all spun around and gasped when they saw me walking down the street towards them.

"Yo man it's him!" One man shouted.

"Let's get outta here!" Another yelled.

"Wow, just wait a minute, I just came to talk." I said slowing my pace but still continuing to walk towards them. "You can have your place back I was just meeting someone there, and I couldn't care less what you smoke, I just want to talk." I said trying to loosen the tension. They seemed to have settled a little but a few members of the group were looking around frantically.

"Where are your wolves?" One asked.

"We're over here!" Lupa yelled from her hiding spot.

"And here!" Dakota yelled.

"And I'm here." Rosie said as she stepped out from behind a car and joining my side. They all yelled in shock at the wild wolf walking only metres from them.

"This is some trick; they trained ain't they? And those voices were someone shouting." One of them said sounding unconvinced. I whispered into Dakota and Lupa's mind to go now, the two then appeared either side of me, Dakota by my right and Lupa beside her mother to my left. They all took several steps away in fear, I noticed the man with the long metal pole towards the middle of the group. I profed the pole lifting it out of his hands, the men moved away from the levitating object and formed a circle around it but keeping away from us. I bent the pole into a pretzel shape before giving it back to the man who held it before.

"This is not a trick." I said as they all turned to look at us. I looked back at the electricity pole at my arrow still wedged in it. I profed my arrow and brought it quickly through the group and caught it, I noticed it still hand the joint of cannabis on the end so I pointed the end towards the guy who it belonged to so he could take it off. He looked at it before throwing it on the ground saying.

"I ain't smoking that shit no more." He said proudly.

"Good choice." I said giving him a pat on the shoulder with the arrow.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Someone in the group asked.

"I'll let these guys tell you." I said stepping away to let the wolves speak.

"We want you to spread the word about us and that things are going to change for the better. We will be having another meeting with the press soon and we want as many people as possible to watch." Rosie announced. She leaned to the side and looked into the crowd to see someone smoking much to her disgust, she Apexed the wind bringing a kind of blast it out the sky and blowing it out. She looked at him waving her paw across her mouth and tutting; he looked to the ground in shame and embarrassment. Everyone nodded in agreement and mumbled that they would and after saying our farewells we walked away going further down the street leaving the pathetic excuse for gangsters be to spread the word.

After walking away Dakota brought us back to our apartment in the SRC, but when we arrived he seethed his teeth and groaned whilst holding his head.

"Are you alright honey?" Rosie asked worried and coming up to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache. I think I've been jumping too much." He said just as another small wave of pain hit him.

"Ok well why don't you take a nap." She said. He gave a nod and walked into the bedroom.

"I think I might take one as well." Lupa said with a yawn.

"Ok honey, we aren't going anywhere." Rosie said with a smile. Lupa gave a nod and walked away to join her brother leaving Rosie and I alone. We walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, worn out. It was only 1:30pm and we were bushed! Rosie collapsed leaning against my side with my arm draped over her and let out a tired sigh.

We sat in total silence; I could feel an awkward moment coming. Rosie and I admitted our feelings for one another yesterday, but right now talking about it would be SO wrong. I'm human and she's a wolf, being in love with an animal was wrong, disgusting and most importantly against the law. But we still had feelings for one another, but when I'm in my human form, those feelings aren't that strong, around two out of ten. But when I'm in my wolf form, those feelings went sky high. Obviously being in my wolf form I had more feelings for her and I could only express them when I was.

"I think that would be best." Rosie suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked snapping back out of my thoughts.

"I heard what you were thinking." She replied continuing to look ahead with her eyes closed.

"Great, I can't think without you hearing." I said sarcastically. She giggled a little and replied.

"It's still cute though, thank you for thinking like that. It is a little weird though"

"To right." I said.

"Did you really mean what you said last night, about how much you loved me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Of course. As weird as it seems and under the circumstances." I said gesturing my body. "I do, and when you're ready to move on, I'll be waiting for you with open paws as the wolf you kissed."

"But are you willing to live your life like it?"

"Of course, I mean its not that bad I still get to change back on a full moon and at will."

"That's one weird werewolf" She replied with a giggle.

"Defiantly." I said rubbing her head in between the ears making her squirm around trying to escape my grip as I tickled her head. I wasn't giving up so easily, I held her tightly as I tickled her in between the ears, she squealed with laughter as she hit my arms and chest trying to get me to stop. We ended up rolling of the couch, onto the coffee table and onto the carpet with me still tickling her and her trying to get out.

"Stop!" She yelled in between laughs. I didn't listen and continued my tickle attack. We rolled until I was on top of her tickling her neck, she placed her paws on my belly and gave a hard push throwing me off, she was rather strong when she needed to be. I quickly jumped to my feet and crouched slightly with a smile, she stood up and got into a defensive position with a smile as well, this had turned into a play fight.

She tried her best to snarl but it just turned into a laugh. I had my back to the balcony unaware the doors were open. Suddenly she ran across the room and launched herself in the air, I took a few steps back and ended up out on the balcony just as she collided into my chest, throwing us over the balcony edge. I held her tight to my chest, both of us laughing as we fell, we knew nothing bad would happen, and nothing did for as we laughed our way down and came within two metres of a certain death I Apexed us ever so slightly cushioning our fall, we landed with a thud and continued our play fight. I had the advantage of hands and opposable thumbs to get a grip on her. She continued to snap and swipe at me without using her claws whilst I pushed her away every time.

I decided that this really was unfair that I had hands so I quickly changed into the wolf and continued our fight. After 30 minutes of playing around like pups she had me pinned on my back with her jaws lightly wrapped around my neck as if she was going to choke the life out of me. "I win." She said as she released her grip and looked down at me. I couldn't help but get lost in those amazing eyes of hers, that amber colour may seem boring but the fact that the small veins running across her iris's and towards her pupils were pulsating green made it as amazing as watching the northern lights. I recoiled out of my trance and asked.

"Ok you win, can I get up now?"

"I don't know." She replied with a sly smile. She was acting funny now, beyond Rosie's standards for normal.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"More then ok." She said as she let her chest drop onto mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling worried.

"Nothing." She replied again. I then felt something on my tail; I looked around her to see she was intertwining hers with mine. A gust flew by bring the familiar scent of heat with it filling my nostrils with the intoxicating smell. My eye's fluttered for a moment, but then the sudden realisation hit me, she was in heat again. I snapped out of my hormonal trance and rolled her off and jumped to my feet taking a few steps away.

"I'm so sorry Scott, I couldn't stop myself." She said as she arose to her feet and sat with her back to me drooping her head in shame and embarrassment.

"It's ok, I know that it gets the better of you sometimes, it's nothing to worry about" I replied placing a paw on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you did something because I couldn't." She said refusing at me in shame for what she nearly did. I thought seeing as the heat will affect me far more in wolf form I should turn back which after a quick flash of light I did and knelt beside her.

"It's ok, how about we forget about this as well and go back home." She gave me a nod in agreement and we started walking home. As we were about to walk through the doors Dakota appeared over the Balcony above us.

"Mom you need to get up here quick!" He yelled from above.

"Why what's wrong?!" She yelled back worried that someone was hurt.

"It's Lupa. She's…"

**Lupa's P.O.V**

I woke up what felt like a few minutes later to an odd sensation in my stomach. I was lying in the other bed as Dakota was in ours stretched out so there was no room for me. I sat up and looked down at my stomach to see if there was a mark or something making me feel that way, I wasn't feeling sick or anything, I don't know what it was, I've never felt it before. I brushed it away and lay back down to fall asleep, but I couldn't, I tossed and turned trying to find a position that would stop this feeling, but nothing would stop it, it was killing me. It was like a burning and itchy sensation that dwelled in my belly and a little lower. I sat up knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep again, it was now 2:00pm so we'd probably head out to lunch soon. I looked over at my brother peacefully sleeping. When my eyes cast their gaze upon him, that feeling grew stronger, not by that much but enough the feel the difference, something was wanting me to go over there and hug him for some reason, a desire to approach him. I knew I shouldn't, so I got up, stretched quickly and walked out into the living room only to find mom and Scott not here, they must have gone out quickly I thought. I jumped up on the couch and laid around for a bit playing with my imagination until I heard to tapping of claws coming across the living room. I opened my eyes and saw it was Dakota walking over and joining me on the couch.

"Feeling better?" I asked sitting up.

"Much, I needed that." He replied with a smile.

"Well just take it easy." I cautioned, worried he may do himself some serious damage next time.

"Where are mom and Scott? He asked.

"I don't know, they must have gone out quickly." I replied.

"Must have." He said. Suddenly is nostrils started flaring as he started scenting the air around us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You smell that?" I scented the air and caught smell the unforgettable smell of a she-wolf in heat. "Mom must have gone into heat again; maybe that's why they went out." He added.

"Maybe." I answered. He continued to scent the air, his nose was right in the air, but slowly it made its way down to my side.

"What's wrong now? Do I stink?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah." He said as he reeled back pinching his nose.

"Well thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"No really you do." He replied. I bent around and smelt my side and it did smell weird, I followed the smell down to my rear and discovered it was coming from me. I couldn't believe it, I was in heat!

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in panic.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Dakota said still pinching his nose. Just then we heard the familiar laughs of Mom and Scott outside the balcony. I didn't need to say anything as Dakota had already ran out and yelled over the balcony at them. Moment's later mom and Scott appeared in the living room, mom with a sympathetic smile on.

"Guys can we have some girl time please?" Mom asked.

"Sure, let's go and get some lunch." Scott said waving for Dakota to follow.

"We'll bring you something back." Dakota said as the two walked out the door and to the canteen. As soon as that door closed I collapsed on the couch and covered my face with my paws whilst groaning.

"Oh my god."

"Its ok honey, if it helps, I just came into heat to." Mom said with the mothering tone of hers. I removed my paws and looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but why you got it at such a young age is a little odd."

"Well maybe grandma might know." I said.

"Maybe, you want to call her." I nodded in confirmation and said my little calling spell for her.

"Guardians of the spirit world, I call you to my side, Reveal my grandmother, My teacher and guide, Show me the power, beauty, and grace in the radiant eyes of Sarah's face." Seconds later Sarah appeared on the couch beside me.

"You rang." She said with a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry but we needed to ask you about some…"

"You're both in heat, I know." She said before I finished.

"Ok but why is she in heat at such a young age when I did when I was two and a half?" Mom asked.

"It varies in she-wolves. Some come into heat shortly after they turn one and others don't until they are nearly three. Some unfortunates are barren and are unable come into heat, lucky girls." She answered.

"What actually is heat, mom never actually told me." I asked not knowing much on the subject. Mom and grandma looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I'll leave that to you." Grandma said before quickly vanishing, leaving me and mom to explain what it was. She took a deep breath before telling me.

"Well I guess you're old enough to know. Just so you know this is going to be a lot more awkward for me as it will be for you." She said. I was perplexed as to way she would feel awkward about it, I mean it can't be that bad. "Heat is something like your grandma said all she-wolves come about every 3 months. We have no choice to go into it or not, it's something our bodies do. It thwt burning and itchy feeling you get in your stomach and down there." She added pointing in "that" area.

"I know that already, but what does it mean? It can't just be there to make our lives a living hell." I said hoping it wasn't.

"No it's not." She said as she jumped up onto the couch beside me. "Heat is something that tells you that you are ready to have pups. It's something that causes all she-wolves to desire a certain need." Mom said. I noticed she started to shuffle her paws, obviously feeling bad about the subject.

"What need?" I asked. She groaned before answering.

"You know where pups come from and how they're made right?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we've had this conversation before." I replied.

"Good, well heat gives you the need to… Mate...with the closest male around. It make the she-wolf nearly lose her mind around a guy unless she mates with them." She said a little awkwardly.

"I looked at Dakota earlier and that feeling in my stomach got bigger." I informed her.

"It will, the heat was telling you to mate with him." I went wide eyed with disgust.

"That's gross, he's my brother, and I'd never, ever do..."that" with him."

"He may be your brother dear, but your heat doesn't know that and it will never know. All it sees is a male and will do nearly anything to get you close to him. When i mean it will do anything to get you close, it really will, even if it's family." She replied.

"When I saw him sleeping I just wanted to go over to him and hug him."

"This is your first heat so it won't be as bad, it will still affect you a lot but next time it will be five times worse."

"I look forward to it." I replied in a sarcastic tine.

"Just remember, try and stay away from the boys, even Dakota, and don't be afraid the snap at them if they try anything. The heat can even make them do things." She warned

"Got it." I replied confidently. Just then there was a knock on the door and Scott took a step in.

"You two done?" He asked before coming completely in.

"Yep, all done." Mom replied giving me a wink.

"Good, we got you a steak and some bacon; we missed out on breakfast so we thought you'd want it." Dakota said as they walked in and closed the door with his back foot.

"Perfect, you two know how to spoil a girl." Mom said with a giggle. Scott handed us a paper bag and picked out the meat giving mom and I an equal share. I hadn't thought about it before but I was ravenous, as was mom, because just like me, she was wolfing it down and we both finished in a minute.

"Just what I needed." I said as I lay on my side flopping out on the couch.

"Well this was the day I feared." Scott said gaining our attention.

"What was that supposed to mean." Mom asked as she too collapsed spreading herself out beside me.

"Well remember what it was like when it was just you in heat, well now you both are, it's going to be hell." He said as he sat in the chair across the room with Dakota by his side.

"Well it'll only be a few weeks so we'll manage." Mom said without moving her head. The rest of the day we spent either taking a nap, playing games or watching TV.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Today we spent indoors, everyone doing different things until it was eventually time for bed, it was now 9:40pm. I got changed into my pyjamas before the wolves came into the bedroom. Lupa got into her bed whilst Rosie climbed into hers. Dakota didn't want to sleep next to either of them just in case something happened so jumped on the bed with me stretching out across the bed. The girls fell asleep almost instantly, where as Dakota and I were tossing and turning in an attempt to sleep in a way that we couldn't smell the heat the two were giving off. I may be human and be unaffected by it, but it was still an overwhelming smell, and being a werewolf, my senses were heightend above average. I final caved in and nudged Dakota. "You still awake?"

"Do you really think I'm going to sleep with those two like that?" He replied. He was a wolf and would be affected by it if he was exposed to it to much. So I jumped out of bed quickly and quietly and grabbed the clothes I wore today. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting up.

"I can't sleep in here; I'm going to Kate's den, you coming?" He didn't even nod and jumped of the bed and walked into the living room whilst I got changed. When I was, I walked out into the living room and wrote a note for the girls telling them where we were and why for when they wake up. I placed it by the bedroom door and walked over to Dakota who then took us both to the entrance of Kate's den; I hoped she didn't haunt this place. Neither of us weren't really tired at the moment, I noticed it was a clear night and there was a large gap in the trees above us. I asked Dakota before he disappeared into the darkness of the den if he wanted to star gaze with me. He walked over to me and rolled onto his back as I did to mine and we looked up at the stars. I pointed out several stars and constellations that he never knew of, he taught me how to use them for navigation at night, his dad taught him that.

"I'm really not looking forward to the next few weeks." Dakota said whilst looking up.

"Me neither, we could just sleep out here every night until it's over." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah, why not. They can have a girl's night whilst we have a guy's night." He replied with a chuckle.

"Sounds fun." I said. A cold gust of wind flew through the gap in the trees and straight past me going right up my spine. I must have thought of something to set it off as a quick flash of light engulfed me and a second later I was in wolf form. "That's better." I sighed now that I was wearing a thick fur coat. Dakota chuckled a little louder as we continued to gaze at the night sky.

"Do you think mom will ever remarry again?" He suddenly blurted out.

"You know that's something else you got from her, randomly coming out with questions. And yes I do think she will, she just needs some time." I replied with a reassuring smile

"I hope so, Wolves mate for life and she needs someone." He replied sounding a little saddened.

"Listen, no-one can replace your dad, she will always love him." I said trying to comfort him.

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When you lived with mom before all this, did you every like her and I mean, "like" like her." He asked. I was a little taken back by his question, he defiantly takes after his mother. I wasn't sure how to answer, I didn't back then but I do have feelings for her now. I can't tell him yet, I need to wait.

"No I didn't, I did have feelings for her though, and I still do, just not in that way. I care about her a lot and I love her as a friend. You guys are like my family and I tend to protect my family." I answered.

"That's cool, I already think of you as part of the family and I know Lupa does too." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks buddy. And can I ask, what made you ask that?"

"I don't now, I was just curious?" He replied.

"Well no I didn't, and plus I was human back then and that would be gross if I did." I said with a chuckle.

"I never thought of that, a wolf and a human, like that would ever happen." I pulled off a fake laugh trying to sound like I wasn't going through the same thing.

"How about we get some sleep now?" I asked changing the subject and rolling onto my stomach.

"Sure." He replied rolling onto his feet and following into the depths of the den. I laid down resting my head on my paws as Dakota came up to my side and slept like that keeping us both warm using body heat. I was glad he and Lupa consider me family, when Rosie was ready it would be easier to break the news, but I wouldn't unless she was and I think it would be better for them coming from her. Just before I fell asleep one this was lingering in my mind. I couldn't wait to go back to the room tomorrow; we'd need clothes pegs or something.

**Uh oh, Lupa's in heat now, it's going to be unbearable for the coming weeks for both of them, more so for Dakota. This supply truck could shift the balance in favor of the Starnik, taking it would make all the difference. Thanks for reviewing my next chapter guys, keep on reading. Nohting more to say really. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 Weakening Their Ranks

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 17: Weakening Their Ranks

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Last night was a nightmare! Two things happened that made me feel so awkward. The first was that I came into heat again, just coming into heat doesn't sound bad I know, but the fact that I was with my best friend who happened to be in wolf form at the time and was the only male around, and I just happened to have pinned him down after finishing play fighting with him. I could help but say those things and act that way, I couldn't stop myself, I was moments away from kissing him again and probably going further then that if he didn't come to his senses and push me off. I was surprised that he was able to do that, there aren't many wolves that can push away a she-wolf in heat who's trying to seduce them. I may have strong feelings towards Scott but I still haven't forgotten about my loyalties towards Shadow, I still need some time to let him go, I will always love him and no-one can ever replace him as my mate and Lupa and Dakota's father, and I knew Scott would never try to do that.

The second was Lupa, although it is a bad thing for the boys will find it torture, it's not as bad for Scott. Lupa came into heat for the first time as well last night. I feel so sorry for the poor girl and for me as I had to explain to her what heat was and what it means. Unfortunately I had to explain to her that heat genuinely led to mating, but thankfully not how it works as Shadow and I already had that conversation with them when they were younger, thank god. But she was still oblivious as to what is was and means so sadly I was the one to break the news to her. I warned her that it will attract males, even family; I explained that heat doesn't recognise anyone but only that they are male and they can be used to ease certain "_desires"_ which I too unfortunately had to explain. She was disgusted that she may end up trying it on with her brother and there is nothing she could do to stop it. I told her to fight it as much as possible and that the boys may even try it on, I reminded her what happened when one of the pack Max tried to rape me because the scent got to him to much and to snap at them if they do try it on.

This morning, I awoke after having another dream of me and Scott making out, as much as I enjoyed the dream which I will admit, I still felt it was weird to be playing tonsil tennis with my best friend and I wished mom would stop it, I get the message already! I fluttered my eyes and slowly allowed them to clear, I lay in my bed whilst Lupa was stretched out across hers and Dakota's, I noticed neither Dakota nor Scott were here so I assumed they were awake. I arose to my paws and arched my back relieving my muscles of sleep, I then lean forward and arch my back the opposite way, an audible crack coming from the centre of my spine, as gross as it sounded, it was a good feeling. After that I nudged the door open and walk out into the living room.

"Morning gu…" I say but since there was no-one around I didn't have the opportunity to say the rest. I look around to see if they were on the balcony but they weren't. I then hear a rustling as I step on something; I look down to see a piece of paper saying.

"_Dakota and I couldn't sleep last night for obvious reasons, we're in Kate's den, see you in the morning. Scott. x"_ Now I felt really bad for the boys, they were driven out by our girly scents, which to be honest still filled the room, sadly we couldn't open any doors or windows until Scott came home. I noticed he left a kiss at the end of the letter, I couldn't let anyone see that so I shredded the letter and pick each piece up with my mouth and flush them away as not to be seen again by the daylight. As sweet as I thought it was, I didn't want the kids knowing about us yet. but then again, they could have just seen it as a friendly thing, I'm sure they would have seen it that way. There wasn't any need foe that, but it's don now.

After disguarding the letter I got a quick drink from the water bowl and walked out into the living room flopping out on the rug. Whilst I was on my own I had a good chance to think about Scott and us as a couple. To be truthful I did love him and I do believe we are meant to be together. We had been given a blessing from Shadow who wanted us to be together, I was happy he wanted me to move on, but I was still unsure as to whether I could. I have been like this for 3 months now, unable to move on, I should have by now I'm mean it's not like I'm getting any younger. Shadow was right, Wolves mate for life and I need someone in my life and I think the only way to know if I'm ready is to take a leap of faith.

I left my thoughts happy knowing that I've decided to go for it, I'd tell Scott next time we're only and we'll take it from there, I just don't know how the kids will react. Just then Lupa came from behind me as I sat up to greet her a good morning. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Good, I just feel sorry for the guys, they have to live with us like this for the next few weeks." She replied with a giggle.

"To right, just try and keep you distance from Dakota, he'll be struggling to control himself around us anyway and being close to him won't help."

"I know, I remember what he and dad were like around you, it was kind of funny."

"Well it's not funny, trust me. When they start behaving like that around you, you won't find it so funny." I reply being serious.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Lupa asked finally noticing that they aren't present.

"They couldn't sleep here last night; it was too overwhelming, especially for Dakota, so they slept out in Kate's den last night." I replied.

"I feel sorry for them, why don't we go wake them up, it's 10:30am all ready, they need to get up." She said.

"Ok, let's go." I replied. We pulled the door handle down and walked through and out the SRC, into the forest and towards Kate's den. When we arrived we looked into the dimly lit den and saw the boys stretched out across the floor, Scott was still in his wolf form which was a little odd. I looked over at Lupa and I could see in her eyes she was full of lust and need, she started to take steps towards them but I stopped her, she still needed to learn how to control her urges but even then they can sometimes get the better if you. They seemed to be still fast asleep, it was kind of cute. We slowly walked in and nudged the two awake; I started gently nudging Scott whilst Lupa got her brother. "Scott wake up." I whispered. He stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"10 more minutes." He groaned as he moved his head to look away from me placing his paws over hi face. Lupa was having the same trouble with Dakota.

"Men." Lupa sighed. I leant down to Scott's ear and whispered.

"I've decided." That woke him up as he looked up at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said beckoning him with my tail to follow. He did but not before getting a face full of heat as I spun around. He reeled back and I watched as his eye's fluttered a little, he did well to brush it away but it would only be a matter of time before he gave in to it if he was exposed to it too much. We walked until we were out of hearing range when I turned to face him.

"What do you mean decided?" He asked again. I shuffled my paws a little in nervousness.

"I think I'm ready." I said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked taking a few steps closer.

"Yes, I am." I replied looking up at him with a smile.

"I don't want you to feel bad about this; I won't let you unless you feel like it." He said as he sat in front of me with a smile himself.

"This morning I had time to think, I will never get over losing Shadow and I will always love him, but he told me Wolves mate for life, and I need someone in my life. I decided I need to take a leap of faith and wait for the right person to catch me, and I want that person to be you." I replied as I shuffled a little closer to him.

"So you really are certain you want to do this."

"Yes I am, I love you Scott and I want to spend my life with you." He shuffled close so his chest was nearly touching mine. My heart was beating 500 beats a minute at this rate and I knew so was his.

"I love you to Rosie, more then anything." He replied. His chest leant into mine and we leaned in to kiss, this was the moment he decided he was ready to spend the remainder of his days as a wolf. We slowly closed the gap between our lips but as we were mere millimetres away, he suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry Rosie but we can't do this now." He said sounding saddened.

"Scott, I want to do this." I replied trying to get him to change his heart.

"No, it's not that I don't want this, and believe me I do, it's just that I think we need to wait a little while longer. We have started on the fulfilment of the prophecy, and it'll just be weird for everyone to see us together. I say we wait a little while longer until things start to settle and then we can." He said. I have to admit I was a little disappointed, we have been waiting all this time and I finally decided that I want to be with him and he wanted to wait a while longer. I do see what he is trying to say though, things are a little hectic at the moment and being a couple now would only complicate things further.

"Ok, I understand."

"Thank you, but I can't wait until the day we can, and hopefully it will be soon." He said as he placed a paw on my shoulder. I looked at him and slammed myself into his chest hugging him tightly which he returned with a bear hug of his own.

"Let's head back to the kids before they get suspicious." I said releasing him from my killer grip. He gave a nod and we walked back to the Lupa who had now woken Dakota who sat with a tired face. Scott turned back into human on the short trip back and walked beside me.

"What is with all the secret conversations?" Lupa asked interrogating us.

"Like we said last time, grown up stuff, and I wanted to see if you could control yourself around Dakota which I guessed you did." I asked looking towards him. He gave a nod and gave his sister a pat on the back.

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Scott asked. Everyone's tail started wagging in excitement, we were all hungry.

**Scott's P.O.V**

We walked into the SRC and grabbed some breakfast, this time Michael, Melissa and Glenn had already beaten us here, well to be honest I did expect they would, Rosie and Lupa told us we slept in like two young men do. We joined them on the table and Melissa spoke.

"We hear you're planning on doing another press conference soon." I looked at her puzzled.

"How did you know?"

"_Word spreads fast, oh and John wants to talk to you about it." _Glenn informed. Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to see I had a text from an unknown number. I opened it to see it was a picture of a country road, fields either side of it. Below it there was a message that said.

"_This is the road the convoy will come down; it will be there at 8:30pm like we said. You will have a 2minute window to take it out, if you succeed that's good, if you fail then the Ditori will be re armed and can massacre the next pack. It consists of two bikers, and a truck carrying the supplies. Talking of which, they are planning on the wipe out of a pack in Glacier Park, America in two days. We thought you should know as you could stop it before it happens. That's all we know. Until we meet again. Mom and Dad."_

"Guy's its mom and dad, they found the route it will take." I said.

"Great when is it?" Lupa asked.

"8:30 tonight but we should get there a little earlier to make sure we don't miss it."

"Good idea?" Rosie said with a smile.

"What's all this about?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I replied. Suddenly I was hit with a mental force so strong I didn't have time to throw up the barriers. I knew it was Glenn; he was the strongest telepath anyone had met.

"_They're planning on ambushing a Ditori supply truck tonight."_ He said as he pulled back out of my mind.

"Hey that's confidential Starnik stuff." Rosie said a little angry.

"When's it coming?" Michael asked.

"_Tonight at 8:30pm."_

"Not that it means anything to you of course." I snapped back.

"Of course it does, we're coming with you." Melissa said.

"Err no you're not." I said back. "Good try though."

"I wasn't trying, I was telling."

"Guy's you're not getting involved in this and that's final." Lupa snapped back. This wasn't like her, not only doesn't heat increase a she-wolves lust but obviously their temper as well.

"Guy's just stay out of it, please. This is none of your business, and I'm saying this as nicely as possible." I said. I really didn't want them coming, this was dangerous enough as it was and them coming along only increased the chances of one of us not returning.

"Scott we can help." Michael pleaded. He looked down at a napkin on the table and watched as it caught fire. "We can help you; we want to be there to watch you succeed in this Starnik thing." He added. Melissa who was drinking a glass of water did her thing as well; she lifted the water out of the glass and dropped it onto the napkin extinguishing the fire, it was very pretty to watch, and so magical.

"We are fully capable of protecting ourselves, we want to be apart of this." She said.

"Guys we don't want you getting hurt." Rosie said trying to convince them other wise.

"_We can protect ourselves, believe me."_ Glenn replied.

"How? Not to be rude but all you can do is read minds." I said.

"_Hey, I'm a master in kung fu; I could kick your ass any day."_ Slowly they were starting to convince not only me, but Rosie, Lupa and Dakota as well.

"_What do you think guys?"_ I asked linking Mine, Rosie's Lupa's and Dakota's mind together not wanting the others to hear.

"_I say give them a chance. If we do this right, then it'll only take 5 seconds."_ Dakota replied.

"_I think so to, it's not like we're going right into their complex. It'll be easy."_ Lupa added. Rosie gave a nod of agreement understanding that this wouldn't be as hard as we first thought. I pulled out of everyone's minds and focused back on the others.

"Fine, you can come, but you listen to everything we say. I can't stand losing someone else."

"We promise." Melissa said. We talked about what was going to happen tonight, how it was going to be done and that we'd meet back here at 8:00pm sharp, if they weren't here we gladly leave without them. After talking for a little while we headed back to the room, but as I was about to open the door Rosie stopped me and said.

"You go in first and open a window, trust me it won't be good for him in there." She said pointing to Dakota. I nodded and walked in shutting the door behind me, I could smell the intense scent of a she-wolves heat, I felt so sorry for Dakota, I could be human around them and be unaffected by it but he was stuck with that incredible sense of smell all wolves posses and had to put up with it. I walked across the room and opened the balcony doors as far as possible, followed by every other window in the apartment. I let the scent flow out for a moment before telling them it was ok to come in. They all did and the girls jumped up on the couch whilst I sat on the chair opposite them with Dakota trying to keep his distance. I pulled out a book which I keep in on the chair and started quietly reading to myself whilst the girls started talking amongst themselves and Dakota taking a morning nap. I can't wait to be a wolf, that way I can sleep whenever I want.

Things were pretty boring so I came up with an idea. "Why don't we head down to the park?" I asked.

"Why?" Lupa asked back.

"Well, we spent all day inside yesterday and I don't fancy doing it again today. Plus going out will stop it smelling so much in here tonight." I said pointing down to the sleeping Dakota.

"Sure why not." Rosie said with a smile. I nudged Dakota with my foot who fluttered his eyes and looked up at me, I explained our plan and agreed, he wanted to get out a bit as well. He jumped us there a few seconds later; it was a beautiful hot clear skied day. Families were about in the park field playing games, throwing Frisbees, and playing with their dogs. They took no notice of us as they were very much aware of whom we were. It was rather busy today; it was a good thing the field was rather large as there must have been around 50 people here. I was the one who instantly kicked things off; I bopped Lupa on the nose and yelled.

"Tag!" Before jumping and turning mid air and taking off running on my paws. Lupa laughed and started chasing everyone about the field. We dodged and weaved around everyone else as not to run into them and ruin their games. Lupa had tagged her brother who spotted me ahead, he ran towards me with a happy smile on his face as I turned around to outrun him. Thankfully in wolf form I had a slight advantage on speed and slowly began to outrun him. I ran along the side of the river that ran along side of the park flowing the entire length of the field. Suddenly I was blindsided from the left and tackled into the water, I pushed off the bottom of the river and swam for the surface, and it wasn't that deep, around 5 ft. I gasped at the air and choking on the water that I swallowed, I saw the wet black and white figure of Dakota on the shoreline shaking himself dry, I swam to the edge and pulled him back into the water before stepping out myself and shaking dry. A few people around us who saw started laughing at the sight. He swam to the waters edge and hopped out shaking himself dry.

"That's cold".

"To right. Where are your mom and sister?"

"Right behind you." A female voice said. I didn't have time to react when Dakota and I were shoved back into the water. This time I was able to get a small breath without swallowing any of the rivers water. I reached the surface to see the two she-wolves rolling about on their backs laughing in hysterics. I looked over at Dakota and gave him and nod, he knew exactly what to do as his eyes flashed green and the girls vanished and reappeared in the water as well. They came jumping out of the water and gasped for air.

"That's' frigging cold!" Lupa exclaimed. I swam towards the other side of the bank where the water was shallower along with Dakota; here the water only went up to our chest. We watched as the girls were just floating around on their backs just relaxing. I couldn't help but admire Rosie's body from here, the curves of her body, she looked pretty sexy. I could think about all this now as she finally felt she was ready to move on and I was willing to catch her, but we felt we should wait a little while longer for everything to die down, things were a little hectic now. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, her fur, her eyes, her personality, she was everything I wanted in a girl, I just never expected it to be a wolf, but seeing as I was technically a wolf as well, this didn't seem wrong.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a faint scream filled my ears, Dakota heard it to and as a natural response our perked up and our eyes widened to find the source, was it just someone screaming happily or was someone hurt. Then we heard it again, it was coming from behind us.

"Come on!" I yelled to Dakota, Rosie and Lupa heard and shortly swam out and followed. We ran to where we heard the scream and around the corner in an ally we saw a man running away out the other side and two women lying motionless on the floor. We ran towards to the women to find they were dead so Rosie immediately started doing her thing and bringing them around, whilst Dakota and I continued on chasing the murderer. We reached the other side of the alley to see him running into a parking lot and getting into a get away car.

"Dakota I need my stuff." I said as I jumped and turned back midair, when I did my bow was already in my hand and my arrows were already by my side and with reactions like no other, I strung and fired an arrow, it soared and flew hitting my target, I hit the front right tire as it turned a corner resulting in the car over turning, flipping and came grinding to a stop. We continued are sprint to catch the man, when we arrived we was just crawling out of the window with another man still strapped to the car seat hanging upside down, I reached my mind out for him and found he was still alive, just unconscious. The other saw us and started running away so I strung another arrow and shot him in the lower leg causing him to fall. Dakota leapt onto his back and growled.

"Stay down!" With a snarl. I noticed in his hand that he hand a purse and a diamond necklace. I stood on his hand causing him to groan and release the items. Dakota got off him so he could roll over onto his back and then pinned him down again staring him straight in the eyes. I knelt down to his face and started interrogating him.

"People like you make me sick you know."

"I'm not the only one who's killed though am I." He groaned still feeling the pain of the arrow.

"If you're referring to me I didn't have a choice, you did, and you could have just left them be."

"I have killed before, but I'm a bad guy and I couldn't care less. But you're good, how does it feel to have the blood of the innocents on your hands." He said with an evil grin. Obviously he wasn't in enough pain so I grabbed the arrow and pushed it up towards him sending a wave of pain through his leg.

"I'm no killer, I will always have the blood of those people on me, and I will never forget them." I said as police sirens could be heard in the distance. "I'm no killer, but I will kill if I have to."

"Prove it." He seethed. Rosie and Lupa came running up behind us as down the road with the two women who were now perfectly fine.

"Fine." I pulled out another arrow and shoved it through his heart like a knife. His mouth opened as if he was to scream but nothing came out, his head then fell back and his eyes closed.

"Scott what happened?" Rosie asked as she came to my side. I pulled out the arrow and placed it back in the quiver.

"Don't ask, just bring him back." I said pointing down. She nodded and placed a paw on his body and started doing her thing. I picked up the necklace and the purse and handed the over to the women just as the cops arrived.

"What happened here?" One asked with his hand on his gun. The cops knew who we were as well as John informs the cops of every new supernatural that comes in.

"This guy needs to be charged with theft, murder and speeding." I said pointing down to his now healed body. "There's another guy still in the car unconscious."

"Where are the bodies?" He asked again. I explained what had happened from hearing the screams, finding the women, Rosie bringing them back and stopping the guy. I explained truthfully what I did to him and they fully understood and said I wouldn't get into any trouble, I was glad as I didn't fancy going to jail. The women thanked us one last time and we headed back to the park to enjoy our day, we weren't going to let this ruin our fun day. Dakota jumped my stuff back to the apartment and we ran back to the park to continue our time of fun and games. I dove back into the river and as I was under the water I turned back into the wolf and swam back over the other side as did the others. We continued to play tag and hide and seek which was a little hard as we were in the middle of a field. After a little while, we decided to take a break and relax in the afternoon's sun, the hottest part of the day. We all lay on our sides just relaxing until I felt something poke my side. I lift up my head to see a young girl, standing with a smile; she must have been around 4 years old.

"Hi." She said with a smile

"Hello." I replied being friendly.

"You're a pretty doggie."

"Well thank you." I said with a little laugh. "Where's you mom and dad?" I asked sweetly. She turned and pointed across the park to a man and woman talking with each other, I guessed they hadn't noticed she ran off. The toddler bent down and starting stroking my head, I looked up at her with a confused face, but I let her do it. I could hear the others behind me snickering away at the sight. I have to admit I did feel like a dog, as she was rubbing my head it felt rather nice, how did Rosie find this ticklish? It was kind of relaxing. I saw out the corners of my eyes other people looking at the sight of a child and a wolf being like this. Suddenly a woman who I recognised as her mother came running up to her and pulled her away.

"Daisy you don't go running off like that, you had me worried, and what have I told you about playing with strange dogs." She said. I could tell she was very worried for her daughter's sake so I tried to ease the tension.

"It's ok, we were just talking." She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Did you just talk?" She asked.

"Yeah I did, and we all can." I said pointing around the Rosie, Lupa and Dakota.

"She wasn't bothering you was she?" She asked again.

"No of course not, we were just talking weren't we?" I asked looking at Daisy.

"I like the doggie mommy. Can I play with it?" She asked.

"Is that alright with you?" The mom asked.

"Of course." I replied with a smile. She released her daughter and walked back to her husband but continued to watch us.

"I like doggies." Daisy said.

"Do you have one?" I asked.

"No because daddy can't go near one." I took that as I sign that he was allergic to dog's fur and seeing as I was a wolf that I wouldn't make any difference.

"Well that's boring isn't it?" I replied. She did a little nod and started playing with my feet. I turned back around to see the others talking with some other children around the same age and some a little older. I turned back to Daisy who was still happily playing with my paws. As a surprise I gently pushed her onto her back and started tickling her, she wriggled around get me to stop which after a few seconds I did. She stood up and jumped onto my back and started playing with my ears. I had another idea; I stood up with her still on my back and started walking around with her laughing away holding tightly to my ears. It hurt a little so I told her to hold onto my scruff which she did. Adults and other children watched with happy smiles on their faces at the sight, four wolves playing with their children. This reminded me of the Valley Pack, Rosie and I used to be like this with the pups. Some other kids wanted a go on my back so I laid back down letting one more up, I could only fit two in my back, Dakota took two more and Rosie and Lupa took one each. We walked around with the giggling toddlers, even jogging at some points just to make it slightly more fun. After a few minutes of walking around my back was starting to ache so I laid back down asking them sweetly to get off which thankfully they all did, A small amount of pain came from my back as it bent back into shape and I stretched it. The others to started to ache and asked the kids on their backs to get off much to their disappointment. They all ran back to their parents to tell them what they had done, but Daisy came running up to me and asked something really sweet.

"Will you be my doggie?" I thought she was really sweet in asking that, I knew she would go back to her parents and beg for one until she's old enough to move out and get one herself.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I replied. She looked as though she was going to cry. "I'll tell you what, I'll be your doggie if I see you again, I can't live with you but I will play with you out here, ok?" Her face lit up with happiness. I looked down in between us to see a rather large daisy in between us. I picked up the flower in my mouth and sat up; I then placed it behind her left ear and looked at her with a smile. She took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck while I placed my head on her shoulder as a kind of dog hug.

"I'm going to call you Scotty." She said happily. I smiled knowing that she was happy that she kind of got a dog, but also she happened to pick my actually name. I pulled away and said.

"I will be your dog but I can't promise anything, ok?" She gave a happy nod before petting my head one last time before running back to her parents and yelling back.

"Bye bye Scotty." I waved back at her and turned back to look at the others. Dakota had his face scrunched as not to explode with laugher whilst the girls nearly had tears forming in their eyes.

"That was so cute." Rosie said wiping away a tear as it escaped her eye.

"What? Can't I make a little girl happy?" I asked as I walked up to them. Dakota couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed to the ground in hysterics. When he finally settled down he was able to say in between laughs.

"How does it feel to be a pet?"

"Hey I'm no pet, and I did say I couldn't promise her anything." I snapped back. I looked up at the sun to see it was starting to disappear over the houses; most of the people around here had gone due to the time which I guessed was around 6:30. "I don't know about you but, I'm bushed, if we're going to do this thing tonight then I think we need a rest."

"Good idea." Rosie replied. Moments later we arrived back at the apartment, the girls went straight into the bedroom whilst Dakota and I curled up on the couch, I fell asleep the moment my head touched the arm of the couch.

I woke up what felt like a few seconds later to the phone ringing. I sat up and reached for the phone but discovered I was still in wolf form, so I quickly changed back so I could answer it.

"Hello?

"Scott, it's Michael, have you gone without us?" I looked up at the clock to see it was 8:10pm, we were ten minutes late!

"No we haven't we'll be down in a moment." I said and hanging up the phone. Dakota over heard me and woke up as well.

"Are we going now?" He yawned.

"Yeah can you wake up your mom and Lupa?" He nodded and jumped of the couch to wake up his family, moments later the sleepy She-wolves came tapping through and stretched away the sleep lingering in their muscles. I grabbed my stuff, clipping and strapping it on ready to use and when we were ready Dakota took us down to the canteen where Michael, Melissa and Glenn were patiently waiting.

"What kept you?" Melissa asked.

"We fell asleep, sorry." Rosie apologised.

"You're still sure that you want to come?" I asked checking.

"_We're sure."_ Glenn replied. I pulled out my phone and let Dakota have one last good look at the location so he knows where we need to be.

"Ok, we have 17minutes before it comes, but it may come earlier so we need to be ready." I said.

"Ok got it." Dakota said getting ready.

"Ok take me, Rose and Lupa first, if it's clear then you can conjure them." I said. He gave a nod and a few seconds later we were standing in the same place the photo was taken. I looked around to find there were no buildings around; it was a never ending road with a field either side, a pile of logged wood was placed for some reason by the side of the road which would be good for cover. It looked safe so Dakota brought the others through who when they arrived clasped their ears and groaned whilst stumbling about.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. That happens to everyone when they jump for the first time." Dakota said. They continued to groan for a little while longer until it passed.

"Where are we?" Melissa asked still a little dazed.

"I have no idea, but apparently this is where the convoy will come through. I said looking up and down the road. "Lets get behind the logs before they get here." We all walked over and sat down leaning against the logs, now it was a stakeout. "Ok there are two bikes and a truck. Michael you'll take care of the first bike, Dakota you will take out the last. Lupa you're going to put up a shield and stop the truck from moving, Glenn, Rosie, Mel and I will take out any stranglers." I ordered. Then as if on cue I had another text. It read.

"_The convoy will arrive shortly but we heard a few hours ago that there will be two cars with it as well. Good luck. Love mom and dad."_

"That was mom and dad again; they say there're two cars with them as well." I added.

"These guys don't mess around." Michael said seriously.

"See why I wanted you to stay." I replied. I rethought the plan and came up with a solution to the problem. "Ok, everyone stay to the plan, Michael and Dakota will take care of the bikes and Lupa will stop the truck. Rosie and I will put the cars out of action. And everyone will take out anyone else, you don't have to kill but if you can go for it" I said again. Just then a drop of rain landed on my head, then followed by another and then quickly joined by a complete downpour.

"Fantastic." Mel said sarcastically. We sat in silence absolutely drenched, there was nothing we could do about it, Rosie may be able to control the wind and Mel the water, but sadly no-one can control the weather. This was tipping it down out here; so much you would think it was a hurricane just without the wind. Michael, Glenn and Mel curled up to keep themselves warm, whilst I sat against the wall with my legs out in front of me and the wolves sat with their fur hanging over their eyes like my hair was.

"Well this is fun!" Lupa yelled over the loud rain drops.

"I hate the rain!" Michael groaned loudly.

"Well you would fire boy." Mel teased.

"Guys look!" Rosie barked. We all followed her paw to see she was pointing down the road at multiple headlights coming down the road.

"Their here, get ready." I said jumping to my feet like everyone else. "We can get this done in a few seconds if this goes right. Remember, Lupa truck, Michael Dakota Bikes, Glenn Mel anyone walking around and Rosie and I are on cars." We peeked over the logs and watched as they approached ad surely enough it was them, two motorcycles, two cars with five people in both of them and one truck carrying guns, ammo and god knows what else. They slowly approached travelling fast. When the were round 20ft away I signalled to Michael and Dakota to go now and with that Dakota vanished and I watched as Michael waved his hand and a kind of orange fiery glow flashed in his eyes, and then the first motorcyclist leading the group caught ablaze. The second was pounced on by Dakota reappearing above him who when he impacted his back disappeared again. Everyone then vaulted over the logs just as the convoy were about to pass us, I threw my arms out and pushed the first car off the road as Rosie howled the second causing them both to role violently off the road with debris flying everywhere. At the same time Lupa threw up a large green rippling shield slamming the truck as it went from 60miles an hour to zero in a millisecond, the back of the trailer flew into the air a few metres before coming back to earth with a thud. I ran and opened the truck door and saw the men inside were dead, one of them had gone through the window and was bleeding heavily, the other had the life squeezed out of him from the seatbelt.

I slammed the door shut and went around the front of the truck only the have bullets whizzed past my head; I was pulled back round the side of the truck by Mel who I thanked. Everyone was still accounted for and was covering behind the cabin of the truck. I strung an arrow and stepped around the side of the truck and pretty much without thinking, fried it straight into the chest of one of them, one down five to go. "I can't keep doing this. Dakota you get the one on the right, Mel the next one, Rosie after that, Glenn the next one and I'll take the last." Everyone gave a nod in agreement.

"I've got you covered." Lupa said with her green eyes.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"Go!" Lupa suddenly yelled. Everyone ran around the corner and through the bullets, but none hit us as Lupa cast a green transparent wall ahead of us and moved it towards the group as we ran towards them. All six of us ran towards the group who still continued in their desperate attempts to stop us. But as we were a few metres away I we all launched ourselves at out targets, I turned mid air and went in for his throat as did the other wolves, whilst Glenn flying kick his square in the face rendering him unconscious and Mel did something rather impressive, she jumped at the man, placed her arms around his neck and somersaulted over him whilst keeping hold of his neck, when she hit the ground there was a loud crack of his neck snapping as she released the corpse, she was very acrobatic. I still had my jaws clenched around the man's throat choking the life out of him, his blood trickled out of his neck and into my mouth he squirmed and hit me multiple times to try and shake me off, but to no success. He flopped to the ground after convulsing slightly and finally lay motionless as his life left him. I released my grip and licked the blood off my muzzle, a pool of blood formed around the corpse, I didn't care I killed him; he wronged so many things so he deserved it, as did everyone else.

I turned around to face the others who were all panting and hyperventilating after the ambush. The wolves all had blood covering their muzzles and paws so I guessed mine did as well. I walked passed everyone and towards the trucks trailer I eagerly opened the sliding door with the help of Glenn and we hit the jackpot, it was full of weapons of all sizes, crates of ammo, grenades and other things. I climbed inside and looked at everything, we've probably just stopped another massacre of a pack, not only have we gotten rid of one of the ways they use to track down wolves, meaning Terry, but now we have found what they sue to do it. Snipers, pistols, rifles, machine guns even Rocket launchers were hanging on pegs on the walls. We needed to get rid of all this, hide it somewhere it will never be found again.

I walked back out into the rain and asked.

"Anyone got any ideas what we can do with this?"

"I can jump it somewhere." Dakota said immediately.

"Don't be stupid, that's way too big for you." Rosie snapped back.

"I'm stronger now, I can do it." He said sounding confidently.

"It's worth a try." Michael added. Rosie finally gave in and allowed him to do it.

"Conjure it there, so if anything happens to you we can help you straight away." Rosie said sounding worried.

"I will." He said as he walked around the side and towards the cabin of the truck where he could reach. We all followed him as he padded around and placed a paw on the bumper of the 3ton vehicle. We all stood back a few metres to give him some room we watched and waited for the large truck to vanish; this would be the largest and heaviest thing he's ever jumped. Suddenly he screamed in pain and the truck vanished leaving a giant green jump scar in its place. He collapsed to the ground and rolled around in pain. Everyone ran towards him but Rosie had already run before he did concerned for her son. He wasn't dead thank god but he was in agony, his cries for help sadly went unanswered, there was nothing we could do to help him, Rosie couldn't heal him as he wasn't physically hurt, this was all in his head. Everyone formed a circle around him trying to calm him down which didn't help, then he said something that none of us expected to here.

"KILL ME! KILL ME PLEASE!" He bellowed as he cried. Rosie looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Do it!" She yelled. I didn't wasted another moment, I placed my hands on either side of his neck and gave a sharp twist snapping it, a loud snap filled our ears, it wasn't nice to hear but it did the job, his echoed screams stopped and he lay motionless on the floor with Lupa and Rosie crying beside him. Rosie then quickly placed a paw on his neck beckoning for his spirit return to his body. We heard the bones in his neck snap back into place as his body was healed and his spirit returned. I couldn't believe it, i killed the father, now the son.

He sat up gasping for air, everyone fell back and scurried away a little to give him some space. He coughed and breathed in the sweet damp air filling his lungs again, Rosie and Lupa ran into him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Scott." Dakota said in between breaths.

"You're welcome just don't ask me to do that again." I said as I wrapped my arms around all three of them. We stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away giving him some breathing room.

"_I take it that hurt huh?"_ Glenn said breaking the silence.

"More then anything." Dakota replied getting to his feet.

"Good, now can we go home now, I hate the rain." Michael said.

"Are you sure you can get us there?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I feel fine now, just a little dizzy." Dakota answered. He jumped Lupa, Rosie and I first and then conjured the others who appeared after a flash of green.

"Yes a dry warm place." Michael exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so wet?" A voice asked. It turned out to be John who was right next to us having a late dinner.

"We just went out and got caught in the rain." I answered. I didn't want him to know what we did; we allowed the others to interfere with our affairs. This was a one time thing and most probably wouldn't happen again.

"I see that. Are you going to join me?" He asked again. We said no because we weren't hungry and after saying good night we left to dry off and go to bed. We said our farewells to each other and Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I walked into our room. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom as we past it, walked into the bedroom to change and used the towel to dry myself off. I then used another towel to dry off the others; the rain had washed off the blood so there was no need for a bath. We decided to head straight to bed tonight, Dakota wasn't bothered with the girls heat disturbing him as he was far too tired to care or even notice. He slept up on the bed beside me again still wanting to keep his distance from the girls. Lupa and Rosie slept on a bed each whilst I slept under the covers of the comfortable bed with Dakota curled up towards the bottom giving him room to stretch out if need be during the night. Before he fell asleep I asked him.

"What did you do with the truck?" He turned his head to look at me but didn't lift it.

"Remember that shark pool?" He answered. I chuckled knowing full well that he jumped it into the middle of the sea so there was no chance of anyone finding it. So much had happened today. Rosie decided she was ready to move on, we stopped a criminal, I became a pet, Glenn, Michael and Melissa helped us with the ambush, we stopped a vital weapon supply going to the Ditori and Dakota died. I still felt bad for doing that, I had already killed his dad and now it was him, but then again he did ask for death and it was the nicest thing to do in the state he was in. I fell asleep happy knowing that we had done well this day and tomorrow was going to be a whole new adventure.

**The Ditori are powerless, they don't have any weaponry or ammo, so what will they use on their next hunt? Sam's going to be pissed. Rosie's finally chosen to take a leap of faith, she has admitted her love for Scott as he has for her. I bet none of you expected this to happen. I've had a PM from someone, saying they though he was going to love Kate. Na ah! What does the next day have in store for them, but more improtantly, how will Lupa and Dakota feel about them when they find out? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Until next time.**

**P.S To Lonlywithbadenglish2, guess what... There's no cliffhanger! It's a ****miracle.**


	18. Chapter 18 Let's make a deal

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 18: Let's make a deal

**Scott's P.O.V**

The last few days have been quite an adventure, Rosie came into heat along with Lupa for the first time, Rosie also decided she was ready to move on from Shadow and we stopped a vital supply of weapons going to the Ditori. But today was going to be a whole new adventure. Mom and dad had caught wind for the Ditori's next hunt that will take place tomorrow in Glacier Park, America, so we planned to go there today, find this pack and bring them out of harms way. But first we had one small problem; Glacier Park was one of the biggest parks in America and they were in less than one of 200 square miles, finding them was easier said then done.

We were already up and fed, and we were now back in the room, I was just strapping on my gear whilst Rosie, Lupa and Dakota were talking in the living room. I noticed I only had 7 arrows now left; I lost the others in different circumstances, so I'd either have to make my own or buy some more, the only problem with buying is I've never seen an archery shop around town before. But there is a perk to having a conjurer as a friend, for they can make anything appear before you, Dakota conjured 10 brand new carbon arrows. My old ones were plan wooden but these bad boys were lightweight and thinner meaning they're more aerodynamic so therefore they'd fly faster. I kept my old ones and added the newer ones to the quiver, bringing the total of my arrows to 17. And don't worry he didn't steal them; he can create any object as well as bring things to him.

After gratefully thanking Dakota, I placed them inside the quiver and went over to the wolves to discus today's plan. They already knew of what we were going to do but we had to be prepared for anything, we were in unfamiliar territory and these wolves will fiercely guard it, it was most likely full of bears but the most dangerous part was that the Ditori could already be out there, but after what we did yesterday it's unlikely that they'll be going anywhere anytime soon. We still had to be careful; so many things could go wrong, and I wanted everyone to come home tonight and the wolves to be somewhere safe.

After a little pep talk with the wolves and letting Dakota analyse a picture of a part of Glacier Park to get us there, which I found in a magazine, we left and appeared in a thick, dark forest, beams of light came through the gaps in the cascading trees to give the forest floor some light. To be truly honest, this place reminded my of the forbidden forest in Harry Potter, thick, dark, but rather pretty at the same time, I just hoped there were no dragons or other creatures in here. "So which way?" Lupa asked. I licked my finger and held it in the air feeling which way the wind was going, after finding it was going behind us I pointed.

"That way."

"What makes you so sure?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not, but this way is just as good as the others."

"He's got a point, we have no idea where this pack is or how many of them there is." Dakota said. With that decision made, we started walking in the direction we decided on, for all we know the pack could be in the opposite direction, we had no idea where we were in the park or how deep inside we were, it's not exactly like everything was sign posted in here. After an hour of walking and everything still looking the same, Lupa and Dakota got bored and started chasing each other around playing tag giggling and laughing like two little pups. Rosie continued to walk by my side and watch with a happy smile at her children playing together. Watching the two wolves playing really made me think, in human years they were around 14 years old making Rosie around 32years old but seeing as she doesn't age like a normal wolf, she's the same as me. But back to Lupa and Dakota, not many human children their age play like that, mainly because they're growing up and wanting to act like it, plus there's social status to think about. Wolves aren't afraid the act like this, they are genuinely playful, social and protective animals, they act like pups until they're Rosie's age and they're not afraid the show it. Even then they still like to play.

I snapped back out of my thoughts and returned to the world around me, Dakota and Lupa were still playing and Rosie was still watching happily. This was more of a hike then a search and rescue party.

"So." Rosie said breaking the silence.

"So." I replied mimicking her.

"They seem to be getting along fine." She said pointing to her kids.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe because we're outside Dakota's ok with being around her a little more." I replied. She was trying her best to make conversation, it was a little funny but she was doing better then me. "I was just thinking that not many human children their age act like that around each other."

"Really, why's that?" She asked.

"Well it's because they're growing up and they start thinking of their reputation, and acting that way can give you a bad one."

"Well they should be a wolf; they won't have to worry about that." She said with a giggle.

"Well when I turn for good, I don't have to worry either, I never really did care before but when I do, it'll be better." I said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Have you still been having those dreams of us, you know..." She asked blushing a little. I took a moment before admitting.

"Yeah, as much as I try not to dream of them they still come. Not that I don't want to." I replied.

"Well I still do to. Mom obviously doesn't get the message." She said.

"Obviously not. You know, this is a little weird talking to you like this hold on." I say before turning into the wolf and continuing to talk. "That's better."

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Well it's a little weird talking about that subject as a human so I thought being like this would help."

"It sure does." She said as she flicked my cheek with her tail.

"I think the heat's getting to you again." I replied with a smile.

"Oh that wasn't." She replied with a wink.

"You know we can't act like this around the them." I warned.

"I know, but they're too occupied to notice." She said pointing to them still running rings around us.

"How do you think we should tell them?" I asked.

"I really don't know, I'm just worried they'd never be able to accept it." She said looking down a little saddened.

"Well if it helps, the other night Dakota was saying how he'd like you to be with someone else." Her eyes widened in surprise and a smile crept onto her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't know about us yet." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Do you think they're suspicious at all?"

"I don't think so, Dakota did ask me if a few years ago if I liked you which was rather odd. He gets that from you, asking random questions like that." I chuckled.

"What did you say?" She asked intrigued.

"Well to be truthful, I said no, I didn't feel that way about you back then, but I did care for you."

"Well neither did I, but I did love you as a friend."

"Me too." I replied. I nuzzled her neck and I saw she smiled, and when I pulled away I saw she still was.

"How do you think we should tell them?" She asked.

"I don't know, they're your kids." I chuckled.

"Hey this happened to both of us, we're in this together." She giggled.

"In what together?" A voice asked. We whirled around to see Lupa and Dakota standing before us panting away, tongues flopping out their mouths.

"This whole Starnik thing, we were just talking about when we first met was all." Rosie said back. Thank god she knew what to say because I didn't. They then looked at me and Dakota asked.

"Why are you like that?" He asked pointing out my wolf form. I quickly turned back and answered.

"I wanted to see if we could smell them out, we didn't get anything." They looked at me sceptically but decided I was telling the truth.

"Whatever you say, can we find a river somewhere, we're kind of thirsty." Lupa asked.

"I don't blame you after all that running." Rosie giggled. We walked for another 10 minutes until we came across a slow flowing river and because it was flowing I could have a drink as well, if it wasn't flowing it could have germs in but because it was it was bringing fresh water with it. We guzzled down as much water as our bodies could take; it was still the morning so we didn't know when the next source of water we'd find will be.

Today was a hot day so it was a good thing I was wearing a T-shirt and cargo trousers. "How about a little break?" I recommended. Everyone nodded in agreement and we took a ten minute break. We chilled out under the sun easing our pained feet and paws. When we decided to keep moving I was about to start walking away when Dakota said.

"Let's go this way."

"What makes you think that?" I asked. He motioned for me to come over and pointed to the ground. We all looked at whatever had caught his eye and saw a faint paw print in the dirt.

"Wherever it went, it was only a few hours ago." He added.

"How can you tell that?" I asked.

"Dad taught me how to track."

"I'd believe him, he can find nearly anything." Lupa said sounding proud of her brother.

"I never said I didn't, lead the way." I said. Dakota nodded and started following the trails left behind. We continued through the forest with Dakota leading the way, I don't know what he could see that I couldn't, to me it was the forest floor but he could see that they came this way. I considered myself a good tracker but obviously I was nothing compared to Dakota. Suddenly he stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The tracks have gone." He said sounding puzzled.

"What do you mean gone?" Rosie asked sounding just as puzzled.

"I mean they're gone, like completely disappeared. They end here." He replied.

"How is that possible?" Lupa asked bewildered. He just shrugged as a response.

"Well I guess we're back to step one." I sighed. Suddenly the wolves' ears perked up, their eye's widened and their heads frantically looked around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's coming, and there are a lot of them." Dakota said. He looked up into the trees canopy and suddenly the next thing I know is I'm high up in a tree with the others lying on branches clinging for dear life and looking down below. A few moments later a large group of about 15 people came walking through.

"_They're just a hiking group."_ I said into the wolves minds.

"_No there not, look."_ Rosie said pointing to one specific member of the group. I followed her paw and saw she was pointing to a man leading the group. I instantly recognised him as Sam, the English bastard must be after the same wolf pack, but luckily they didn't notice the tracks and were heading in the opposite direction. Nothing was stopping me from killing them all, but I didn't, that wouldn't be a good thing to do right now. We watched from above as they past and when they were far out of sight Dakota brought us down.

"I thought we stopped them." Rosie said sounding annoyed.

"Obviously not, they must be using up the last of what they have" I replied.

"Well let's not stand around; we need to find that pack." Lupa ushered. We all gave a nod but this time we started running, we needed to find them before the Ditori. Even if they were going the wrong way they could still change course and catch up. I decided running on two feet was too slow so I switched to four paws which made life much easier, a wolf can cover ground four times faster then a human, even a supernatural human.

We ran and ran for what felt like hours but really it must have only been around 30 minutes, we covered around 4miles. We were tired now, so we slowed it down to a walking pace. We continued to walk keeping our ears up for any sounds, our eyes alert for any movement and our nostrils flared for any scent of a wolf coming through here. We walked through a bush and into a massive rectangular clearing about 200ft long and a little shorter wide.

"They've been here recently." Dakota said scenting the ground, his nose practically dragging itself along the dirt floor.

"I can smell." I replied.

"These guys are starting to annoy me, first they find a way of hiding their tracks and now they disappear again." Lupa said annoyed, we all felt that way. We walked out into the centre of the clearing to find any sign of where they went, this place was covered in tracks and smells indicting they were here not so long ago, within the hour. We stood looking around when suddenly Lupa gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?" Rosie asked worried.

"This is it." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it, they've been here in the last hour, there are holes around the edges of the trees, and their tracks are everywhere. This is their territory!" She exclaimed. She couldn't be more right, everything pieced together and made sense, they only thing was, where are they now.

"But where are they?" I asked myself. Just then there was an echoed growl in the air, we all stood back to back, but seeing as we were wolves it was more like rear to rear and looked for the source. It still continued to growl and we noticed it was getting louder, but not because it was getting closer, but because the more growls were joining it. "What ever you do, don't use you powers." I warned the others. They all nodded and waited for the wolves to show themselves that was if they were even wolves.

"Show yourself!" Rosie bellowed. The growls and snarls came to an abrupt stop, leaving only the sound of the breeze. Then slowly, figures started rising from the ground around us, obviously not from the actually ground but from the burrows around us giving it that appearance. These furry figures glared threateningly at us as they formed a circle around us, there were so many of them, a pack of 40 wolves I counted. They completed their circle around us and continued to coldly stare. Each wolf was different, some were grey, some brown, some white, some black and others a mixture of the colours, it was like a furry version of Joseph and his multicoloured dream coat but made of fur. They all glared at us from 20ft away. We stood in complete silence for a while until a wolf stepped out of the group, Rosie and the others turned around to look at the stark white furred wolf approach. Then it spoke.

"What are you doing in our territory strangers?" It was she-wolf much to our surprise, as we guessed it was a male.

"Are you the Alpha?" I asked.

"Yes I am, now answer what are you doing here!" She yelled aggressively. This girl didn't mess around. I never heard of an Alpha she-wolf before, other then Kate that is.

"Ww were looking for you." Lupa answered.

"Really, well we don't take kindly to strangers in our territory, how are we to tell whether you're from a neighbouring pack trying to find us?" She asked.

"We're not trust us." Rosie replied.

"Well how are we supposed to trust you?"

"Well you can't but do you really think that four wolves will take down a pack of this size." I said pointing around to the forty wolves.

"You could be spies, we get them a lot and do you know what we do with spies?" She said with a sly smile. "We kill them on site."

"Well we're not spies." Dakota protested.

"Then why were you looking for us?" She asked as she started walking in circles around us 6ft away.

"We came to rescue you." Lupa answered.

"From what?" She asked.

"The humans, there are a group of them here coming to find and kill you all." Lupa replied. Instantly every wolf started laughing at the answer.

"Humans here, please." The Alpha said in between laughs. "There are the occasional human every now and then but they never come this close, if they do, we kill them." This pack really didn't like anything coming into their den.

"So what are you going to do to us now?" Rosie asked.

"We're going to kill you of course." She said coming to a stop in front of me. Something caught my eye in the tree line behind her, I leaned to the side and looked into the trees to see several people running behind trees and bushes, they've found us.

"Oh no." I said aloud. Rosie, Lupa and Dakota looked to and saw the same thing.

"So it's finally dawned on you that you're going to die." The Alpha said.

"Please we all have to go now or you're all going to die." I said frantically looking back and forth from her to the Ditori watching. If we didn't move now we'd all be killed. Every wolf started laughing again thinking we were stupid. I saw someone aim a sniper directly at the group.

"Lupa get ready." I said. She gave a nod and stood beside me.

"Ready for what? You're not going anywhere." The Alpha said stepping closer. Then that sound we'd been waiting for filled our ears. The sniper fired but thankfully Lupa was quicker then a speeding bullet and threw up a large shield stopping the bullet in its path. She held it up as more shots were fired in an attempt to hit us but too was stop by the impenetrable shield. I jumped and turned mid air standing back on two feet. The entire pack stepped away from the shield but gasped when they saw me change. The Alpha looked back and forth from the shield and to me in fear, she had no idea what was happening, then it clicked.

"You're…" She said.

"Yeah we are, now run!" I yelled and running in the opposite direction from the shield. The Alpha for once didn't argue and ran beckoning for her pack to follow which they did we ran across the clearing and I stopped at the tree line making sure they all made it with Lupa, whilst Rosie and Dakota led the way leading them to safety. When every last wolf ran into the trees Lupa ran with them but before I did, I watched as the shield faded away and Sam stepped out of the trees the other side. I heard him bellow at the top of his voice.

"SCOTT!" I smiled whilst giving him a quick middle finger before running through the bushes to catch up with the wolves, they had all waited for Lupa and me a little way in but I told them to keep moving when I reached them. I stayed towards the back of the group with Lupa to make sure they didn't catch up; I knew they couldn't as we were faster but it was better to be safe then sorry. We continued to run with the wolves through the thick forest weaving in and out of trees, I even noticed that some were carrying pups in their mouths, they must have been in one of the burrows. After nearly 40minutes of sprinting we came to a stop, everyone including me was hyperventilating and panting, most of the wolves had their tongues loosely hanging out of their mouths, I on the other hand collapsed and fell onto my back breathing deeply, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota were around me sat feeling the same and I. The wolves were talking amongst themselves, trying to find friends and family, I saw the Alpha doing a head count and she had a smile on her face so I guessed everyone was here. But that smile changed to a face of fear when she looked at us. She nervously approached us, all her wolves watching.

"So you're… The Starnik?" She asked. I sat up and answered.

"Yeah we are."

"All of you? I thought there were only two." She asked again.

"I'm the other; these are my kids who inherited their abilities off me." Rosie answered.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She apologised looking to the ground in shame for her actions.

"It's ok, we understand; you were just protecting your pack." I replied placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up and smiled.

"I thought the Starnik were just a pups bedtime story." She giggled.

"So did I." Rosie giggled joining my side.

"Thank you for saving us, I'm sorry we didn't listen." She apologised again.

"Stop apologising, we kind of expected you to be like this if we found you." I replied.

"Who are those people?" She asked again.

"Well in the story, the Dire Wolves fought the Humans yes?" She gave a nod knowing this part. "Well those are the descendants of those humans still trying to kill you guys."

"Well thank you for that."

"Any time." I replied with a smile.

"What's your name?" Rosie asked.

"Lexi." She replied.

"Well Lexi, I'm Rosie, this is Scott my partner and these are my kids Lupa and Dakota." Rosie said introducing us all.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you all; we can never repay you for what you've done." She said being so grateful.

"Actually, there is a way." Daktoa replied stepping forward. "How did you cover your tracks? I kept losing you ion the way and your track just vanished." She smiled then responded.

"We drag our tails behind us, it pulls the dirt over our tracks. It's a good trick don't you think?" She giggled. So that was how they did it. That got me thinking, maybe there was another way she could, but first we needed to keep moving, we needed to get as far away as possible.

"There is another thing you could do, but first we need to keep moving." Lexi gave a quick nod and ordered her pack to follow. I explained to her how she could repay us whilst walking. "The world knows about us." I started and motioning to Rosie and the others. "And what we plan to do. We are meeting a group of Humans in a few days to discuss it further but we think the best way is to get some wolves to come with us…"

"You mean us, unlikely. Let's just say our history with Humans isn't good." She said interrupting me.

"I'm aware of that, that's why I think your guys are the perfect pack. Humans don't have a good record with Wolves either so if we can get a group of each to come together then that's a start."

"We don't trust Humans, every time we've been near one they shoot us, and we don't even have to do anything."

"I know, that's why I want to get this done soon. When others hear of this then they will think twice about it. We'll start with just you guys and travel to each wolf pack around the country and hopefully the world."

"How can you be so sure it will all work?" She asked.

"We have been given these powers to keep each species in line. We can guarantee your safety and your pack's in this." Rosie replied.

"I still don't know." Lexi said trying to think of a decision. She had to think of the wellbeing to the pack, they came first.

"Well like I said, it's in a few days so how about we take you somewhere safe for now and come back for you when it's time? That way you can discus it with your pack." I said trying to convince her otherwise.

"Ok I will." Lexi replied.

"Promise?" I asked making sure.

"I promise." She giggled. Suddenly someone from behind in the pack screamed. We instantly thought it was the Ditori again but thankfully it wasn't. A she wolf came running up to Lexi in tears who opened her paws to embrace the she-wolf.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked concerned for her pack mate.

"It's Kyle, he's not here." The she-wolf wept.

"Who's Kyle?" Lupa asked. Another wolf stepped forward and answered for the distressed she-wolf.

"He's our pup. He must have been left behind." The wolf said with tears of worry. He must be the father I thought.

"We have to go back for him." The mom sobbed.

"We will." Lexi answered.

"No you can't." I snapped back. "It's too dangerous. He must be back at the territory, Lupa and I will go and find him."

"What does he look like?" Lupa asked stepping forward.

"Jet black with a white belly. Like him." She said pointing to Dakota.

"Ok, keep going straight, we'll catch you up." I said as I started to walk back through the pack with Lupa by my side.

"Why did you want me to come? If you had Dakota you could be quicker." Lupa asked.

"Because if they're still there then I may need some protection." I replied. She gave a nod and with that we started running. I turned on the way because if we found him then seeing a human would terrify him further. We arrived at the territory in 45minutes; no-one was here so they must have left, but we still had to be cautious. We padded out into the centre of the clearing and yelled out for Kyle but had no response back. We were starting to get worried, had he been taken or was he dead. We searched every burrow around the clearing and because there were over forty of them it took a while. As I was searching one, Lupa yelled my name. I backed up out of the burrow and ran to where she was. She was lying down on her belly, half in a burrow, I joined her side to hear a quiet crying sound deep in the burrow, we didn't want to go in, in case we scared him further.

"Kyle?" Lupa quietly called out. Instantly a weeping voice answered from the darkness.

"Mom?"

"No it's not, but we've come back for you." Lupa replied sweetly.

"Who are you?" The same voice asked.

"My names Lupa and this is my friend Scott, we've come back to get you." She answered.

"You know where my mom is?" He replied. his voice a little louder so he must be coming out.

"We do, so come on out." We took a step back and waited for him. A little while later he emerged from the hole, and to Lupa's surprise he was an almost identical figure to Dakota as a pup, Kyle just had a little more white and grey eyes. He looked around two months old.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" I asked. He wiped his nose on his paws and replied.

"Yeah."

"Good, now let's go find your mom." Lupa replied.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." An English voice asked. I looked above the den to see Sam holding a pistol with two people either side of him and eventually more of them circled around us baring guns. "Now I'm not going to give you a chance to run." He added and waved his hand. I immediately dived and jumped onto of Kyle and used my body as a shield but thankfully Lupa dived with me and made her own domed shield around us saving us all. I lay there with my body draped over Kyle, even though we were safe in here, I didn't want him to see this.

"Keep your eyes shut." I yelled over the bangs. The firing stopped, I looked through the shield and around at them to see them reloading their different weapons and Sam walking right up to the shield.

"You don't know what happened to my pet do you? The wolf we used to find others." He asked.

"I have no idea; we haven't seen him since we put him in the middle of nowhere with half a tail. He's probably dead by now." I replied.

"Well that's not like you." He said. "Now how do you suppose to get out of this one?" He asked. To be honest I had no idea, calling for Rosie and Dakota was useless as they were to far away, and I couldn't Apex them as I was in wolf form. I'd have to change back.

"Kyle hold on to me." I whispered into his ears. He gave a nod and huddled close to my chest. _"Lupa, when I say, run."_ She gave a nod and prepared herself. I then changed back to human and continued to glare at Sam who was a little shocked at this new found ability. I then gave him a wink, as a result he went flying several feet back crashing into a tree, I then threw my hands out to my sides sending the others dozens of feet away sprawling into the dirt. Lupa took that as her signal and removed the shield, I then scooped Kyle up in my arms and we all sprinted towards the trees. We could hear everyone shouting as they arose to their feet and begun shooting again, but we reached the trees unscathed, thanks to Lupa and her amazing, green, rippling shield.

We continued to run until we felt we were safe, that's when we slowed to a quick walking pace. I looked down to the terrified Kyle huddled close to my chest. "Are you ok?" I asked. He opened his eyes to see them filled with tears.

"That was scary." He said before crying.

"Shh, its ok buddy, we're going to find your mom, you'll be with her again soon." I replied trying to comfort him. He continued to cry into my chest as we continued walking. I noticed after a little while he was starting to fall asleep, but like kids do at this age he was trying to fight it. Plus my arms were starting to ache which Lupa picked up on.

"Do you want me to take him?" She asked.

"Sure thanks." I replied. I then gently laid him across her back, his legs spread out either side of her spine like he was riding a horse, and he fell asleep almost instantly. "That's cute." I said as we continued to walk.

"What is?" Lupa asked.

"This picture." I replied pointing to her and Kyle on her back. "Anyone would think he was yours." I chuckled.

"I have to admit, it does feel kind of nice. I like this feeling." She replied with a smile.

"Well that's your motherly instincts kicking in." I said with a smile. "If only I had a camera." I said with a laugh again.

"Very funny." She said.

"Have you ever thought about having kids some day." I asked.

"Well I'm a little young aren't I?" She said with a laugh.

"True, but what about when you're older?"

"I think I would some day. This feeling now is good and I think I'd like to feel it with my own." She replied with a confident smile.

"Well that's good; just don't tell your mom, she may not like the idea of you and kids." I said with a laugh.

"Dad was the protective one out of them; he would be the one that would've needed convincing." She giggled. "What about you, ever thought about having kids?" To be honest I never really thought about that. There has never been anyone in my life that made me think about it. I would like to have kids some day but in my current situation and with me being known around the world, I doubt that would happen. But then again Rosie and I would be together soon, would we have our own pups some day? Seeing as I would be a wolf that doesn't sound wrong or weird.

"I don't know, there's never really been anyone in my life that made me think that." I replied. "I probably would like to, but seeing as what we are, I highly doubt that would happen."

"That's not true, look at mom. She married a normal wolf and had kids. It can be the same with humans surely." She said trying to think positively.

"Maybe." I replied simply. "But I'm not really human am I."

"True." She said with a laugh.

"About your mom, do you think she'll every find someone else?" I asked. I wanted to know how she'd feel if Rosie ever did get with someone again.

"I'd be happy for her, and whoever she chooses I'd treat like family." She said. "Why do you ask that?

"Well Dakota asked me the other night if I thought she would and I was just curious as to what you think." I replied.

"I just want her to be happy." She said.

"So do I." I said. We continued walking back to where we last saw the pack, from there we followed the faint tracks they left behind and 30 minutes later we found them. Everyone yelled in happiness that we returned with Kyle and his mom and dad came running out of the crowd with tears of joy that he was safe. He jumped into his moms chest and the three clung to each other tightly, it was a wonderful sight to see, a mother and father being reunited with her lost child. After she thanked us we continued through the crowd to find the others, eventually we did, Rosie and Dakota were talking with Lexi, they all smiled when they saw us approach. "We found him, he's fine." I said.

"That's good." Lexi said happily.

"But the Ditori were waiting for us, we got lucky." Lupa added.

"Did they follow you?" Lexi asked worried.

"No, I'm pretty sure we lost them, but we should keep moving just in case. We need to get you guys far away from them." I said. She gave a nod told her pack to move out and follow. As we moved in I spoke to Rosie.

"Kyle fell asleep on Lupa, it was so cute." I said.

"Really? I wish I saw it." She replied. I smiled and shared an image of her and Kyle mentally. "Aww, that's so cute."

"I know, he was trying not to fall asleep when I was holding him but he crashed out when I put him on her." I chuckled.

"I can tell already she'd be a good mother." She said happily.

"By the way I asked her how she'd feel if you found someone knew."

"You didn't tell her did you?" She snapped back.

"No, but she said that she'd be happy if you did."

"Well maybe breaking the news to them won't be as hard as we thought." She said happily. Dakota and Lupa joined our side just then; thankfully they didn't hear our conversation. The pack followed closely behind as we walked through the park. I didn't know where we were going, we just needed to find a safe hideout for the pack, this was the second pack Rosie and I befriended and I wasn't planning on letting them die too. We asked Lexi if she knew of anyplace that was safe that they could stay for a few days, she knew of one place, it was a few miles away and it was a small lake with a sandy beach, the lake was full of fish which they could feed on, but not for long. That would do, as long as they had a place to stay and something to eat for a few days then that was fine. She guided us and her pack to the lake; Rosie Lupa, Dakota and I were their protection escort.

We arrived with everyone in one piece, a lot of the wolves were thirsty and went to the waters edge to have a drink and cool off. Whilst I was down there I asked Lexi if she had come to a decision. She said whilst Lupa and I were away she spoke to the pack and they agreed that she and ten more wolves would go, she didn't want to risk the entire pack, she may trust us but she didn't trust the humans. As much as I wanted the whole pack to come, I completely understood her, and anyway some were better then none. I told her we'd be back in two days for her and whoever she selected and take them to meet the press.

After saying our farewells we returned to the SRC in our room, it was a little after midday so Dakota conjured some lunch which we ate and we afterwards we took a nap, I fell asleep on the couch whilst the girls went into the bedroom to keep their heat to themselves and Dakota curled up on the chair. The next few days would be yet another great adventure.

**It looks like Lupa and Dakota may understand Rosie and Scott's future relationship, it seems like it won't be as hard as you think. But how do you tell your future step-kids that your mom is re-marrying and it's with a half human half wolf? There are three chapters to Return of the Starnik left, and much more is going to happen. Keep watch, the last chapter will be up tomorrow, i will put the next two up today, the next in a few hours and the last tonight. The final chapter will be up tomorrow morning. (That is if you live in England, if not then i don't know when it will be up in your timezone.) Not much more left to go guys, keep watching. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	19. Chapter 19 The Big Day!

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 19: The big day!

**Scott's P.O.V**

Today was the big day, the day that we'd first introduce wild wolves with humanity. Our plan is to go back to the lake where we left the wolves, retrieve Lexi and whoever she's chosen, slowly introduce them to the press and if she feels comfortable then hopefully she'll think about bring the pack again with her. But for some reason I didn't feel that just doing this would be enough to prove to each side that it can work and both sides could just end up having a total brawl.

Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I were relaxing in the park again this morning, Lupa and Dakota running about after one another having fun. I was lying on the floor just relaxing with Rosie stretched out by my side; the park was very busy once again. The meeting would be taking place later on today at around 4:00pm. We told John yesterday after we awoke from our nap of our plan, he then went on a scheme to arrange for the press to meet us by the river that we found yesterday whilst searching for the wolf pack. He called as many news crews and channels as he knew and told them of where to meet us, he left yesterday so he could further arrange how the meeting would plan out. I got a call from him this morning saying that most of the crews had arrived and were busy setting up, John was mainly there on security along with another few SRC agents as backup.

I still couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to work if we did it this way; we needed something to really show Wolves want peace just was much as Humans do. Rosie started to pick up on the fact that I was doubtful of this working so she lifted her head and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just think we need some more leverage to convince everyone." I replied.

"Like what?"

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"Well we still have a few hours so we can think of something." She said trying to convince me not to give up.

"Well it'll take nothing more then a miracle for it to come." I said. Just then a young girl's voice started calling from a few dozen feet away yelling.

"Scotty!" I knew the girl as Daisy. She was running around looking for me, but as I was human she didn't notice it was me.

"Your owner is calling." Rosie giggled.

"Oh ha ha ha." I replied sarcastically. I changed into the wolf and yelled whilst waving my paw.

"Daisy, I'm over here!" I yelled. Her head whirled around and her face grew a huge smile as she came bounding over to me. She was giggling the whole 15ft over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you Scotty." She said.

"I missed you too, been a good girl?" I asked.

"Uh huh." She replied with another smile. She sat in front of me and like to other day she started playing with my paws, much to her amusement. Then moments later her mother came running up to us and just like yesterday yelled.

"Daisy what have I told you, stop running off like that. You got me and your dad worried sick." She said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I found Scotty again." Daisy said as her mother released her.

"I see that, she's not bothering you again is she?" She asked.

"No of course not, she wasn't bothering me yesterday either." I replied.

"Good, be good Daisy, and remember we're going to the zoo later to see the wolves so don't be too long." Her mom said as she started to walk away. Suddenly it hit me, the miracle we'd been waiting for. We could get Daisy and her family to come with us, but first we'd have to get them to tag along.

"Daisy go and play with my friend, I'll be back in a minute." I said pointing over to Rosie. She skipped her way over to her whilst I got up and ran after her Mother. When I caught up to her, she had just sat down on a picnic blanket beside her husband; I walked up to the two and coughed getting their attention.

"Oh hi, is she annoying you?" The mom asked.

"No she isn't I just wanted to talk." I replied.

"Sure, take a seat." The dad said patting the mat. I gave a nod and sat in front of both of them. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well first I'd better come clean; I'm not really a wolf. Not completely anyway." I admitted.

"Are you one of those werewolves from the SRC?" The mom asked.

"Kind of, and a lot more. Hold on." I said. I then turned back into human right before their eyes; they blinked a few times due to the green flash being rather bright. When they cleared their vision they gasped at the human me, the mom covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm Scott." I said reaching my hand out for them.

"Denise." She said as I shook her hand.

"Paul." He said as I shook his.

"Good to meet you." I said as I sat back down.

"Are your friends werewolves to?" Paul asked pointing back to Rosie, Lupa and Dakota. I looked around them and saw that Rosie and Lupa were playing tag with a few kids whilst Dakota was being bundled by three others.

"No there not, they really are wolves, but they have abilities as well." I replied with a smile. I explained to them who we are, what we can do and what we were destined to do. They understood but then Denise asked.

"So was that what you wanted to talk with us about?"

"No it wasn't. Today there will a press meeting and I want you to be apart of it."

"Really, why us?" Paul asked.

"Because we don't think it will work the way we first planned to do it." I replied.

"Well of course we'll help. You've made our daughter so happy, it's the least we can do." He said with a smile.

"You don't even know what we want you to do." I said.

"What is it?" Denise asked.

"Well, we met a wolf pack yesterday and we plan on introducing a few of them to the press. But like I said, I don't think that will be enough. There is a family within the wolf pack and the pup of the family in human years is the same age as Daisy. We would like you and that family to meet."

"You can't be serious, their wolves, they'd tear us to shreds!" Paul exclaimed.

"Do you want to know what they said? They were worried you'd shoot them the moment they arrived. Both sides are fearful of the other, but the reason we were given our powers is so we could referee both sides and ensure you all be safe. I can guarantee your safety in this, and especially Daisy's." The two looked at each other for a moment before Denis gave a nod.

"We'll do it." I practically threw myself at the two and hugged them both; even though I only met them minutes ago I had to do it.

"Thank you so much. If this works then the world will be a better place." I said as I released them.

"You're welcome, and after all, Daisy would like to spend some more time with her dog." Denise giggled.

"Very funny." I replied.

"Why did you do that can I ask?" Paul asked.

"Well she told me how much she loved them but she couldn't have one, she said something about you can't go near one."

"Yeah, I'm allergic to dog's fur. Don't get me wrong I like dogs and would love to have one." Paul replied.

"I thought so, that's why I told her that'd be hers but stay out here." I said. Then an idea came to mind. "I think I can help you." I said as I called over to Rosie. Her ears perked up as she looked over to me waving for her to come over. She came trotting over and sat beside me.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Paul, Denise this is Rosie. Rosie this is Paul and Denise, Daisy's parents." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rosie said as she extended her paw to shake their hands. Denise did but Paul reminded her that he was allergic to dog's fur and a wolf was pretty much identical. "What did you want?" Rosie asked. I whispered into her ear what I wanted her to do; she gave me a smile with a nod and shuffled closer to Paul.

"Come closer." She said.

"I can't, I all ready told you." He said refusing to budge.

"I'm trying to help you, trust me." He looked to his wife who told him to stop being such a wuss. He sighed and shuffled closer to Rosie who moved her paw towards his face, Paul reeled back and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Rosie smiled. He leant back forward as Rosie placed a paw on his nose. He held his breath as to not breathe in any fur to set of a reaction. We all watched as Rosie's eyes changed to show she was healing and the green light appeared under her paw. We still had no idea where that light was coming from but it was rather magical.

"What are you doing?" Denise asked.

"Healing him." Rosie replied.

"But he's not hurt." She said confused.

"She can heal wounds, illnesses, diseases and bring back people two minutes after death. But she she can't cure born illnesses." I said so Rosie could concentrate. We sat in silence for the next few moments before the light faded away and she removed her paw. As soon as she did Paul took a several breaths. The moment he did, Rosie pounced on him and placed her right fore leg under his nose, causing him the smell her fur which usually cause him to react. She had him pinned for a few seconds before climbing off him.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled sitting up.

"I thought you were helping him?!" Denise yelled just as enraged.

"I did, how long does it take for you to react usually?" Rosie asked.

"Instantly."

"Well what happens when you do?" I asked.

"Well first I start sneezing, then my throat clogs up and possibly a rash. Why?" He asked.

"Are you sneezing?" Rosie asked with a smile. He waited for a few seconds and said.

"No I'm not." He said as his eye's widened with joy. "What did you do to me?"

"I cured your allergy, now you don't have to worry about it anymore." She replied. He sat in complete awe that we did that for him.

"Thank you so much." He said as he pulled Rosie to him and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Now you have to come later on." I said.

"Defiantly. What time is it?" Denise asked.

"It's at 4:00pm, but we will come for you a little earlier. We'll meet you in the town centre at 3:30 and we'll take you there."

"Great, we'll see you soon then." Paul said as they stood up and shook my hand. He then called for Daisy who came running seconds later. The family then left to prepare for this evening; they had 3 hours to get ready. Rosie and I then padded back over to Lupa and Dakota who were nearly falling asleep, we nudged Dakota awake and he jumped us back to the room. The wolves took a quick nap, Rosie and Lupa in the bedroom and Dakota on the couch. I was eager to find out how the preparations for the press meeting was coming so I asked Dakota to jumped me there and bring me back in five minutes. He understood and with a wave of his paw and a quiet boom later I was beside the river. I looked around to see several cameras's lined up with news vans a little behind them. I saw John and three others talking which each other oblivious to my presence.

"Hey!" I called out. He spun around and pulled out his gun with his men doing the same and pointed them directly at me. "Wow, don't shoot!" I said waving my hands around.

"Scott? Sorry we weren't expecting you." John said as he and his men placed their guns back inside their jackets.

"That's ok. Everything set up?" I asked.

"Nearly, everyone is in a lodge a little way back just waiting now."

"Good. I haven't got much time so I just wanted to say how things are going to work. We have a human family coming with us which I want them to meet the wolves. We will bring them here at 3:30pm and then go back for the wolves."

"Great, well hopefully everything should go according to plan. By the way Michael, Glenn and Melissa are here as well, they followed me yesterday, sorry." He said looking down in shame.

"I don't blame you; Glenn reads my mind as well." I replied. "One other thing, I'm going to walk out in wolf form before the meeting starts, I want to see how they react so if you see a black wolf don't worry it's only me."

"Ok, just so you know, the park only agreed to hold the meeting here if two rangers attend. I tried to talk them out of it but I couldn't so they'll be here with guns." He warned.

"That's ok; I'll just take them off them later." I replied. I didn't have time to ask anything else until I was engulfed in a green light followed by that quiet booming sound that was Dakota bringing me home.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." I replied as I lay on the chair. I lay sideways on it with my head on the arm and my legs hanging over the other side.

"I'm excited." He said as he laid his head on the couch.

"Me too." I replied. I knew that we'd all fall asleep in a minute so I put an alarm on my phone to go off at 3:00pm so we'd have time to get ready and gather everyone together. After that sleep over took my body and I blacked out into the world of dreams.

What felt like straight after I shut my eyes I was awoken by that one noise everybody hates. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I fluttered my eyes and reached over for my phone silencing that noise that belongs to the devil. I shut my eyes and was about to fall back to sleep when suddenly a heavy weight dropped itself into my stomach winding me. I shot my eyes open to see Rosie sat on me with a smile.

"Don't go back to sleep now."

"I wasn't going to, I was just resting them." I say getting my breath back.

"Of course you were. It's time to get ready by the way and Lupa and I would like a bath if that's ok?" I said.

"Yeah sure, you excited?" I asked back.

"Defiantly, you?"

"Yeah, I've been dreaming of this moment for years." I said happily. She gave me a seductive smile and ran her tail under my chin and replied.

"That's not the only thing you've been dreaming about though is it." She giggled.

"Nope, and I'll admit it." I chuckled. "I'll just get the water ready." I said as she jumped off me giving me room to breath again. I then jumped off the chair and walked over to the bathroom getting the water ready. Whilst it was flowing, I realized we never had any lunch so I left the water for a moment and asked Dakota to sort something out which moments later he conjured three chunky steaks and a bacon sandwich. I grabbed the sandwich before Rosie, much to her disappointment, walked back into the bathroom and ate it whilst waiting for the water to get the right temperature and height. I finished just as the bath was ready so I called in the first to go and Lupa came walking in, she tested the water temperature before hopping in and submerging her body under the water soaking her body. She then stood back up and I scrubbed in some shampoo to cleanse her further. After that she dunked herself gain and I massaged her back, sides and chest removing the soap.

"Why did you and your mom want a bath?" I asked.

"Well we want to look good for them, Dakota's not too fussed." She replied. A moment later I was done so she jumped out shook dry and I finished her off with a towel. She then swapped with Rosie who then climbed in and submerged herself.

"I've been thinking." She said.

"What about." I asked resting my head on the side of the bath.

"I think we should tell the kids. About us, like soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well we're keeping them in the dark in this and I don't feel that's right. I know they said they wanted me to move on, but I doubt they thought it was you." I thought for a moment before replying.

"When do you want to tell them?" I asked again. She thought for a moment. "Whenever you decide I'll be right with you."

"Tomorrow, but I'll do it. It'll be less awkward for you and them." She replied

"Don't worry about me; we're in this together so I'll be there with you." I said.

"No, I want to it, I want to tell them." She snapped back and standing up.

"Ok, whatever you say." I said as I poured some shampoo along her back. "I can see who the boss will be in this relationship." I giggled.

"To right, like it was with Shadow." She giggled back. After I spread it all over her back, sides, chest and not too far down her belly, then she submerged herself again as I rinsed it out, then she hopped out, shook dry, and I finished her off with a towel. I pulled the plug and walked back out into the living room. Dakota was still sat on the couch waiting for the girls.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the bedroom getting ready." He chuckled.

"What are they doing though?" I asked again.

"Brushing each others fur and other stuff. You know what girls are like." He chuckled.

"Too right." I said sitting down beside him. "Think I should bring my bow?"

"I don't think so, we'll be ok." He replied. We waited for nearly 15 minutes before they came walking out, fur brushed and groomed.

"Hey who are those beautiful girls?" I joked nudging Dakota.

"I have no idea." He replied understanding I was joking.

"Aww, thanks guys." Rosie said. "You're not getting changed?"

"Naa, this'll be fine. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lupa exclaimed. She was rather excited, we all were. First we needed to collect Paul, Denise and Daisy from the town which after a green flash and a boom we arrived in. We walked over to the middle of the town to wait.

A few minutes later, the family came walking around a corner and approached us with excited smiles. I shook all of their hands but when I moved down to Daisy, I saw she was hiding behind her father's leg nervous of me. I didn't blame her as she only met the wolf me and not the human me. I smiled at how cute she was when she was nervous and turned my attention back to Paul and Denise.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, just nervous." Denise replied.

"Don't be, you've met these wolves." I said pointing around the Rosie, Lupa and Dakota. "These ones are just the same, just a little wilder. We can promise you no-one; Wolf or Human will be harmed.

"We trust you." Paul replied.

"Good, now the plan is that you're going to wait for us with the press and when I call you over, you're going to meet the other family i have in mind. That sound ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine." Denise said.

"Good, now put these on." I held out my hand and Dakota conjured some ear muffs which all three took. I already tried and tested this out with Dakota and it worked.

"Why?" Paul asked studying the earmuffs.

"Because jumping for the first time can hurt a little and these will stop that." I said as I placed a pair on daisy making sure they were correctly on.

"Ready?" I asked a little loud so they could hear me.

"Ready." Denise replied.

"Ok, hold on to Dakota and don't let go." I said. The each placed a hand on his back whilst Paul held onto Daisy. They jumped to the river and seconds later Dakota returned for us. When we arrived, John and his guys were there, none of the press was. Also Glenn, Michael and Melissa were sat by the waters edge, Melissa was playing with the water, lifting a bowling ball size mass levitate and form many different shapes, the guys challenging her to make what they thought were difficult ones. After glancing back around to the cameras I did notice three people, one girl and two guys, the girl I recognised as Skye, I thought back to when I last saw her at the press conference in the hospital. Then it hit me who the other guys were, she said that she was going to bring Tony and Dean with her, it was them, the four of us back together. Before I went over to them I quickly checked on Paul, Denise and Daisy, I told them to talk with John and wait for the meeting to start, they gave a nod and walked over to him.

I then turned my attention back to the others. I whispered creepily into their minds. _"Ring a ring of roses, a pocket full of poses."_ It may not sound creepy, but Tony and I used to hide behind bushes and whisper that as people walked by on Halloween years ago. The three instantly looked around for the voice and when Skye saw me she smiled and nudged to the others who gasped when they did. We stood staring at one another for a moment before all three of us ran towards each other and caught us in the middle. All four of us wrapped our arms around each other.

"It's so good to see you guys again." I said releasing them.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Tony said.

"Skye told us she ran into you a few days ago and we couldn't resist." Said Dean.

"Well it really is good to see you guys again." I said.

"It's good you're finally doing this, doing what you were destined to do." Skye said.

"I know right, speaking of which we need to get going." I said remembering we still had to get the pack. "I may need you guys later." Because they were here, I could use them as well as the family.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You'll find out." I replied walking away. I walked back to the wolves who were waiting for me. "Ok, let's go, but when you bring us back make sure you put us in the trees." I said to Dakota.

"I know, I've all ready checked out a place so it's all good." He replied. I took hold of his scruff whilst Lupa and Rosie held his paw. I took one last glance to Skye, Tony and Dean who were still stood with smiles. I gave one quick waved before we appeared not by, but in the lake. We landed with a splash, all of us swimming.

"What the hell!" Lupa yelled.

"You were supposed to take us over there!" Rosie yelled pointing to the shoreline about 30ft away.

"Sorry, I just thought of the lake, not the shoreline." Dakota apologised. We started swimming to the sides with Rosie and Lupa grumbling, annoyed with Dakota that they took ages to get their fur neat and tidy and now it was ruined. My clothes were also wet which didn't help. We crawled our way out of the water and came to the a surprised pack all with confused faces on. Lexi came walking through and stopped in front of me.

"Why are you in there?"

"Dakota forgot about the shore and decided we should have a swim." I said looking down at him. The wolves shook their fur dry and the girls started licking their fur back down in an attempt to look as tidy as possible.

"Anyway, today's the day. Are you ready to go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, let me just gather everyone." She said turning around. I quickly stopped her and asked if she could get Kyle and his family come here. She gave a nod and walked back into the pack and moments later, the pup Kyle came bounding through; he launched himself at Lupa who squealed a little in freight, not expecting it. I explained to his parents of what I had planned and that I wanted them to meet with the human family, they agreed as they thought of it as a way of repayment for save their pup. They introduced themselves as Crystal and Kevin. After a small conversation, Lexi returned with seven other wolves, Crystal, Kevin and Kyle were three of the ten that wanted to come as well. I checked the sun for the time; we had about five minutes until I said it would start so we had to get moving. Dakota jumped Lupa, Rosie and me first, we checked to make sure the coast was clear before he conjured Lexi and her wolves. They all stumbled around a seething their teeth and clutching their heads, we forgot to mention about that. It passed after a few minutes, we told them to wait here and we'd call them when they had to come. They were all scared but I reminded them that it was perfectly safe and nothing would happen whilst we were there.

After that Rosie, Dakota, Lupa and I left and walked the 30ft distance through the thick trees and bushes to the river. We peeked through a bush to see everyone was there, news crews behind cameras talking with reporters, journalists taking notes, Daisy and her family beside John who was with Michael, Glenn and Melissa, and Skye, Tony and Dean who were sat right at the front of the crowd of around twenty. Lastly I saw two park rangers both carrying rifles, I needed to get rid of them. We backed up out of the bush; I turned into the wolf and explained. "Ok, I'm going out there now and see what their reaction is, they'll probably shoot but don't worry, I'm going to get rid of those guns."

"I'll go tell the pack." Lupa said turning around.

"We'll wait right here." Rosie said with a smile.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I stepped out through the bush. I took it slow at first but once I was out in the open, I padded a little quicker towards the group. The all gasped and alerted everyone, including the rangers of my presence who grabbed their guns just to be ready. I watched them all; most of them had faces of fear, and some of excitement that they're witnessing a wolf this close. Several news cameras started recording and photographers snapping away. I brushed against John's mind and told him it was me, I already told him before but I was just making sure he knew. I then slowly started taking steps reducing the distance from 30ft. When I was 20ft away, the rangers obviously thought that was close enough and ordered everyone to step back, once they were, they stood in front of the crowd and pointed their guns. I continued to take steps, and suddenly a shot was fired, thankfully they missed and the bullet hit the ground just in front of my paw, they missed by centimetres!

That's when I thought that this was far enough. I turned back as slowly as possible, the red and white lights circling my body as well as the large green light consuming my body, transforming it to what it was before. I stood back up on two feet as the light faded. I didn't wait for someone to speak and Apexed the rangers guns to me and catching them both. "We don't need these." I said as I threw them both in the river. They both looked gutted that they lost their guns and walked grumpily to the back of the crowd. Everyone took their places back to their cameras and started gasping at what just unfolded. "Rosie, Lupa, Dakota you can come out now!" I yelled back. The three wolves first cautiously peeked out the bush but then jogged over to me. I turned back to the crowd and started the meeting. "Thank you all for coming. For all those who haven't heard, my names Scott and I'll let these guys introduce themselves." The wolves stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"I'm Rosie."

"I'm Lupa."

"And I'm Dakota." The all said with a smile. Several cameras's started flashing once they started speaking and many gasping, including Skye Tony and Dean.

"Now that's cleared up lets move onto the main subject." I started. "The reason we called you here today was so you could meet a totally wild pack." As soon as I mentioned "wild" everyone turned from excited to scared. "We have brought a few members of the pack that lives a few miles away from here with us today. They are waiting just on the other side of those bushes. Like I said, these wolves are totally wild and have not been trained in anyway; in fact we only met them a few days ago and haven't seen them since today. I do ask that no-one takes any photographs whilst they come out, they have not had such a good history with humans and have indeed killed some before. But they have agreed if you don't do anything then they won't, we will make sure nothing will happen." I said looking around at the now getting more nervous crowd. "Ok we're going to call them now, just don't do anything." I added. I walked back towards the bushes a little and yelled.

"You can come out now!" I could see in the shadows that something was moving so I guessed they were on their way. I took some steps back and waited beside Rosie and the others, this was all up to them, and I wasn't going to force them to do this. We waited a couple of seconds until the bushes started shaking and then they slowly and cautiously they emerged. One by one, led by Lexi, they came walking out. Crystal and Kevin protectively standing close to Kyle their pup. All eleven wolves came padding out and stood seven feet away from the trees, they didn't want to show they were scared, but they wanted to be close enough to make a quick get away if need be. They glared at the humans behind me, none of them snarling, just staring. I walked up to the wolves and knelt down to Lexi, I did the submissive thing I learnt from being with the werewolves, I bowed to her, reached my right hand over my head placing it by my ear and brushing it back over. She gave me a smile knowing what I was doing.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, just nervous, we all are." She replied.

"Good come with me, I want you to meet some friends of mine, they are my best friends and they won't hurt you, I promise." I said. She gulped replied.

"I trust you." And slowly padded by my side. We slowly walked the distance back to where I was previously standing. "Wait here a moment." She nodded and I walked to the crowd and grabbed Tony and Dean by the arms forcibly bringing them over.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered.

"This is my way of saying sorry for not seeing you in over two years." I said. I brought them over to Lexi who looked up at them trembling slightly. The cameras followed us as we approached the Alpha. We stopped a few yards away when I spoke. "Lexi these are my good friends, Tony and Dean. I have known them all my life and I thought you'd like to meet them." I said introducing them. "Guy's this is Lexi, the Alpha of this pack." I pushed them down slightly by the shoulder so they were at her height. Tony reached his hand out towards her resulting in her backing away a little and quietly snarling. "It's ok, touch his hand." I said reassuring her. She ceased her threat display and looked back and forth from the hand to me. She took small, attentive steps towards him. First she smelt his hand, wolves can pick up on if someone is a threat and smell is one way, when someone says you stink of fear, they can actually smell it. She smelt his hand for a few moments before she took one last big step and placed her head under his hand placing it in between her ears. The crowd gasped in awe and I heard a few get ready to take some pictures but I silenced them with a wave of my hand. I knelt back down and whispered to Lexi.

"There's going to be some flashes but don't worry." She gave a gruff as a response. I then gave a thumbs up and motioned that it was ok to take some pictures from where they were, some shuffled a little to the sides to get a better shot of a 100% wild wolf and a man touch like this. After a few moments Lexi felt this was enough and pulled away and Dean stood back up and walked back to the crowd. I then grabbed Tony and got him to sit on the floor and convinced Lexi to sit beside him, she felt far more comfortable then she first did.

"Tell him, I like him." She said motioning to Tony. I nudged him and repeated what she said.

"Well thanks; you're very pretty you know." He replied. I re-laid the messages back and forth between the two as their translator. The two really like one another, I glanced back at the other wolves to see they were smiling at the sight as well as the humans who smiled in awe. After a copy more snaps were taken, the two stood up Lexi quickly jumped up at him, I thought she was about to go for his throat but surprisingly not, she licked his neck making him laugh and he tickled her sides making her laugh as well. A volley of snaps were taken of the two before she jumped down and walked back to her pack who greeted her with congratulations and Dean was the same with the press who asked him questions like if this was previously step up, which of course wasn't.

Now I wanted to move onto the main event, the two families. "Ok this is a good start." I said getting a few laughs from both sides. "Now I want to try something that will really show how much these wolves want to be accepted by us." I turned and waved for Crystal, Kevin and Kyle to come over which they cautiously did standing either side of their pup being protective. I then waved over for Paul, Denise and Daisy to come over which they then did. I got the two families to stand 6ft apart, the wolves being more protective and Paul clinging tighter to Daisy. "This little girl and her family we met a few days ago and this wolf pup and his family we rescued as well." I then walked over to Daisy and took her out of Paul's grasp, he was a little reluctant but he allowed it. Lupa then approached and took hold of Kyle's scruff with his parent's permission. We then walked in the middle of the two families; I knelt down and placed Daisy on the floor whilst Lupa did the same with Kyle. "Daisy this is Kyle, he's a doggie like Scotty." Her face brightened up when I mentioned her pet which she still didn't know was me.

"Kyle this is Daisy, she's the same age as you." Lupa said.

"Would you like to pet him?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave a nod.

"Kyle would you like to say hello to the human with me?" Lupa asked. He looked up at her a nodded as well. "Go on then." She whispered and giving him a reassuring nudge. I held onto Daisy so she didn't run towards him and scared him, we watched as he slowly approached her and started sniffing her. "It's ok Kyle, she won't hurt you." I said. He glanced at me and then back to her and cautiously stood opposite her. I then placed my hand on his head in between the ears which he didn't mind and let, I then used my other hand and put Daisy's onto top mine, I slowly slid mine out and replaced it with hers. Kyle didn't even notice it was hers on his head now. I then stood up and took a few steps back as did Lupa and we watched the two toddlers interact. Kyle moved his head out from under her and looked into her eyes, they both smiled as Daisy still had her hand held out for him. It was deathly silent as this was a tense moment, any one of the parents could jump in and everything could turn upside down.

Kyle then started licking her hand and wagging his tail causing Daisy to giggle from the ticklish touch. Everyone around, humans and wolves all gasped "aww" at the sight and took several photos. The parents of both kids smiled at the sight, of them interacting like this with each other.

That's when I decided to take it a step further, I didn't plan on doing this but I thought it would be interesting to see. I whispered to Lupa and she positioned herself ready. I walked behind the human parents whilst she did with the wolf ones and at the same time we both slowly started pushing the two closer. They tried to not to, but we continued to close the gap. The kids were now laughing with each other and Daisy was tickling Kyle's sides whilst he licked her neck, it was adorable. We pushed the two families until they were right behind their kids only a yard apart, nothing was stopping them from ripping the other apart. I walked away from the group and asked Rosie to stand in as translator for them whilst I discussed with the press what was going on.

"I wanted to show you that both sides want to be safe around the other. Wolves love their kids and will fiercely defend them, but they are also very caring for each others." I said. I then turned back to them; they were talking with each other using Rosie as a translator and seemed to be getting along nicely. That's when I gambled everything, I extended my arm and Apexed the two children, I slowly and gently spun the two around swapping sides, so now Daisy was in front of the wolves and Kyle was in front of the humans, they didn't even notice I did that, but the parents certainly did and didn't know what to do. I walked back over to them and told them to act natural. The wolves scented the girl whilst the humans bent down to have a closer look at the wolf pup, the two children still playing. "Wolves are excellent parents and carers; they will care for others pups as they will their own." I added back to the press. Rosie explained to the two why I had done that to them and what happened next was incredible.

Crystal gave a soft but long lick on Daisy's ear, showing she will protect the human pup, and Denise bent down and gently stroked the wolf pup from head to hip. The two stopped their playing and turned their attention to the new species behind them, at first they were a little fearful but both wolves started licking and showing their affection towards Daisy whilst the humans started stroking and petting Kyle, both set of parents not taking their eyes off their own children. After a few more moments I thought that would be enough, I walked back to them and congratulated them both for doing this and let them both take their children away but first Kyle and Daisy gave each other a quick hug and then walked away to their sides with their parents back to their species.

I looked over to Rosie who had a massive smile on her face as well as Lupa and Dakota, I couldn't believe it, we've done it! We've brought two species together in the same space and no-one attack anyone. This couldn't get any better! I walked over to the wolves and told them. "Well done guys, I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Your welcome, we'd be happy to do this again." Lexi replied with a smile. Then that got me thinking, what if we could do this again?

"Hold that thought." I said walking up to Rosie.

"Listen, what if we did something that could integrate the entire of Lexi's pack and some humans from here and hold it once week or something."

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "We could hold a meeting here in a few days and invite any Humans and Wolves to come along!" Dakota then stepped forward after being silent through the whole thing.

"We could just sit to the side and watch, let them make the decisions." He said happily.

"So, in two days, here, same time?" I asked checking with the others it was ok with them. They gave an enthusiastic nod as I went back to the press and gathered there attention whilst Rosie, Lupa and Dakota informed the wolves of our plan. I noticed that the cameras weren't rolling so I Apexed the cameras ON and pointed them all in my direction. "In two days, right here in Glacier Park, we are inviting all Humans and Wolves to come here at 4:00pm to meet. The wolves behind me are coming and bringing the rest of their pack with them, we want anyone listening to come here and meet these amazing creatures that can be our friends. I beg of all of you to come. Thank you." I said and with a wave of my hand cut all the cameras and received a round of applause from the press as well as yells and whistles. I looked over to Tony, Dean and Skye and I saw them mouthing.

"We'll be there." I then turned back to the camera crews.

"Thank you all for coming, without you we couldn't have done this so on mine, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa's behalf, thank you so much, and we'll hope to see you soon." And with that I turned back around only to be tackled by Rosie to the ground and licked all over the face.

"I can't believe we did it!" She screamed out of happiness.

"I know!" I yelled back as I stood up and swung her around with her back legs flying out as I spun. After hundreds of spins and laughs I put her down and looked frantically for John. When I spotted him talking with Glenn, Michael and Melissa, all of Me, Rosie, Dakota and Lupa sprinted for him and tackled him to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled over and over again in happiness. If I was wolf form right now my tail would be wagging so fast I'd take off. That was nearly happening with the wolves as there tail could beat down a tree at the rate they were going.

"Ok, ok, let me up!" He yelled. We rolled off him and jumped to our feet, only then to be hugged by Michael.

"Well done bro, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks bro." I said pulling away from him. I looked around at Melissa and Glenn who had happy smiles on for us. "I want you guys to be apart of this."

"_Sorry I think I'm going deaf; did you just say you want our help?"_ Glenn asked.

"We do." Rosie answered. We were all circled and hugged by the three, squeezing us all together.

"We will guys; we'd be honoured to help you." Melissa said. We stayed like this for a few moments before pulling away. I looked around at everyone, the news crews were now carrying equipment back to vans and the wolves had already disappeared, they must have wanted to walk home, they knew their way around Glacier. I walked over to the river and looked down at my reflection, I looked at myself thinking how much I've changed in the past four and a half years, as I stared at myself, the rippling water started to change it and slowly and steadily I watched as it turned into my wolf. I looked at my body to see I was still human, but my reflection was saying otherwise. I took this as a sign for what was to come in the near future, Rosie and I planned to admit our feeling for one another to Dakota and Lupa, and possibly even kiss, turning me into a wolf for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait for that time to come, this was now starting to clear up and we could show everyone that we wanted to be with one another. But one problem stood in the way, well, more like two, Lupa and Dakota.

**They did it! Finally, they've taken the first steps in completing the prophecy. That's great news. Not only that, but it seems that Scott and Rosie are going to tell Lupa and Dakota of their feelings for one another. How can things possibly go wrong. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Endings All Round

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 20: Happy Endings All Round

**Scott's P.O.V**

Tonight was the night we planned to arrange a sort of party inviting Lexi and this time her entire pack, also we addressed the invitation to anyone who watched the news yesterday night. John over heard that a near by town had dozens of its residents planning on turning up. Rosie, Dakota, Lupa, Michael, Melissa, Glenn and I were in our room planning all day yesterday and still continuing today, on how things will run tonight. We had to think of so many things, numbers of people and wolves, security in case things got stirred up, refreshments, entertainment and of course music, it wouldn't be a party without it. Even though wolves most defiantly wouldn't know what it was, it would be fun to teach them.

We all had a role to play tonight. Michael and Glenn are on security, they would search all Humans for weapons before entering and Glenn would double check by rummaging their minds for concealments. Melissa is on music, we hadn't seen much of her this morning, but we heard that she was putting a massive playlist together. Lupa and Dakota as Wolf representatives and safe keepers, any wolf who had a problem would go to them and discuss any issues they had or just to feel a little safer. And finally Rosie and I were Human representatives for the same reasons. We asked if John would like a part in this but he declined, he thought we could take things from here, in a good way, he says he's seen enough of us to know that we know what we're doing and can take care of anything.

When we all arrived home that night we couldn't fall asleep, we couldn't believe we had finally done it. Lupa and Dakota were happy, but as Rosie and I started this off, and we were ecstatic. Like I did that night I grabbed her in my arms and spun her around, legs and tail flying out, both of us laughing in pure joy. As I came to a steady stop, I held her in my arms staring straight into her eyes, both of us with a massive grin. Slowly our heads started leaning closer, but when we were centimetres away from kissing she placed a paw on my lips, shook her head and gestured over to Lupa and Dakota who were hugging each other in happiness to notice what could've happened.

Speaking of which, we agreed to let Lupa and Dakota know about us last night, but for some reason we couldn't bring ourselves to tell them, as much as we wanted to and how much we wanted to be together, never seemed to be the right time to tell them. So we decided and made a vow to tell them tonight at the party. We'd take them away from the grooup and admit our feelings to one another to them and hope they understand. I really do love Rosie, and I do love Dakota and Lupa, and being with Rosie would mean everything to me, I would never try and replace Lupa and Dakota as their father because Shadow was and always will be, but I would be in another way, we just hoped they would understand. Rosie said she wanted to do it by herself but seeing as how it didn't work yesterday she thought it may be best, I was more then happy to oblige as it concerned both of us, this happened to both of us, so we were in this together.

Now in the present time, Michael and Glenn were on the couch writing things down like what they need and how things are going to work out, Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I are on the floor, we discussed just about everything else but one thing remained, entertainment.

"We could have a howl?" Lupa suggested.

"Not all humans can sing so that might not be a good idea." I replied. We sat in silence for minutes until Dakota came up with.

"Why don't we use our powers, that'll awesome."

"I like that." Lupa added. I looked to Rosie who gave a confirming nod.

"Ok that's one thing, that'll give us about 30 minutes, anything else?" I said as I wrote it down on a notepad.

"How about a giant game of hunter and hunted, we can use the woods nearby." Rosie said.

"I never thought of that, that should be fun." I replied with a smile. "Oh you guys better get going soon." I reminded. Rosie and Lupa were going to go back to the pack and stay with them until tonight. They were going to explain how things were going to run, what we'd be doing and the rules which everyone will obey. After stretching quickly and giving Rosie a quick sexy wink making her smile and return it, Dakota waved his paw and the two vanished leaving behind the usual two jump scars in his place. I took a few moments to have a good look at it for the seven seconds it lasted. It looked like a dozen shards of glass of different sizes, ever so slightly vibrating and with each second that passed, one disappeared. It was a cool thing. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Glenn and Michael who seemed to just have finished.

"Done?" I asked.

"Done, shall we get going?" Michael replied.

"Yep, we have 4 hours to set everything up. Should have enough time." I said as Dakota and I arose to our feet and paws along with the others. "Oh by the way, for entertainment tonight we'll all be demonstrating our abilities, do you guys mind?"

"_Of course not."_ Glenn answered.

"Good." I said. I gave Dakota the nod to say we were ready and after collecting notepads and some other stuff, we arrived at our location, the same large rectangular clearing with the river flowing along the side. "Ok everyone know what their doing?" I asked. Everyone gave a nod and we set off to get our jobs done.

Michael and Glenn made a rough sketch of the clearing and the area around it, they used it to mark out checkpoints and other things they wanted to put down, I trusted they knew what to do. They walked off to the right towards a small car park that resided just through some trees down a path, while Dakota and I were left to arrange everything else, tables, music decks, everything! "Ok, what first?" Dakota asked as we stepped into the middle of the clearing. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Tables." They were the first things that came into my mind. Seconds later a rack of about 15 plain metal framed foldable tables appeared before us. After Apexing each table at the same time, I unfolded them and placed ten running parallel along the river leaving a two meter gap between them, and them making an L shape with the others on the left bringing them out towards the clearing. "Now what?" I asked looking down to Dakota. His eyes were the same pulsating, swirling, fluorescent green that mine were after using my powers. When Rosie and I become a couple, that will make me feel like I belong, that's the one thing we'll all have in common, our eyes and abilities.

"Chairs." He said and with after a quick flash of his eyes ten long leather sofas appeared scattered around us. Fancy, yet appropriate. "Now where to put them." He added looking around. I glanced over to the tree line that led into the woods, and then towards the river bank that had a small sandy shore.

"Why not a few near the trees and a few along the shore overlooking the river." I suggested. He gave a nod and jumped 5 side by said a few metres from the tree line whilst I dragged the remaining five and lined them along the shore leaving some room between them and the river. I then thought of a better place for three of them, I scattered the remaining three around the edges of the clearing, just so people can have a chat away from everybody else. "Sound decks." I said when I was done. I remembered about Melissa and she'd need them. I shared an image with Dakota of a decent sound desk with large multiple speakers which when they appeared Dakota placed them around the clearing, the sound desk itself went to the side near the footpath leading to where the car park where Glenn and Michael were.

"Lights?" Dakota then suggested. I gave a nod and moments later three spot lights appeared in a flash of green spaced out around the clearing, they'll become useful when the night arrives. "Food?" He suggested again.

"Not until later, it could attract a bear or something else. Plus it'll go bad by tonight." I replied.

"True." He said. "Something for us."

"Good idea." And a second later a large comfy dog bed similar to the ones in our apartment appeared beside one of the couches.

"I can't think of anything else." He added.

"Me neither. I really thought this would take longer." I said with a smile.

"Me too. What should we do know?" He asked.

"You can hug me for one!" A voice yelled from behind. I didn't have time to turn around when suddenly I was slammed into the ground and a tawny brown wolf had me pinned and stared at me with its hazel eyes.

"Sarah?" I said.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed in happiness and dropping her weight on me. I wrapped my arms around her and tightly squeezed her.

"Thank you. You do know we wouldn't have been able to do this if we hadn't died that day." I said into her ear.

"That's true, but I'm glad you did." She replied holding me tighter. It was so weird to be like this, she was dead, yet I could hear and feel her as if she was here physically. "I'm so proud of you and Rosie."

"Thanks, have you seen her yet?" I asked releasing her.

"No and I'm not going to until tonight when you finally do it." She replied.

"Shh Dakota's right there." I said motioning over to him beside me. She giggled before walking next to him and looked at him straight in the face. I looked at him and something wasn't right, he didn't move. She was centimetres from his face and yelled.

"Your mom has the hots for Scott!"

"Sarah! Shut up!" I yelled back.

"And he does for her!" She added with a smile. I pulled her by her tail and dragged her a few metres back.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed in complete embarrassment.

"Calm down and take a look." She said giggling. I looked back over to Dakota who was still stood where he was before, his eyes didn't blink, and his chest wasn't moving to show he was breathing. I looked around us, it was completely silent, no wind, no rustling trees, not even the sound of the river.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I froze time around us; he won't remember anything from when I tackled you. He can't see or hear us." She said.

"Ok, that's calmed me down a little." I replied.

"Good, now just so you know, I'm not here on spirit guide business, but on mothers business so the gods won't be happy about that. Tell me, do you still feel the same about my daughter?"

"Of course, I love her and I can't wait for when I can be." I replied feeling a little awkward.

"No need to feel awkward, if you're going to go through with this then you need to learn how to behave around me."

"Why's that?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, I'm happy to call you my son-in-law. And you have my blessing for this. I know Shadow has given you and Rosie his and he still wants you to go through this." I was taken back by this, but I was so happy. I launched myself at her but I turned whilst in flight and landed on her as a wolf.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily.

"You're welcome. Son." She said. A tear found its way out on my eye and rolled down my furry face.

"Thanks. Mom." I replied whilst stepping off her. When she sat up I hugged her tightly again as I felt her paws embrace me to. "You know, it's usually the father who gives the blessing." I chuckled.

"Well excuse my manners, but I don't think we need to worry about that piece of crap anymore. I gave him a good slap up there." She giggled as she pulled away.

"He's dead?" I asked.

"Yep, and the gods have banished him to the place where all bad things go."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said bopping my nose.

"How did he die?"

"Bears caught his scent shortly after you guys left him. It was quick." She replied with a smile. As much as I hated him, I was glad that his death was a quick one rather then a slow and painful one.

"Good. Well can you put all this back, we need to prepare everything." I said pointing around to the frozen world.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm watching you two." She said with a wink and then slowly fading away. I smiled and returned to my original place beside Dakota and turned back. When I did time resumed, the breeze returned, the river water sound did, much better.

"What shall we do now?" He asked. He obviously was unaware of what happened earlier.

"I don't know." Just then Sarah appeared before us again with a smile on her face. I looked back down to Dakota and saw he was still moving. I acted as though this was the first time I'd seen her today, but Dakota beat me to it.

"Hi grandma, what brings you here?" He said happily.

"I just came to say this place looks perfect, I can't wait for tonight." She replied.

"Well thanks." I said. Just then Michael came running down the footpath to our left shouting.

"Hey you!" He yelled pointing to Sarah. I gave her a confused look before she said.

"Gotta run." And quickly vanished.

"Crap!" Michael exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked.

**Michael's P.O.V**

Glenn and I have just left Scott and Dakota to step up the party, whilst Glenn and I were on security. We decided to use the lodge by the car park as the security checkpoint where we'd search and remove anything that can be used to harm them. The doors were unlocked so we went inside and looked around each room around the sides of the lodge. We found one small room that would do well for anything we removed. After looking around for a moment we walked and sat at a table in the middle of the lodge and started discussing the plans to where we'd be at different times. First at 4:00pm we'll be here in the lodge, we had to make sure we had between forty to fifty people, we didn't want too many and spook the wolves. Then at 5:00pm, we'd join in with Scott and the others in the clearing and we'd all supervise and join in. Then at 5:30pm in the woods monitoring the games. After that, back in the clearing somewhere between 6:00pm and 7:00pm the entertainment which I still had no idea what we'd be doing. And from then on just around the clearing just to have fun and supervise.

Tonight was planned out to the finest detail, nothing could go wrong. _"Think we haven't missed anything out?"_ Glenn asked.

"I can't think of anything. We'd have to sign post for everyone to come here before they go in, and to keep count of everyone inside." I added.

"_Good point. Have you ever thought of what the other wolves are saying?"_ Glenn asked randomly. I thought for a moment before saying.

"Err, yeah I have. It would be nice to be able to, but I guess it's just a thing for Scott."

"I can help you there." A female voice said. I jumped in freight and ended up kneeing the table, whilst Glenn fell off his chair before jumping to his feet.

"_Whose there?" _Glenn demanded.

"If I come out promise you won't hurt me?" The same voice asked.

"We promise. Why would we hurt you?" I asked back. The voice seemed to be coming from the front door so we whirled around to face whoever it was. The source of the voice then stepped around the door.

"Because I'm not human." She said. It was a wolf, a light brown furred wolf with a white underbelly

"Lupa?" I asked. "How did you get here?" She giggled and then replied whilst slowly walking in.

"I'm not Lupa, it's rather unusual how we look alike, I know believe me, but good guess."

"Who are you then?" I demanded. I was a little fearful of the strange talking wolf, I thought it was only Rosie, Lupa and Dakota who could, but after yesterday night I had to show I wasn't afraid.

"A friend of hers. I came because I couldn't help but over hear what you said." She said as she jumped onto of the table we were sat at.

"_How are you able to talk?"_ Glenn asked. I was glad he did because I was just about to.

"That doesn't matter, what does is the reason you can understand me." She replied with a smile.

"Which is?" I asked sitting back down on the chair along with Glenn.

"Everything in the world has its own language, even us animals. But all wolves speak a separate one from the Animal language. It is called "Wolf Speak"; it is a language that can be taught to any species, including humans as well as bestowed upon by beings like me."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"Because I have given you that language, you may not know or feel it, but it's in there. I have also passed this down to your friend Melissa. All three of you shall now understand what wolves are saying." She said with a happy smile.

"Yeah right, now who are you?" I asked again and this time I was getting an answer.

"My name is Sarah, the mother of Rosie and the Spirit Guide of her and Scott. And I want you to teach others of this language, you may not now how, but when the time comes, you will."

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Glenn asked throwing another question at her.

"Because you wanted to help Scott and my daughter in fulfilling their destiny, and to do that you need to understand what we're saying. Thank you." She said before fading away and completely vanishing before our eyes.

"_What the hell?!"_ Glenn exclaimed in complete confusion. _"What was she?!"_

"I have no idea, but we need to find Scott, now." I said getting up. He agreed and we ran out the door and down the small footpath towards Scott and Dakota. But when we arrived she was there talking with them. I yelled to get her attention but when I did she vanished once again.

**Scott's P.O.V**

"She did what?" Michael and Glenn told us of the visit they had from Sarah and what she said she did to them.

"_She said she gave us the knowledge of something called Wolf Speak."_ Glenn answered.

"That's the language all wolfs speak in, I'm speaking it now, we all do." Dakota replied.

"That's kinda weird." Michael said.

"It is a little, but makes perfect sense." I said. "Got everything planned out?"

"Yep, now all we need are the guests. You've done well here." Michael replied looking around the clearing.

"Thanks, we thought it looked ok." Dakota said.

"_It looks better then ok."_ Glenn said looking around. _"Where did you get all this stuff?_

"Dakota here, thanks to him we have time to relax and think of anything to add." I replied. "Now we just need Melissa to set up her music."

"Want me to bring her?" Dakota said as his eyes were starting to light up.

"We should call her first, that way she can get all her stuff before hand." I said. His eyes then quickly returned to their blue.

"Fair enough." I pulled out my phone and call her, after a few rings she picked up saying she was ready when we were. I told her to grab her stuff and hold on tightly, I then hung up giving Dakota the all clear to bring her in. After a wave of his paw and a flash of his eyes, she appeared holding a hard-drive and a bag full of records.

"Got everything you need?" Dakota chuckled.

"Well I need all this if this is going to be a good party." She said back. She took a look around the clearing and gasped in awe at the decorations and how everything was set up. "This place looks amazing guys."

"Thanks, your decks are set up over there." I said pointing to them. She gasped once more before running over to them.

"All for me?" She asked.

"Yep all yours." I chuckled at her reaction.

"My favourite toy." She added as she pressed buttons and sliders getting a feel of her "new toy". It was rather funny to watch, but I decided to leave her to it and get used to what does what on it, but I guessed she had a good idea. I walked back to the group and we spoke of how things were going to run tonight, although they already knew, we were just checking we still had the same plan and ideas. After that we decided to head home, Glenn and Michael chose to stay behind to check out the perimeter and other stuff, and Mel wanted to play with her "new toy". When Dakota and I arrived, we remember the girls were going to stay with Lexi and her pack and walk down later on. Knowing the girls, they'd be getting themselves ready for tonight along with the other she wolves, so we thought why not make ourselves look good. We walked into town and went to a few different places. First the barbers, I had a few inches of my hair taken off, I hadn't had it cut for a long time and it was getting in the way. After that we went to a clothes store, I wanted a nice shirt to wear tonight and I had a good idea what but I couldn't find it. I was looking for a shirt I used to have back in the Valley, the white one with a red and white checked inner collar and cuffs. After searching for a while we gave up, but after we left Dakota managed to conjure the exact same shirt for me, I loved this shirt, I asked him to jump it back to the room as we continued shopping. Next we went to a pet salon, there I watched Dakota have his fur cleaned and brushed which afterwards he looked pretty good, his fur glistened in the sun when he stepped out.

We were about done after that so we headed back to the room so I could get changed and then we'd wait the last few minutes before we had to leave. I wanted to look good tonight, although it wasn't a formal party we wanted to look the part, so I brushed my hair a little but I kept it looking a little scruffy. We sat around for the last hour before deciding it was time to leave. It was now 3:30pm so we had half an hour to do last minute preparations. We arrived and were greeted by an excited Glenn, Michael and Melissa.

"Thank god, can you take us home, we want to get changed." Melissa said urgently.

"Oh sure, we'll bring you back in 15 minutes." Dakota replied before jumping the three back to the SRC. Now we were left alone in the clearing. We walked over to one of the couches facing the river and sat down just watching and listening to river go by. It was a nice relaxing thing to do whilst waiting for everyone to arrive. I was excited for so many reasons, tonight was the night two different species would party together, the night we'd finally be accepted by the area around us, but most importantly, the night Rosie and I would tell Lupa and Dakota.

After nearly ten minutes, we started to hear voices coming from the lodge. "Sounds like they're here." I said.

"Sounds like it." Dakota added. He flashed his eyes and behind us Michael, Glenn and Melissa appeared all dressed in casual/smart attire.

"You guys look good." I complimented.

"Thanks so do you." Melissa commented.

"Thanks, the guests are arriving." I said pointing to the pathway. They all spun around and gasped.

"Ok, shall we let them in?" Michael asked as he and Glenn started to walk towards the lodge.

"Yeah, you know what to do." I replied. They gave a nod and jogged up the path, Mel walked over to her decks whilst I took one last look around making sure everything was perfect. Then I realised, there was no food. "Dakota we need food!" I said frantically.

"I'm on it." He said as he jogged over to the table. I thought I should alert Rosie as to what was going on so I walked over to the tree line just staring into the trees, I knew she wouldn't be here yet, but I just did, I then reached my mind out for hers and spoke.

"_Rosie can you here me?"_ Surely enough she could, but she replied like a whisper indicating she was just under a kilometre away with the pack.

"_I can hear you, we're on our way."_

_Good, just so you know the Humans are arriving, you know what to do."_

"_Yep, keep them in here until you say."_

"_That's my girl, see you in a minute."_ I heard her giggle before she replied.

"_See you soon."_ I turned my attention back to Dakota who had just started walking back to me, food of all sorts packed closely on the tables. There were selections of meats, salads, crisps, sandwiches, your average party food. Drinks like Alcoholic, non-alcoholic, fizzy, and just water were in jugs, cans and bottles. "Good job." I said with a smile. He smiled in return and we both looked back up the path to see hordes of people walking in groups coming down the path laughing and chatting away. Dakota and I walked towards them and we greeted them all giving them hand shake as they passed. They were a little fearful of Dakota at first but they had to learn to control their fear and approach him, after all, there were going to be forty more soon.

We stayed by the pathway greeting them and offering them refreshments as they passed, many of them with families, some bringing their children with them. Some to our amusement, asked to see our powers which after a little laugh I explained what would be happening later on.

Then the three who I had hoped to see came down, Tony, Dean and Skye. Tony and Dean approached giving me a hand shake with a pat on the back, whilst Skye on the other hand launched herself at me who I caught and hugged tightly. "How have you guys been?" I asked as I let her go.

"Good, we told you we'd be here." Tony said with a smile.

"I always believed you." I replied so happy to see them.

"Did you do all this?" Dean asked looking around.

"Dakota and I did yes, does it look ok?" I asked wanting their verdict on it.

"It looks perfect, there's one thing missing though." Skye said turning back to look at me.

"Which is?" Dakota asked thinking we missed something important out.

"The Wolves? This is a party for them as well right?" She said making it sound obvious.

"Rosie and Lupa are bringing them here, they'll be here shortly." I replied.

"That's good, we can't wait for tonight!" Tony exclaimed.

"Us neither." I said with a nervous but excited smile. "So, shall we get this started? I think that's everyone." I said looking down the path.

"Let's." Dakota said just as excited. I smiled and we all walked down into the clearing, people were talking amongst themselves, mainly about the wolves and where they were. I motioned for Mel to turn the music down which she did seconds later, this caught the crowd's attention making their gaze fall on Dakota and I. I jumped up on one of the couches arm whilst Dakota stood on the couch, a quick look at the crowd showed around forty people, just the number we wanted. After everyone quietened down I spoke up. This was nice, it was a gathering with no press or cameras.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming, we couldn't be happier for you all to come." I said pointing down to Dakota. Just as I was about to carry on, a male voice yelled from the crowd.

"Make something fly!"

"I already did that!" I yelled back getting waves of laughter come back. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering where the wolves are?" I asked. They all responded yes. "Well they're in the trees over there." I said pointing to the tree line, everyone following my hand. "But before they come out, I need you to spread yourselves out around the clearing, keeping a little distance from the trees. When they come out, what ever happens, nobody moves until I say." I said finishing, there were a few murmurs but slowly and eventually they spaced themselves out around the clearing, leaving around a meter in between each other. Dakota and I jumped off the couch and walked around making sure everyone was spaced out, nudging those who weren't. After a few moments they were so I walked over to the tree line giving one last look back, all their faces full of excitement and fear at the same time, a good combination of emotions. I smiled before turning back to the trees.

"Rosie?" I asked into the trees. Nothing answered. I first thought they weren't here yet and was about to walk back, when suddenly a furry brown and grey face pushed its way out of a bush resulting in me jumping back in freight and falling to the floor. She came tumbling out of the bushes in hysterics, with everyone behind me laughing nearly just as hard.

"Sorry, I could resist." She said in between breaths.

"You gave me a heart attack." I replied slowly getting to my feet. "Is Lexi back there?"

"I'm here." A voice said before moments later a stark, pure white wolf came gently padding through the bushes making everyone start "awing" and cooing.

"Good, did you bring the pack with you?" I asked.

"I did." She replied with a confident smile. "All of them."

"Great. Did Rosie tell you what to do?"

"She did." She replied.

"Great, start when you're ready." I said taking a step back along with Rosie. I glanced back to see Lupa stepping out of the bushes and walking towards her brother who hugged her tightly and walked off to one of the couches with him. We walked over to one of the couches near the tree line and sat down watching from afar at what they were doing. We wanted each species to feel we trusted the other that no harm would come to anyone. Lexi turned back to the bush and threw her back and let out one long howl, to us it was a voice singing but to the others it was a regular howl, either way it was still a beautiful thing to hear. She howled for around 7 seconds before lowering her head and turning back to the humans, not showing any fear or showing any signs of aggression. Slowly and steadily, more wolves started to walk out of the bushes behind her and followed Lexi into the crowd of humans. I told them to stay and not move a muscle, I wanted the wolves to get to know these people and feel comfortable around them. The wolves weaved themselves around the humans taking in each scent belonging the each one of them. Eventually all forty wolves came padding out and spread themselves out walking amongst the humans. My eye was caught by Lexi, who when she saw Tony and took in his scent recognised him instantly and leapt up on his chest again and started licking his neck again, making him laugh. Some of the people around him turned and started laughing as did some of the wolves who saw as well.

I turned to look at Rosie, before I didn't really notice but now I did. My eye's widened and my jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of the she-wolf before me. Her fur was cleaned and groomed, it was brushed back using what I guessed was a pine cone; she used to do that back in the valley. Resting on her left ear was a purple lily; it really brought out the individuality in her. Her amber eyes looked amazing, but with the lightly pulsating green veins made it all the better. "What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." I said with a smile. She turned her head away and blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She said trying to take the subject off her.

"Thanks, I tried. Dakota and I thought you two would try something so we thought we would."

"Well you both look very handsome." She replied with a wink. I put my arm around her and we continued to watch the pack weave their way around the humans.

"After this, they're just going to walk around and talk, that may be a good time to tell them." I said pointing over to Lupa and Dakota.

"Good idea, this time we won't back out." She replied nervously.

"Well, they've been doing this long enough so let's get it over and done with now." I said as I stood up. She gave a nod and followed me. We walked into the middle of the crowd when I called out. "Ok, wolves and Humans, now we're going to let you do whatever you want. We have Michael, Glenn and Melissa who can translate for you. The others and I need to talk for a moment, behave." Nobody answered but slowly and eventually humans and wolves started cautiously moving around, trying not to touch one another. Lexi and Tony immediately walked off to a couch followed by Dean and Skye. Michael, Glenn and Mel spread themselves out amongst the crowd ready to translate anything. I then motioned for Lupa and Dakota to come over which they did but with confused faces

"What's wrong?" Lupa asked.

"Nothing's wrong, we just need to talk to you two. Follow us." Rosie said motioning with her tail for them to follow us into the woods. We walked until we were a few dozens of yards in so we wouldn't be heard if things got out of hand. Eventually we came to a spot that seemed good enough, Rosie and I turned to face the two confused wolves and spoke. "Guys I need your opinion on something." She said starting things off. This was it; we were really going to do this.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Dakota said sitting down.

"Well, a few days ago, I realised that I needed to find someone else to love. Don't get me wrong, I love your dad with all my heart and I always will, but when I saw him a little while ago, he told me he wanted us to move on and for me to find someone else."

"That's good, and we want you to." Lupa said happily.

"I'm glad you think so." Rosie said a little happier. Dakota looked at his mother studying her body language, then he spoke.

"You've already found someone haven't you?"

"Yes honey, I have, but we haven't done anything or admitted it yet because I wanted to know what you would think about it first." Rosie replied.

"Well like we said, we're happy for you. But who is it? We haven't met any other wolf since dad died." Lupa asked. That's when I felt it was my turn to do something. I took a step closer to Rosie, my movements gaining their attention; I slowly turned and watched as their faces became more confused as I did. When I was done, I continued to watch them for their reactions. We sat in an awkward silence, waiting for them to piece every bit of the puzzle together. Then it hit them, their eyes widened in either happiness or disgust. "Scott?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah guys, it's me." I said with a hopeful smile.

"When did this happen?" Dakota asked showing a mixture of emotions. I wasn't sure what it was they were feeling.

"Shortly after the press conference." Rosie said. "The night I asked you to take you to your dad we first kissed but we weren't sure about it, I needed Shadows opinion and it turns out he and your grandma were controlling us and made us do that. But everything we felt was real, it felt right, but at the time it didn't feel like the right thing to do."

"That's why you two kept running off to have private conversations." Dakota said. We both nodded in confirmation. "You two have been making out his whole time!" He yelled in disgust and pulling the same facial expression.

"No sweetie, god no." Rosie snapped back. "We haven't, we've only kissed once and it was on that night."

"Mom, how could you do this, he's human?" Lupa asked sounding a little disgusted as well.

"When it happened, your grandmother said the next time we kissed she'd reverse the lycanthropy, so I'd be a wolf and turn human on a full moon. That way it would work out." I said.

"It's been you this whole time." Lupa said taking a step forward. I just nodded.

"Do you love our mom?" Dakota asked stepping forward to. I glanced at Rosie giving her a smile.

"Of course I do, I love her more then anything. But I am willing to give it all up if you two don't like the idea. I can understand if you guys don't agree, we can't be happy if you aren't. I know I can't replace your dad, and I won't try to, but I want to be the best I can, I consider your mom family to me anyway, and when I found out she had you two, that automatically made you apart of it as well." I said. I waited to hear their response. The two looked at each other for a moment and then back at me. Slowly a smile crept onto their faces and suddenly they threw themselves at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Welcome to the family, dad." Lupa said with a happy smile. I couldn't believe it, they accepted me! I slithered out from underneath them and hugged them both so tightly I swear I heard air escape their eye sockets. I opened my eyes and looked at them both, tears starting to fill them.

"Thank you guys." I said as I hugged them once again. I pulled away a few seconds later and turned around to see Rosie stood watching with tears of joy starting to fall from her eyes. I walked over to her and placed a paw on her cheek wiping away the tears just as it fell. She smiled before pushing me hard on the chest causing me to fall onto my back; she then stood on my chest and leaned closer to me.

"I love you Scott."

"I love you to." I said. She didn't take this slow and pushed her muzzle against mine as our lips locked and we kissed. The moment we had waited for had finally arrived. I rolled her onto her back not breaking the kiss keeping my eyes shut to savour the moment. She wrapped her paws around my neck and pulled me closer to her, it was obvious she didn't want this to end as much as I did. I pulled away and looked down at her, both of us smiling and breathing heavily. I noticed a green glow coming from behind me; I turned around to see it was my body glowing the same glow that happened when I turned. I looked over to my right to see Sarah stood with a happy smile watching what was happening; she said she'd be back tonight when this happened. I looked up and down my body watching as the red and white lights swirling under my belly, over my back, and then around my legs. Obviously this was Sarah fulfilling her vow to change me permanently; I had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

**Yay, they did it! I'm not sure what you're thinking of when i say that, it could be one of two things. One, that they have brought together a wolf pack and a human town together, fulfilling the prophecy they are destined to complete. Or two, that they finally told Dakota and Lupa and Scott committed himself to being a Wolf for the rest of his life. You decide. Either way, this story so far is going good, everyone is happy. Sadly, there is only one more chapter to go of this story. But fear not, for there is not only a third ready to come up, but i am nearly finishing a fourth as well. The last chapter shall be up tomorrow morning (So long that you're in England that is). I want to see your final reviews on this story before i post up the third story the day after. Please review and keep an eye out for the last chapter as well as the Author's Note and for Demons of the Starnik. So until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	21. Chapter 21 A Twist to End the Perfect D

The Return of the Starnik

Chapter 21: A Twist to End the Perfect Day

After about fifteen seconds the lights slowly faded away along with Sarah. I looked back down at Rosie who had a massive grin on her face. She was about to speak when I silenced her with another kiss, she pushed back up returning it with just as much lust and passion as I. After a few seconds of the best moment of my life, it came to an abrupt stop by an attention seeking cough. I pulled back up from Rosie and we looked over at Dakota who was covering his sister's eyes with his paw. "As happy as I am for you two, that's still gross." He said as he removed his paw. I chuckled and stepped to the side allowing Rosie up. She walked over to her children and wrapped a paw around both of them.

"Thank you both for understanding." She whispered.

"We love you mom, and we just want you to be happy." Lupa said.

"And we're happy you're with Scott, we thought you two would make a good couple." Dakota said as the two pulled away.

"Really?" Rosie asked sounding surprised.

"Of course, as much as you and dad were a perfect match, we knew you and Scott were as well. We know your howls matched." Lupa replied. I stepped forward and spoke.

"You know I will never try to replace him, and I know you'll always love him." Dakota and Lupa both smiled and jogged over to me and embraced me in another hug.

"We know, that's why we think you're perfect for us. From now on you are our step dad, and we love you for that." Lupa whispered.

"I am happy to be your son." Dakota said.

"And I your daughter." Lupa added. I couldn't help but let out a small tear. I pulled to two tighter two me. I was a dad… Sort of. I felt another set of paws wrap around us all; I opened one eye to see Rosie adding herself to it making it a family hug.

"Thank you both, so much." I said as I released my grip, as they did also.

"You're welcome, now shall we head back to the party?" Lupa asked as she spun around.

"I almost forgot, let's go!" Rosie yelled happily. We all started running back to the clearing, Lupa and Dakota in front and Rosie by my side. I looked out the corner of my eye, she had a gigantic smile showing how happy she was, and so was I. "Do you want to turn back, just so everyone knows who you are." Rosie said as we neared the clearing.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had just committed my life to being a wolf, and now my lycanthropy was reversed it would be the other way around, I found i no longer had to keep my focus on staying in this form, but know she wants me to turn back?

"I think it may be best." She said as we came skidding to a stop just before the bushes.

"Fine." I said grumpily.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned as to my sudden mood change.

"Because I can't do this." And I pushed my muzzle against hers again, a giggle escaping her lips just before we kissed. It lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Well when we get home we have all the time in the world." She said with a seductive smile.

"I can't wait." I said giving her one last kiss on the cheek. After that I pushed off the floor and turned human again and standing on two feet. I bent back down to her and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before stepping through the bushes back to the party.

The music was still on; no-one seemed to be hurt in anyway. But things seemed to be a little dull. Humans were mainly talking and laughing amongst humans and wolves with other wolves, of course they couldn't understand each other but they could have found out some way surely. I looked over towards one of the couches by the river to see Tony and Lexi alone trying to communicate using some sort of sign language, they were waving their arms in the air whilst mouthing words, it was rather funny, but it showed that they were trying unlike everyone else. Something needed to happen. Rosie and I stepped out into the clearing greeting people and wolves as we passed. It wasn't like wolves were on one side of the clearing and humans on the other; they were mixed in together, just not noticing the other.

I told Rosie to tell every one of the next plan which was to get everyone in the woods for a giant game of hunter and hunted, Humans first and wolves hunt then swap. Whilst she did that and everybody listened, I walked over to Tony and Lexi who were still to busy trying to communicate too busy to notice Rosie's announcement. "Hey guys." I said as I sat beside Tony.

"Hey buddy, where'd you go?" Tony asked.

"Just for a talk with Rosie, how are things here?" I asked back.

"Good I think." He replied. I looked around him at Lexi who was smiling.

"What about you?"

"Ok I think, we're doing something a little like charades, trying to guess what the others saying. It's rather funny." Lexi Replied.

"Well he thinks so to. The others are going into the woods for a game; want me to translate for you?" I asked. The two looked back just as every human started running into the woods and the wolves laughing ready to chase them down. Melissa, Lupa, Dakota, Glenn and Michael had already run inside to watch everyone.

"Sure thanks." Tony replied.

"Ready when you are." (Just to make it easier, I was be re-laying everything they were saying.)

"How old are you?" Tony asked first.

"Three and a half." Lexi replied.

"You're older then me." He chuckled.

"Got any family?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad, that's it, you?"

"I came from a separate pack from Yellowstone, mom and dad stayed behind with my little sister. I go to visit from time to time"

"That's one long hike."

"Tell me about it. Where are you from?"

"Kalispell, Montana. It's in America."

"Sounds far away."

"It's not too far, you should come visit some time."

"I don't know about that, I don't really like the city." Lexi said looking a little nervous.

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I may not understand you, but I do, I know you're not going to hurt me." She said sounding a little more confident.

"Well why don't you come home with me tomorrow night, you can stay at my apartment for a week and I'll bring you back after that." He said.

"I'd love to, but first we'd have to figure out some way of talking."

"Well I can teach you some words and actions for you to recognise by him." I said to Lexi. "And some sort of body movements for you to understand her." I said to Tony. They both said that was great so we spent the next ten minutes teaching Lexi some commands and Tony some body actions so they could understand some of what each other were saying. I left them shortly after to practise and come up with their own before walking back out into the clearing, towards Rosie. Humans came running out the trees laughing and smiling obviously being caught by the wolves. People and Wolves were screaming and laughing inside the trees indicating they were having fun.

After a ten more minutes, we counted that every last human had been caught, Rosie howled for the Wolves to return which they did shortly after, all with happy smiles. When everyone had settled, the Wolves all ran into the woods to hide and two minutes later the humans were sent in leaving Rosie and I alone in the clearing again. I looked down at her as she did up at me. I knelt down and was about to kiss her again, but she placed a paw on my mouth and said.

"You may want to change first." I looked up and down my body to see I was still in human form.

"Oops sorry." I said before quickly turning to my now normal furry body. "Better?" I asked.

"Better." And with that she giggled and kissed me again. I was so happy right now, for so many reasons. We had started on the prophecy and things were going well, I met my old friends again, we saved another pack, but most importantly I won the girl of my dreams, literally. When I next opened my eyes, she was on her back again with her forepaws wrapped around my neck. "Two months ago this would have been really weird." She said with a smile.

"Totally, but now it's not, and that's all that matters." I said as I leant into kiss her again. We made out for a few more minutes when a feeling broke us apart. We both looked to our left to see Sarah and beside her the glowing, transparent black and white figure of Shadow. I stepped off Rosie and we both padded to the two spirits. Rosie walked to Shadow and nuzzled his neck fur, both of them smiled and Rosie letting a tear fall down her cheek. He pulled away and wiped her cheek, not saying a word. He gave her a kiss from where he wiped the tear from and glanced over at me. He walked past his mate and right up to me, he placed a paw on my shoulder and leant in and whispered so only I could hear.

"Thank you." Before pulling back. I gave a nod and a happy smile before leaning in and whispering back.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen."

"It wasn't your fault; it was my time to go. The gods had this planned and have already found a use for me. Don't tell her I said that, just say I'm happy." He replied.

"Well they can't be happy with Rosie for not dying."

"It's not them who are angry, it's the angel…" He was silenced when Sarah let out a low growl stopping him. It wasn't a threat, just a way of saying that, that was enough. He gave me one last pat on the shoulder before walking back to his mate, giving her one last long lick on the cheek before stepping back beside Sarah. "Goodbye my love." He said before the two vanished. We stood staring at the space where the two where standing, I padded up to Rosie's side and nuzzled her neck fur asking.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine; it was nice to see him again. What did he whisper to you?" She asked.

"Nothing concerning you." I said as I winked and turned around.

"Oh I know when you're lying." She said as she walked after me.

"I'm not." I chuckled.

"That's one thing you have to learn about being a wolf, we can tell when someone's lying. Your heart rate is quicker, your breathing is deeper, pupils dilated, and I can smell it on you." She said as she circled me running the tip of her tail under my chin, along my sides, twirling my tail and then back up to complete the circle.

"What else can you tell?" I asked taking a step closer. She giggled and leant in to kiss me when she smiled widely and said.

"Everyone's back." I whirled around to see the wolves and humans come running back though the clearing, everyone laughing and stumbling around having a good time. Humans were petting wolves as if they were harmless dogs and Wolves shoving humans playfully. I changed back, stood up and pointed everyone over to the refreshments saying that the entertainment would start soon.

Everyone seemed to be either parched or famished, grabbing anything they fancied from the table, people putting theirs on plates whilst the Wolves jumped up and grabbed something before walking away with it, most taking a piece of meat. Glenn, Michael, Melissa, Lupa and Dakota came running at the back making sure everyone arrived in one piece.

"Everything go ok?" I asked approaching them.

"Yeah, all good." Melissa said as she continued on passed us and whacked up the music volume again. Lupa and Dakota both padded up to us with the biggest smiles on their faces when they saw us. I couldn't believe how understanding they were and I couldn't thank them enough, we were now a family, and an odd one at that. All this turning was starting to annoy me, so I made a mental vow that I wasn't going to for a while after this last one. So I did and continued walkign otwards them

"You two been behaving?" Lupa said sounding cheeky.

"Of course we were." Rosie said as she walked towards her children. but she rubbed her side against my side and flicking me on the nose with her tail.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Dakota said making a puking face.

"Well now you know how I felt when I found out your mom had kids. She's not the pup I knew any longer, but a full grown, beautiful she-wolf." I said nuzzling her neck fur.

"You're too sweet." Rosie said kissing my cheek.

"Nothing's sweet enough for you love." I replied. I glanced back over to the kids to see them both making puking faces and faking to gag.

"Hey if you two have a problem with it why don't you start the entertainment or something?!" Rosie said.

"Anything to not see that." Lupa said as the two walked towards the river to start the entertainment.

"Miss Starnik, can I ask you out to dinner?" I asked trying to sound formal.

"Why yes you may Mr Starnik." She giggled back. I chuckled in return as we walked side by side towards the refreshment tables. As we did, gasps and "wows" were yelled from the crowd as they watched Lupa and Dakota do their thing, we couldn't tell what but we assumed they enjoyed it. We continued on and reached the table, both of us jumping up and staring at what was left of the meats. Rosie instantly went for the tray of pork, it was the closest thing there was to bacon, she pulled it down and let it fall but keeping all the steaks on. "Care to join me?" She asked.

"Well this is a dinner date I thought." I replied with a chuckle. With that we both started eating, I saw a nice big chunky slab but just as I went for it she slammed her paw over it and dragged it over out of my reach. "I get that part."

"Remind me not to get in the way between you and a pig then." I said with a chuckle.

"Too right." She said with a full mouth. We continued to eat until there was nothing left. I looked back up to her and saw she had a thin piece dangling from her mouth, she was unaware she had it there. I stepped around the tray and kissed her in the same spot it was. "Any reason?" She asked.

"Well because first you had this stuck in your teeth." I said pulling back and showing it to her. She smiled and took the other end and started working her way up. We did a Lady and the Tramp moment and kissed in the middle. "And the second because I can. Am I not allowed to kiss my new wife?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't mind, you can kiss me as much as you like and I won't stop you. Also we're not mates yet, we need to do something to signify we are." She said with a smile.

"Well what's that?" I asked intrigued. I wanted to know, I wanted to marry the girl of my dreams as soon as possible.

"Well it may be best if we do it at home, and when I come out of heat."

"Why not here, why not now?" I asked again.

"To show we're mates, we need to actually mate." She said. My eye's widened in shock. We had to do that?!

"Really?" I asked checking I heard right.

"Yes we do, that's not put you off me has it." She asked sounding a bit sad.

"No of course, I want to marry you Rosie and I can't wait for the night we do." I said as I nuzzled her flank.

"Thank you, but like I said, we need to wait until I'm no longer in heat. I don't fancy having pups just yet." She said as she took a step back.

"Me neither." I replied smiling.

"But I'd like to some day." She whispered.

"So would I." I whispered back and with a kiss. I pulled back just as a bright orange light and the sound of running water filled my ears. "That must be Mel and Michael."

"Dinner and a show." Rosie said as she walked passed me running her tail under my chin again. I chuckled and followed keeping close to her side, so close our hips were touching. We slithered and weaved our way through the crowd of Wolves and Humans and lay down at the front to see Michael and Melissa doing a demonstration, they must have been having a small fight or something, but neither intending to hurt anyone. Michael was standing on the river back with a ring of fire around him. In a quick flowing movement, he slammed his hand on the sand and then reached up to the sky, as he did a line of the fire shot up following his hand, but not touching. He then swung his arm around and out towards Mel causing the fire to throw itself at Mel who was standing 10ft feet away. Everyone was cheering and clapping at the awesome display. Mel was prepared and reached her arms out to the right towards the river, she pulled them back with a good amount of the river following like a slithering tendril. It completely detached itself from the river and stretched itself apart making a water sheet, the fire landing and being extinguished on impact. Mel released her water shield and let it fall and flow back into the river. Michael's ring of fire extinguished itself, leaving a scorch mark around him, the two then approached one another and shook each others hands exchanging words of congratulations and comments on their quick thinking.

They then started walking back towards the crowd but then Michael's eyes cast their gaze on me and Rosie. He took a step back and silenced the crowd. "Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time for the main event. Please give a round of applause for Scott and Rosie, the Starnik!" He yelled. Everyone in the crowd started cheering, whooping and clapping for us. We both laughed and started walking out of the crowd. I regrettably turned as I stood up and walked over to Michael.

"That was pretty impressive what you two did." I said as I grabbed his hand and patted his back with the other.

"Thanks, they seemed to enjoy it." He replied as he sat at the front of the crowd. Rosie stood waiting for me as I walked up to her.

"Let's do our little thing." She said.

"Pretty simple." I added. I stood beside Rosie's left side and looked at the crowd. We did our normal thing, flash our eyes, increased the wind drastically and pick up small rocks and pebbles. Everyone started applauding and whooping once again, some taking pictures and records of the spectacle. But that wasn't enough for me. I waved for Michael, Melissa, Glenn, Lupa and Dakota to come over; they were in the front of the crowd so they saw us. I told them were to stand and what to do. Dakota stood beside me and Lupa by Rosie. Then Melissa next to Dakota followed by Michael, with Glenn on the other is beside Lupa. Mel used her hydrokinesis and used the river water behind us to form what looked like a giant wall of water behind us but stopped it from moving as well as her eyes going a slight rippling sea blue. Michael created a ring of fire around us with his eyes a hot orange; Lupa generated a domed shield over the fire keeping it from burning us and everyone else and flashed her eyes. Dakota flashed his and jumped but reappeared in the same place just to create a jump scar behind him, and finally Glenn linked all our minds with all those in the audience who had stunned faces.

"_We are the protectors."_ We all said through Glenn's psychic link. Everyone, wolf and human gasped and started applauding again, amazed at the show. We all held our positions to let the moment last but after a few more seconds we all relaxed and let everything fall, extinguish and fade away; receiving more astounded gasps and whoops.

We walked back into the crowd with me turning back into my new body; I walked side by side with Rosie into the clearing and towards the couch on the other side with the giant dog bed beside it. Lupa had already made herself comfortable on it with Dakota by her side. She had taken to being in heat well, unlike Rosie who from what I heard became pregnant with the two during her first. Lupa was a fast learner and was able to control her mating urges, but she had to remember that because this was her first, it wouldn't be so bad but the next ones would be worst. I jumped up on the couch and lay on my side; Rosie then hopped up and curled around by my stomach both of us looking over the arm of the chair and down at the kids. "What are you two up to?" Rosie asked.

"Just talking." Lupa replied.

"That's good." She said back.

"What are you two doing?" Dakota asked trying reverse psychology.

"Just watching what you are doing, who's watching what we are doing." I answered getting a laugh from everyone. "This night couldn't any better. We brought two species together; I got the girl and her kids. Any way this could get better?" I asked looking over to Rosie.

"There is one way?" She said. I felt her tail started running itself up and down my side. I smiled and leant into her and asked her. We closed our eyes to savour this moment, we weren't going at it like we had already done, just locking lips and enjoying this feeling. When we opened them again we looked down to the kids covering their eyes.

"You done yet?" Lupa asked.

"Nearly." Rosie said as she quickly wrapped her paws around my neck whilst twisting herself to face me and kissing me with a lot more love. I gladly obliged and returned it with just as much, both of us moaning slightly just to gross the kids out. After a few wonderful seconds we pulled apart. "Now we are." She said as she getting her breath back. They removed their paws and looked up at us.

"Good, it's not that we find that disgusting, because we do. It's just that it's a little weird seeing our mom make out like that with someone else." Dakota said.

"Well get used to it son, it'll be happening a lot." I replied. I looked over to Lupa when something caught her attention; she looked to her left slightly and watched as if something was in front of her. We all followed her gaze but to only see the crowd, and nothing else.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked. She didn't reply. It was like she wasn't there, like her mind was elsewhere. She wasn't blinking and she wasn't talking, to be perfectly honest it didn't look like she was breathing either. She was staring completely into space with the only sign of consciousness being her eyes open. Dakota continued to wave his paw over her face still trying to get an answer. Rosie and I were now getting concerned. We jumped off the couch and stood in front of her calling her name and waving too, but still nothing. Rosie placed her paws on her shoulders and was about to shake her when suddenly a brown paw removed them. It was Sarah who was showing just as much concern.

"Mom what's wrong with her?" Rosie asked now extremely worried.

"She is entering the spirit world." She said as she sat in front of her.

"Didn't you tell her not to do that?" I asked.

"I did, but something's pulling her in. She's looking inside a portal right now and it's trying to pull her in. I didn't tell her about this because I didn't want her trying to open one. She must have accidentally opened it." Sarah said looking into her grand-daughters eyes.

"She can do that?" Dakota asked.

"Well she has a part of me inside her which is giving her this gift. She can do all the things I can do with the dead, including opening portals. She's just looking into one now, but if she opens it, then anything could come through." She said. She placed one of her paws under Lupa's chin and then her forehead against hers whilst she started muttering something. Rosie was about to asked what when I stopped her. She continued to whisper beyond our hearing, the rest of the party not noticing what was happening. We watched as Sarah continued to utter words and after a few minutes she was done. She pulled her head back and quickly licked Lupa on the cheek. Lupa started fluttering her eyes and her head started spinning.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You nearly entered the spirit world. I should have told you, but I didn't want you meddling." Sarah said as she started placing a paw on her head.

"What are you doing?" Lupa asked.

"Just don't say anything." Sarah said as she removed her paw and placed it over her mouth. Her eye's widened as she placed it on one last place on her neck. Her eyes widened even more, way more then I think possible. "Sweetie I'm so sorry." She said as she placed her paw back down.

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" I asked.

"No she's not." Sarah replied.

"Then what is?" Rosie asked.

"She's half dead."

"She's WHAT?" Rosie yelled. But not loud enough to get any attention.

"Mom I've known for a little while now, it just didn't show through much." Lupa said protecting her mentor.

"What do you mean half dead?" Rosie asked. Lupa picked up her mothers paw and mine and placed it on her head, her temperature was much colder then normal body temperature. Then over her muzzle, as much as she looked like she was breathing, you could only just feel it tickle on the bottom of your paw, and wolves had a good sense of touch, but you could only just feel her breath. And finally on her neck over a large artery, her heart rate was going 5 beats per minute.

"Because she has some of me inside her and considering I'm dead, that makes her part dead, her core temperature is lower because a dead body can't create temperature, and her breathing and heart are lower because we don't breathe or beat. But because she's still alive her body functions are all just drastically lowered, not dead." Sarah said.

"Mom I knew I would be like this, she told me. I'm fine. I guess just looking into the portal triggered it" Lupa added. Rosie threw herself at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok if you are."

"I am mom." She replied as she pulled away.

"Ok, I'm going now, just don't do that again. Call me when you want to learn about it." Sarah said as she started to fade.

"I will, thank you." Lupa said as Sarah gave one last nod and left.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dakota asked.

"I am." Lupa said as she placed a paw on his. Rosie and I jumped back on the couch to the side; she lay back down by my side and continued to watch everyone having fun. Humans and Wolves were dancing side by side, laughing with each other and just getting along. This was something that no-one in a million years thought would happen, a species known for hunting the other and one known for being vicious and wouldn't hesitate at killing the other. Who ever thought that was wrong, so wrong. We have proved that, not just Rosie and I, but everyone here has by interacting with one another.

From here we would start introducing the wolves into the nearby village to get them to feel comfortable with being out of the woods. We want them to feel safe with being out in the open and not in the comfort of the forest. Like we did here, we'd integrate them with the town and its people, explain what they can and can't do and monitor them for a few days. After that we'd move onto a new wolf pack and to the same until we have the country in the same way, we had the president by our side with this so he'd help. The future was looking good, for Rosie, Lupa, Dakota and I, and America's wolves and its citizens.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at my wolfriend. "Would my wife to be like a dance?" I asked. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"Why yes, I would." She replied. I smiled and we both walked over to the centre of the clearing and started dancing the best we could on four paws, which was one thing I'd have to get used to. Lupa and Dakota followed and started dancing beside us, both laughing away and singing to the music. As this song came to an end, the next was one everyone would enjoy. It was Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Rosie and I knew it as well as some of the humans; the wolves never listened to any music so they just danced. We all started jumping around and singing to the lyrics. When the start of the chorus came which if you know the song Every wolf including me started singing it, finding the words easy to remember. Each time that chorus came, every wolf sung and even a few humans joined in just for a laugh at trying their best to howl and sing.

The party lasted on for hours, going into the late night. Everyone taking regular intervals to get their breath back or to get a drink, which included me and Rosie. Now the time was 12:30pm, many people had left and most wolves too, they needed to get back to the lake as it was a trip back which they were willing to take. Now there was only Michael, Melissa, Glenn, Rosie Lupa, and Dakota, me, Tony, Lexi, Dean, Skye and around 7 more who remained. We were all sitting around the couches by the river just talking; the music was on auto so it changed of its own accord. Rosie and I told the others about us and what happened. They all understood and were happy for us, Michael being the brother figure accepted it the best and said that "even tough I had a furry face, he'd still think of me as a brother" which was great to hear. The music stopped a few minutes ago.

Everyone now had left leaving the eleven of us alone. We were sitting in an awkward silence, everyone wanting to say something, but we'd already said it and were out of ideas. I looked around for something to do when the music deck caught my eye. I jumped off the couch gaining everyone's attention; I continued to walk out into the centre of the clearing and turned to look back at them. I held a paw out and looked directly at Rosie who smiled and came walking towards me. She stood inches from me and asked.

"What is it?" I didn't answer but instead I walked over to the decks and jumped up, and after quickly figuring out how it works, changed it to another song which thankfully picked one perfect for this moment. It was Music of the Night, by Phantom of the Opera. "What are you doing?" She asked again as the music slowly started playing.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked as I held my paw out again.

"I can't slow dance." She said talking a step back. I smiled and said.

"Neither can I. But I'm going to do the same thing you taught me how to howl."

"Which is?" She asked again.

"Do it from right here." I said placing a paw over her heart. "When you do it from here, you can never go wrong."

"I taught you that?" She asked sounding surprised she'd say something like that.

"You did. I love you Rosie, let it flow from your heart and dance with me." I said. She gave a quick nod and a loving smile whilst taking that step closer, just then the singing started. We mirrored each others movements throughout the dance.

We started slowly circling each other looking in the others eyes. We did two full circles before going the other way, and then I lifted my paw and placed it and inch from her cheek and moved it down her face as she did to me, still without touching. Then we bent our front half down leaving our rears in the air before jumping up on our hind legs and using each others forepaws to stop us falling again. We leaned our heads forward towards the others right ear and took in each others scent, her scent was so amazing, just like in the dream I had of her that made me just want to love her. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Dakota and Lupa joining but keeping a distance from us, they copied the dance as we did, but not as passionate as they brother and sister, that would be a little weird, they were just doing it to show their love to one another as a family. I also saw out my left eye on the other side of us Melissa and Michael, Skye and Dean and Lexi and Tony dancing as well, all doing the same. Doing this from the heart wasn't just something wolves can do; this was something that if everyone is connected to emotionally, all their movements and voices are the same. We were all emotionally linked as we danced with the same movements at the same time, none of this planned out before paw. I quickly linked with Glenn's mind to ask why we weren't and he said he wasn't much of a dancer, which was fair enough.

I snapped back out of the metal chat and back to the dance. The guys lifted our left paw or hand and placed the back of it the cheek of the girl. Then softly pulled our paw down our partners face and then the girls did the same, Rosie's touch was incredible, her touch, her taste, her scent, was enough for me alone. Then we slowly lowered ourselves back to the ground on four paws, that's when the music started to getting a little louder and more "into it" as it were. Our movements started to flow a little more quickly as we placed the side of our necks together and started circling on the spot, the humans holding each other like dancers do and Tony and Lexi just with her paws on his shoulders and his hands on her sides.

Everyone but Rosie and I were doing this out of friendship, just trying to enjoy the night; Rosie and I were doing this out of love. We spun multiple times just enjoying the feeling of the other. Just as the song came to an end, we all bowed to our partner.

This night couldn't have gone any better.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

The Starnik, their children and partners have secured the start of a promising future. They would continue to do what they have done here by slowly introducing Wolves to Humans around the country taking small steps at a time. Now the Starnik were truly one, they were the strongest they could be, their powers at their peak as well as their children. They had partners who were honourable Starnik members as well as the humans, Tony, Dean and Skye who this night joined their ranks to assists wherever they could. Tony and Lexi are the best of friends and where the first to learn the language of Wolf Speak, they were to teach others of art and with the help of the Starnik, create classes to teach others.

The Starnik were happy, but hundreds of miles away, a man sat in his completely destroyed office feeling the exact opposite. His computer throw out the window, paper work scattered and pictures smashed. He sat in his chair his head on the table, arms covering his head. He had disgraced his father, his staff and the world. He lost everything and had no way of getting it back. This of course is Sam, the leader of the Ditori. He had lost his weapons, his funds and most importantly his reputation. In the eyes of his colleagues he has failed them in the destruction of Wolf kind. He lifted his head and looked at the smashed picture of his father. He took it in hand and spoke. "I promise you father. The Starnik will pay, I will make them watch as we kill every last one of their retched kind. We will come back stronger, and for blood. I will coat the worlds surface with the blood of Wolves and when their gone then the Starnik. Scott has been the little shit since school; I should have killed him there and then when I had the chance. I swear on your grave father, he will pay, with his life, and his friends."

**Oh another cliff hanger, and right at the end. That's it people! The end of Return of the Starnik! The second on the four stories completed. I want to tank you all for staying with me on this adventure and for your kind reviews. Kepp an eye out for the authors review which will be up later as it has a few questions and notices. Until then. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	22. Author's Note

**Well guys, that's it i'm afraid. Ii'm done, finished, finto, nothing more to say. Jokes! Sorry, i had to. Of course this isn't the end, i wouldn't be that cruel to leave a story on a cliffhanger like this. Yes this one maybe over, but there is a whole new story with more adventures to be had. Demons of the Starnik is the next one you want to look out for, the third of four stories to be out there. It is a whole knew tale of how our heroes Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota spend their lives as a family and have the adventures they do. But some old and unexpected visitors turn up along the way. They experience the highs and lows of life and as a family, going to extraordinary lengths to keep one another safe.**

**But it wouldn't be called "demons" of the Starnik if it were all just that. There is an appearance of an old friend of the family, but who is it? Who haunts the Starnik? One of them will have to endure the the worst year of their life in order to keep their family safe. But what lengths will they go to, to do that? One of them will go to extraordinary lengths to do that. It's all about the "lengths" in this next one, for one doesn't seem enough. But there wouldn't be the Starnik without the Ditori. Sam's lost everything, but what has he got up his sleeve for them now? There are more chapters and longer one's at that, so it should be more fun.**

**Now onto the more personal stuff. I want to thank you all for staying with me thus far. I'm surprised you haven't lost interest by now. I know how much you are looking forward to Demons of the Starnik, and just so you know, the first chapter shall be up tomorrow (if you're in England that is). I have a few questions now. Who is your favorite character? What is your favourite moment for this story? And the question of everyone's mind, do you think The Dark Shadow will say anything else other then "Epic" and "I love it"? The last it just a little joke. I want to thank Johnwolf234, Lonelywithbadenglish2, The Dark shadow, ShadowWolf92, Never Unseen and The-crazy-Lone-Wolf77. I've had so may PM's and reviews from you guys, but i'd like to see more. I need to know how i'm doing. SO my firends, this is the end of one chapter, but another shall begin soon. Until next time. :) :)**

**The FalconWolf (Owain Howard)**


End file.
